It's A Winchester Thing
by Dante.Eve
Summary: The second story of the Winchester Twin chronicles. It was a mess last semester, but there back and kicking ass Winchester style, along with a few new characters. More Angst, hunts and of course the twins just being the twins. Must read Me and My Family.
1. Were Back!

**A/N: WOO! okay, So this is the new story, hope you liked the first story, I know I did. It was a bit cheesy in the end but hey that's how it goes. Here's the new story be ready for an amazing ride!**

Rachael POV

It's been a few months since we came home. Let's see, School was boring, cept for Gym that's always fun. I went to the doctor and well I'm about a month and a half pregnant, at least that was 3 months ago. I called Jensen and told him, he was amazing and moved all the way to Salem to be with me. He's living in an apartment in town, and he's going to school with me and always helps me when I need it, God I love him. When we got back to school our first order of business was to kill the stupid spirit and demon that screwed our family over.

_"Rachael, you know if we get caught again-"_

_"Were not. I made sure of that." Ryan looked at me. "I pulled in a favor from a... friend, he owes us a lot." He looked more confused._

_"Never mind. Were not going to get caught okay." We walked into the Gym. It was about 2 in the morning. A little later than we expected but with your dad checking in every few hours before actually going to bed, it's hard. _

_"Come back for a second round I see." The spirit said coming into sight._

_"You know it." I smirked. She pushed us both to the wall. "Still as obnoxious as ever I see." _

_"Shut up."_

_"Make me."_

_"Why do you want me gone? I never did anything to you. It was your father who killed me!" _

_"No it wasn't, it was the demon that WAS possessing you then it went to my dad!" Ryan said trying to explain._

_"Sure cause that is such a reasonable explanation."_

_"As reasonable as being a spirit." She stopped for a second and thought._

_"Shut up, stop shrinking my head." I laughed at that. They looked at me. Well I thought it was funny. _

_"Look, demons are real and you know it!" She didn't say anything. We felt the pressure lessen on our bodies. "You know that what happened was an accident and he couldn't have done anything about it. Your just blaming him cause you don't know who else to blame." We finally could be able to move, damn Ry Ry was good. I just kept my mouth just cause I knew I was gunna blow it by saying something. _

_"Salem Cemetery, near the water" Was all she said. We looked at her confused. "You said you wanted to know where I was buried, I told you." We nodded and looked down. "You know, I really like your dad. He was pretty hot in my day." She smiled a bit._

_"Oh Jezz, I didn't wanna know that." I said then started to walk out. "See you around Payton." _

_"She's weird." I heard her say. I laughed a little, she just noticed. We walked out of the school and raced to the cemetery. It was huge, like finding a needle in a stack of needles._

_"Maybe we should split up." I said looking at the whole cemetery. _

_"Why does that look like it has Doom written all over it?"_

_"Cause you don't like looking at the bright side of life." I started to walk._

_"where should I start."_

_"Pick a spot and look!" We walked in different sections of the cemetery. She said it was near the water, well there's the water, where's her body? _

_"Looking for someone?" I heard a voice from behind. I swung around and saw Malcolm looking at me. _

_"Yeah, I was actually, you're getting in the way, and trust me your next."_

_"What's with the hostility?"_

_"You know why. You sent us on this hunt and then got my family split up!" He sighed._

_"I didn't mean for that to happen, it just did. I had nothing to do with it." _

_"You had EVERYTHING to do with it. You sent us on the fucking hunt."_

_"No I told you about it, I didn't make you do anything. You stepped into that yourself." I had enough. I took out my gun and pointed it at him. He put his hands up. "Don't have to use violence to solve this problem."_

_"Do you know what? just shut up! I've had enough of you and your talking." I shot him twice and he fell to the ground. I smirked as he slowly got up._

_"I can't believe you shot me."_

_"Yeah well Believe it." I started to recite the exorcism._

_"Don't, please. I can-" He moaned in pain but I didn't stop. "I can help you- With your deal." I stopped and looked at him._

_"Yeah how?"_

_"I can get you out of it. But it's gunna cost you."_

_"Then no." I kept reciting._

_"Please. Don't-" And then with that black smoke came out of his mouth. He slumped down to the ground and I looked at him._

_"fucking demons." I walked away from him in search of Payton's grave. It took us 20 minutes to find it. I texted Ryan to meet me at the grave then started to dig. I was already about 2 feet down when he showed. "Took you long enough." He shrugged and got in._

_"Take a break."_

_"Why?" He gestured to my stomach and I rolled my eyes. "A girl gets pregnant and the world thinks she's incompetent."_

_"We don't think that, you just need a break." I rolled my eyes, gave him the shovel and sat down at the edge of the hole. He worked on it for 2 hours and finally got to the casket. He was all gross and just so I told him I'd do the rest. He didn't like that very much, He likes burning things, the little pyro. We opened the casket and payton's body was laying in there._

_"Would dad be pissed if he knew what we were doing to Payton?"_

_"I don't know?"_

_"You think he liked her?"_

_"Probably." I smiled a little then poured the gas and salt on her._

_"See you later Payton." I lit the match and threw it into the hole. We watched her burn for a few minutes. _

_When we knew she was all ash, we reburied her and went home. _

I watched the guys run around the gym as I stayed in the background doing extra credit assignments for all my classes. On top of the three classes I had last semester I had 4 other subjects! Yeah, so much for no stress. My stomach was starting to show I was pregnant and I really just wanted to have a jagerbomb and play football with the guys. Tom and Blake walked over after the run.

"Having fun?" Tom asked with a smile.

"Loads." I said sarcastically.

"Sucks they loaded you up with all this homework."

"well that's what you get for going on a road trip."

"yeah why did you go on that road trip."

"Well it was only going to be for the day, you know to go visit my family but we got lost and then on top of that we got sided by a semi hence." I held up my arm which had a tenser bandage. It never fully heeled properly cause I was being bad and took it off 3 weeks after I got it on. They shook their heads and smiled a bit.

"Guys come on!" Mr. Jay called from the other end of the gym. Now I wish I hadn't wasted Payton, I needed someone to talk to. The gym door opened and I saw Jensen walk in. He had spare and I thought he went home to get more sleep. He got onto the bleachers and sat down next to me.

"So this is what you do?" looking at all the books opened and papers all over the place.

"Everyday. Suck doesn't it." He nodded and put his arm around me. I could see Blake and Tom stare at him with the disapproving look. I looked at them then they turned around. "So I thought you'd be at home."

"I was going to but then I decided to hang here with my girlfriend and our kid."

"Cheesy much?" He smiled.

"Yes, and you love it, admit it."

"yes I admit I love how cheesy you are." I smiled at him. "So are you coming on the hunt this weekend?"

"Nah, I got work and you guys should go and have fun."

"Okay." I laid my head on his shoulder and I started to fall asleep. It's been really early mornings for the past long while. Stupid morning sickness.

"So you excited?"

"For what?" I asked sleepily.

"The ultrasound next week." I nodded. Were gonna find out what our baby was. I was hoping for a boy, but hey a girl is pretty nice too. She can kick ass just like me. I smiled at that thought, then another though came across my mind: I'm gunna be a mom soon, are we even ready?

Ryan POV

Stuck in ISAP waiting for the bell to ring for lunch. Jenn is sitting to my right and she's lookin so good, I can't help but stare at her. She looked over at me and smiled her amazing smile.

"Ryan? Ryan Moore!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by the teacher calling my name.

"What?" I snapped, not really meaning to.

"Bosket, Who was he?"

"Willie Bosket was a murderer who was sent to jail when he was 9. He only spent 3 years out of jail after that. He received his university education in jail and so did his dad."

"What was one quote he used in trial?"

"To Help people as no one had ever helped me." I said with an eye roll. It wasn't rocket science, we've been over this more than a thousand times.

"Very good." She smiled then walked away to talk about something else. I looked over and the clock, only 20 more minutes.. I can do this. I heard something land on my desk and I looked down. There was a note, I opened it and saw it was from Jenn.

_Nice Job Moore. Your pretty good at the whole head shrinking thing aren't you. Can you help me?_

I wrote back that I could help her and asked for a time and place. She wrote back for tonight after school, her house. I agreed and smiled at her. We spent the rest of the period listening to the teacher blab on about Socialization. I looked out the window, birds were flying and it looked like it was summer,actually, it was kinda cold but at least we could still skate, thank you global warming!

When the bell finally rung, half the class had fallen asleep and didn't hear the bell. I laughed as I started to walk out with Jenn, hearing the teacher yell at them all to get up.

"So what are you doing for lunch?" Jenn asked smiling at me.

"Well I normally just go home for lunch, you want to come over, maybe I can help you with ISAP."

"Umm yeah sure let me just go to my locker and get my skateboard."

"Oh you got a new one?"

"Yeah last month, I actually like it better than my last one." She smiled more and I smiled back. I loved her smile, it was amazing.

"Nice. I'll see you at the front." She nodded and then she walked down to her locker. I walked to my locker to throw my books in and get my skateboard. When I got downstairs she was talking to a few guys.

"Hey." Rachael said walking towards me.

"Hey." I kept looking over at Jenn. I saw Rach look over at her.

"Oohh. I see, why don't you go over there?"

"Cause I told her I'd meet her here." SHe nodded then looked at me with a slight sigh.

"I'm gonna ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Are you ever going to ask her out?" I looked at her for a second.

"What are you-"

"You always look at her, she ALWAYS looks at you. She flirts with you all the time, she likes you, you like her- Just ask her out!"

"wait, woah, woah, woah. I thought you hate Jenn, why do you want me to date her?"

"Cause I see how you guys look at each other and no matter how much I hate her, I don't want you to be sad when someone beats you too it. So just-" She gestured to Jenn. "Ask her out before someone else does." I sighed and looked over at Jenn. I really did want to ask her but- oh crap she's coming towards me.

"Uh hey Jenn."

"Hey, ready to go?" I nodded and smiled nervously. "you okay?"

"Uh yeah sure, let's go." I started to walk away. Rachael walked beside me and smacked my arm. "What?"

"You just left her standing there what the hell! are you 5 again! go back and get her." I stopped turned around and walked back.

"Sorry about that. I uhhh-"

"Don't worry about it." She laughed a little. We walked in silence towards my house. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"So did you at least have fun on your road trip? You never talk about it, at all."

"It was alright. really boring and uneventful." She nodded.

"So about this ISAP thing. Your good at it right, I mean you seem like you are."

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at it. It's really simple, I mean in psychology, You just need to understand body language and know how to word your questions so that they can tell you anything and you'll know exactly what they mean." She nodded. "It may sound like a lot but once you do it a couple of times it's really easy." Great the one thing I can talk about and it's about school. I looked down and kept walking.

"So how about after lunch we hit the skate park." She smiled.

"But were probably gonna miss school."

"Sometimes you have to get little wild and miss a class or two." She looked at me with a huge smile.

"Yeah sure. I haven't gone for a while."

"Then all the more reason to go." I laughed a little. I looked up and saw we were at the house. Rachael and Jensen were already walking in the door.

When we got inside I saw my dad sitting on the couch, I guess he had the day off.

"Hey dad, I'd like you to meet someone. This is my friend Jenn." My dad looked up at both me and her then smiled.

"Hey, I'm Dean." He got up and looked at us.

"Hey." She said a little nervous.

"So what do you want for lunch we got-"

"Dad did you even go shopping?" Rachael asked walking into the room.

"Yeah 3 days ago, your the one that ate all the food."

"You guys helped!"

"We still have food here, just got to improvise." Rachael sighed and walked back into the kitchen. I turned to Jenn.

"Okay so we got nothing in here." Jenn laughed. "We could go out to eat."

"I guess, I'm starving."

"And your gonna stay starved if you stay here." Rachael said coming back into the room with Jensen. My dad sighed and pulled out his wallet. He gave me $40 and rolled his eyes.

"Just go." He waved us off. We looked at each other then shrugged. We took our skateboards and rolled into town to go to the diner to get a burger or something. Rachael and Jensen went to his house, which was good cause I really didn't want them with us, no offense to them.

"So your family..."

"Were interesting."

"I'd say." She smiled. We got to the diner and we sat at the bar, ordering 2 burgers and 2 chocolate milkshakes.

"So what about you? You don't talk about your family."

"Well, I live with my dad, right across the street from you. My mom died when I was little and it's been me and him since... forever. He taught me everything from, hockey, to skating, to fixing a car. I love him." I nodded and smiled. Were not so different, I liked that.

"So, I guess girly magazines, chick flicks and shopping is out of the question?"

"Most defiantly! I'm more into the exact opposite. I mean when I have to shop, it's mostly at Target and Walmart." I laughed.

"same here. My sister took me shopping once, 2 hours of pure hell. Though I did get new DC's at... Ron Jon I think that's what it's called."

"Yeah, I've been there, A lot of money but good stuff." Our food came and we started to eat.

We were there for a good hour before we left for the skate park. It was pretty big with half pipes, rails, EVERYTHING! She smiled before she skated fast towards one of the pipes. I watched her as she did a few tricks. I didn't want to stop watching her, she was so good.

"Come on Moore!" She shouted from the top. I walked towards the pipe and got on. She looked at me for a second. "You gunna show me what you got or are you gunna stand there staring?" I smiled and skated down the ramp, showing off a few tricks. This was one of the best days I've had for a long time.

Dean POV

I could go to sleep, no then that would screw up my sleep pattern. I could look for more hunts, nah. We have enough to last us for another month. I could- OH the phone. I picked it up and looked at the ID. It was Bobby.

"Hey Bobby." I asked thankfully that he saved me from boredom.

"Hey Dean. I thought you'd be at work, just gunna leave you a message about the hollywood hunt."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, seems as though you guys gotta get on that hunt pretty soon. The spirit struck again, this time it got... what's his face, that guy that jumped on the couch on Oprah."

"Tom Cruse?"

"Yeah him. The spirit is getting more vicious. I suggest you go this weekend, it's gonna take you a while to drive so maybe I suggest taking a plane. Now Dean I know what your thinking, this is serious, take this for the team."

"What team. No I'm not taking a plane, you know they do crash."

"The odds of being in a plane crash are 1 in 10.46 million Dean, come on. You need to get this over with fast, you'll be driving for a week if you don't take a plane."

"Why did it have to be planes." God damn it! Why, maybe we should give up this hunt. No, Rachael has been looking forward to go to California. But come one, we could be on that one plane that crashes.

"Dean, come on, it's not going to be that bad."

"Have you ever flown on a plane, Bobby?"

"Yeah when I know I can't get to a location as quickly as I can when I drive." I sighed and looked down, why did it have to be planes. "Dean just-"

"Fine. When do you want us out?"

"Either today or tomorrow."

"It's thursday, How am I going to get passports and tickets!"

"Your a hunter, you got connections, so do I. I can get the passports, you just get the tickets for tomorrow!"

"What about the weapons?" I was trying to make him reconsider.

"Mason is there this weekend to help you guys with that."

"Why can't he take the gig then?"

"Cause I know how much Rachael wants this gig and it would break her heart if she couldn't go on the hunt." Damn it, he pulled the guilt card. I sighed out loud and rolled my eyes.

"I'll have the passports by tonight okay Dean?"

"Fine." I muttered out.

"I'll see you tonight." He hung up and so did I. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed myself a beer. I'm gunna need a few of these if I'm gunna go on a plane.

I took a nap after I had a few beers. When I woke up I heard the sounds of someone coming into the house.

"Hey dad." Rachael said walking into the house.

"Hey, where's Ry?" I yawned getting up taking my beer with me, I took a gulp.

"At Jenn's house. He's helping her on ISAP I think, that's what he said on the text, but know knows, it's probably code for screwing at her house." I chocked on my beer.

"Rachael." I warned. She really likes to gross us out.

"I'm just saying."

"Well stop." She smiled and went to the kitchen, I followed.

"Did you go shopping?"

"No, I've been busy." She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "What I have been."

"Doing what exactly?" I was about to respond when the phone rang. She looked at me again then picked it up. "Sitting on your ass drinking till you fell asleep, nice one dad."

"Rachael?" I heard on the other end. She put it to her ear.

"Hey Bobby." I stuck my hand out to get the phone from her. "Yeah. Really? You got them? No he's not here...He told you that? A plane." She laughed. great now I really have to go on that plane. "Sure thing. Yeah i'll do that now... Yes you can trust me, It's dad you can't trust. Yeah I know, he's the procrastinator of the family. Okay I'll see you in 5." She hung up the phone and gave it too me.

"You know you could have handed me the phone when he was, oh I don't know, on the other end." She shrugged.

"So that's why you had more then 3 beers out. You just don't want to go on the hunt."

"No of course not, I just don't want to go on the plane to get to the hunt." She sighed.

"Well I'm gunna book the flight now."

"no, no, I'll do it. Don't worry, I'll do it."

"When?"

"As soon as I get the time." She sighed then walked out.

"I'm booking it now. Where's your wallet?" I sighed but didn't say anything. "Dad." I sighed again more annoyed. She came back and looked at me. I took out my wallet and stuck my hand out. She tried to grab it but I pulled it away. "Dad, give it." I laughed a little as She tried to grab it again.

"What do you say?" I held it over my head and she tried to get it.

"PLEASE."

"Nope."

"Dad, please, I'll love you for ever and ever!" she smiled and I gave it too her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She hugged me for a bit. God she was getting big. She pulled away and walked into the study. Great, I hate flying!

Sam POV

Why did I become a latin teacher. Why didn't I just go back to become a lawyer. I hate grading papers, teaching kids who hate being here, the people I work with suck. I used to like being a teacher, now I hate it. Maybe I should go back to school. I mean I do have enough to do that and what better time then now.

"Hey Sam, You coming to the meeting tonight?" Cassandra asked walking into my room.

"Oh no, I have to go home early today, Dean has to work late and well, can't leave the kids at home alone." I smiled a bit.

"Their 17. I think they can handle themselves." I laughed a bit.

"Have you met them? Rachael eats twice as much now, asking me to go to the store ever 5 minutes for anything, and Ryan... well he maybe the quiet one here but last time he tried to cook he almost killed himself." She giggled and walked closer. She was wearing this skirt that looked way to short and this interesting looking shirt. I just wanted her to leave so I could leave.

"So I guess uncle duty is calling." She said a little sad. "That sucks. Who's going to help me get through another boring meeting." Let's see how about all the other teachers that you like to flirt with?!

"You'll find someone." I smiled and put the papers in my briefcase. She sighed and sat on my desk crossing her legs. I just wanted to leave, but I knew I couldn't do that.

"So how are all your classes?"

"There good." Please God just let my cell ring. Please. "What about your?" I took out my cell covert like and texted Dean to call my cell then I put it back where it was.

"Way better than last semesters. I mean they are all like bra-" My cell started to ring, playing Don't Fear The Reaper. I smiled apologetically and took it out.

"Dean?"

"You wanted me to call you?"

"Oh no way, are they okay?"

"What? Sam what's going-"

"I'll be right there, just tell Ryan don't move and I'll be there in a second."

"Dude what are you-"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine but-"

"Ouch, okay just don't move."

"Sam?" I hung up and put it back where it was.

"Cass I got to go."

"What's going on?" She asked worried.

"Dean, Ryan and Rach were in a car accident. Ryan was driving and this other car ran a red and hit them." I lied through my teeth but hey it looked believable cause She looked even more worried.

"Oh no! are they okay?"

"A few bruises, and twists but they should be okay but I should go see what happened exactly. I'm sorry Cassandra." She nodded. I closed my case and got the rest of my stuff and rushed both of us out and I locked my door. I raced downstairs and outside. I had to walk home in the cold but I didn't mind, I just got myself out of a meeting. But what am I gonna tell the family?

I got home and closed the door. I sighed throwing my stuff on the ground not caring about it for now.

"Sam?" I heard Dean in the study. I walked to the study and saw the whole family sans Ryan, plus Bobby in there.

"What's going on?"

"Firstly, What's going on with you? What the hell was that on the phone?" I smiled a bit with a small laugh.

"I had a meeting I needed to get out of so I... made you guys get into a car accident." Dean put his hand into his face.

"Way to go Sammy! Did you kill us off?" Rachael asked with a sarcastic smile.

"No, just a few bruises, nothing major." I smiled shyly.

"Okay then."

"Were going on a vacation!" Rachael smiled. I looked at them.

"It's not a vacation, just a hunt."

"That requires... passports?" I asked looking at them on the table.

"We have to... fly." Dean said with a sigh. I burst out laughing.

"You. Flying. That's hilarious!" I said laughing hard.

"shut up!" He said picking up a book and throwing it at me.

"What does Ryan think of this?"

"He doesn't know yet." Rach said looking back at the computer.

"Really? Where is he? I wanna see his face when you tell him."

"Your cruel you know that?" Dean said angrily. I just laughed.

"Hey, I'm still getting you back for that Rakshasa in '06." He sighed.

"what happened in '06?" Rach asked.

"Clowns." I said only looking at my brother. I could see her shutter and then look back at the screen.

"So where is Ryan anyway."

"Banging his girlfriend."

"Rachael, Jesus. You really gotta learn to control that." Dean said looking at her.

"Control what?"

"Never mind."

"Done. Were on the 7 am flight tomorrow." rachael smiled at us.

"Good. Now make sure you get your daddy and brother on that plane."

"Will do."

"Will do." Dean mimicked in a high pitched voice, Rachael glared at him. Bobby sighed and walked out.

"Dad, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you do that." I shook my head and walked out of the room while they bickered. Damn I can't wait to get out of here.

Ryan POV

Skating was so much fun. We ditched the rest of the day and just skated. We talked, laughed and all around had a good time. When we got to her house it was about 5 in the afternoon and we were so tired.

"You want something to eat? We actually have food in this house." I smiled and nodded.

"yeah sure." We walked to her kitchen and I sat at the table.

"we got stuff to make sandwiches, we have chips, chocolate, everything." She opened up everything so I could see. I don't think I've ever had this much of a choice before.

"I'll have anything." She laughed.

"Good choice." She took out the chips, chocolate and the cookies and threw them on the table. I smiled and dove into the food. She joined me after pouring some cokes.

"So should we work on the ISAP thing later or now?" I shrugged since my mouth was too full with food. I swallowed and then looked at her.

"It doesn't matter. Though we don't have anything to study with."

"What a shame." She smiled a bit. "Do you wanna watch tv or something?"

"Yeah um sure." We went to the family room with all our food and sat down on the floor. She turned on the tv and flipped the channels. There was nothing really on, just boring old shows, some old cartoons like Filmore and the Weekenders. They were pretty good, kinda funny. We started to watch an old show called Recess. It was pretty funny and very addictive. We watched most of it till I got a call.

"Yeah?"

"Ry?" It was my dad. "Where are you? Were makin' dinner and we gotta get a move on, were going to California tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! I thought we were going on saturday."

"It's changed. We have to leave tomorrow, we'll be back on sunday." I sighed and looked at Jenn. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to go to Cali, it's too far away. "Ryan. Can you come home now?"

"I guess. If I don't have a choice."

"Not really." I sighed again.

"I'll be home in a few."

"See you then." He hung up and so did I.

"What was that all about?"

"Were um- going on another road trip tomorrow."

"What? After your last one I would have thought you would be going on any others for a while."

"Yeah well these are important road trips." I said with a slight smile.

"I really don't understand you." I laughed.

"Isn't that what you love about me?" She looked at me for a second then nodded. "Look, I just, you want to go out sometime... when I get back?" She looked down and smiled. I inwardly sighed, hoping she would say yes.

"I'd love to." She looked up and laughed a bit. I smiled, happy she actually said yes. We both got up and she walked me to the door. "I guess I'll see you when you get back."

"Yeah, you will." She gave me a hug then looked up at me. For the first time I saw her, like really saw her, she was beautiful in every way. I leaned in and kissed her. I was a little surprised cause she kissed me back. When we separated she had her smile on her face that I love.

"See you later." She opened the door and I grabbed my stuff. I looked at her one more time then I walked out.

I crossed the street, towards my house. When I got inside I saw my dad sitting in the living room, looking a little nervous.

"Dad you okay?"

"mmhmm." He nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

"He's nervous cause we have to go on a plane tomorrow." Rachael said walking into the room. I stopped dead and looked at both of them.

"WERE WHAT?!"


	2. aviophobia

Ryan POV

Oh god, were going on the plane in a few hours. Oh god, oh god.. Why, why did they have to get a flight, why can't we drive to California? I like stationary ground, it works well with me. I don't even like going on boats!

"Stop being such a baby!" Rachael said coming down the stairs with her bag. I never got to go to sleep much, I was thinking to much about the flight. It was 5 in the morning and we were just about to leave. My dad has been a nervous wreck since he got up.

"Kay I think were ready to go." Sam said coming into the room, passports in hand and his bag in the other.

"You sure? I mean what about-"

"Dean. Were ready to go. It's not going to be that bad." He sighed and walked towards the door.

"dad, we don't have to go do we?"

"Yes Ry you have to go!" Rachael said looking at me from the door.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"The plane is going to take off without us."

"then let it." Sam and Rachael sighed. They walked outside, to the car.

"It's not going to be that bad."

"Who are you trying to convince?"

"Just get into the car." He snapped so I did. I picked up my bag and walked out slowly. When I got outside I couldn't go back. My dad closed the door and locked it. I looked at the door then at the car, I couldn't leave, I couldn't stay, I was stuck.

"Ryan come on!" Rachael said walking up and taking my arm. She led me towards the car and took my bag. They stuffed me into the back and closed the door. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it. I heard the car start and leave the drive way. I kept my eyes closed while he drove towards the airport. I felt a hand on my shoulder, rubbing it. I could tell it was Rachael trying to comfort me. There was no talking, no moving, everyone in their own little world.

WE got to the airport in a few minutes. there was no traffic which sucked so we got there early. I opened my eyes and saw Rachael get out of the car and so was Sam.

"You ready?" I asked my dad. He nodded and then got out, I soon followed. Sam threw me my bag and we walked inside. It was big, not a lot of people so it seemed more huge. We got to the right line up to get our tickets.

"How may I help you." The girl at the desk said. My dad put on his brave 'Damn this women is hot' face on and started to talk to her.

"hey we got 4 tickets to california."

"Name?" he stopped for a second to think of what credit card we used.

"Kerry Livgren." He gave her the credit card. She looked at it and typed on her computer for a second. She smiled at him and printed out the tickets.

"Here you go. Do you have anything to declare?" He took the tickets and credit card.

"No."

"okay, just go through there and it's gate 13." She smiled then looked at her computer. We walked into the entrance to go to the Gates. There was a Mc Donald's there and a bar, with alcohol!

"Dude, not even a number. Am I losing my touch?" I heard my dad say.

"No your not, you just had 2 kids with you. Sometimes kids are a turn off." Rachael said with a small smile. Dad sighed and threw his arm around her.

"Let's go to the bar. I need a drink."

"No can do dad. I'm more looking at the McDicks over there. I need a burger and fast."

"It's 6 in the morning and you want a burger?" She shrugged and started to walk over to the Mc Donalds, Sam following.

"Hey can you get me a beer?" I asked my dad as we walked to the bar.

"You got your fake?"

"Yeah but-"

"This is the only time I will ever let you use it." I smiled, walking with him towards the bar. When we got in and sat down there was a bartender right there.

"You got an ID?" He asked in a kind of hick style. I took it out and gave it too him. Mason gave it to me for my 16th birthday. It was so flawless it was amazing. He gave it back to me and looked at my dad.

"What you guys want?"

"2 beers... each." He laughed a little then got us our beers.

"Not the greatest flyers I guess." He sat them down in front of us and we started chugging.

"Not really." He nodded.

"Me nether. It's the planes, there to small and, I like being on the ground." We nodded in total agreement.

"Hey guys, woah, you have 2 beers. Are you serious. It's not that bad!" Rachael said coming to the bar with 2 burgers in her hand.

"We need to get through this." She rolled her eyes and sat next to me.

"How's the burger?" I said switching the topic.

"It's really good."

"I thought you hated Mc Donalds."

"Yes but little no name apparently loves it." The bartender looked at her. She looked at him and smiled. "Hey can I get a water?"

"Sure thing sweetie." He poured her a glass of water and gave it too her.

"Thanks." She finished her first Big Mac and started on her second.

"You really like to eat." She nodded at him and smiled. She swallowed and then downed her water.

"Rach slow down, your going to kill the kid with all that fat!" My dad said and she stopped for a second then chewed slower.

"Happy?" He rolled his eyes and went back to his beer. God my family is weird.

Rachael POV

It's almost time to board and my dad is nowhere in sight, great. We've been looking for him for 20 minutes already. Ryan's a little loopy from downing 5 beers already and my dad had countless! Apparently the bartender doesn't no how to say 'no more'!

"Ryan just sit down and wait right here."

"No I wanna find dad cause he might be..." He trailed off and I rolled my eyes.

"Ryan!"

"What?"

"Sit here. The nice people sitting here beside you are going to take car of you okay?"

"No I wanna find dad!"

"Stop acting like such a baby." I hate when Ryan gets drunk cause he's such a whinny bitch. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Oh for fuck sakes!" I said under my breath while I left him with this older couple. I saw Sam walking out of the guys bathroom.

"Well he's not in there." I groaned.

"Okay well..." I thought for a second. "What about that girl at the desk?"

"Haven't checked there yet."

"Well then.." I gestured to the way we came in and then walked that way. We saw my dad talking to her with that drunk smile of his. God it was like watching a plane crash- okay maybe not the right time to say that one. Sam and I looked at each other before walking towards him, I'm surprised she hasn't called security on him.

"I've been living here for only a few years but I love it." The girl smiled. "Oh this must be your daughter you were talking about." I smiled at her then took my dad's arm.

"Dad, we gotta go, the plane is boarding soon."

"But I hate flying."

"Yes I know, that's why your trashed off your face."

"No I'm not." I rolled my eyes.

"Sammy, can you take him please." I walked away, back to my brother, annoyed with both of them. This is going to a fun ride. When I got to him he fell asleep. It was cute... kinda.

"AS soon as you left, he just fell asleep."

"It's been a rough morning for him."

"Not a frequent flyer?"

"How could you tell?" I smiled a bit.

"Randy used to be like that. needed booze just to get through one plane ride." They were nice, Probably around 60, the woman was small but looked like she could handle herself in a fight and the guy looked like he could kill someone at any given moment.

"How did you conjure it?"

"kept flying more and I realized, the plane ain't gonna crash." He had this really thick accent.. like Bobby's.

"That's what I keep telling them." They smiled.

"All traveling to LAX via American Airlines now boarding."

"That's us. WE'll see you in there." I nodded as they got up to go to the plane. I looked around and saw Sam and dad coming towards us.

"Finally!" I sighed in relief. They walked... actually more like stumbled over towards us. "Ry Ry, come on wake up." he moaned. "Come on Ryan, we gotta go to Cali." He moved around for a second.

"We'll switch. You take your dad and I'll take Ryan." I growled and then nodded. I walked over to my father and took his hand.

"Come on dad, let's go." I rolled my eyes and started to walk.

"Rachy I don't wanna go on the plane!" He whined. I picked up both of our bags and kept walking.

"Dad, come on it's not that bad, there's more beer on the plane."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it's only going to be for a few hours, don't worry, it's an in and out job." He started to laugh, what was so funny.

"You said in and out." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Can you try and act normal!" He nodded and then went into dad mode. Thank god he can do that... at least only for a few minutes before someone says something funny. He gave the passport and the ticket to the guy at the counter to let us on the plane. I did the same then it was off down the long hallway to the plane.

"You can't honestly expect me to be on this plane for 5 hours straight."

"Well what else are you gunna do? get off the plane mid flight? I don't think so dad."

"This is a long hallway."

"Really? Hadn't noticed."

"I did." I sighed and kept walking. This is going to be one hell of a flight. I could tell when my dad saw the plane he was getting nervous. We were sitting in row 23 ABC, crap only 3 seats... where was the other gunna sit! We looked at the seats and gulped.

"Dad, you sit here, Ryan is going to sit next to you and either Sam or I will sit with you okay?"

"Why can't both of you sit with us?"

"Cause there's only room for 3 people, we have 4." He nodded. I saw Sam and Ryan come in and walk towards us.

"Hey, we got a problem." I said looking at Sam. He pushed Ryan into the seat next to my dad and looked at me.

"Who's it gonna be?" I shrugged. I felt someone touch my stomach, I looked down and I saw Ryan poking at me a bit. I slapped his hand away and looked back at Sam. "You want me to do it?"

"Nah, I'll do it. At least now I can beat on the two of them and they can't do a thing about it." He laughed and then took the seat on the other side of the plane.

"If everyone could take their seats, were about to take off." We heard on the PA. I sat down in the middle and turned to my dad.

"Are you okay?" He nodded and I took his hand and gave it a squeeze for reassurance. I took Ryan's hand in my other and looked over at him, he looked so scared. At least he knows how it feels. We waited for a few minutes then the plane started to go. The two started to squeeze my hands really hard. "Ow dad, please." He lessened his grip but not by much. I could hear Sammy laugh a bit so I turned my head and glared at him. The plane was moving towards the runway and they were starting to freak out more.

"When are they gunna break out the booze?" My dad said trying not to look out the window.

"When we get into the air." I said. That made him squeeze my hand harder.

"Broken arm... hurting. Ow." I whimpered out.

"we are the next plane out. Please fasten your seat belts." The PA said. Dad and Ry fumbled to get their seat belts on. Dad couldn't get it together so I had to try and put it on for him

"Will you hold still!"

"I need to get this thing on."

"I'll do it just-" I slapped his hand away and took his seat belt and did it up for him. "There."

"Thanks." He swung his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"No problem." I smiled a bit. We heard the engine rev up and my dad hugged me tighter. "Okay, it's okay." I tried to get away but he was to strong. "Dad... let go." I pushed him off and sighed. I could hear Sam laughing at me again. We started to move more onto the runway and the boys just took my hands again. We started to go faster and the more that happened the more they squeezed my hands. We could feel it leaving the ground and they couldn't take that feeling. They had their eyes closed and the whole time we were climbing, It was a funny thing to see. Once we were in the air and just flying they opened their eyes.

"when are they giving us the beer?"

"As soon as that light goes out." I said pointed to the seat belt sign.

"well can they hurry up!" Ryan said nervously. I smiled at the two of them.

"Why don't you take a break from the beer-"

"HA! Are you serious!" I took my hands away from them.

"You guys are gonna have the worst hangover, you know that right?"

"I'd rather have a hangover on a hunt then be completely sober on a plane." My dad said looking at me a little pissed. I just rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat, trying to relax.

We were only in the air for half an hour but my brother and dad already downed 2 beers. I tried to stop them but I nearly got my arm bit off by Ryan. I just shook my head, took out my computer and started it up. I needed to check messages and get my stupid homework done. I got on the Hotmail account ran through my messages as fast as I could, but when you have your brother and father asking you who and what all the messages were it was kind of hard to go quickly.

"Who's that?" Dad asked nearly taking the computer off the table.

"Tyler? He's my friend. Just wanted to know if I was still able to help him with the English assignment next week."

"So he sucks at English too."

"He's getting an 84. It's supposed to be done in pairs so I said I'd be with him on it."

"What does Jensen think." dad asked looking at me, slobbering drunk. "He doesn't care, so why do you?"

"Cause I wanna know who my little girl is hanging out with." He put his arm around me.

"oh... well okay." I raised an eyebrow. I closed my email and went into my homework. I had way to much homework, English, Film, ISAP, Journalism, and Literature. I just started writing my novel study. I forgot the book so it was all about memory, this is going to suck. Ryan read the book after me, but since he is currently unable I have to rely I my stupid memory, I didn't even read half the book, just kinda skimmed it.

"Rach, can you not do homework. It's pissing me off." Ryan said looking at me. I sighed and started to put it away. I wasn't really in the mood anyway, I just wanted it over with.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I shrugged and smiled at him.

"Yeah sure, what you got?" His words were so slurred I couldn't believe it. I shook my head as I went through my whole DVD collection. I burned them all on my computer for the long trips. He looked at them all then choose Fight Club. I turned it on and put the ear phones in it. Ryan started to fall asleep as soon as it started to play. I just laughed a little then kept watching.

When the movie finished I turned off my computer and put it away. I looked over at my dad who looked a little freaked. The booze were probably wearing off.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?" He looked over at me with a freaked look.

"You okay?" I bit my lip a bit. He nodded his head and sighed a long sigh. "You need more beer?" I looked at the empty bottle.

"Yeah." He said quickly. I laughed a bit then pressed the attendant button. The ding woke up Ryan instantly.

"What was that!" He said a little to loud. A few people sitting beside Sam looked over at him annoyed.

"I just got the attendant, relax." I raised an eyebrow and sat back in my chair. He nodded a bit and started to relax a bit. The plane dipped down quickly from turbulence or something else but either way it freak dad and Ry out to much. They both let out a scream.

"What the fuck was that!" Dad said really loud. I put my hand to my face trying to not get embarrassed.

"Were gonna die." Ryan said in a whimper like voice.

"Jesus." I sighed. Then there was more turbulence. The plane started to shake violently, you could hear it creak a bit.

"Passengers, this is your pilot speaking. Were getting into some turbulence right now so all attendants and passengers can you please return to your seats." The seat belt light went on and we saw a few people walk back to their seats. Dad started to freak out cause he knew that meant no booze for him.

"What no, come on!" He breathed.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked looking a little pale.

"Were getting turbulence, it's nothing major."

"So were gonna die?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

"NO!" I was getting pissed, this was ridiculous! they really can't believe they're going to die on the plane.

"So what's with the turbulence?"

"It's just a super fancy word to say that were heading against the wind!" I yelled at him.

"How can you be so calm, besides the whole yelling at me, your completely relaxed."

"Cause, I know were not going to die, and it's not like I haven't been on a plane before!"

"I haven't been on a plane before, how can you have?" Ryan asked lookin totally confused.

"Remember when I got into a huge fight with dad a few years back?" He nodded telling me to proceed. "Well I kinda ran away."

"I know this. Got anything else."

"Well, I told you guys I hot wired a car and drove to florida, but I really just hot wired it to the airport so I could take a plane to.. um." I looked over at my dad. He looked a little to stressed to be listening. "Cuba.." His mouth opened up to speak but I covered it. "You tell dad about it and I'll spill about the Porn you stole from him!" I could feel him close his mouth and I took my hand away. He gave me a dirty look and then looked away. I laughed a bit then sat back in my seat just waiting for it to be over with.

I fell asleep somewhere between Nebraska and Wyoming. It was a pretty good sleep, considering we were on a plane. I was being shaken awake by someone yelling at me drunkenly to get up.

"5 more minutes." I tried to tuned around but no luck.

"No Rachael NOW, were landing!" Dad said frantically. I guess he found out that most of the plane crashes happened when the plane was landing. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned.

"Okay okay, I'm up." I looked at my dad, He looked drunk yet again. I turned my head around and Ryan looked drunk as well, if not more. dad grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him then Ryan did the same on my other arm. "Ow, real body attached to these arms!" I looked over at Sammy to see what he was doing, He was all relaxed and... ASLEEP! Good god! I could feel the plane go down. When we got closer to the ground they squeezed my arms tighter. "oh jesus, that hurts!" Of course they wouldn't listen and held on tighter. I felt this white hot pain in my arm. It was the most intense feeling I've ever felt. I looked down and saw my dad hold onto my arm with all his strength. "Dad!" I screamed mostly in pain. He didn't exactly listen to me so I had to deal with the pain in my ass and arm. I looked out the window and saw the ground getting closer as we were picking up more speed. My dad was starting to hyperventilate and... was that metalica?

"Calm down."

"I can't!" He went back to humming.

"Yes you can just relax."

"Hun, stow with the touchy- feely self help yoga crap it's not helping!" He looked at me pissed. I slumped back into my seat and didn't talk. The ground got closer, the plane picked up more speed and my dad and brother were humming Metalica. We felt the wheels touch down and we slowed a bit. The humming got louder as we slowed. I closed my eyes trying to forget them, like Sammy was. As we came to a full stop, the humming lessened and so was the pressure on my arms.

"This is your captain speaking. From all of us on the Britannia Air we'd like to saw thanks."

"Wait woah woah, Britannia Air, like flight 474 Britannia Air!"

"I guess... why?" I asked unbuckling my seat.

"Demon, about 19 years ago.. that was the last time he ever was on a plane." Sam whispered to us as he got up to get our bags.

"wow. 19 years ago."

"Shut up Rachael." Man, Dad's a mean drunk. I pouted as I got up and helped Sam get the bags. Dad and Ryan were sitting waiting for everyone to leave.

"Guys can you get up or something?" Sam asked with a slight eye roll. I didn't care anymore, Sammy can deal with them, I just walked off the plane and into LAX airport and waited for them to come out. After everyone came out they did. the very last people to come out. Dad and Ry were stumbling all over the place. Ryan walked over and wrapped his arm around me.

"Umm hi." I looked at him.

"Hey.. you know I love you right?" He kissed the top of my head. I tried to get away but he was so much stronger, and taller.

"Okay, I love you too."

"And I'm gonna miss you when your gone." I sighed.

"Okay there big guy."

"No, I mean, I'm really gonna miss you."

"Why if I didn't know any better I would think your in love with me." I said with a western accent.

"No, I'm just gonna miss you." He smiled and hugged me tighter. I sighed as we walked away, Sammy and Dad behind us. We each had our bags and we were all looking for Mason. Dad and Ryan stumbling around looking so stupid, mumbling random stuff like 'I LOVE MY SISTER TO DEATH.' and with my dad it was all 'Damn she's really hot.', 'You are so smokin' sexy!' and just- it was bad. We got so many stares from people it was embarrassing. There was one girl that my brother was really interested in. He got off me and walked towards her. He said something, she said something, then WHAM! a huge slap in the face. It was kinda funny. I walked over to him and put my arm around him.

"I am so sorry, for my brother's... stupidity."

"Just keep him on a leash." She said really pissed then walked off.

"Dude what did you tell her?" He shrugged. I sighed and we walked back towards Sammy and dad, trying to ignore the stares and the laugher. WE walked towards the entrance to find Mason. Man I love him, my own personal god, even though I don't believe in the whole god thing.

As soon as I saw him near the entrance I ran towards him forgetting about Ryan needing help to walk.

"MASON!" I smiled then jumped up on him to hug him.

"Rach, hey, my god you got, big." He said as I got off of him.

"Yes thanks I know."

"They you'll also know that I'm gonna kill your boyfriend."

"I know that too." He smiled and then looked at my family, the two drunken idiots and sammy.

"Looks like you had a lot of fun of the flight over here."

"How can you tell?" Sam asked helping dad walk.

"You just look it." Mason too a few bags and then started to walk to the car, The rest of us in following. Gotta love Mason.

Sam POV

The flight was boring, the ride to the motel, annoying. But we finally got them to go to sleep. Dean and Ryan were so drunk, I can't even believe they were functioning. Mason, Rachael and I were all working on the case, listening to the sounds of snoring.

"I still think it's an vengeful spirit." Rach said getting up to get something to drink.

"But there's evidence to prove it's not. How can you be so sure?" Mason said. I just typed on my computer. Tom Cruse, went missing for 3 weeks then found dead in a warehouse. Dean must be pissed, I know how much he loved the Mission Impossible movies.

"Cause all she wants to do is kill the son of a bitch instead of doing the research." I said monotony. She chucked an ice cube at me. I could feel it make contact with the back of my head. "Hey what the hell was that for?"

"For being an ass!"

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not.

"WAS TOO!"

"GUYS! will you shut up, Dean and Ryan are asleep, do you really want them to wake up?" Mason said breaking us up. We shook our heads and went back to the research.

"Look, the.. spirit,"

"It's not a spirit."

"It has a pattern... guys who have huge egos, Like Tom Cruise. It's been taking actors from stage 23. It must be a spirit!" Rachael insisted, I still wasn't so sure.

"Maybe she is right Sam I mean, Tom Cruise is just the latest one, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, even Nicolas Cage died, they all got ego's bigger than Dean's." Rachael grinned when Mason agreed with her, what a freak.

"So your all just going to assume it's a spirit?"

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"Is anyone going to do research on this thing?"

"No." they said again at the same time. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Okay fine. Tomorrow, were going to Stage 23, okay, now Rach, go get some sleep. Mason, Were gonna need to get some weapons." Mason nodded, but Rach didn't seem so impressed.

"Why do I need to get some sleep?"

"1, cause you need it. 2, you need to watch out for your dad and Ryan." She did a long sigh.

"Fine." I heard her mutter a few words, most likely curse words. She got up from her chair and walked over to the bed where Ryan was sleeping. She slipped in beside him and curled up. I smiled as I watched her fall asleep. Mason and I got up and walked out, closing the door silently behind me.

"Okay so if we are looking at a vengeful spirit were gonna need some salt guns." Mason nodded and walked towards his car.

"and Salt and gas."

"You didn't even bring that?"

"How would you explain why you needed the salt and gas?" He thought for a moment.

"Good point." He opened the car door and got in, I followed. He started up the car and drove off towards his new house. He's only lived her for about a year or so, said it was a good place to hunt, I guess he's right, I mean everywhere you go there looks like demonic activity, spirits, damn, it's worse than Salem. "So how have you guys been? I mean with everything that happened?"

"It's been good. I mean Charlie had a bit of an issue with Rachael's case, but it got settled. Apparently they don't like when the kids get knocked up."

"Well I mean, They probably think you guys did it."

"Do you have to be gross? I swear, you and Rachael would make a great couple." He shrugged. "Umm that was only a thought out loud!"

"then maybe you should have kept the thought to yourself." Mason is the second horniest person I know, After Dean, just before Ryan and Rachael. He's only 30, looks 22 and if Rachael was a bit older, I swear he would have knocked her up first.

"Could you just drive..." I shook my head and shut up. This is going to be a great hunt.


	3. Let's Go Hunting

Dean POV

Ugh god, my head. It feels like it was run over a thousand times by a train. Should not have had all that beer. Head throbing, who the hell opened all the blinds up!

"GOOD MORNING VITIAM!" Rachael yelled as she walked into the room. I groaned in pain and turned over on the bed.

"Shut up Rachael." She smiled then walked over with what looked like taco's, and Tylenol, what a life saver.

"That's no way to talk to your daughter, the one who woke up early to get you some hangover food."

"Did someone say food?" Ryan grumbled out.

"Yep, a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray." She smiled. Then I felt it, I got up quickly, which in itself was not a good idea, and I walked to the bathroom, and well, you know what happens.

"Why do you have to be so cruel." I moaned after my little trip to the bathroom.

"I'm getting you back for yesterday!" She took out the taco's and threw them at us. She also took out the tylenol and gave it to us, I thankfully took it and downed two. I threw it to Ryan and he did the same.

"So it's a spirit." Rachael blurted out. I looked at her for a second then went back to unwrapping my taco.

"And, were going today?" Ryan asked with his mouth full of taco.

"Ryan Chew, Chew, swallow, talk, and yeah, we are."

"No, we are, you are staying here." I said stepping in.

"What? Why?!"

"Cause, I don't want you to get hurt and have your baby dead." She sighed.

"Fine." She turned around. "Jerk." She muttered under her breath.

Heard that."

"GOOD." She said too loudly, my head started to pound.

"Goddamn it." I grabbed my head and waited for my headache to go down. I heard the door open. When I looked up I saw Sam come in.

"Morning, Your finally up." Sam sat on the chair next to the table.

"Yeah yeah, where were you?" I finally took a bite out of my taco.

"to make these." He threw a card at me, I looked at it, PA for Stage 23. Great. "It's the only way to get in." I nodded and put the card away as I finished my taco.

"Hey did you buy more taco's?" I was really hungry and the greasy food just makes my head hurt a whole hell of a lot less.

"No." Yeah right, I knew she had more, she always bought more than one for each of us. I started to walk towards the bag she was carrying when she walked in. I heard her run out of the bathroom and took the bag. "Mine, not yours, you ate it."

"Come on Rach, I'm hungry."

"Dad, no. You ate it and I haven't eaten anything for a few hours." I sighed with a pout. "Dad, no."

"Just a bite?"

"no."

"Half a bite?"

"no."

"a third of a bite?"

"DAD! shut up. No, You can't eat it. Go buy your own if your still hungry, Burrito Boyz is just down the street." I sighed and walked to my bag to get some clean clothes, I'm so hungry.

After about an hour of getting ready we were out the door, minus Rach. Mason picked us up and we drove all the way to stage 23. It was pretty big, had about 23 stages, that's probably why they call it stage 23... anyway, we parked and walked in without a hitch. Sammy really knows how to make fakes.

"So what stage did you say all the disappearances happened?" I saw a few actresses and let me tell you they were pretty hot.

"Stage 13. Kind of clique to have the disappearances on that stage." Sam said a little distracted, I guess he saw the same girls I did. We walked towards the stage, I sighed as we kept walking. Maybe I should have let Rachael come, she did say if she could choose another profession it would be acting, She would have liked it here.

"Dad? you okay?" Ryan looked at me, I shook my head.

"Let's just figure this out." We got to the stage and saw that production was just starting for the day.

"PA's? Would all PA's and interns please go to see second assistant director to get your assignments." We walked towards where a large crowd was gathering. We got our assignments, Mason and Ryan are working with the director and I was working in the office with Sam. Sam and I went to the office straight away with a few other PA's.

We were working no stop for 5 hours. The tylenol wore off 2 hours ago and I was in pain. it was lunch time when we stopped to go talk to Mason and Ryan. There was no one on set which was good to look around.

"So you find anything?" I asked then as we walked into the stage.

"Nope nothing, Not even a single blip on the EMF meter."

"So it's probably not a spirit."

"Or it's just not here." mason said looking at Sam.

"Well let's keep looking." I said then split off from the group. I took out my own trusty EMF meter and started to look. I walked up into the rafters of the stage. There was nothing. For a solid 15 minutes nothing, then as I was going to go find Sam and the others I felt something behind me. I turned around and what I saw was defiantly not a spirit.

Ryan POV

Working with a hangover, not fun. I've been trying to deal for over 3 hours with it but it's not exactly working. Dad, Sam and Mason were all doing there own thing in looking around. I was over by the mini craft getting food. They had pretty good food if I do say so- oh hey look mini taco's. I was stuffing my face with as much food as I could possibly get in when I heard my cell ring, It was pretty loud.

"Yeah?" I asked with my mouth still full with food.

"How's the hunt going?" I heard Rachael on the other end. I sighed swallowing hard.

"slow. You know you should be here."

"Yeah well, dad made it pretty clear that he doesn't want me there, so, I'm not, just sitting here, watching tv, talking to Tyler, being bored. I really want to be there with you."

"same here, but hey what can you do? We cant change dad's mind." I heard her sigh.

"Just don't die please." I took a few more bites of taco.

"Yeah sure." She sighed again.

"Fine, just update me please?"

"Okay, yeah sure."

"Bye." she hung up quickly and so did I. I sighed and ate the last of the taco then started to walk away. I felt someone behind me, just staring but when I turned around I didn't see anything. I rolled my eyes then turned around and came face to face someone. He placed his hand on my forehead and it all went black.

Mason POV

Ugh, this is going so slow. This would go a hell of a lot faster if Rachael was here. With her witty comments and her smile and her... okay got to stop. Just focus on the EMF meter, don't think about her, she's freakin 17... shouldn't think about her like that, Dean would so kill me! But still I mean, I'm only thinking about it, it's not like I'd ever do anything with her. Ugh there's nothing, no where. It's like it's completely vanished. Maybe you just have to have a huge ego in order to see it, okay let's think. I am the shit, all the women love me, I'm the greatest thing on earth! ugh, nothing. EMF please just bleep once, I don't want to have to come back here, or worse, have Sam say I told you so. I walked towards the set, it was a huge house, meant to be a victims house. there was blood everywhere and mud tracks. I checked my EMF, nothing. I was starting to lose hope, and now about 64 sure Rach was wrong. I let out a long sigh then started to walk out, I heard someone breathe around me, It was kind of disgusting. I looked around to see who was there but nothing. As I walked out I could hear footsteps, I slowed my walk then turned around quickly and came face to face with a Djinn. Damn it...

Sam POV

We've been here for an hour and nothing, no EMF, no spirit attack, nothing. It's like all these disappearances never happened. It could be a stunt, like a really weird publicity stunt, but then again, why would they saw they died then return from the dead. Maybe it's just a murderer on the loose. Whatever it is, it's defiantly not a spirit, which means we gotta go back to the drawing board on this one. I looked around the directors chair where all the tapes where, maybe they caught the spirit on film, though it's unlikely. I looked at some of the tapes they had for the day. Nothing, just like I figured. I give up, I mean the crew is coming back in a few minutes and there's no evidence, so I'd rather leave, take a nap maybe and just come back when we find out something else. I started to dial Dean's number, hoping he might have found something but all I got was his voice mail.

"You've got to be kidding me." I sighed and dialed Mason's, but I got the same thing. Ryan's was no different, and I was starting to freak out. I walked around the set for a bit trying to find them.

"What the hell?" I asked myself wandering aimlessly around. I walked up onto the platform. There was no one around the set. I kept dialing but I just kept getting there voice mail. I was starting to walk back when I heard someone behind me. Hoping it was Dean or anyone I turned around, but it was no someone.

Dean's Dream POV

_Why is it that I'm always waking up with a throbbing headache? Can't I get some relief? I rubbed my eyes and yawned slowly opening my eyes. I was in a very soft bed, defiantly not the motel bed I slept on last night. Someone beside me turned around to face me. I think I had a heart attack!_

_"Sarah?" I breathed. She smiled her amazing smile that I loved so much._

_"Morning." She yawned. She got closer to me, all I could do was look at her. "You okay?" She had a worried look on her face. I shook my head and blinked. I couldn't believe it, I mean that evil son of a bitch, Djinn put me here, knowing this is what I wanted most, Wanting her, to have a normal life, goddamn it! "Dean?" Sarah placed her hand on my cheek, it was so warm, just like I remember it. _

_"What? Yeah, I'm- I'm fine." Great the first thing I say when I see her for the first time in years is something so totally cheesy and stupid._

_"Okay." She smiled again then got up. I took her hand and pulled her back on the bed. "Dean?" She laughed a little. I couldn't stop staring at her, it was like my eyes were glued to her. "You now your a freak right?" She laughed then kissed me. I pulled her closer as I kissed her. It seemed like minutes that I kissed her, I just didn't want to stop._

_"Mom, can I- oh Jesus! guys! it's too early for that!" I heard Rachael yell from the door. We stopped and Sarah laughed a little._

_"Sorry hun, but what can I say your dad is to hot I can't help myself." I couldn't help myself but smile. Rachael walked over and flopped herself on the bed and got in between us like she was 5._

_"I'm so tired." She sighed then closed her eyes._

_"Why you up late with Jensen?" I asked looking at her. She looked much thinner... less pregnant. _

_"I wish, Studying for finals plus Blaire's been annoying, wanting something every 5 minutes, doesn't want to sleep at all."_

_"Who?" I blurted out. She just looked at me with a strange look._

_"My kid?!" She looked a little pissed. Then it clicked, she already had the kid... now we have to deal with a whinny kid. _

_"When I meant by 'who' I meant-"_

_"Rach, your dad is having an off day. Here, why don't you go for a nap while we deal with Blaire, okay?" She nodded. _

_"Thanks mom, and dad, maybe you should get some sleep too." I nodded and sighed. Rachael got off the bed and walked out. Off in the distance We heard Blaire cry and Rach sigh loudly. _

_"Come on Gramps, looks like someone needs you." That is something I defiantly do not want to hear, I had at least another 5 months... Sarah got up and started to walk out, but then she poked her head back in the room. _

_"If you be good and help out Rach I might give you something tonight." She smiled seductively then all thoughts about leaving were all forgotten. I heard the baby still cry so I got up to go get her. I walked towards the crying, Rachael passed out with a whole shit load of books around her, in the room across from her was I guess Blaire's nursery. I walked in and saw the little baby laying there. She was cute, Had Rachael's hair, jensen's eyes, you could really tell it was there kid._

_"Come here Blaire." I picked her up carefully and hugged her a little. She stopped crying instantly, which made me smile a little. I heard her yawn, she squirmed a little then fell asleep. She was so cute, I couldn't stop holding her. She was so small and innocent, it made me a little sad to think that the real Blaire or whoever Rach is going to name her kid, they aren't going to be innocent at all, knowing way to much before they're ready. _

_"How come your the only one who can ever do that too her?" Sarah asked walking into the room. I shrugged a little then looked back at Blaire. _

_"I have the gift."_

_"I'd say. I remembered the time not to long ago when you wanted her to lose the kid."_

_"I did?" I looked at Sarah sad._

_"Yep. don't you remember?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Well, it doesn't matter. It's in the past and she's back home with us." Okay now I was starting to freak, what did I do? I sighed, shaking my head a little. "come on, I'll make you breakfast." _

_"Yeah sure, I'll go get Ryan." I was about to put Blaire back in her crib when Sarah stopped me._

_"What do you mean? Ryan moved out a year ago."_

Ryan's Dream POV

_The sun is way to bright. I covered my eyes from the blinding sun. I moaned and rolled over to hide from the ever annoying sun. I heard a few people laughing and water being splashed. I opened my eyes slowly and saw I was on a beach. I looked around and saw Tyler, Tom, Blake, Rachael and even Jenn was there sitting beside me._

_"You okay over there?" Jenn asked looking at me strangely._

_"Yeah but, how'd you... how'd we... where are we?"_

_"Spring break dude!" Rachael said lifting up her sunglasses to look at me. "Were in florida." I blinked for a second. "I think the sun is getting to you."_

_"no we were in cali, you couldn't go on the- you know." She shook her head._

_"I have no idea what the hell your talking about." She got up and then took my hand and pulled me up to my feet. "Excuse me guys I gotta talk to my brother for a second." She walked me over where no one could hear us. "Okay, tell me again what's going on?" She asked taking off her sunglasses. _

_"Okay we were in Cali, we were on a hunt and dad wouldn't let you go to Stage 23 cause he didn't want you to lose your baby, hey your not fat."_

_"thanks!" She looked at me weird. "I have no idea what your talking about, Cali, we've never been there and what about hunting and Stage 23? And what about me and my baby? Do I look preggers to you?"_

_"No, but you were, when we were in California."_

_"We've never been there, Ry, maybe you should lay off of the drinks, go get laid by your girlfriend or something, your talking absolute nonsense." _

_"Rach, listen to me, something happened on the hunt."_

_"What are you talking about hunting? I've never been hunting and neither have you." She sighed and crossed her arms. _

_"Rach something happened and-"_

_"Ry, shut up. Just try and deal with your little issue when we get home."_

_"When are we leaving?"_

_"In a few days, dude, we just got here last night. I'm still whiter than snow white." She sighed. _

_"Fine." _

_"How about I buy you a drink." She took my arm and linked it through hers as we walked back. _

_"Yeah, I'm defiantly going to need it." She laughed then walked to the bar. She flirted with the bartender for a bit then got two drinks. When she came back she gave me a beer. "Does Jensen know your doing that?"_

_"Why would he care, we broke up months ago." She walked back and sat next to Jenn. I walked over and sat on the other side of Jenn looking at her for a second. She looked over at me and smiled._

_"You okay over here?" Jenn asked getting up and sitting on my lap._

_"Yeah, now I am." She smiled more then leaned down and kissed me. She got a little more into it as did I. I heard someone clear their throat and then laugh a little. "What?" I asked looking at Rachael. _

_"Nothing, just wanted to be a bitch and ruin the moment."_

_"That wasn't very hard now was it." Jenn said looking at her._

_"Shut up Jenn."_

_"Guys, do we have to seperate you?" Tom asked with a smile._

_"Yeah really can we not do this now?" I asked._

_"Do what?" Jenn and Rach asked at the same time._

_"Fight. I know you guys don't exactly like each other." The looked at each other then back at me like I was an idiot._

_"Don't like each other?" They started to laugh._

_"Are you sure your okay babe?" Jenn asked looking straight at me._

_"You guys are-"_

_"We've been friends for what 6 months."_

_"yeah, like since we've moved to Salem." Rachael got up and stretched. "come on Ty, there's a pool that is calling my name." Tyler got up and walked closer to Rach. He slipped his hands around her waist, I couldn't help but raise my eye brow._

_"What are you getting turned on by their PDA?" Jenn laughed hitting me lightly in the chest, It snapped me out of my thoughts._

_"What? no."_

_"mmhmm." She shook her head then got comfortable next to me. I watched Rachael and Tyler get a little more closer. "Stop watching them, it's gross."_

_"I'm sorry but I like how Rach is with someone other than Jensen, I still think of him as the guy that got my sister pregnant."_

_"She's never been pregnant." I just sighed, knowing something they obviously didn't._

Rachael POV

"Hey Ty." I said as soon as he picked up. I haven't talked to him in over 5 hours. It was getting dark and I haven't heard anything from Sammy, dad, Ryan or Mason. I was getting worried. It was 8 at night and I was hungry, worried and annoyed.

"Hey, nothing yet?" I told them about how they went out and haven't come back. I was still debating why they went out, I just keep changing the subject when he asked.

"Nope. just their voice mail. I might just go look for them myself."

"Rach, no, what if something happens to you."

"nothing's going to happen. I can handle anything."

"No you can't. Your not invincable. I just don't want to see you get hurt like last time you went out on your family trips."

"I'm afraid that if I don't do anything, they're the ones that are going to get hurt."

"What about your kid? What if something happens to you and it's your kid gets hurt. Are you sure you want that to happen?" I sighed.

"No, but, what am I going to do?"

"Call your uncle... Bobby?" I thought for a moment, I could call him, no, then he'd get pissed and it would just be a huge mess.

"Your right I should. How about I call you back when I find something out."

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid, please." I smiled a little, gotta love Tyler.

"Yeah sure, I won't."

"Talk to you later."

"Bye Ty." he hung up and so did I. I got up from the bed and walked over to the computer. Okay, so if this spirit is going after guys with huge ego's then it would take my dad, Ryan and Mason, but why hasn't Sam called, He doesn't have an ego, that I know of. God this doesn't make sense, it has to be a spirit, but then you'd think someone would have seen it. OKay well maybe Sam was right, what if it isn't a spirit, but then what would it be? This going to be some hard ass research.

Sam's Dream POV

_"Sam could you come down stairs please?" I moaned as I opened my eyes to see I was somewhere that wasn't exactly a motel room. "Sam come on!" That voice, so distinct, so amazing. I heard footsteps come up the stairs, Charlie poped her head in the room. "Are you going to lay there all day or are you going to get up. We gotta leave in an hour." I looked at her for a bit. What was she talking about, where the hell was I? It definatly wasn't California, the house didn't look farmilliar. _

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Your neice and nefew's graduation. Skylar's been looking forward to it for like a week." I blinked. Rach and Ryan are graduating, and I'm with Charlie, and, who was Skylar. _

_"Daddy come on." I heard a little voice from behind Charlie. He ran inside and hopped on the bed. "Come on, Ry Ry said he promised me we'd go get ice cream after." The little boy didn't look much older than 3. Charlie laughed and then walked into the room, picking up the small child and placing him on her lap._

_"Will you go get ready, Yale isn't going to wait for the Winchester family to show up, they're just going to start without us."_

_"Yale?" They're graduating Yale. That's amazing, I knew they could do it._

_"Yes, you know, ivy league, Dean had to sell his soul to get them into the school."_

_"He did what now!?" What, no, how could he do that._

_"Hun relax, swear you'd never heard that expression in your life time." She got up taking Skylar with her. "Come on babe, let's leave daddy to get ready."_

_"Can we have some ice cream?"_

_"It's 7 in the morning, your not going to eat ice cream when you haven't even had breakfast." She said as they walked out of the room. I sat back in the bed thinking, okay, so I have a kid with Charlie, which is a good thing, Ryan and Rach are graduating Yale, which is something I've wanted them to do, and life seems pretty good. But it was that Djinn, that stupid thing put me here. I wonder how the others are doing, hopefully they got out of the stage, But I gotta get out of here, I mean, shit, I can't be here, I'm going to die in a few days-_

_"Sam, I don't hear your ass in the shower!" I heard her yell from down stairs. I sighed getting up and walking to the bathroom. All I could think of was, I got to get out of this._

_After my shower, I got changed and walked down the stairs. Skylar was runing around with this small car in his hand._

_"Hey daddy." He said before running into the family room where the TV was on. I shook my head with a smile then walked the way Skylar came from. Charlie greeted me with a smile._

_"Your finally ready." I nodded walking towards her. She stopped what she was doing and put her arms around my neck kissing me softly, it was definatly what I imagined. _

_"Yeah I'm ready. But um I have to go after the ceremony." She looked at me._

_"Why? I thought you were taking the week off."_

_"I was but umm something came up and I have to go after the ceremony."_

_"Can't you just tell Steven to get someone else to do it?"_

_"He would but, he um really needs me." She sighed sadly. I hated seeing her like that._

_"Daddy's not going to be here for my birthday?" Skylar asked sadly._

_"Oh no no." Crap, he had my puppy dog eyes. "I'll be here don't worry, it'll only be for the day and I'll be back before you know it." Skylar nodded sadly, damn, this totally sucks._

Mason's Dream POV

_OKay so, splitting up to look for this thing wasn't such a good idea. I sighed as I rolled over trying to go back to sleep. I felt someone beside me sleeping soundly, which was weird cause I don't have a girlfriend... I opened my eyes to see who it was. She turned over and I nearly died. Rachael was sleeping next to me, minus a few articals of clothing. I gulped as I slowly started to get up, but she put her arm around on me and I stopped._

_"Babe, where you going?" She asked quietly. I slipped back beside her and sighed._

_"Just um getting up, starting the day, you know like normal." She lifted her head and looked at me._

_"It's 10 in the morning, life doesn't start till 12." I scratched the back of my head confused. I mean this is what I wanted, to be with Rachael, but this isn't real.She moved closer to me and kissed me. Okay, it may not be real but it sure does feel real. "go back to sleep, please." _

_"Rach, what umm.. how umm..."_

_"Mase, are you okay?"_

_"Not really." She sighed and pulled the covers over her. _

_"What's up?"_

_"Don't get me wrong, I love being with you, I love having you here with me but, what about your dad, I mean he must be pissed."_

_"No not really. I mean yeah sure he was pissed but not as pissed at your dad was, I'm 20 dude, I can do what I want." I thought about it for a second, she did look a little older, wait, did she just say my dad was alive?_

_"my dad?"_

_"Yeah, well I mean he was only pissed cause he still thinks of me as the little girl in pig tails you used to annoy." I laughed a little. "OKay, I guess were offically awake." She sighed. "You want breakfast or something?"_

_"Yeah sure." She smiled as she started to get up. "could you do that more slowly, please." She looked at me then rolled her eyes._

_"Oh man, your such a freak." She got up wrapping most of the blankets around her then walked to the closet to get changed._

_"I'm a guy what do you expect." I heard her laugh a little. _

_"Yeah, yeah." She got out and started to walk out._

_"Rach, come here for a sec." She sighed and walked back getting onto the bed then looked at me. I pulled her in and kissed her, it was definatly different and not what I expected._

_"Down boy." She smiled then got off the bed slowly wearing a really low cut top. Okay, maybe this life is pretty good._

Rachael POV

OKay, so I got a new threory, I'm an idiot! probbably the shortest theroy but probably the most accuate. There's no veneful spirits, no one died there, the stage is the most cleanest stage in the world. So I'm sitting here doing research and I'm coming up with nothing, I did get that all the victims dissapered when they were alone, but that's it. I can't just sit here and think something terrible has happened. I decided at about 9 to just leave and go get my family back. I only knew that it was about a 20 minute walk. I started to just walk, trying not to look at anyone. It was a pretty scary experiance, all the guys either cat calling you or trying to grab you, their all pigs. Within 15 minutes I had to take a break. I was tired, pissed and defintaly hungry.

A few minutes later I went back walking. Determind to get there and find my family. They are so dead when I find them. I could see the sign for Stage 23 and I sighed thankfully. When I got there, they had maximin security, great. I took out my wallet and flipped through the fakes. FBI intern, Wild life assistant, PA. Yes, Sammy made one for me, how could I not see that. I took it out and flashed it to the security guy.

"What stage are you working on?"

"umm, I don't know, I was just to come here from the office. I'm working on... Never Tell." I tried to wrack my brian to remember that stage number.

"Stage 13." He opened the door and I walked in, quickly walking towards the stage. It was pretty close, No one was really there which was good. I slipped in without getting asked questions. I started to search around, it was pretty big but I think I could do it, maybe.


	4. It's Gonna Be A Long Night!

Dean's Dream POV

I knew something was going to happen. Ryan moves out as soon as the baby comes in. I just looked at Sarah as soon as she told me.

"Why- where is he?"

"living with his girlfriend."

"Jenn?" She looked at me with a weird look.

"Who?" She walked closer to me, taking Blaire carefully. "Are you sure your okay?" I sighed, knowing what this looks like.

"Umm actually I think I need to take a walk." I smiled weakly and then walked out of the room leaving Sarah. I had to get away, had to get to California, as much as I hated it. I got outside and just walked around my old neibourhood, it was just like we left, it was warm outside so kids were running around. I want to leave, go back to normal, but then Sarah, she's here, with me. I don't have to try to remember her, she's just here. But then Ryan, where is he? Why won't he talk to us? ugh, all these questions, no answers. Just walking around thinking was not a good idea so I walked back to the house. When I got there I heard Blaire crying in the kitchen while Rachael was trying to calm her down, She held her close, rubbing her back.

"Dad can you get that." She said pointing to a small teddy bear. I picked it up and tossed it too her. Rach caught it with her other hand and gave it to Blaire, she stopped crying as soon as she had it in her small hands. "Thanks."

"So what's up?" I asked walking to the fridge.

"Nothing really." I took out a beer and opened it as I closed the fridge. "You look like you want to ask me something."

"No, no, not really." She looked at me for a second.

"Dad, I know that face, what's going on? Your acting so weird." I sighed sitting on one of the chairs by the table, Rachael followed.

"What's with your brother. He's 17 and living with his girlfriend?"

"He's 18 and why is that so hard to believe. He wasn't exactly happy when he found out about Blaire, but neither were you. Like father like son." I sighed.

"So he just up and left?"

"Yeah, went with Zoe to California." That made me raise my eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you know this already. Why are you asking me?"

"I just, kinda forgot."

"Mmhmm." She nodded then looked at Blaire. "Your Grandpa is insane." She smiled.

"No I'm just-" Sarah walked in. I looked at her, I loved seeing her here with me, us. "Yeah, I'm insane."

"The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem." The next is dealing with the problem.. or at least making it right.

Ryan's Dream POV

I've been here for a full day and all I got was drunk and laid by Jenn. Rachael and Tyler went to the pool and I haven't seen them since but apparently were going to a club tonight, and where there's a club there's Rachael. Jenn came out of the bathroom looking amazing with this really sexy looking black dress.

"You ready?" She asked with a small smile.

"Um, yeah I'm ready." She took my hand and stared to walkout.

"You still haven't heard from Rach yet have you?" She shook her head and I sighed. We walked down to the lobby and saw Tom and Blake waiting for us.

"Hey guys. Man, you guys look good." Jenn complimented. I just looked around for Tyler or Rachael. "you guys ready to go?" They nodded but I didn't. "Ry?"

"We should wait for Rach.."

"She'll probably be there. Come on." She smiled and then pulled my arm and we walked out into the light breeze towards the club. I sighed, I had a feeling she was in trouble. I mean this is so strange, no hunting, just a carefree life. Just what I wanted, but it was to much of a dream for it to actually be true. "Ryan Come on!" Jenn pulled harder on my arm to get me to move. I sighed again then walked with her.

When we got to the club I started to search for Rachael. I had already tried her cell 5 times but it said it was disconnected which freaked me out more. I felt someone touch my arm and I turned around.

"Ry are you okay?" Jenn asked confused.

"Just looking for Rachael. You still haven't seen her, have you?"

"No, and I really don't care. She's missing this chance and it's her fault. Come on and cheer up. She'll turn up sooner or later." She smiled then led me to the dance floor. She started to dance with me and I started to slowly do the same.

It seemed like minutes but when I checked my cell for the time it was 3 in the morning. We had so much fun just dancing, forgetting that I ever had a sister. We were laughing as we walked back to the hotel room. She stopped me as soon as we got to the door. Jenn looked up at me and kissed me.

"I love you." She said when she pulled away. Her blonde hair framing her amazing face. I just smiled.

"I love you too." She smiled then kissed me again opening up the door as well and pulling me inside. Here we go again.

Rachael POV

God it's like finding 4 needles in a stack of needles. I've been all over this place for hours. Been in the basement, Kraft service, even where the actors and especially where the actresses stay when they aren't shooting, but nothing. I was getting fed up. I called my dad, Ry, Sammy, AND Mason, and I got nothing. I was walking back from looking in the basement again when my cell rang.

"Guys?"

"Rach, it's Bobby." I sighed in relief.

"Bobby, hey. How are you?"

"I'm fine how are you?"

"Well besides the fact that my feet hurt, I'm hungry, little no name is pissing me off and I can't find any of the guys." There was silence.

"You can't find them?"

"you heard right." He sighed.

"How did that happen?" I sat on one of the sofas that was on the set and put my feet up.

"well it all started with my lovely family told me I had to stay in the hotel room. I waited for them for a very long time. I finally decided to just go look for them but absolutely no one was there. So here I am, sitting on this set talking to you, hoping they come in and just get me home. This stupid spirt I swear-"

"Rach, I'm not so sure it's a spirit anymore."

"What? No it's a spirit I mean, it's got to be."

"That dude's blood was drained. I mean really drained. Spirits don't do that, the only other things-"

"Things? It's only a vampire that's left."

"well, there's another thing that drains blood. It can go after anything it wants and gives something back, We thought it was a spirit because it had a pattern but now I'm convinced it's a Djinn."

"A what now?"

"It's like a genie." I laughed, That was hilarious.

"Okay Bobby, have you been sniffing the Goofer Dust again?"

"It's a sort of demon I guess. they like cold, damp places, like warehouses because it's like caves from where they originated. They're normally invisible but can manifest themselves to be whatever they want to be when they are seen."

"okay great but why would it want them?"

"So it can live, it feeds off human blood." I gulped, that is gross. "Look, they need you now, If they really are missing, most likely they're with the thing. They'll have a few days max, then they're dead meat." I stopped.

"They're what?"

"Rach, you gotta find them." I closed my phone and got back up. I gotta find them now. Where would they be…. warehouses… basements…. That warehouse I pasted on my way here. It's not that far, I mean, only a few blocks. I started to walk out of the building and walked quickly towards the warehouse. I hate huge cities, everything is blocks away from where you need them to be. It was darker than it had been… if that's possible and every crack head in the city was out buying their drugs for the night. I could feels the stares on me as I walked past. I pushed past everyone, keeping my head down and walking quickly. The warehouse should be another block or two.

I finally got to the huge warehouse. It was bigger than I thought, great. As soon as I got inside, the smell of rotting flesh, mold and dust lingered in the stale air. I had to try and hold my dinner down as I walked into the smell. This is going to be so much fun.

Sam's Dream POV

Driving all the way to New Haven was probably the most boring drive I've ever been on. It was long, tiring and all I could think of was I want to stay. I knew I couldn't, But I had a great life, I had Charlie, Skylar-

"Hun, come on, the ceremony is going to end by the time you get your ass out of the car." Charlie said as she poked her head into the car.

"Come on daddy, I wanna see Ry Ry and Rach Rach." I sighed and got out of the car. I joined my "family" and we walked to the lawn where it was being held. Dean was sitting already with….. Sarah!

"Hey guys, you actually made it." She said when she saw us walking towards them.

"Yeah, finally." Charlie smiled then hugged Sarah. Dean got up and shook my hand.

"Hey, congrats, man. The two twins graduating."

"I know, big." He smiled and looked down. The music started to play and we all sat down in our seats. I could hear Dean sigh nervously as the kids were walking out.

"Look." Sarah pointed out Rachael and Ryan. They were the first few people out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, My I present to you the graduating class of 2030."

The ceremony was amazing and it was just like I imagined it. Rachael and Ryan look older and they actually looked happy.

When it ended, 3 hours later we waited for them by the cars. Dean told them they had a surprise waiting for them when they got out so they'd better hurry the hell up. Dean's exact words, not mine. We waited no more than 5 minutes before they raced outside.

"Okay were here where's our-" Dean stopped them from talking.

"Guys, I know you worked your ass-" I cleared my throat. "Butt off and we wanted to reward you." The twins both looked at Dean and Sarah eagerly. Sarah laughed and rolled her eyes. Both Dean and Sarah gave them a box. Rach and Ry looked at the boxes carefully then opened it. I was waiting myself to see what was going on. Rachael looked like she had a heart attack.

"No you did not!" She yelled then smiled wide. " I love you!" She lunged for her dad and mom. "oh my god!" Ry was still speechless. I was still in the dark.

"Their right over there." Sarah pointed towards the hoard of cars with huge bows. The only two without bows were obviously Rachael's and Ryan's. The twins ran to their cars, knowing what ones where there's. Ryan got an '08 Hybrid Escalade and Rach got the very classy '67 Camaro.

"Dean, how could you afford that." I asked amused.

"Easy, Bobby had the parts, and the cars I just rebuilt them." I shook my head. "So I guess we'll see you at the restaurant?"

"You'll see Sky and I but good ol' Sammy has to go to Cali now." Charlie smiled sadly.

"Can't you go tomorrow?" The twins had already walked back and looked at me.

"Come on Sammy, please come, it'll be great, besides it's only dinner and a few drinks." Rach said with the stupid puppy dog eyes I showed them. Note to self, remember to NEVER show ANYONE them ever again! I sighed.

"Come on Sam, it would mean so much to us."

"Fine, I'll come, I'll come." The mood changed quickly when I said that.

"Great, so we'll see you at the restaurant." I nodded.

"Daddy, can I go with Rach Rach, I wanna see how the camaro handles." I looked at Dean.

"See what you teach my kid?" He shrugged and smiled.

"Sure, Rach, just don't go all speed demon on us please."

"I won't."

"You said that last time." Ryan said. She slapped him in the head, like Dean does to me sometimes.

"Shut up." She shook her head. "Come on you little munchkin. Let's go, I feel the need, The need for speed." she smiled devilishly then took Skylar's hand and they walked to the car.

"It's a good thing she took Film as her major." Sarah said then took Dean's hand and walked to their car, Ryan following towards his own.

"What changed your mind?" Charlie asked taking my hand.

"It's those damn puppy dog eyes I showed them."

"Should never have done that." She laughed. Who care's if I was going to die in a few days,…. I'd rather be here with my happy family, did I really just say that?

Mason's Dream POV

So it's only been a few hours in this… world and I'm lovin' every second of it. Rachael is, really smokin hot and well my dad's alive. Man I missed him, I called him earlier just to hear his voice and I nearly cried…. yes I nearly cried, what do you expect, I haven't heard his voice in…. years!

"Mase, where are the car key's?" Rachael asked frustrated. I walked into the kitchen where she was looking. "You had them last, right?"

"I think so." She sighed.

"Then where'd you put them?" She stopped and looked at me.

"You sick of me already you want to up and leave?" "Yes, I really am sick of you and… I didn't want you to find out like this but, I have another boyfriend, I'm sorry." She acted all sad. I just laughed.

"Yeah yeah." I stuck my hands in my jean pockets and felt the keys, I smiled.

"So where are they? we out of beer."

"And your going crazy trying to find the key's to get beer."

"Yeah well when you got off the phone to take a shower your dad called back and to make a long story short he wanted to come over to see you cause whatever you said made him think there's something wrong, and he just came back from a hunt and I'm pretty sure he's gonna want beer." I put my hands up.

"Okay okay, jezz. Take a breath woman." She looked at me.

"Mase come on." She laughed a little.

"Their in my pocket." I smiled. She started to walk to the closet. "not that pocket." I patted my jeans where they were. She walked back and looked up at me with her hand out. I just shook my head. She rolled her eyes then put her hand down. I felt her reach into my pocket to retrieve the key's. She held them up when she got them and shook her head.

"Your getting hornier every day." She turned around and started to walk but I caught her arm and pulled her back towards me.

"And you love it." She smiled.

"I guess I do." I leaned down and kissed her. "I'll be back in a few." She walked out of the house. I smiled and shook my head, sitting down at the table. How could I leave when I have a better life here. It's just not going to happen now.

Rachael POV

Gun poised, nose plugged, and stealthy walking skills. I'd been walking around that bloody place for more than I ever wanted to. There was rotting bodies everywhere, just laying there, blank faced, no pain when they died, they just… died. It was weird seeing all those blank face people, laying there. All I could think was if their families where still looking for them. It was kind of a sad though, are they still looking for them or have they just forgotten and left the mystery alone, the bodies, never to be discovered, claimed. Then I thought about my family. What if their going to be just like the blank faced corpses, or worse yet, they are one of them. I could just see it now. My dad, Sammy, Ry even Mason, laying there, just dead. Nothing looks wrong with them, their guts all in one place, limbs still in tacked it was just like they were alive, but their hearts, stopped, they feel cold, like a winter night, where all you can feel is the cold from the breeze. I shook my head to stop from thinking these things. But how could you not, the bodies, I counted around 17, just there, sitting, waiting for the rats to feast on their flesh. The stale air just holds in the smell of rot and mold. A rat ran out of a body's hollow bones with a squeak of happiness that it got to eat. I looked ahead at the long hallway. There were doors along the walls that lead into larger rooms and other hallways. I looked though the large windows on the doors, all I saw was more bodies and rats. What ever this thing was, it was hungry. I decided to go into another hallway. I opened a door and started to walk in. Even with my nose plugged, I could smell it. I started to walk down the hallway. There was a stairway down so I followed it. Hey what else could I do.

I heard something coming behind me once I got down the stairs so I ran for safety. I hid behind boxes, in a small corner. I could just see a bald- looking guy with tattoos all over him walk into a room. I slowly followed him to see where the hell he was going. I hid behind the wall and only peeked my head into the room. I saw all of them, Hanging there by ropes, helpless… lifeless. They here hooked up to IV drips by their neck and a lot of blood in the bags. I gaged silently, This was too awful for words.

"Oh god." I smacked myself, I really just said that out loud. The thing turned around and looked at me, great, Not am only an idiot, I'm a huge idiot!

Dean's Dream POV

The first chance I got I got into the car, my beautiful impala that hasn't changed at all and I drove, I drove for hours, then hours turned into days. I drove as fast as I could to California. It's not that I didn't want to spend time with Sarah, cause I really really did but, I had to see Ryan, I had to know he was okay. I found the address in Sarah's phone book and I wrote it down. In the passed day I've gotten 12 frantic voice mails from Rachael, Sarah and Sam. I never responded to any one of them. If I plan on dying when I'm in California, I don't want to say goodbye to them, it would hurt to much to say goodbye to Sarah again, It hurt now, it will always hurt, I know it will. But I just had to do this, my way. It was now 11 in the morning and I was driving around Palo Alto looking for Ryan's apartment. I hadn't slept in days but I didn't care, as soon as I talked to Ryan, I would be out of here and back to my real life, with my real kids and my real brother, and just everything. I finally found it after a few minutes of driving. I parked my car in the parking lot and buzzed up.

"Yeah?" I heard a lazy, cracking voice, like they just woke up. I kinda felt bad but I quickly forgot.

"Ryan? It's umm, it's your dad." I didn't hear anything for a moment then the buzzer went for the door. I opened it and walked in. The building was alright looking, kind of dungy but it was alright. I walked towards the elevator and ran into on as the door was closing. I pushed the 7th floor button and waited. There was a few people in with me. They were a little gross, they smelt like crap and they looked like they had been partying all night. I just sighed then waited. The ride finally ended and I got out walking only a few steps before getting to Ryan's apartment, I knocked and waited.

"Hey dad." Ryan said when he opened the door, I just stopped. "what are you doing here."

"What can't a father see his son?" He shrugged then let me in. The place looked alright. Not exactly what I wanted to see but what can I do. He lead me to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Dad. What are you really doing here?" I looked down. I couldn't just ask him. But I could.

Where's your girlfriend?"

"At school. She had an early class." I nodded.

"dad, really, what are you doing here?" I sighed.

"Why'd you leave?" He now sighed and looked down.

"Your really asking me this again." I just looked at him. "like I told you before. I didn't want to be there when the baby was there. Look I have nothing against her or Rach or you guys it's just, I couldn't be there knowing that Blaire was a mistake that shouldn't have happened. I couldn't be there living like nothing was wrong when Jensen isn't there being the father he's supposed to be!" He looked at me, his eyes pissed. I had the same feeling, I mean I did before Jensen came to live in Salem. Just hearing it out loud made me think about how maybe he's not going to be the dad I want him to be… maybe I'm not the dad I want to be. I don't want Blaire…. or little no name to be just as screwed up as our family. I don't want it to be as aggressive as Rach, I don't want it to grow up with out a mom which is inevitable.

I looked at Ryan for a second. "I'm sorry you feel that way, maybe you should reconsider and come back and live with us… I know Rachael and your mom would love it, and I bet, Blaire would want to see her Uncle." He smiled a bit.

"I might just visit soon."

"Good." I looked around then looked back at Ryan. "Well I should go, I have something I got to do."

"OKay. Well it was really great to see you dad." He got up and hugged me. I hugged back with a smile then I walked to the door and walked out of the apartment. This is the hardest part, killing yourself. How could I do this, again. The first time I killed myself it was easy, I mean just stab and your done. But this time is going to be harder. I can't leave my whole family, when we were just going to be a family again. This isn't real, none of it is real. I had to find a knife, or a gun, or something. I walked down the street and found a knife sharpening place. I walked in and saw they were also selling them. I found the first one I saw and bought it. I had to do it quickly. Everyone there looked at me weird but I didn't care. I walked out and got back to the car. I drove off towards the warehouse I know the damn thing took me. Hours later I got to the warehouse. I walked in, disregarding the smell and I walked around, if I could find it maybe I could kill the thing…. no I knew that was stupid, but I got myself out of the mess before being in the same place, I think it would be better if I did the same thing again. I breathed heavily looking at the knife. I was about to plunge the thing into my heart when I heard Sarah stop me.

"Dean please. Don't do it."

"Your not real, don't even talk!" I didn't even want to turn around.

"Dad, please, I want to be a family. You, mom,Uncle Sammy, Ryan, and Blaire." I flinched at that but I breathed another breath before I poised the knife near my heart. I counted to 3 before I stabbed myself. I could hear Blaire screams and crying.

Dean POV

I could still hear Blaire screaming, but how, I was awake. I groggily looked around I could see somewhat from my bleary eyes that Rachael was on the ground, fighting the thing to get off of her. I mustered up as much energy I could.

"HEY! Get off her!" I heard a gunshot before I blacked out again.

Ryan's Dream POV

It was good, the night, amazing, Jenn, wonderful. It was noon the next day and Jenn and I were still in bed. We ordered room service to feed 12 and we were watching tv. I was channel flipping as Jenn was getting more food when I stopped on the news.

"Were here at 178 Fitzgerld drive at a house believed to be used by the notorious serial killer only known by his nickname, Chainsaw. Now last night he claimed the lives of two teens. No word yet as too who they are but we do know that they were on spring close by. We will bring you more information as it surfaces." I looked at the screen for a long time, not breathing all too well. It couldn't be, it's not, but it could be…

"Ry? Ry are you okay?" I could hear Jenn call my name but I couldn't do anything, I just looked at the screen. "RYAN WINCHESTER!" I finally moved. I grabbed my cell and dialed Rachael's cell. No answer. I threw my cell down and got up getting my clothes on. "Ryan, what's going on? Where are you going?!" I couldn't answer I just walked out the door towards Rachael's room. I pounded on the door hoping Rach would open the door and yell at me, but nothing. I turned around and started to hyperventilate, this could not be happening, she could not be the one they were talking about on the news. Oh god, oh god! I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jenn look at me worriedly. "Babe, are, are you okay?" I shook my head slowly.

"She's not here, she's not anywhere."

"Who? Rachael? She's fine she's probably out with Tyler."

"How can just say that. We haven't seen them for over 12 hours. We would have seen them at the club, or Rach would have called. But nothing! and yet, your here just telling me that it's all fine and dandy. Are you and Rachael even friends! I don't think so anymore, cause if you were you would be just as scared as me, so I'm sorry but right now I have to go find my sister!" I got up and started walking away from Jenn. I can't believe my sister might be the one on the news. I couldn't help but have a few tears rolling down my cheeks. I got down to the front desk and ran the bell for someone to come.

"Hi, how can I help you?" woman asked coming to the desk.

"yeah, umm. my sister, I haven't seen her for over 12 hours and She hasn't been in her room or called me. I've tried her cell but nothing." She nodded and smiled sympathetically.

"Well um, I can tell everyone that works here to look out for her, do you have a picture of her?" I thought for a moment then got out my wallet and took out a picture of her that I always carry around. "We can make copies and show them around the hotel but there's not much else we can do. You can try the police station to see if she's there, sometimes our guests do get a little carried away." she said as she started to make copies of the picture. I nodded slowly, there was not much else I could do.

I waited a few more minutes before I got the picture back. I headed over to the local police station, alone, hoping they knew something about where Rach is. I walked inside the station and waited. It was busy today, probably from the new found bodies. Just that thought alone made me nervous.

"Hello? Can anyone help me please!" I minute later a guy came to the desk, frustrated. "Hi, um I'm looking for my sister and the hotel said I should check here as well." He just looked at me. I took out the picture and gave it to him. "That's her. She was with her boyfriend when she um… disappeared I guess you could say." He didn't say anything for a while. "well I had to try."

"What's your name?" I looked at him.

"Ryan… Ryan Winchester." Apparently Jenn knew my real last name so.. I took a shot in the dark.

"Well Ryan. Will you come with me to my office." I nodded then complied and followed him to his office. He closed the door and looked down. I watched his face, I could tell he was searching for something to say. "Ryan, I have some band news."

Rachael POV

Fuckin thing. Whatever the hell it's called, it's new name is dead meat! I shot the thing a few times which did nothing but scare it off for a bit. I slowly got up and shook off the dizziness. I looked at my dad. I heard him yell at the thing but now he looks… dead. I walked slowly towards him and checked his pulse. I sighed in relief when I heard one.

"dad? Dad come one, please, wake up. I need you to wake up, please." He stirred and I started to take the needle out of his neck. I had to look away as I took it out cause needles and me just don't mix.

"Hey." He said really weak. I blinked back tears.

"Hey dad. I'm gonna get you down okay?" He nodded and I took out my little knife from my ankle and I started to cut my dad down. He dropped down and fell onto the floor. "Shit, Sorry." I got onto the floor and helped him to sit up.

"Are you okay?"

"Me yeah I'm fine, you, are you okay?"

"Just great." I smiled a bit then hugged him just glad he was safe. One down, three to go.

Sam's Dream POV

Shoot me. Just… Just shoot me and get it over with. I never realized how normal could be so boring. I mean I thought about it a lot, and it felt good, but now, I find it really boring. I mean all their talking about is the future and what's going on in their world and what the hell I can't stand it anymore. This is defiantly not the life I want. But then when I look at Charlie, looking really good, with Skylar, I don't want to leave, I'd rather stay in boringville, watching Sky grow up and see Charlie everyday.

"I can't believe it's finally over, God 4 years and now I can just start my life." Rachael sighed taking a sip of her…. really fruity drink, It just didn't look right, she should be drinking freakin beer!

"Yeah really. I can't wait to start my job."

"But it's all the way in London." Rachael said sadly.

"Your going to London?" I asked.

"yeah next week. Starting at a advertising firm." He looked at me a little weird.

"Oh yeah, I totally knew that." I covered up. I turned to Rach to ask her something but her face looked scared.

"Rach, are you okay?" No answer. "Rachael!"

"What? Yeah, no, I'm -I'm fine. I just um, I'll be right back." she got up and started to walk outside. We all looked at each other and talked.

"So Sammy, when are you going to leave?" Dean asked picking up his beer.

"Umm. Probably tomorrow." I smiled. We heard someone shout outside. "what about you guys, um, what are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"Probably plan our trip to New zealand." Sarah smiled.

"That's great. New Zealand. Dean I never knew you wanted to go. You know you have to go on a plane."

"I know. And I'm trying not to think about it." We heard another shout then something smash. Dean got up quickly and so did Ryan. They walked outside.

"Wait here." I followed the guys out and saw Rachael yelling at some guy and Dean try and get her away from him.

"What's going on?" I asked Ryan.

"It's her stupid Ex, wanting to get back together again."

"Ryan get your sister inside." Dean shoved Rach lightly towards Ryan. They walked back inside, Rachael looking so pissed, just the way I always see her.

"Look dude. Rach doesn't want to go back out with you, just deal with that!" The guy didn't say anything but just drew out a gun. Dean and I stepped back a bit.

"I know she does, you guys just don't want her too!" He started to wave the thing in our face.

"Yeah I don't want her too because SHE doesn't want to!" He stopped and pointed the gun at Dean.

"You told her not to go out with me. You warped her mind."

"You warped her mind. She was perfectly fine before you! We just undid whatever the hell you did!" I could tell he was getting pissed.

"Dean don't."

"No. This prick did what I never thought Rachael would have to go through."

"I didn't do anything she didn't want to do."

"Yeah you did."

"I've had enough of you!" He put the safety off and shot Dean in the shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I shouted at him walking closer to him.

"Don't get any closer." He pointed it at me now. I didn't care, he was making me mad.

"Or what your going to shoot me like you shot my brother. Dean was right, you are a prick and I never want you anywhere near my niece again!" He didn't know what to do. He looked at me nervously as I walked closer.

"Just stop." But I didn't I kept walking. He shook off the nervousness and looked mad. I would have never thought he would do what he was going to do. I can still hear the gun shot, and the hard pavement…

Sam POV

God my head, My neck, What's with the loud noises. Will you all just shut up! I tried to move but I was tied up. Great, this is just great! Damn it! I moaned trying stop this ever-growing headache. I heard people talking…. It was Rachael and Dean! I opened my eyes a bit and saw them slowly walking towards me, Rach took out the IV in my neck.

"Sammy? dude are you alright?" Rachael asked in her, Rachael way. I moaned in response. "Um hold on I'll get you down."

"Rach, let me." Dean took the knife from her and started to cut the ropes that held me up. I crashed to the floor as soon as the last thread of rope was cut.

"thanks." I said pained as I sat there for a minute to stop the world from spinning.

"Sorry." He said looking at me.

"And you said you could do a better job." She looked at Dean then crouched down to me.

"I never said that, I just-"

"Shh!" She said motioning him to shut up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just great. Gotta sit here for a second." She smiled then hugged me tight.

"Good. Now it's for the other two." She got up and walked towards her brother.

"Rach, don't touch him." She looked at Dean.

"Why not?"

"We don't know how exactly we are supposed to get them out of their…. dream's."

"Well how could you guys get out."

"Well.. we uhh-"

"You uhh what?"

"We killed ourselves."

"Well actually I got killed." I chimed in, with a little smile. "By your boyfriend."

"Jensen?"

"No, some other guy. But that doesn't matter, if you break up with Jensen, your staying single." I smiled wider. "Don't actually want to die by your jealous EX's." Rachael just stuck the finger at me then turned back at Ryan.

"So how do we save them?" We both shrugged sadly.

"Were going to work on that." Dean said determined.

Mason's Dream POV

It's been hours. My dad came at around 1 in the afternoon, Rach had already been gone for an hour. My dad and I were sitting out in the backyard talking about...everything.

"So Bobby found a hunt for me in Tulsa and I was wondering if you would want to come?" I smiled wide.

"Yeah sure of course! Man I miss hunting with you."

"Well it has been a while." I laughed a little.

"well you could have just called me up anytime."

"I didn't want to take you away from your girlfriend." I looked down.

"That's why you never called? Your still mad over that?"

"I'm not mad, I just don't understand how you could be with her after you've known her for a long time. I mean you guys have known each other since you were 12."

"But I love her, I know it's weird but there's just something-" The phone started to ring. I looked at it then got up. "There's just something about her I just can't shake. I mean you talk about how you had that with mom right?" I saw him nod. I picked up the phone and pressed talk. "Hello?"

"Yes. Is this Mason Corbin?"

"Umm yes this is." I raised an eyebrow.

"This is Lawrence Memorial Hospital. We have a Rachael Moore here and this is the only number we have under contacts."

"Oh my god, what happened."

"She got into a car accident. I'm terribly sorry."

"Is she okay?"

"It would be best if you would come to the Hospital so the doctor can talk to you about it."

"Ye- Yeah sure, I'll be right there." I hung up the phone and stared into nothing for a second.

"Mason are you okay?" I looked up at my dad. finally the girl I wanted and now, she got into a car accident and god knows what could happen.

"Rach is the hospital." He didn't ask any more. "Come on, I'll drive you." I nodded and walked with him towards his car. I got into the passenger seat and tried to breath. Damn it. Why me. I felt the car start and my dad started to drive. I couldn't think, talk, do anything. I knew this wasn't real but still, It felt real.

"She'll be fine, she's a Winchester after all." He looked at me and I finally looked at him.

"yeah I guess- DAD watch out!" But before he could react a huge Semi slammed right into our car. I could hear the metal twist and slam into each other. I screamed as I felt the pain in my neck.

Mason POV

I couldn't help but scream. The pin was huge, but it lessened after a few seconds. My eyes were wide and I could see Dean, Sam and Rachael look at me. Rachael's face, so beautiful and safe. She walked over too me and smiled.

"Nice to see your awake." She sighed in relief. I groaned a bit. She took the needle out carefully and put her hands to my face. "You'll be fine."

"So are you." She looked at me then laughed. Dean just looked at me then started to walk with a knife in his hand. "dude I'm just kidding I didn't mean it like-" He started to cut me down and I fell down hard, it could have been worse. Rachael sat down next to me and put her hand on my knee.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm getting there." She laughed a little.

"Good." She looked at me and bit her lip a bit. God I could just kiss her right now… damn I wish I was in my dreams again.

Rachael POV

Well I got my dad, Uncle and good friend back, now I just need my brother. MY twin, He's still in his dreams and I can't help him. We've been here for over 5 hours, my dad had called bobby and told him the situation with Ryan. We just have to kill the thing and the "Spell" Should be broken. I still have a hard time grasping the concept of Genies. I mean, I can believe a lot, cause well I have too, but Genies… I just can't.

"Sammy dude, when's dad getting back?"

"Whenever he can get Lambs blood."

"And how long is that?"

"how ever long it takes to B&E a deli."

"Oh yeah cause that's logical." I hate to say it, but it actually is the most logical thing to do, at least in our world.

"Sammy dude, are you okay?" We were all a little quiet. I had my gun in hand incase the damn thing came back, but it hasn't for the past few hours.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really don't worry, were going to be fine, it's like a side affect, being quiet. Were still trying to establish what is real and what was in our heads." He smiled a bit, I just nodded and looked down. I just wanted to go home with my family, all of us. Pretend this never happened, but that's not going to happen.

"Hey babe? Are you okay?" He scooted closer to me and put his arm around me.

"Yeah just tired, and hungry."

"You didn't have anything for dinner?"

"Sure no name did but I still had half a freakin pizza in the fridge I needed to eat." He laughed a little.

"Well hopefully your dad will come back and he'll kill the thing and Ry will be back to normal so we can go home." I nodded laying my head on his shoulder. I looked over at Mason who fell asleep a long time ago, I shook my head and closed my eyes for a bit. I put my hand on my stomach and smiled. "are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something." It was true, I mean I looked at Mason and had this crazy idea about me and him being together. I know it's never going to happen, but hey, I can dream can't I?

Ryan's Dream POV

How could this happen. One minute she's here with Tyler, finally looking happy, the next she's… Do you know what! I don't even want to say what happened to them! What that cop told me was, it was bad, worse than bad. He might as well just show me the exact spot she died! the guy was merciless! So now I'm sitting there, in his office, crying waiting for him to come back from calling my dad. How could this be happening, I mean I was in California one minute and Florida the next. How could I get across the country in only 2 minutes! This has to be a dream…. OW, damn it. Okay so apparently pinching yourself in a dream hurts a lot more than I thought.

"Well I got a hold of your dad and he is getting the first flight out." I nodded. "Why don't you go back to your hotel and if we have more information to give you we will call." I nodded again and got up. I wrote down my cell number and my dad's and walked out. I slowly walked back to the hotel like a zombie. I couldn't hear anything but my heartbeat. I never would have thought she would die like that, I know she is going to die, but I still have 8 months with her left, 8 stinkin months! I put my head down as I walked along the sidewalk, just thinking. This is not my life, this is the life I want… well minus the whole Rachael dying thing. But this is what I wanted, I wanted Jenn, I wanted to have a normal life, but now, I want my twist, hunting family life back! I have to get out of here, I have to figure this-

"Hey kid watch out!" That's all I heard before I was plowed down by a car! I felt my back hit something hard and them my head hit the pavement hard….

Ryan POV

Have you ever gotten a headache that was so bad, every little bit of light, sound or movement hurts. I groaned loudly trying to move my hands to my head but they were bound. Damn, whatever has me is going down!

"Ry?" Someone asked nervously. I moaned again. "Oh my god, Ryan's awake!" I moaned again, someone make the woman shut up! I felt someone start cutting the ropes off of me and something off my neck, whatever that was it hurt to take out. When the last rope was cut off I fell to the ground which hurt my head even more. "Ryan, oh my god, I'm so happy your awake." Rachael said hugging me tight, i just smiled. My sister is alive.

A/N: So in the first story someone asked me what Celebrity my characters look like. I've thought a lot about it really and I've come up with these guys. Now these are suggestions and if you think differently, that's okay, I feel the same way, but this gives a sort of guideline I guess. :P :

**Rachael Winchester: Ashley Benson**

**Ryan Winchester: Ryan Sheckler**

**Jensen Miller: Cody Linley**

**Jenn Delmore: Brie Larson**

**Tyler Stoner: Devon Werkheiser **

**Blake Lonney: Joe Jonas**

**Tom Jefferson: Shane West**

**Aaron Woods: Nathan Stephenson**

**Peter Baker: Nathan Carter**

**James Ford: Mitchell Musso **

**Charlie Carter: Charlize Theron**

**Mason Corbin: Michael Seater**


	5. Not So Relaxing Weekend

Rachael POV

God where is my father! we've ben waiting for hours and nothing. It doesn't take this long to B&E a stupid Deli! I laid my head on Ryan's shoulder, I didn't want him out of my sight at all. WE just sat on the floor near the entrance to the basement, secluded so what ever the thing is, couldn't find us.

"So this….. genie-"

"Jinn." sam corrected.

"What does it do? Makes your wish happen?"

"Something like that. It makes what you want to come true…. come true, in your head, while it lives off your blood."

"What a nice thought." I looked over at Ryan who was falling asleep. He looked a little pale, which I expect, but it still worried me.

"It's not exactly a good thing, It does make you want to stay, but the things you grew accustom to change and make you feel totally left out."

"That sucks." Sammy nodded.

"When's dad getting here? I wanna go home." Ryan mumbled quietly.

"As soon as his frail mind remembers how to B&E without getting caught."

"I heard that." My dad said coming down the stairs. I just looked up at his feet that was decending down the stairs.

"I love you though."

"Yeah, yeah." HE held a knife that had blood dripping from it. I just looked at it before he turned around to survay the wearehouse. "So where is the little fucker."

"DAD!"

"What?" He turned around quickly looking at me.

"Your a hypocrite!" he raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"You just swore but when we do-"

"Can you bitch later, like when we aren't in a warehouse with a JInn on the loose." I rolled my eyes and shut up crossing my arms. He turned around and started to walk towards a long hallway. Sam got up and followed him for back up. I had to look out for MAson and Ryan.

I head a little bit of yelling a few minutes later. It was too quiet for my licking anyway. I got up slowly, placing Ryan's head on Mason's shoulder. They were both asleep so I don't think they'd mind much. Not untill I show them the picture. I smiled as I took out my phone and snapped a picture of the two of them. I saved it as I walked towards the yelling. I rounded the corner and saw the… whatever it is attack my dad and Sam at the same time. The damn thing was strong, I'll give him that. I saw the knife drop from my dad's hand and slide off into a nearby pile of boxes. The thing had them by their throats slamming their heads repeatedly into the wall behind them. I raced over to the boxes unditected. Finding the knofe was going to be hard, there were little styrofoam pelltets everywhere. I siffted through them, hearing my dad yell.

"Bastard." I heard someone fall but I was too consumed with finding the knofe to look up. I felt around and finally landed on the knifes handle. I picked it up and looked at where my dad and Sam were. My dad was on the floor trying to get up as Sam was struggling to not go back to where ever the thing took him last time. This blue spark came from his hand as he tried to touch my uncle's forhead. I ran over to him to stab him but he was too quick and turned to me, pushing me backwards into a huge pile of wood. I felt my head connect with wood before everything went back.

Dean POV

God that bastard, throws me on the ground making me so dizzy then- what the hell is Rachael doing! As quckily as I could, I got up off the floor to get her away from the thing but somehow it threw her into a pile of wood. I saw her go down and I cringed as I saw her head connect with the wood. The knife flew from her hand and fell beside her. Running to her to get the knife, I saw blood from her head soak the pile.

"God damn it." I whispered as I took the knife from the floor. I turned to the thing and lunged for him. He was going to hurt my family? I don't think so! I took a swing but the thing moved and Sam went down. I caught myself as I fumbled towards the ground I looked at the thing with rage in my eyes. I took another swing when I got my footing. I connected right in it's back and it stopped moving. It looked at me before it went down and closed it's eyes. I shook my head as I kicked it in the ribs then helped up Sam. Once I knew he was okay I ran over to Rachael. I put my hands under her neck and moved her head off the wood. I checked the wound, it wasn't that bad from the looks of it but I could think of a few things that could have happen, and with our luck, all of those things could happen at once.

"Hey, Rach, come on, wake up hon." No response. Sam walked over and sat on the other side of her.

"Hey babe, you gotta get up, Ryan's gonna eat all your pizza." There was a little movement from her and Sam smiled. I knew she liked him better. She moaned a bit and we sighed, relived she wasn't unconcious. I picked her up and walked her to where Ryan and Mason were, and of course, they were asleep.

"Guys get up!" I yelled and they jerked awake.

"Jesus dad, could you be any louder?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Yeah I could, now come on." They looked up groggly at us.

"What happened to her?" Mason asked getting up quickly looking at Rach.

"She got attacked okay? Now can we go before all of her blood is on me?" Ryan got up too and we walked out of the gross, rat infested, flesh rotted warehouse. When we got outside we could breath again! Rachael squirmed a bit as we got out into the breeze.

"What the hell? Dad, why are you-" I shushed her and kept walking. Mason parked all the way back at Stage 23… which was- "Walk 4 blocks, make a right." Well at least she doesn't have amnisia.. or at least not severe. We followed Rachael's instruction and got back to the stage. Mason's car was the only one in the parking lot and Ryan and I got in the back with Rachael as Sam and Mason got in the front. I'm surprised this thing can run, honestly. "Dad, are you okay?" I looked at her as she was leaning on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" I put her head on Ryan's shoulder and took off my jacket and shirt. I put my shirt on her wound and pressed a little on it.

"Cause you look worried." She yawned then hissed in pain. "Give me an even bigger headache why don't you!" She hissed again.

"Sorry, but you got one nasty cut on your head." MAson was racing to find a hospital. He ran 3 red's while he was at it. "Why would you go after it?"

"Cause you guys were in trouble. I couldn't just listen to you get hurt." I smiled a little then looked at her head, blood kept pouring out. "But you guys are fine right?"

"Yeah sure were fine, but you- you got hurt. I should seriously be mad at you." "For helping you?"

"For putting not only yourself but your kid in danger."

"Whatever." She mumbled. I pressed harder and she hissed louder. MAson turned sharply turning into the hospital's parking lot. We all got out and helped Rachael to the door. We weren't even in the door and we could hear kids crying, people yelling and talking, It was mad. We got Rachael to sit on a chair as I walked to the nurses station. The smell of disinfectant and cleanness pissed me off. I've lived my whole life smelling that. Always going in to the hospital cause one of us got hurt on a hunt, staying here for hours, smelling this awful smell as we waited for bad news to come to us. The nurses were busy, running around, helping people, they weren't even hot! I waited for a few minutes before a nurse, decent looking, came to talk to me.

"Hi, how can I help you?" "My daughter was thrown into a pile of wood and now bleeding from the head." She smiled apathetically, which is another thing about hospitals, and gave me a form to fill in.

"A doctor should be avalible in a few hours. Sorry, it is a little busy tonight. There was a major car accident on the highway." I shook my head and walked back to my family to fill out this stupid standard form.

I got through all the legal stuff, Insureance, name of paient: Rachael Michelle Brewer, How old: 17, Pregnant: Yes, unfortunatly. I brezzed through the rest of it. I looked back up at the pregnant question then looked at Rachael. She was pregnant. I still can't believe that, 17 and going to be a mom in 5 months, more or less. Crap! I'm gonna be a grandpa in 5 months! That's depressing. She looked up at me as Ryan had the shirt still pressed on her head. I could see her as a good mom. I got up slowly to hand the nurse the form back. She gave me a bracelet to put on Rach and I walked back. All I could think of, for some reason, was the night Sarah had the twins. It was pretty heckteck.

_I just came home from a hunt and was tired, All I wanted to do was sleep. Sarah was in the kitchen eating a bowl of ice cream and reading all about Striga's._

_"Hey hon. How was the hunt?" I smiled as she looked up at me. I love having a hunting family._

_"Long." She laughed her amazing laugh. I leaned down and kissed her, which I was waiting for, for days. It was a pretty crappy hunt actually. Sam and I were hunting a Rawhead that had two little girls in the basement. The hunt went terrbly bad and the girls ended up… it doesn't matter anymore. But I just keep remembering their names from their Bracelets, Rachael and Blaire. _

_"Hey what do you think of Ryan and Jordan?" We already decided on Ryan for one of the boys. Having twin boys is not going to be easy.  "It's alright." I shrugged sitting on the other chair. She laughed again._

_"Then you pick the other name!" I thought about it. This is a really tough dicision. What are we going to name our kid. It can't be something funny, where he's gonna get bullied for it like Dick, or Dusty or even Donald… All I can think of is Donald Duck when I think of that name!_

_"But your great at making up names." _

_"Dean come on, your the one that's gonna have to yell their name when they do something bad, so we should make it something good."_

_"Why would I have tp be the bad cop?"_

_"Cause I'm the mother."_

_"Why can't I be the mother?"_

_"Cause then you'll have to give birth." I thought about that for a moment._

_"On second thought. I think I'll like being bad cop." She shook her head. _

_"That's what I thought." She got up to put the bowl in the sink. She stopped when she reached the sink and held her stomache. _

_"You okay babe?"_

_"Dean? You ready?" I got up from my chair. "It's time." I stopped and looked at her. _

_"what?!" My heart started to pound as I got her suit case from the closet. Sarah walked slowly to the car and I helped her. My mind raced as we got to the car. Call Sam, Get her to the hospital, pick second name for baby, Don't hurl! The ride to the car was a blur. half the time we were waiting was a blur, but I do reamember it was long. 28 hours long. Sam came over right away with a huge smile. _

_"So you ready to be a dad?"_

_"Not at all." _

_"You know, if their anything like you…. they'll probably be a dad by the time their 17." Add another thing to the list: Kil Sam for that comment. I could hear Sarah laugh through the pain._

_"God I hope not, I don't wanna be a grandma till I'm too old and grey." I smiled sitting on the bed beside her, holding her hand. I pushed back a few stray hairs from her face and kissed her. _

_"What about Kyle?" _

_"Ryan and Kyle. Too awkward don't ypu think?" I laughed and nodded. _

_"Your right. Dylan?" She shook her head. Shot down another idea. This is really hard. _

_"Don't think too hard Dean, Don't wanna have to scrape brain matter off the wall." I just shook my head before getting off the bed._

_"I'm gonna get coffee, Sam you wanna come?"_

_"Sure. Sarah you should rest."_

_"yeah cause that's going to be so easy." We walked out and Sam just looked at me. "You gonna be okay?" _

_"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Just nervous you know. what if they don't like me?" Sam burst out laughng._

_"I doubt it. I have a feeling they'll like you."_

_"At least their boys and not girls.. I don't think I could handle having a little girl."_

_"Why not, their kinda like guys only you can't play as rough, and you have to watch out fr the guys she dates, and you have to be carefull of the people she hangs out with, and what she wears- you right, guys are so much easier!" I laughed patting my brother on the back. We got to the cafe and got ourselves some crappy coffee.  "So you really think this is going to work out?" He nodded with a smile._

_"You'll do great. Just, don't tell them about what we actually do till their ready. i think about when thier 20 would do."_

_"what if they want to hunt with us?"_

_"Then you can't exactly stop them can you." As we walked back we passed the emergency room. I saw a few kids with broken arms, twisted legs, bloody noses. Those are going to be fun trips we'll probably have to make later on in our years. We walked into our room as They were preparing her._

_"She's ready." One of the nurses said as they started to wheel her out of the room. I was stunned for a second but then raced after them to go with her. _

_The whole time was a blur, like the car ride, but this time, as soon as I heard crying, Everything just lit up and I was happy. I looked at Sarah who gave me a weak smiled. I kissed her then looked over at the doctor. _

_"You guys ready for the next one?" She nodded and 3 minutes later, our other son was born. They cleaned them up and walked towards us. The only thing that was different was one blanket was blue, the other…. PINK! "Here you are, Your son, and daughter." I looked at Sarah shocked. Daughter! oh god. My heart raced as the doctor handed me the tiny pink bundle. She was cute, pink all over, she just cooed as she looked at me. I couldn't help but smile, not taking my gaze off of her. She stole my heart immediatly. _

_"Dean? Dean hon!" I finally looked at Sarah who had the biggest smile on her face. "You wanna see your son?" I looked down at my daughter before switching with Sarah and seeing my son for the first time. He had the biggest green eyes ever. I smiled looking down at him._

_"Hey there." I knew he knew what I was saying, he just had this look in his eyes that meant hello. He's gonna be the smartest one and I know my baby girl is going to be the pretty one. We just watched our son and daughter for a long time seeing what they would do, how they look, just taking in, everything. Pretty soon they fell asleep and the nurses had to take them away so they could sleep. I tried to keep the tears from falling but I couldn't help it, I was just so freakin happy!_

"Dad? You okay?" Ryan asked as he waved his hand in front of my face. I looked at him then shook my head getting out of the daze I put myself in.

"What? yeah!" I sat next to Rachael and put the braclet on her. Rachael just looked at me strangely then proceded to talk to Ryan about whatever it was they were talking about. I just watched Ryan and Rachael talk to each other.

_"Dean seriously, what are we going to name her?" I just paced the room periodically looking over at my new daughter. We already named Ryan we just haven't named Her yet. I was thinking really hard. _

_"What about Mandy?" Sam pipped in. I stopped and looked at him._

_"Not even an option!" I kept pacing. I thought about the last hunt I was on. Rachael and Blaire. Nice names. No, that would be too weird. _

_"Well Jordan is a good name for a girl." I shrugged at her she sighed. "Okay well you think about names cause I'm tapped out." Sarah closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. I walked over to my daughter and picked her up gentally craddling her. _

_"Come on, give me a hint of what your name should be. a letter, Hell a sound would be useful." Sam smiled with a little laugh. "What?"_

_"You. You were so worried about having boys, now you have a little girl to take care of and your like a natural." I smiled looking down at her. I thought about the hunt again. I always did like the name Rachael. Maybe we can save Blaire's name for our next girl. _

"Stop!" Rachael screeched at Ryan who was annoying her. "God, I save your life and this is how you repay me! Thanks."

"Ryan, stop annoying your sister." I sighed as I realized what was happening.

"She started it. Why is it always me who gets in trouble."

"Nu uh, you always accuse me of things. Like the cake batter incident?"

"yeah then you blamed it on me again!" Why do hospitals make you remember good times…. are really crappy times too?

Ryan POV

We've been here for what, 4 hours? Michael Moore was right in Sicko, we have the crappiest waiting rooms in the world! We gave Rachael some really strong coffee and it's not working, keeping her awake is so hard! The crowd slowly lessened but still a lot of people.

"I can't take this anymore. I need to go for a walk, or beat someone to death, I'm going crazy." Rachael said getting up slowly. The bleeding on her head wasn't as much but it was still coming out.

"Rach, were probably next." My dad said trying to stay awake. I just looked up at her watching to see what she would do.

"You've been saying this for an hour."

"Rachael Brewer?" My dad looked up at her with a smirk.

"Shut up." We all got up slowly helping Rachael into the exam room. She sat down on the table and waited for a bit.

"Are you the chick that was stupid enough to play near wood?" I heard an old sarcastic guy say.

"Are you the old sarcastic bastard that's gonna give me stiches?" She barked back. I smiled at what she said looking at the guy to see his reaction. There wasn't much of a reaction which sucked, I wanted to see something.

"Rachael Michelle Brewer, 17, Got knocked up.. Didn't you ever see that movie with Cathrine Higel? Guess a little too old for you."

"No I saw it, with the guy that knocked me up, it gave us some tips." She smiled at him. He looked at the file, studying it for a bit.

"Okay, let's look at your head… maybe we can fix your attitude problem while were at it."

"I'm not the one with the giant stick-" She looked down and noticed the cane he had. "Or cane, shoved up my ass. I might have an attitude problem but, at least I'm acting my age." He sighed walking over to her. I shook my head and stepped back to let the dude do his thing.

"Your definatly going to need stitches…. and an ultra to see if you didn't kill the kid. You'll be here all night." We all moaned at his coment.

"I got an apointment on monday, can't I check then?"

"I'd perfer it tonight." She lowered her head.

"Fine."

"I'll go scheduale it while a pretty young nurse will stitch you up." He hobbled out without another word.

"Who was that jerk face?" She asked looking at our dad.

"That jerk face is the best doctor in this place." A nurse said walking into the room with a smile. "He maybe a challange but you can get used to him. Too bad he's leaving for another hospital though, were all going to miss him." She started on the stitches. I couldn't look cause I just think it's gross, so I walked over to Rachael to see her face.

"You okay?" I smiled a little reasuringly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She talked a little pained but hid it well. "I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed." I laughed a little.

"I know how you feel." She took my hand and squezzed it. I just let her, knowing how much it hurts.

"We'll be home before you know it." My dad said with a little smile. Mason was falling asleep in the chair but nodded a little.

"How'd you hurt your arm?" The nurse asked Rach nodding towards the tenser bandage that was on it.

"Car accedent. Nothing major." She nodded again and kept stitching her up. Rachael looked up at me with a worried look in her eye. "Are you okay?"

"yeah why?" I sat next to her.

"You don't look too good."

"That such a nice thing to say to your brother." She smiled.

"You just look…. weak."

"Again, what a nice thing to say."

"Ry. Are you sure your okay?" I smiled and looked down. Sure, I lost a lot of blood and I seriously thought I lost my sister for good but I felt okay.

"Rach, your the one were worrying about."

"A few stitches and I'm good." She shrugged. The nurse got up without a word and cleaned up the bloody towels.

"OKay, your schedualed in for an ultra sound in an hour." We looked over at the door and saw the cranky ass himself standing there. "It wasn't easy but if it gets your attitude outta here, I'll do anything."

"I bet that's what all your co-workers say too." Rachael smiled at him as she got off the table.

"Rach, could you be nice for one minute?" My dad asked a little annoyed.

"But that would require me to be nice…. it takes a lot of work and I don't want to spend that time an energy." She said matter-of-factly.

"The chick's right." The crank said. We just turned to him.

"Thanks… I think."

"Don't mention it…. really, don't." We all just smiled then walked out of the room to wait for the ultra sound. Yes another hour of waiting, oh joy, oh bliss.

Sam POV

We wait in lines, for people, busses, for shows. Our hole life we've been waiting… why can't we never get used to it? Sitting here, driffting off to sleep, thinking, Why the hell do we have to wait for another hour?! Waiting totally sucks! I open my eyes a little and see Dean reading a car magazine, Mason still asleep and the twins listening to Mason's Ipod they swiped from his car. I looked at the standard clock, thats ticking was really pissing me off. It was 1:15 in the morning, good god. And were still on East coast time…. 4:15 in the flipping morning. UGH.

"Brewer?" This nurse, who was actually really pretty asked as she walked into the waiting room.

"That's us." Dean said looking up. He put on his 'oh you are lookin so good' smile on and I just rolled my eyes.

"Rachael?" She looked up and sighed.

"Thank god. I can't stand this waiting." The nurse laughed.

"Well come this way and you won't have to wait anymore." Rachael started to get up and walk with her.

"Oh, can my family come with me?"The nurse stopped and looked at all of us.

"um. Sure." She smiled then kept walking. We all got up except for Mason, who was, at least I think, dead, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't. The walk was silent except for the few people in their rooms. She led us into a pretty small room and stayed at the door. "Now just lay there and another nurse will be in to do your Ultra sound." she smiled as she closed the door. No, Please, really hot nurse, stay.. and she's gone. Rachael did what she was told and looked up at us.

"You ready to see your Grand- whatever?" I could just feel Dean tense up. I did a little too as we nodded. Rachael laughed trying to lighten up the moment. "Guys, could you be a little more happier about this?" Dean looked down.

"Were trying." he whispered. "We just need a little more time."

"You've had 4 months and in 5 you'll be a grandpa."

"I just need a little more time okay?" She shut her mouth and nodded.

"OKay, So Rachael Brewer, you ready to see your baby?" The new nurse said, breaking the tension. Thank god for that. The three of us stepped back and watched as she helped Rachael get comfortable and walk through what was gonna go on.

We were just sitting and waiting. Dean was bouncing his knee, which was pissing me off a lot!

"Dean." He looked up at me and stopped bouncing. "Thank you." He looked at Rachael and smiled as she looked at them. The nurse was looking for the baby and stopped.

"Do you want to see your baby?" Rachael turned her face around to look at the nurse and smiled. We got up from the chairs and joined Rachael to see her kid. The moment the nurse put the ultra sound on the monature, all of us just stopped. Stopped breathing, stopped moving, stopped everything and just looked at this little baby that was there, innocence and all. It felt like hours that we just looked at this picture. "Now I know you have another Ultra sound tomorrow but would you like to know the sex of the-"

"No. I wanna know tomorrow. Sorry." The nurse just smiled and nodded.

"That's fine. Well everything looks good with your baby. You guys can go when ever your ready." She put the ultra sound away and Rach got the gooey stuff off her stomach. She got off the table and smiled, wiping a tear away.

"So what do you think?" No one said anything for a bit, just looked at her.

"Cute." Ryan finally said. "Really cute." Rachael rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." She started to walk out.

"That was a compliment!" He yelled at her as he followed her. Dean and I just stood their looking at each other.

"Wow." I finally said to get him to talk, he just nodded. "what do you think about this?" He didn't say anything. "Dean?"

"Shit." He finally said. Not exactly what I wanted but I'll take it.

"Are you okay?" He just looked at me.

"Holy shit." Was all he said before walking out of the room. I rolled my eyes as I followed him. I could hear him mumbling 'shit' the whole time we walked back. When we got to the waiting room Mason was awake and talking to Rachael and Ryan.

"Okay guys, ready to get out of here?" They all nodded and got up from their chairs and started to walk out. "Mason?" He looked up at me. "I'll drive." He stopped and looked at his keys.

"Good idea." He threw them at me and walked outside. The night got colder but it was a good kind of cold, not freezing but not cold. I got into the drivers side of the truck as the rest of them piled in. Dean was still mumbling and the twins were finally falling asleep.

We drove all the way back to the motel we were staying at which was just by the airport. Mason stumbled out taking his keys and walked to his room. We helped Rach and Ryan to the room while they were half asleep. It's like trying to manuvre a shopping cart with loose wheels, holding on with one hand, not so easy.

"Hey Rachael, can I talk to you?" Dean asked as he stopped just short of the room.

"Hmm, sure." She was trying really hard to keep her eyes open. I guided Ryan to the room and let him flop on one of the beds. He didn't even move, just instantly fell asleep. I sat on the couch and took my book that was sitting on the table. I didn't even get through one sentance before I passed out.

Rachael POV

What the hell was my dad talking about? Baby…. responiblitiy…. School? Everything was just not clicking. Why did he have to insist on talking to me when I'm almost asleep. His voice is droning on and on and it's making me more tired. Like when Ry and I were 5 and we kept asking him to read more stories. We were so tired we weren't paying attention to what he was saying, it was just his voice that comforted us as we driffted to sleep.

"rachael? Are you paying attenion?"

"Not really. Dad, I'm really tired can we-"

"I just have to say one more thing." I sighed and waited for him to procced.

"Go ahead."

"I'm happy for you, I really am, but I just want to make sure… this is really what you want."

"What? You think I don't want this? If I didn't then I would have found a way to get rid of it. Look this was my and Jensen's mistake and now we have to live with it."

"Rachael you dying." way to go dad, like I didn't know that?

"dad I know… but look we did this, and I guess, I'm just trying to show you that, I'm responsible, and my mistakes, though life threatening, can be dealt with."

"Wow. That was the most confusing and mature answer I've ever heard from you." He smiled at me. If it lets me go to bed… "I just want to make sure."

"Would you feel any better about the situation?"

"A little." He smiled.

"Okay then." I started to walk away towards the room where we were staying. He took my arm and pulled me toward him, hugging me tightly, kissing my a little on the head.

"I love you. You know that right?" I smiled as I hugged him more.

"I know. I love you too." We stayed like that for a little while before we walked back to the room. When we got their we saw both Sammy and Ry passed out, it was cute. I sat on the far side of the room on the other bed and Dad sat beside me. There was no use in moving Ryan so we kept him there. I was so tired I didn't care and I crawled into bed, as did my dad.

"I say we should get a few hours then get back home."

"Sounds good… but umm. You know that means-"

"Rach, please…. don't." I just smiled and put the covers over me. He did the same then wrapped his arm around me protectivly as we both fell asleep.

About 5 hours later, my dad woke us all up so we could go home. I was happy that we were leaving, no offence to Cali but, it's just a little too hot for my liking. We all took turns using the bathroom, and what luck, I was last…. Stupid Rock, paper, sissors. I sat at the table with my cold pizza, eating it slowly in front of my brother. He had the 'I want that pizza' look on his face. I just smiled as I took another slice of pizza from the box. I looked at the slice and back at him, sighing I handed him the slice.

"Thanks." He smiled then started to eat the pizza.

"No problem." I took the last slice and started to eat it. I was about to take my first bite but someone swiped it before I could take the bite.

"Thanks babe." Sam said with a smile, taking a bite and walking away.

"Never got to eat last night, and now today, are you kidding me!" I sighed getting up walking into the bathroom. My dad just finished in the shower and he was brushing his teeth. "Your family just stole the rest of my pizza." He said something but it was too muffled by the tooth brush.

"I'll buy you another slice later okay?" He finally said when he was done.

"Kay." I smiled walking out to get my clothes.

"Hurry up, I wanna get the hell outa dodge soon kay?" Dad asked coming out looking at me.

"Yeah sure." Personally, I can't wait to get home and just relax, and I thought that's what the weekend was for!


	6. What Are You?

Rachael POV

Monday morning, after a long flight, my brother and dad going insane on the plane, all I really want to do is relax, maybe stay home and watch old movies but NO! It was a furry of busyness. Everyone was going to the doctor's with me, my whole family, it's not like they haven't seen the thing! I just wanted Jensen and maybe Ryan and that's it. I was sitting at the table just eating slowly thinking about how much I really wanted my mom to be here.

"Rach, come on, will you finish so we can go." Ryan said coming into the kitchen. He sat beside me and looked at me like that would make me eat faster.

"Will you guys just chill, Jesus. Jense isn't even here yet."

"He's coming right now, and as soon as he's here were leaving."

"not without me your not." I smiled a bit. He sighed and tapped his fingers on the table. I just took another small bite of my cereal and chewed slowly. I could hear him sigh again. I think I was annoying him more than he was to me. "Ry, why don't you go wait in the family room, watch tv, do something that doesn't require staring at me!"

"I'd rather look at my twin then watch tv. your more entertaining" He smiled, I rolled my eyes. We heard a knock on the door then it opened, revealing Jensen. I sighed thankfully getting up and walking over to him.

"Hey." I smiled as he hugged me. I was defiantly happy he was here.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Unfortunately." I smiled more walking to the kitchen when he let me go. Ryan already put my dishes in the sink. I glared at him, He never did that for me, my family stinks, they're all acting weird and like I'm about to break if they don't do something for me, I'm not handicapped!

"Rach, are you coming or just gonna stand there all day." I sighed as my dad came in and looked at me.

"Yeah you know I think I will, there's a lot to look at and maybe I'll get an idea for redecorating this place." He rolled his eyes and tried to lead me away. "Hey or you know what maybe we should go to school, I heard I had a test in….. science and I should really be there."

"Your not even taking science this year." I looked up at Jensen then stuck my tongue out at him then walked with my dad.

"Rach, why are you so reluctant to go." I shrugged. I'm tired and I already saw the thing growing inside of me… it looks like a freakin sea-monkey! "Come on it's not going to be that bad." He put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

All of us walked to the car and got in. I got stuck in the middle between my brother and Jensen. The ride there was silent and unpleasant, everyone wondering what I was gonna have, I wouldn't be surprised if they had a bet going on. I had a feeling about what I was going to have but I guess we'll really have to see.

"So how's work dad?" I asked trying to get someone to talk.

"Busy. Got a call from Marty-" My dad's boss, he's a pretty cool guy, once you get over the whole biker look. "And told me there was a huge car accident so were jam packed with cars."

"So why aren't you going to work instead."

"Cause I'd rather take my daughter to the doctor."

"You just wanna know what I'm having so you can win the bet… how much you bet? 100 on a boy, am I right?"

"300, actually." He said with a smile. I just rolled my eyes.

"What about you Sammy?" He said nothing, just grinned. "I'm guessing… 200 on a girl?" He turned around and looked at me. "Oh I was so right."

"maybe so… but your dad made me do it."

"You wanted in!"

"Please tell me someone ISN'T apart of this bet?!" I said throwing my hands up a little. No one spoke. "Are you freakin kidding me?"

"Come on. It's fun, and easy money." Ryan smiled at me. I turned my head and punched him in the arm. "what was that for!?"

"I felt like it. Did anyone bet I would do that?"

"Rach, come on hun. It's fine. were just having a little fun with this current situation okay?" I rolled my eyes at my father as I leaned back in the car.

"How much in total?" there was no answer for a while.

"About a thousand." I blinked.

"A thousand. You know I'm getting half of that right?" They all looked at me. "dad watch where your driving!" He turned around and steadied the car onto the right side of the road.

"why are you getting half?" My brother asked looking at me a little pissed.

"Are you having the size of a watermelon come out of a hole the size of a golf ball! I think not!" Jensen laughed a little, my brother just made a face.

"RACHAEL MICHELLE WINCHESTER!"

"what?"

"could you be anymore cruder!" I just smiled.

"I could."

"DON'T!" I shrugged and sighed looking out the window at the passing tree's. Oh how I just really want to run through that forest, like a wendigo is chasing after me. I love those times, now… they seem so far away, replaced with memories of the time they shipped me to New York, and that awful family… Well Jordan wasn't so awful, but that guy.. that stupid guy… Jack, UGH! I still never told them about him. How could I, one disappointment is enough for a while. Everything happening at once, god that was horrible. I don't know how we did it. I still get flashbacks of those months, it's hard to remember them, somedays it really pisses me off that I actually let that little fucker do that. But then again… I think that made me stronger.

We got to the hospital just in time. We had about 10 minutes to kill so I suggested, since I was so RUDELY interrupted at breakfast, to go get some coffee and something to eat, a bowl of cereal will not satisfy my hunger. They made me sit down and wait while my brother, dad and uncle went to get the food. I didn't mind much, I got some time with my boyfriend.

"So since everyone told me what they want, what about you? Boy or a girl?" He laughed as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Seriously? Anything. I don't mind at all. I mean a guy would be great cause I could play football, go fishing…" I looked at him. "Okay so I think a guy would be better cause then I wouldn't have to worry so much about him."

"You mean, if we have a girl, you'd be worried about the same thing that happened to me." He put his head down.

"yeah, I guess. It's just… this right here, is great." He placed his hand on my stomach. "But I thought, you know… we would be a bit older… not in high school still. Maybe even married." I smiled as I looked at him. I put my hand over his. "I feel like I screwed up not only my future but yours too and I'm sorry." I looked down for a second. I never really realized it like that. I looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It'll be okay, we'll get through it." I placed one of my hands on his cheek and kissed him. This is why I love my boyfriend.

"Okay, I got you your twinkies and cup cakes." My dad said interrupting our little make out session.. it wasn't even more than a few minutes! We separated and looked at him. He just looked at Jensen with a hint of death glare and then back at me.

"thanks dad." I took the food and opened the packages, eating them super quickly.

"Rachael Moore?" Some nurse asked a few minutes later. I had just finished my food and now happy that I was fed. Jensen and I got up and started to walk, stopping when I realized my family wasn't following.

"were gonna wait out here. You can tell us when your done." I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you want to get the bet over with?"

"yeah but, I think it would be better coming from you." My dad said with a smile. I just shrugged and walked into the room with Jense and the nurse. It was the same thing that happened yesterday, only I was much more awake, and there wasn't 50 thousand people in the room. Once the nurse found the baby I couldn't help but smile. When I turned to Jense I think I saw a tear in his eye. I took his hand and smile at him.

"You wanna know what this little one is?" She asked looking at us.

"Yes please." Jense said quickly. The nurse smiled.

"Well you should be happy to know your having a baby… girl." My heart stopped and I think so did Jense's.

"A what?" I just smiled, I couldn't speak. I was having a girl!

Dean POV

What's taking them so long… come on. I wanna know, come on, come on, COME ON! I couldn't take the waiting. I got up and took out my cell to check messages, just to do something instead of waiting, which was driving me mental. I checked the time, 10:28, okay… it's been a half hour… how long does it take.

"Dean!" I heard my brother call from the other side of the waiting room. I saw Rachael and Jensen walk out and I raced over, finally!

"So?" I asked impatiently.

"Well Grandpa…. You'll just have to wait." I looked at her.

"Rachael, I'm not joking here. Come on, what's goin on?"

"You'll just have to wait."

"Your cruel you know that." She laughed a little and smiled.

"I know. Sit, sit." I sat down and looked up at her. "Okay, so who voted boy?" Sam and I raised our hands.

"Fork over the dough then cause I'm having a girl." She said with a huge smile. I think if I was standing, I would be on the floor. It was so easy to think she was pregnant… now, knowing it was a girl, it made it a little more harder to think about it.

"A- a girl." I said happily, or at least tried to. Wow. A girl. I little girl growing inside of my little girl. I think I'm gonna have a heart attack!

"Seriously?" Ryan got off the chair that he was sitting on and walked over to get and hugged her tight. I on the other hand wanted to kick someone's ass, mostly Jensen's. I don't care if he's a hunter, he did this to my daughter! I have to be happy, she looks happy, Rach wants me to be happy. Sarah would want me to be happy. God, Sarah, what would you do in this situation? I want you here with us right now. Help me out here!

"Dad?" I looked up at Rachael. She smiled at me, she looked just like Sarah. "you okay over there? You didn't die on me did you?" I shook my head and walked over to hug her.

"I love you." I whispered to her, she hugged harder.

"I love you too." She looked up at me. "You sure your okay about all of this?" NO! Yes… I don't know anymore.

"Okay about-" I put my hand on her ever growing stomach. "As long as your happy and this is what you want. I'm okay with anything." I mustered up a smile of reassurance and took my hand off. She laughed a little and hugged me again.

"good now, cough up the dough."

"You'll get it when she's born." That made her sigh and me freak out even more.

"Fine. So when are we leaving, or are we just going to stand around here all day."

"Yeah, we should go, you guys got school." Sam said perking up in the conversation. I think he just got over the shock.

"what about you Mr. Latin/Law teacher." Rachael said as she crossed her arms.

"I got the day off. Feeling a little sick." I bet he is. "Besides I'm so behind in my grading, I'm screwed for report cards."

"So a few people don't get their grades, big deal." Rachael shrugged.

"A few people won't get their grades, I lose my job."

"Oh." She shrugged again then walked off with Ryan and Jensen.

"You okay over there sasquach?" I asked as we walked out.

"Yeah. It's still a little weird you know? Rachael having a kid-"

"Before you do?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What? you think-" He laughed a little. "OKay, I'll admit I've thought that it was weird that she was going to have a kid before I even have a wife but it's cool now. I was just saying it's weird that Rachael is having a girl, having another Rachael is going to be hell."

"mmhmm. Sure… that's the only thing." I walked faster towards the car. Poor dude, maybe he should really man up and ask Charlie out. I mean, sure she's the kids social worker but they look like their actually into each other…

Sam POV

The ride home, Loud, The house, annoyingly loud, finally when the kids go to school and Dean went to work the house was peaceful. Just like I like it. I sat at the kitchen table with all the essays I have to mark. My lap top open so I could check my emails and I huge cup of coffee by my side. It was perfect, I could get all the marking done. I was half way into a intriguing essay about how the American justice system is nothing more then guidelines that should be broken, when there was a knock on the door. I sighed as I finished off the last part of the worst paragraph I've ever read and got up to answer the door. I pleaded it was some hit man sent by one of our many enemy's to come and shoot me. I opened the door and standing with a huge smile was the one woman I always look like an idiot in front of.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" Charlie asked as she stood right in front of me.

"Umm nothing much, wha-what about you?" I smiled stupidly.

"We had an appointment, I'm here for the assessment." She held up a form and smiled again. Charlie, the wonderful woman that she was fought hard to get our kids into Ellen's custody. She knew about us. It was weird that she knew, but she actually agreed to help us so we didn't argue about how mentally unstable she might have seemed to the other social workers. She's come every two months to make sure they were okay, fibbing on the sheet of course, did I tell you how much I love this woman!

"Oh umm..We totally forgot, Sorry." Damn. I know there was something other than Rachael's appointment today.

"I know you would have," She laughed. "But the appointment isn't till 2. I thought I'd come by early to see if either Dean or you would be home… and your here so, how've you been?" I nodded.

"I've been good. Tired, just came home from a trip with the family."

"How was that?" I shrugged trying not to laugh. We nearly died, Rachael got hurt, and I had this amazing, vivid dream that you were my wife.

"It was alright. Went to California for the weekend. Did some shopping since Rachael has always wanted to go." She nodded.

"Well that seems fun." She sounded cheery. I let her in and closed the door. The house was a mess. Ryan's skateboard laying on the floor so someone could trip over it, Not to mention his lacrosse stick. Rachael's clothes half folded in the living room, Dean's beer bottles forgotten on the coffee table, and my stupid assignments I still have to grade… EVERYWHERE! "You guys must have really forgot the appointment." I secretly smacked my head as we walked into the kitchen. Ah look, more bloody assignments.

"We were in a hurry this morning, Rachael had an appointment-"

"Oh yeah, a doctor's appointment?" She wrote something down.

"Yeah, She's having a girl." She smiled.

"That's great. So everything is going well?" I nodded as I started to pick up some papers that fell on the floor.

"Yep. She's totally fine." I couldn't see her but I could tell what she was doing. She had tat smile on that I love so much, her hair perfectly pushed to the side so her blue eyes could see everything.

"And how is Ryan? Still shy I bet." I laughed as I turned to face her.

"Oh yeah, painfully shy."

"Still no girlfriend?" Not unless you count the make out session I walked in on with him and Jenn….

"I have no idea anymore." She smiled a little as she wrote something else then looked up at me.

"How are you doing with the whole having two kids to take care of thing."

"Hard. I mean.. Ellen being here most of the time is good, but when she's not it gets a little harder." She nodded walking around the kitchen. "Umm the kids should be home around 2:30 if you were wondering."

"Okay." She smiled then looked at me. "Sam… am I making you nervous?" Honestly.. she was making me a little nervous, only cause, for months I've been trying to ask her out, and I just can't. I've seen her at the store, around town, but I'd just duck away unseen.

"No, not at all." I smiled. "uhh you want something to drink?"

"water would be great." I sighed in relief, there was nothing else in the house but that, and a piece of bread. I walked to the fridge and got her a water. As I turned around she was smiling at me. I smiled back and handed the bottle to her. "You know I haven't seen you around town lately."

"I've been busy, with papers and such." I shrugged.

"Well at least your not avoiding me." she smiled the incredible smile.

"So how've you been? I mean, been busy lately?" I blurted out… told you I look like an idiot.

"I've been good," She laughed a little. "Not to busy."

"That's good." I sighed.. okay Sam you can do this, just ask her out, come on you can do it just-

"Dude, my boss just told me to go home and get some rest cause I'm getting the night shift for 2 weeks. god damn it." He waked into the kitchen, Nice timing Dean! He stopped when he saw Charlie. "Hey charlie what are you doing here?"

"It's assessment time." She said holding up the form again. He scratched his head.

"oh, right I knew that I was just-"

"Bitching about the night shift you got, I heard." She laughed. He nodded then sat on one of the chairs. I sighed, my confidence was gone.

"I just hate when he does that." Thanks Dean, really thanks!

Ryan POV

Ah yes, good ol' art class. I can't do art for shit so why bother putting me in this class. I was getting more frustrated as I looked at my blob that was supposed to be a self portrait. I sighed pulling out my cell and texted someone… anyone that would answer. _"Someone please help me!" _ I texted then checked all my friends boxes, sending the text to everyone then put the cell away. We always did this, if one of us was in a dull and potentially suicidal thought class, we'd help em out, usually just walking by the classroom till they get the attention of the them and then going out into the hall to talk or… in some cases with me and Jenn, skateboard down the halls. I don't know how it happens.. it just does, and I'm kinda happy about that. I felt a buzz in my pocket and I picked it up. _"I got him this time guys."_ Rachael texted and I smiled. Gotta love my sister… thought I wouldn't mind it being Jenn. I waited till I saw her which didn't take that long since she was just in the room beside me in photography. She walked by and I started to walk to the teacher to get a hall pass. Once that was good I walked out and saw Rachael waiting for me.

"So what's up? Mrs. Z not believing you can't draw?"

"No, and she wants me to finish my self portrait at home to be finished by tomorrow. Help me please!" She sighed and smiled.

"Ty can get it done for you, if you want." I nodded.

"That would be awesome."

"You really got to switch classes hun, honestly, you can't expect everyone to get you your A."

"I can try." She shook her head, she was right. "Is there any space in photography?"

"If I can get someone to drop it… nope. Sorry dude. Try Film, it's easy and so much fun."

"You only had it for a month!"

"Yeah but in that month I learned a lot and doing this online course for it… it's even more awesome, that reminds me, when are your exams for first semester?"

"Next week why?"

"Mine start tomorrow."

"See it pays to pick your courses carefully." She stuck out her tongue. I still remember her telling me that, the first day of this school, I laughed a little. "Need help studying?" She shook her head.

"Nah, I'll just wing it, it's only Film."

"Damn, I got English and auto." She laughed a little.

"I guess you need help studying English?"

"Just a little, Jenn's got the rest of the studying covered." I grinned.

"I bet she does." She rolled her eyes and started to walk back.

"What? she does!" She just shook her head. I shrugged walking slowly back into art. As I did I texted Jenn to see where she was. I think she had Law, but I wasn't to sure. When I got to the door I finished my text and was putting my cell away. I checked the time and I had 10 more minutes, then I was going to go home, like hell was I staying for one more period.

"Okay guys, if you haven't finished your self portraits then it's homework, due tomorrow!" I would have expected everyone to moan, but they didn't, Just me. You know how embarrassing it is? though kinda funny. Everyone looked at me and my face turned red. I looked down till I knew everyone wasn't looking at me.

The bell rung and I dashed out of class with my blob for a picture and headed for my locker.

"Hey Moore!" I groaned thinking it was my teacher but when I turned around it was Rachael. "You got some fast moves, I swear you should try out for track next year."

"Shut up. I'm going home, you wanna come with me?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Cause your my very favorite twin?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm your only twin."

"And that is why I love you." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, I'll go home too. I get a little more sleep then."

"You know I love you right?" She just nodded.

"You just love me cause I'm going home with you so Sammy won't yell at yeah." I thought for a second about what she said.

"No I'm pretty sure I love you." She scoffed then walked away. I followed as Tyler came up behind us.

"Hey I thought I wasn't going to see you guys. How was Cali? Can't believe you ditched her in the motel room."

"You told him about Cali!?"

"I hate when they ditch me to pick up chicks." She said clarifying me on what she said, Tyler nodded.

"Hey, not me. I just went along for the ride." Rach rolled her eyes ignoring me. "Tyler, do you know where Jenn is?"

"She went with her dad to washington. Said she'd be back tonight." Damn. I wanted see her.

"Okay thanks." I tried to sound okay with it, but really, I was bummed. Tyler looked at me for a second then went back to Rachael.

"So I'm guessing your not going to last class?" He asked as we kept walking towards the door. Rach shook her head.

"Nope, need sleep, to tired to deal with the jerk face Mr. George today, I swear if he bitches at me one more time about me not being able to do porbola's I'm going Bruce Lee on his ass."

"Didn't he die from getting hit on the head about a million years ago?" Tyler asked looking confused.

"54 years ago to be exact." Tyler just looked at her.

"It is really scary you know that."

"What I'm just good with movie trivia." We got to the door just as the bell rung.

"Crap, off to go see the wonderful Mr. George for math."

"Good luck dude." He nodded.

"Good luck to you cause we got a test today and your missing it."

"Just tell him I'm going home cause my baby girl is making me tired and hungry." He laughed a little as he started walking backwards.

"Alright. I'm sure he's gonna love that explanation."

"He's gonna have too!" She said as she start walking out the door. I was totally in tune with the conversation that I totally forgot my picture till I felt the paper in my hand.

"Shit, Tyler!" I called after him. He stopped and looked at me. "Your good with drawing right?"

"I've been known to win contests now and again, why?"

"You think you could-" I held up the blob and showed him.

"What in the hell is that supposed to be."

"Self portrait?" I said totally embarrassed. He laughed a little then grabbed the paper from me.

"Say no more. I'll finish it by tomorrow."

"Thanks." He shook his head and walked away with my project. It's now in his hands.

The walk home was actually pretty nice. It was still cold but with global warming killing the polar bears, icebergs and flooding New York slowly, it wasn't as cold as it had been when we were younger. Guess Al Gore got it right. And we thought he was a crazy loon who was trying to scare the crap out of us. Not only did he do that… but after that movie, we just made things ten times worse!

"So, how do you really feel about being an uncle soon." Rachael said after a long time of silence. I thought about it. I wasn't exactly happy about the whole thing but, she was growing up fast and she's actually making an effort at making this work. I looked at her and smiled.

"I guess I'm happy. I mean, I'm not thrilled but hey your my sister, I'll be happy with whatever you do, and I'll be right next to you helping however I can." She smiled at me and looked down.

"Thanks." Her smile faded and she bit her lip. "Ry? I'm scared."

"What do you mean, about being a mom? You'll be fine-"

"Not that." She stopped and turned to me, a few tears in her eyes. "I'll only know her for a few months and then that's it, my time is up and I won't get to see her, I won't get to know her. I don't want to die." I had to step back. In the furry of everything that happened all at once, being taken away, seeing hendrickson again, finding out Rach was pregnant, I forgot my promise. I promised I'd find a way out and she's going to die soon. How could I have forgotten that! I looked at her for a second before and hugged her tight.

"Your not going to die. I know I promised before, but I'm promising again, I'm going to find a way for you to stay with us." I felt her tense up but relax a bit. She hugged me a little.

"I love you Ry." She whispered. I let a few tears go I never knew I had.

"I love you too." We stayed there for a few minutes. She finally let go and looked down.

"We should go home, I'm getting hungry again." I smiled a little and nodded.

"Sure." I put my arm around her and we walked the rest of the way home in silence.

When we got home there was a new Ford F-150 in the driveway. We looked at each other trying to decide wether it would be a good idea if we should go in.

"Maybe we should wait."

"What if Sammy is in trouble." Rachael looked at me worriedly. I looked at the house then back at her.

"OKay you stay here and I'll go in."

"NO, come on, what if you need back up."

"Okay fine if I'm not back in 5 minutes… come in. There's an extra gun in the plant pot over there." I pointed to the pot by the door. "Just stay out of the way for 5 minutes okay?" She reluctantly nodded then I let her go as she walked to the other side of the street towards Jenn's house. I walked over to the bushes and picked up a gun. I hid it in the small of my back and slowly made it to the door. I opened it slightly and walked in. It was silent so I got little more worried. I walked around towards the kitchen. Papers were everywhere, the lap top was closed and the door to outside was open. I walked towards the window. I heard laughing coming from outside and I scratched my head.

"Sam your such a spaz-" Charlie said as she walked into the house. She stopped and looked at me. "Ryan, what the heck are you doing here. I thought you'd be at school." She raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"oh yeah I um.. I was but Rach was tried and she wanted to go home and rest." She looked around.

"So your sister decided to use her invisibility cloak?" I looked around, ah crap.

Rachael POV

5 minutes are up. where the hell are you guys…. screw it. I walked over to the pot and picked up a gun. Nobody hurts my family! I put my gun in the small of my back still clutching in it my hand as I walked into the house. I took it out as I closed the door. I turned around when I heard footsteps. I aimed the gun and nearly shot.

"Jesus, Rach, put the gun away!" Ryan said frantically. I just looked at him. "It's CHarlie, she's here." I could hear someone laughing and I instantly put it back in the small of my back.

"Next time, wear a bell or something!" He rolled his eyes as he took my arm and led me to the kitchen. "Eh! Careful of the merchandise." Charlie looked at me and smiled. Sammy and my dad walked into the house and looked at us.

"There you are. How are you?"

"Just great."

"Sarcastic as ever I see." I smiled proudly.

"Of course. I wouldn't be me without it."

"Yeah you would be nicer." Sammy said under his breath. I glared at him for a second then returned to Charlie.

"So school is-"

"A pain in the ass." I finished for her with a smile.

"I knew you were going to say that. And Sam and Dean?"

"A challenge."

"How's that?"

"Well I'm the only girl in the house, they think I'm the bitch of the family and will do anything at a drop of a hat." She turned to my dad and rose an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"We don't do that! really, Rachael was just joking right?" my dad looked at me pleadingly and I just looked at Charlie.

"Now why would I do a thing like that. Seriously, cook, clean, laundry, I'm there personal molly maid!" Sam and dad sighed.

"We do not treat you like that."

"Dean, shush." Charlie looked at him pissed. She looked back at me and winked at me knowing what I was saying was a joke. This chick catches on fast. "Your in some real shit mister!"

"Yeah dad. Your in some real shit… might wanna clean up that… and put on some new underwear cause your starting to stink up the joint!" I laughed. He rolled his eyes and looked down. "Or maybe it's you Sammy." I waved my hand in front of my face.

"Ahaha!" He made a face at me and sighed. "You guys suck.. And shouldn't you be at school right now!"

"Shouldn't you be too?" I raised an eye brow at him.

"I told you I'm taking the day off too-"

"And were taking the last period off." I smiled. "Got any food."

"Does it look like we have any food? When do we EVER have food!?" I thought for a second.

"Good point. You going shopping anytime soon."

"I was thinking after I grade papers… but since that won't happen I found another molly maid to do that for me." my dad looked at Ryan, He groaned in protest.

"Come on! NO! please, anything but that!"

"Sorry bud, should of complained about it earlier." He slumped his head down.

"Fine…. but I'm getting everything that I like."

"Oh great, I'm not eating for a week." He stuck out his tongue as he took the money that dad was holding out for him.

"Just hurry back please." He nodded then walked out leaving Charlie, Sam, dad and I in silence.

"Okay well I'm going to go. I got some other paper work to fill out. Dean, don't forget the next appointment." She smiled as she started walking out. Sam followed her and stopped at the door. They were talking about something. I had to know what. Dad and I looked at each other before we walked over to the stairs that were in the kitchen and went up then running to the other ones that connected to the foyer/ family room.

"So I was thinking… if your not busy that maybe we could go out for a bite to eat.. nothing fancy or anything just dinner." I heard Sam say. I stopped in my tracks. He was seriously asking her out! Way to go Sammy!

"Um, I guess that would be okay. Here I'll give you my home number.. Call me anytime. I'm always at home after 6." Shit she actually said yes! that is so freakin awesome!

"alright." I could tell he was smiling.

"I can't wait for your call." She walked out and I heard the door close. I heard footsteps and we walked down the stairs.

"way to go Sammy baby!" He looked up from the paper he held.

"Shut up!"

"I'm proud of you. I didn't think you'd have the balls!"

"Rachael, shut up!" He was sounding a little annoyed.

"Well, I'm just saying." I shrugged.

"Well don't please."

"When are you going to go out with her." he started walking to the kitchen.

"I don't know." I started to follow him.

"Well where are you going to take her." He stopped and turned around.

"I don't know!" I shook my head.

"You know that's not a good idea. you should always know where to take a girl."

"What are you suddenly my love life coach? Don't you have studying to do, or hell, go read a book. OR why don't you go for a nap. I sure as hell could use one after talking to you."

"Shut up."

"Come on hun, Let's go upstairs and take a nap." He picked me up and swung me around for a bit then started to walk up the stairs with me. Damn he was strong! He got me to my room and placed me on my bed and he sat beside me.

"So what are you doing home right now? I thought you were supposed to be at work?" I looked at him accusingly.

"The boss gave me the night shift instead." I laughed a little.

"Oh how will we live without our daddy."

"Your really sarcastic, you know that right?"

"Blame it on you." he smiled a little.

"Actually, blame it on your mother, I'm pretty sure sarcasm is genetic and your mother, damn she was sarcastic." I smiled.

"What was she like?"

"I've told you this story over and over-"

"And it never gets old." He smiled and sighed a little. He laid down beside me, wrapping his arm around me

"Well. She looked just like you, tall, blonde, could kick anyones ass, even with words, just like you." I laughed a little. "She was amazing at everything she did. She was like the woman version of Sam. She was at stanford with him, but as soon as he found out about… well about you guys she called me and well… we were together for a year. I married her eight months later.-" I didn't hear the rest of it because the rhythmic touch of him while he stroked my arm gently made me fall asleep, just like when I was three.


	7. The Future is in the Past

Dean POV

Tired, so freakin tired. Can't wake up. Comfy bed. Why did I give Rach the comfiest bed in the world. No wonder she never wants to wake up for school, I wouldn't either with this bed. I turned over and looked at the time through blurry eyes. 5:47. Ah shit! I have work in a few minutes! I groaned getting up. Rachael stirred as she turned over towards me. I kissed her forehead then raced out of there down towards the kitchen to get me some coffee. Sam was there typing away on his laptop, taping on the table with a pen. I got my mug and poured the coffee, capping the mug and putting it away trying not to hear the tapping. It was really pissing me off. After a few more seconds of it I took the pen from him and chucked it across the room. He looked up at me with a pissed look, I just shrugged.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Your pissing me off." I started to walk away before he could make an excuse for that annoying tapping. I was at the door the same time Ryan was. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Jenn's to see if she's home yet." He smiled.

"Why? Where was she?"

"oh she went with her dad on a business trip." He just shrugged then walked out the door and practically running to Jenn's house. I had to laugh at how Sam-like he looked. I got into the car and drove towards the garage, muttering how much I hate my boss right now. When I got there, no one was there, damn this emergency service thing, it's not like there was ever a real emergency that needed to be dealt with. When I got in the first thing I did… Sit on my ass and wait for whoever bothers to ever show up. Well while I wait for no one, I might as well turn on the radio.

"I met her at a backyard, block party by the bar." I rolled my eyes as I changed the channel to a good channel that I actually know the songs. Ted Nugent started to sing when I got to the channel and I smiled. I sat back on my chair and looked around. There was nothing to do. All the cars were done and ready to be given back to their owners. I closed my eyes ready to go back to sleep when I heard a knock on the garage door. I sighed and got up. God damn it. Who would be stupid enough to come here at 6 at night just to get there car fixed. I walked to the door and saw a woman looking a little impatient and nervous. She was really pretty, with her long blond hair, her nervous blue eyes. I smiled as I opened the door.

"Hi. Umm, I was on my way home from work when my damn car staled and then just stopped altogether." I nodded and walked outside.

"Let me see what's going on." She smiled this amazing smile and I couldn't help but just look at her. I shook my head before following her just down the street to check out her car. It wasn't far down the street at all. I almost stopped when I saw her car; it was a sweet 1968 black Pontiac Firebird. I was pretty shocked to see a girl like her be driving that car when I expected to see one of those shitty hybrids or whatever they were. They were junk and it was a no brainer why they always died. I walked over to it popping the hood to check for anything remotely wrong with it. After scanning over the engine, I figured it out.

"Is this the original engine?" I asked looking up at that beautiful face again.

"Apparently. That's what the guy said that sold it to me." She shrugged.

"Here's the deal, he sold you a crap one. A dud. It's no good and it was faltered to only let you drive it for so long. How much did he make you pay for it?" I explained in the least amount of complicated terms so she would understand. I knew she wasn't an idiot but, just so she knew for certain.

"1, 900." She replied looking down. I whistled. Ouch, did she ever get ripped off.

"You're kidding."

"Wish I was." She didn't sound impatient now; more pissed than anything. Like she wanted to find the guy and punch his lights out, so did I to be honest.

"Here's the deal. I'm going to get you the original engine and install it for free. You deserve it after getting ripped off for that." I watched a slight smile grow on her face and it only made me give her back one in return.

"You'll actually do that for me?" Those gorgeous nervous blue eyes grew soft and brilliant. I was lost in those eyes.

"Course. It's the least I could do for what that guy did to you." I slammed her car trunk down as we walked back to the shop. I pulled out the tow truck and picked up her car driving it in. The second it was all set up she was just standing there with her arms crossed just watching me before she turned her attention to my baby.

"Is that yours?" She asked stunned.

"Uh yeah, it is. Just re-built her myself not to long ago." I replied proudly.

"Not bad. The 1967 Impala. Good year for cars." Wow. Did she really just…

"Yeah, tell me about it. You seem to know a bit about cars." I asked walking a bit toward her.

"Not that much. Just the good ones." She laughed a little as did I. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" She asked just looking at me.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Dean." Damn. Nice one Dean. Don't even introduce yourself anymore…smooth. I reached out my hand and she shook it.

"Dakota." Dakota? Now that's a hot name.

"Well Dakota you can come back tomorrow around 9 and your car should be fixed and ready to go." I smiled my Winchester smile and she looked down before looking back up at me with that amazing smile that's so captivating, so bright.

"Guess I'll see you then Dean." She grinned before turning around and walking away. I just watched her ass the entire time. I turned around and started to work on her car when I stopped. Why didn't I offer her a ride home?! God dammit! I quickly walked back outside and looked down the street but I didn't see her. I checked the other way, nothing. God I'm such an idiot!

I worked on her car for 4 hours straight. Taking out the engine and getting the real one then setting it back up. It wasn't that hard, that was mostly the easy part. I changed her oil and refilled the washer fluid before taking her out for a test drive to see how well she worked. It was a smooth ride but nothing could take me away from my baby. I would take her over any car any day. I parked it and got out with a grin. It ran smoothly with a soft engine purr. Didn't sound as sweet as my baby thought. But then again, nothing ever did. Not even Rachael's Camaro, and that was a pretty nice car. I sighed sitting back down in that chair bored out of my skull. The radio was still going and it was now playing ACDC's Thunderstruck. I leaned back in the chair bored to tears to what the rest of the night would bring as I leaned back in my chair closing my eyes knowing that…. dammit. Somebody else is at the door. Am I ever going to catch a break? Here I go again.

**Sam POV**

I couldn't stand it. Sitting here marking all these god damn reports was killing me! I was so annoyed I needed to get out of here! I had retrieved the pen Dean so annoyingly whipped across the room and I continued tapping it. I needed something to keep me sane as I was reading yet another report on how this kid believes that the Death Penalty is a good thing. Then, it goes on to say that it kills innocent people and sometimes wrong people are convicted and blah blah blah. They just totally contradicted themselves a hundred and one times over and over and now they're rambling on about who they believe should get the death penalty. Is this what I seriously asked for? I never knew asking on simple question of '_Do you believe in the death penalty'_ could unravel to all these weird ideas that are so strange. Weirder than Dean, and that's just weird. I was just about to mark it when I felt someone behind me.

"Hi Sam!" The loud voice of Rachael's ran out in my ear and I jumped.

"Jesus Rach! I thought you were asleep." I shot her a look.

"Exactly. Was. Not am. Got a little hungry and it doesn't help that this little _she_ sea monkey is kicking up a storm. I swear she's trying to play soccer in there, and I'm loosing!" I laughed. My lovely niece is always so crude.

"Yeah well isn't that just the way it is. Abstinent is the answer" I replied in the best voice I could for mocking her gym teacher.

"Maybe for you, but as for me… I like to-"

"Enough! I already said too much!" I shook my head. Damn this girl could be crude. I think Dean just corrupted her. I looked up at her and watched as she scanned the report I was reading.

"They spelt Penalty wrong. They spelt it P A N A L T Y. Wow. This person is an idiot! Wait, who is it?" She looked for the name and then burst out laughing. "Tyler?! Are you serious! He's in your Law class?" She snatched the paper right out of my hand and began to read it.

"Yes. Now do you mind I _was _marking that?" I snatched it right back. She looked shocked like she didn't expect me to do that so quickly.

"Hey! I was getting black-mail." She whined crossing her arms over her ever so growing stomach.

"Not today sweetheart. Not today. Why don't you go…bug Ryan or something?"

"See, originally I would but I saw this innocent, abstinent, tall man who's going to be late for his _date_ grading papers." Oh crap! I had to pick up Charlie in….15 minutes! Dammit how could I have forgotten? I quickly got out of my chair and booked it upstairs. I could hear Rachael laugh and I just shook my head. I started going through all my clothes. Great. My best shirt that Charlie complimented on once is in the wash! Shit! Could this get any worse? I started going through everything else. I mostly owned button downs but thought they looked to…what the hell. I grabbed my blue and white plaid button down and threw it on the bed. It looked good. I took off the one I had on and just chucked it into the laundry basket across the room. I then grabbed a new pair of jeans and everything else I needed and booked it to the shower. Luckily there was warm water this time and Rachael, Dean, and Ryan weren't around to snake it. I jumped in and took the quickest shower in my life, booking it back out and throwing on my clothes. I got ready and looked at the clock. Dammit. I was already 4 minutes late. I ran downstairs almost taking Rachael down with me.

"Wow! Slow down there Sasquatch! You'd swear she'd shoot you if you were like 10 minutes late."

"Sorry." Was all I could slip out as I grabbed my brown jacket and car keys. "I'm taking your Camaro!" I called to Rachael before booking out the door knowing that Rachael would have my ass if I took her car. I didn't care, I was in a rush and I wanted to look pretty good. It wasn't like the Impala but it was good enough. I pulled out of the driveway quickly and saw Rachael run out onto the driveway but stop and scream at me.

"You crash it and I'm gonna kill you!" I laughed shaking my head. I saw one of the elderly couple neighbors look at her awkwardly and slowly migrate across the street. I just laughed as I drove to Charlie's place.

Charlie had a nice place. Not to big but not to small. It was near the edge of town along a little river. She had a huge lot though. It stretched back far and it looked really nice the way the trees were in her backyard and the green grass that seemed to make her little cabin looking house stand out. Almost like a mini piece of the country. I parked the car in the driveway right behind her black Ford F-150 and got out. I walked to the door and knocked a couple times. I waited a few minutes but nothing. That was weird, maybe she didn't hear me? I knocked again and all I could hear was the sound of a huge dog barking from the inside but no sign of Charlie. Luckily I met the dog once so it should be fine. Right? I walked around back and checked the backyard and in the windows and still nothing. There was a few things knocked over which was really weird since Charlie looked like she kept a decent place. _'Maybe from the dog?' _I thought. I decided to go make sure everything was okay and I did something that I thought about over and over again, breaking in. I just had a really funny feeling and even if it ruins my chances, I just wanna make sure she's alright. I knelt down and got out a paperclip that I always keep on me and I started to fidget with the lock. Dammit why couldn't Rachael or Dean be here? They were good at this. I stopped when the door just slowly creaked open and I hadn't even tried hard enough to make it open. I stepped inside and right around the corner ran her dog. This weird, but cute looking Border collie mix. It has the body of a border collie, but the grey fur with black spots like an Australian shepherd. It ran up to me and whined and I just kept looking around the house. It was empty. I walked out closing the door and heading back to Rachael's car confused to wits end. I pulled out my Treo and called her cell number. She left me it when I called her this morning before she went to work. Four rings and then her voicemail. Her voice made me smile. I didn't bother leaving a message just yet. I dialed again. Nothing. Now I was getting scared. I didn't even tell her where we were going and she didn't take her truck but for some strange reason, I had a really, really bad feeling and her not picking up her phone made it even worse.

**Ryan's POV**

I was around 5:50pm and I was getting bored. I wanted to see if Jenn was home because I really wanted to see her. That smile. That face. I mean, I hadn't seen her in school and I really felt like skating or just talking. I couldn't take it anymore and I booked it to the door. My dad was right there at the same time.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"To Jenns to see if she's home yet." I replied and I saw him smile.

"Why, where was she?" Always with the god damn questions.

"Oh, she went on a business trip with her dad." I then couldn't take the questions so I booked it quickly to her place right across the street. It was convenient that it was only this short from here. I kind of thought of myself like my Uncle Sam and I laughed a little. I was thinking of things that we would do tonight. Go see a movie? Skate? Anything! I needed my 'scape goat. I turned my head and watched my dad speed off towards work. I walked up the driveway knowing that her dad was probably out since he usually was at nights but I saw Jenn's car in the driveway so I knew she would be home. I walked up to the door and knocked. Nothing. Hmm. Maybe she didn't hear me? I knocked again but still there was nothing. Just weird, eerie silence. I waited a little while before I walked around to the backyard. Maybe she was out there. I opened the door into the backyard and walked in. She wasn't there and I was getting worried. I walked back and looked up at her window. It was an easy climb. Not like I haven't done something similar before. I started my climb easily avoiding suspicion by climbing up the side. I made it and clung to the side to get to her window. When I looked in I noticed that the window was slightly open and her room was a mess. Now I've never really been up in her room but I know Jenn and she likes to keep the house nice, so I'm guessing her room is super neat. You'd never know it if you talked to her but when you see her clean, she's in the zone. It's kinda hot to watch. "What the hell?" I looked in and more and noticed everything was smashed. Her nice laptop, her bed was a mess, clothes were everywhere. I almost lost my footing as I tried to get a better view. There was no one there and it was all dark. "shit." I turned around and slid down the roof. I stopped and then jumped off landing perfectly on the ground. I started walking towards one of the many hang outs that I knew she might be. I ran most of the way cause I didn't grab my deck, and went towards the skate park. I saw some of the guys there still, the flood lights blaring. I walked towards the guys trying to see if Jenn was there but I didn't see her."

"Hey guys, did you happen to see Jenn at all?" They all looked at me funny.

"No, she should be back by now though." Aaron said looking at me with a shrug.

"I just came from her place. She's not there, and her room is a mess." They just looked at me. "Her room is never a mess."

"She just got back dude, even my room would be a mess." Aaron said laughing a little.

"Your room is always a mess A." Ty said punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Shut up." He skated away and I sighed. Where the hell could she be. This was all starting to freak me out.

"kay, thanks anyway dude." I waved walking back to the house. Maybe she's back. But I just had a really weird feeling that this was more than Jenn missing for a little bit. I don't know why but I just felt like that. As I walked back I let the winter breeze flow passed me as I thought. I missed her too. I wanted to see her, talk to her, hear her laugh, with that smile she always had on. It made me smile just thinking about her. When I got back to the house I saw Rachael's new… well semi new car be driven off by Sam.

"you crash it and I'm gonna kill you!" I heard her yell from the porch. An elderly couple crossed the street and looked at her which made me laugh. I walked up the porch and into the house. It was so warm which I love more than the damn cold. Even with freakin global warming, it's still cold.

"where's Sammy going?" I asked as I took off my jacket. I saw Rach go through Sam's papers looking for something.

"Out with Charlie. He's got a date." She grinned. I walked closer to her as she kept riffling through the papers.

"And what are you doing." I Walked up behind her and hugged her a little looking at what she was doing. She held up a paper by Tyler and I shook my head. "Black mail?"

"You know me all to well Winchester." I laughed rubbing her stomach a little then walking over to the counter to make coffee.

"It's cause were twins retard." She turned around and stuck her tongue out at me and I did the same. "Want some?" She nodded and I started to make coffee but I stopped. "Can you drink coffee?" I couldn't remember.

"Yes. It's not going to kill me or little no name." I smiled and resumed making the coffee. I couldn't help but think about Jenn and where she was. I still had this weird feeling that she was in trouble. I looked over at Rachael who was doing something to Tyler's paper and I just kept thinking. She wouldn't just mess up her room for no reason then leave, that would just piss her off and she would have to come home and clean it. I heard Rach clear her throat that pulled me out of my thoughts. "Ey, Ry, could you possibly get me some icing from the fridge." She wanted what now? I raised an eyebrow as I walked to the fridge. God these cravings! I got her the icing and threw it at her gently. She caught it and started to dive into it.

"God I love being pregnant." She said with icing in her mouth, I just laughed returning to the coffee.

"Don't let dad hear you say that." She waved me off and kept eating. I took out my cell and set it down next to me as I poured the coffee hoping by some miracle Jenn would call.

"Jenn isn't home yet, is she?" I turned around and shook my head. I gave her her coffee and took my phone setting it on the table and sitting down next to her. "She'll call."

"How do you know?" She smiled at me.

"She likes you, she'll call." I smiled a little at her and sighed. God I hope she's right. I need to talk to Jenn!

**Rachael's POV**

After drinking 2 cups of coffee and eating almost the whole thing of icing. I went upstairs to rest, or at least try too since No name was beating the crap outta my insides. As I walked up the stairs I noticed my dad's door open and a light on. I walked in and looked around, clothes everywhere, books, Oh god, a magazine that was NOT about cars! my eyes! did not want to see that… I looked up and saw a huge box that said Sarah on it. I smiled a little as I walked towards it. It was my mom in a box, she moved with us. I sat on my dad's bed and looked inside. There were pictures of him and my mom. Of us and mom, we were cute. There were baby clothes made out of old band Tee's she made when she was pregnant. Maybe I should do something like that… but then again, I was never one for arts and crafts so, never mind. I set the clothes down and looked in the box. A smaller velvet box lay there next to another picture. I picked it up and slowly opened it. It was her necklace that she worn everyday. It was like the Saturn symbol but the bottom part was cuver. It's so pretty, My mom never took it off. I let a few tears go as I touched the symbol. I needed my mom here with me, how could I even think that I could do this without her, or another chick around here to help me. All I got to turn to is testosterone and it's cool and all but sometimes… I need someone there for me that's… well of the same gender. I put the necklace back and looked through the box more. I came across a teddy bear. It was small and white. He had this necklace around his neck that said Blaire. I looked at the necklace, tracing my fingers over the letters. It struck me as odd that there was a bear in here with the name Blaire, but I shrugged it off and placed it back. It was a cute bear and for some reason I just kept staring at it. I looked over at where I placed the bear and I noticed it was a journal. I took it and opened it. I looked through a couple of pages.

_November 23, 2009_

_I found out that I'm pregnant. It was that stupid party! That stupid guy…. what's his name…. Dean something or other. Damn it! I'm still in freakin school. How am I supposed to do this and go to school. I can't. I don't even remember him really. He was what… Sam's friend.. Brother. Who ever he was, he was an idiot! A drunken…. hot…. sexy……..idiot! God. My mom is going to be pissed… and oh hell I don't even want to go into detail about what my dad will do! I gotta find Dean. He has to know he was the idiot that killed my chances at getting into Juliard! Oh god, I don't even want to think about what it's gonna do to my figure. My wonderful Dancer body I cultivated over years and years of training! Ah Shit and what about hunting. How am I too tell Dean about…. well probably the most dangerous job in the world. I can't raise a kid in that environment! damn I better call Sam, see where his… Buddy is at. _

_December 24, 2009_

_Well it's been a month at least. Sorry I hadn't written, I'm an idiot and lost this thing. But I found you and now I'm writing on Christmas eve. I told the parents, they weren't to happy and now well…. I'm alone in the dorm room, sitting by this crappy fire I started. I told Dean Winchester, he was Sam's brother, and he came by a few weeks ago. He wanted to know what I was going to do. I decided, hell I guess I'll keep it, my parents were itching to disown me anyway, might as well piss them off doing it. I'll just stop hunting anyway, I was going to do that, and focus on dancing but now… I got a real reason to stop. Dean said he would come back in a month when he figures things out, what ever the hell that means. I just- crap and someone is at the door._

_December 25, 2009_

_Well that was unexpected. It was Dean. He decided to come and stay here in Cali and come visit me. He said that if I still wanted to keep the kid he'd stay with me. I couldn't even comprehend that. This dude, that I have no idea anything about wanted to be here for me… that is the nicest thing any stranger has ever done for me. And then after that we umm… had the best sex of my life. I swear that dude is like a bionic man. This morning, you wanna know what he did, he made me breakfast in bed! This guy, who looks like he could kill at any moment, is really a huge softy, I swear._

_February 16, 2010_

_Well this V-day wasn't as sucky as I would have thought. Dean got us an apartment close to school, then he proceeded to set up every skimpy amount of furniture we have. I guess we are officially a couple. I mean I knew that was inevitable but…. wow. This fast. This guy is really taking good care of me. I'm actually glad this accident happened with him and not some other loser… not that I thought this would have happen. Actually last month I told him about my past… my real past not the apple pie past I tell people. He laughed at me. But not "your crazy" laugh, the "I have a secret like you" laugh. Guess what? He's a freakin hunter too! How could that have happened. I mean I knew there were a lot of hunters out there but… I didn't think I would have gotten knocked up by one.-_

_I skipped a few pages…._

_August 6, 2010_

_So I'm in the hospital, in freakin labour. Our kids are probably going to be like their father and take hours to do something…. especially being born! Dean came home stressed out, bad hunt. He tried to save these two girls from a rawhead but it didn't work out. He brought home the teddy bears they were holding, I guess as sort of a reminder that he can't save everyone. Their names were Rachael and Blaire. Cute names eh? If only we were having twin girls. But I think I'll stick with the boys. If we have another kid, and it's a girl, we'll call her Rachael Blaire._

I looked at the book. So that's where I got my name… But my middle name is Michelle… whatever. It's to confusing, but I know where I got my teddy bear from. Where ever the hell I put it. I took out the bear as I placed the journal back in and I got comfortable laying on my dad's bed. He had a nice bed, but I like mine better. I could hardly keep my eyes open and finally I just passed right out.

_I was in a cemetery, it was sunny outside and through the trees I saw my dad, He was crying it looked like. I walked closer and saw more of my family standing around looking sad. When I walked closer I saw Jensen, he was holding a little baby girl. Our baby girl. They were all dressed in black suits and out girl was wearing a dress. _

_"dad, she can't be gone." Ryan whispered but my dad didn't respond. I knew who they were crying over. I didn't want to look. I was too scared, but I did anyway. There was a huge hole and a light brown casket. The headstone was a nice grey with black lettering. "Rachael Michelle Winchester: August 7, 2010- September 19, 2027." Crap. I looked up at my dad. He looked crushed, I hate when he looks like that. He looked like that when I told him I hated him that one time when I was 12, when I told him I was pregnant, and for some reason, I can see his face, the last moments I had on earth. That face he had on killed me the most. It was a mixture of hurt, sadness, anger, fear. I couldn't help it but let myself cry. I looked over at Ryan who looked down in disbelief. "I was supposed to help her get out of the deal. I promised her. I-"_

_"Ryan! Just… stop." Was the only words that came out of my dad's mouth before he walked away, crying harder than I ever saw him cry before. _

_"Dad wait!" I called out but he couldn't hear me. I was deader than a door nail and 6 feet under. I looked down, feeling the hot tears roll down my cheeks and and onto the soft ground. _

_"What are we gonna do…." I heard Jensen say looking down at our baby girl. "I don't think I could bare looking at Blaire when she grows up. She already looks way to much like Rach and I-"_

_"Your not going to give her up are you?" Sammy asked in an angered tone._

_"What else am I going to do Sam. I can't raise her by myself!" He shouted back. Tears in his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. My girl looked up at him with her huge green eyes and begged him to be hugged. He looked down and started to cry. "I can't do this Sam… I just can't." He shook his head then gave her to Ryan walking to opposite way my dad went. My baby started to cry and held out her arms for her dad, but he wasn't looking back. More tears fell from my cheeks. I wanted to hug my baby so bad, but I couldn't. Ryan held the fussing infant in his arms hugging her, trying to sooth her. _

_"It's okay Blaire. He doesn't mean it."_

_"But he's right." Ryan shot a look at Sam. Why was everyone turning on her! Is she that much of a hinderance to people!_

_"Sam, not you too."_

_"She looks to much like Rachael. She'll kill us slowly. I know it's already hurting your dad." He looked down at Blaire…. my baby and nodded. I wanted to slap everyone of them. They can't honestly want my baby gone. The last bit of me they have, they want to toss away! _

_"This isn't the world you want to leave is it?" I heard a voice from behind me. It was feminine, kinda immature sounding. I turned around and right in front of me was the person I saw in all those pictures in the box. _

_"Mom?" She nodded with a smile. She looked just like she did when she was 23. Her blond hair and blue-green eyes. She looked like me, I looked like her. I let more tears fall. _

_"I've been watching you Rachael Michelle." Great the middle name. I see her for 5 freakin seconds and already I'm in trouble. "I can't believe you. You cause so much drama, you make a deal, just so your brother could live his life longer, and you get pregnant. Girl you are defiantly up shits creek." She didn't sound mean. She sounded like a buddy that you've been best friends with since you were 6. She smiled reassuringly as she walked closer to me. "Now as I ask again. Are you sure this is the world you want to leave." I looked over at my tombstone and shook my head. _

_"No it's not." I looked down. This world is crappy and I defiantly don't want my kid growing up in this shit hole of a world without me._

_"Rach, you have a power, you should use it. I know you've forgotten about it… hell you've just blocked it out of your mind since it's the damn thing that put you in this position in the first place, but hun, make it right, use it. Use it to help people, your going to need it really soon." What does that mean. _

_"mom, what-"_

_"Don't ask about it. I can't tell you. Your gonna have to figure that out. But please, tell your brother to do the same. The both of you together is much stronger than just one of you." I nodded. I felt the ground shake a little. _

_"Mom? How did I, you know…." I looked at my grave._

_"It's in your memory." I looked at her._

_"But it hasn't happened yet." She laughed a little. I love her laugh, it's like dad described… it's infectious. _

_"Just think about it." I looked at her before I thought about it. Nothing. I came up with nothing. I felt the ground shake more. What the hell was happening. "It's time to wake up hun."_

_"No mom, no I don't want to wake up. I want to talk to you more!" I started to cry. I didn't want to leave her. _

_"You'll see me soon. Don't worry, we can talk for as long as you want. But now it's time for you to wake up." I looked over at my grave, my whole family was standing there crying, just looking at me. I had tears of my own as I walked towards them. They waved at me as my eyes started to get blurry. "I love you." I heard my mom say as I closed my eyes. The ground shook more, Everything started to get darker and rock back and forth._

"Rachael!" I heard some one yell my name.

"MOM!" I yelled as I sat up in the bed. I breathed hard, clutching the teddy bear with Blaire's name on it. I looked over and saw Sam and Ryan looking at me as they sat on the bed beside me. I scratched my head yawning, thinking about the dream.

"Rach, you okay?" Sam asked worriedly. I just nodded scratching my head.

"yeah, I'm fine. What's up… Why are you home so early?" I asked sleepily propping myself up on the pillows.

"That's the reason we woke you up." I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't wanna hear about your sex life-"

"Not that! were pretty sure, Charlie and Jenn have been taken!" I sat up and looked at them.

"They've been what?"

**A/N: Hey guys, Haven't done these in a while. Okay so, hope you liked this chapter, there's going to be more dramarama in the next few chapters, but you gotta review PLEASE, I love reading all the reviews! **

**-Lauren**


	8. Hide and Seek

Dean POV

So it's been a longer night then expected. 3 other people come in cause they didn't bother to actually be nice to their cars. Whatever it kept be busy through out the night. It would have been nicer if we had more coffee in this place but it doesn't matter, I'm going home and sleeping without anyone bugging me. I turned on my cell that I decided to turn off cause god knows I need another run to the McDonalds across the street for Rach. When it was done loading I saw I had 5 messages. Who the hell would need me at 3 in the freakin morning! I turned on the voicemail as I drove towards the wonderful house to take my wonderful sleep.

"Dean why in the hell is your cell off! We need you now, call me." Sam's voice was loud and urgent. I deleted it and listen to the other ones. Sam again, Ryan, then Rach, telling me the same thing. Something was up. I drove a little quicker towards home. As I rounded the street I noticed all our lights were on in the house. I pulled up and got out of the car. I raced inside and noticed no one was there.

"Sam? Ryan… RACHAEL!?" No answer. I was starting to get a little freaked out. I walked around the house looking for them, calling there names. God what the hell was going on over here. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note. Please let this tell me something!

"Dean: Don't know where the hell you are but were out looking for Jenn and Charlie. They weren't at there houses and we have a strange feeling about them. Call any of our cell's please!

-Sam

What the hell does that mean? They have strange feeling… I sighed as I walked to the phone and dialed Sam's number. He instantly picked up and sounded worried.

"Charlie?" I laughed a little, the dude is head over heels…

"Yeah, it's charlie…" I heard him sigh annoyed. "What's going on?"

"Charlie and Jenn are missing." My eye brown raised. Missing? Isn't that a little over exaggerated?

"Dude, I don't think-"

"Charlie's house was a mess, the door was unlocked and her dog was freaking. Something took her. I know it." I sighed and started walking towards the door, stopping to pick up some stuff Rachael left on the ground.

"I still don't-"

"Jenn was suppose to be back from the business trip but no one has seen her. Ryan said her room was totaled, especially her new computer." I dropped the stuff on the couch and shook my head.

"Look I'm sure there's-" I was cut off YET again by the door. God, Can't I get a word in AT ALL! I walked over to the door and opened it with a lot of force in anger. I stopped when I saw who was there.

"Hi, Um I live across the street and-" He now stopped. My eye brow raised as I looked at him. He was tall, With this 'I'm gonna kill anyone' look all hunters have when there in a stressed situation. He has this deep blue that I knew instantly. I mean I haven't seen him in a while, since, 2009 at least, but his look was the same. He stood in the doorway looking at me, well I did the same as well.

"Dean…. DEAN!" Sam screamed in my ear, pulling me out of the 'what the hell is he doing here?' thought.

"Yeah, Sam… I'm gonna have to call you back." I hung up on him and looked at the guy standing there.

"Dean? Dean Winchester?" I nodded.

"Owen. Owen Delmore. Shit. I thought I'd never see you again." He just nodded. Apparently this wasn't the time to walk down memory lane.

"How are you?" He was stiff. I could tell in his voice that he wanted to talk to me more personally, but it's hard when your in hunter mode.

"I'm fine. W- What are you doing here?" I let him in and he smiled a little as he accepted. He walked in and then stood in the foyer.

"I'm living here now… well have been living here for a long time." How could I have missed him for months at a time when he lived just across the street.

"Well that's weird." I shrugged, He gave me a side smile and nod.

"Look, I would like to catch up with you but I have a problem. My daughter, Jenn Delmore is missing. We had a little bit of a fight and she went into her room. I heard a shit load of noises and when I went to see if she was okay, well, she was gone. everything in her room was smashed and the window was open. I've been trying to look for her everywhere. I know she's known for running away but it's been hours and she's never gone this far, especially when it was such a small fight." I nodded. Now a little worried that Sam was right. Maybe they were taken. But that would be a huge coincidence that Charlie was taken on the same night, but in our world, coincidences are everyday occurrences.

"Um, I'll help out. I mean, the rest of my family is already looking for her and another woman who went missing." He nodded and sighed.

"Thanks. If you hear anything, give me a call." He went to the kitchen and got a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down his cell number and gave it to me. "Thanks again." He kind of smiled before he left the house. I shook my head as I dialed Sam's number again.

"Charlie?" I laughed a little.

"Dude, stop assuming I'm a chick." He groaned annoyingly at me.

"Well I'm sorry I'm worried about a girl I like!" I nodded, but it's not like he could see. "So what the hell was that about?"

"Guess who was at the door." I heard him sigh again, more pissed off.

"Who?"

"Owen Delmore. You remember him right?" There was a long pause as he thought, Damn wasn't he supposed to be smart!

"Oh yeah… So why was he at the door?"

"He was looking for Jenn too." I heard his brain finally click as he figured out everything.

"Seriously? I knew I knew her last name!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Sure you did. Anyway, he's out there looking as well, and I'm going out to look as well."

"You finally agree that there missing."

"Yeah Sam, I do. Now where are you?" He paused again.

"Just around the boarder of Massachusetts." I stopped.

"Your where?"

Sam POV

We've been driving for over 5 hours trying to find Charlie and Jenn, but nothing! We checked every warehouse, abandoned shack, and police station in this whole state. How could this have happened. Why does it have to be the people we care about that gets hurt.

"Sammy, were never going to find them. We should just give up tonight." I heard Rachael say from the back.

"NO! We keep going." Ryan snapped looking at her. "If you want to go home then get out of the car and walk, but were looking for them." She looked at him and sighed.

"Fine. I will. Sam stop the car." I stayed quiet and looked out at the dark road ahead of me. I was getting tired but I still wanted to find her.

"Your not getting out of this car." I could hear her sigh annoyingly then altogether just shut up. The car was silent while we drove down a dirt road. looking for any houses that they could be. There was nothing and I was getting to frustrated. "I think we should go home."

"NO! Sam, come on, we can-"

"Ryan, their obviously not even in this state so were going home. We can get more done in finding them there then looking around, wasting gas." I called Dean and told him to go home. The light from the sun was coming up, we've been looking for them all night. I turned the car right around and drove home. "You guys should get some sleep." I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Rachael already asleep while Ryan was looking outside thinking. I sighed looking back at the road and the rest of the trip they were silent.

We got home around 7 in the morning. I saw Dean's car already in the driveway as we drove in. I took Rachael's sleeping form and walked into the house, where I saw Dean watching the news, lap top on the coffee table, a cup of coffee in his hand and him looking up as we got inside.

"And?" I shook my head as I laid Rachael down next to him. He placed a blanket over her and got up slowly towards the kitchen. Ry and I walked with him.

"Their no where, just gone." He shook his head getting more coffee.

"This is just to strange. And there wasn't any sulfur at their houses?" We both shook our heads. "This makes no sense." He put the cup down and looked at the floor. "What if this is a demon attack?"

"Then weather patterns would have changed."

"Ryan go check the weather report." He nodded and left.

"Dean… Are we going-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. We have a worried father out looking for his daughter and is going to stop at nothing, not to mention Ryan, and that's enough said. You like Charlie enough to keep looking. You looked for Yellow eyes for years just for Jessica, were going to find them, okay?" I nodded. God if this is just like Jessica all over again, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I looked down and walked into the living room where Ry was typing away trying to find anything he could. "Ry, I think you should go to bed. It's already 7 and school's in an hour. You can take the day off but you should get some rest."

"Can't sleep." He muttered out before typing more. He never looked up from the computer. I sighed walking upstairs to go get ready, damn teaching. I really got to get a new profession. I got ready in a few minutes and took the papers and jetted out towards the school. It was a short walk and I mean, thanks to global warming, it was a warm February day, feeling more like April. When I walked into the school I got a death glare from the principal and a few smiles from the other teachers, all girls. I walked into my classroom, sat at the desk and waited, thinking about where Charlie is. Something told me there was more to just a kidnaping than we thought. I took out the paper and a book and started to read, still thinking. There was just something about it.

By 8:30 the kids started to pile in. There was a whole group of them Rachael hangs out with… and so does Jenn. I waited till they all were in the class.

"Hey have you guys seen Jenn at all?" They all shook their heads.

"Her dad asked the same thing. She probably went to her uncles house. She always goes there when they get into a fight." Tyler said looking at me.

"Okay, thanks." Maybe they were right, but Jenn would have at least called Ryan once. I started handing out the papers and talking about how…. creative they were. I was about half way into my lesson when I heard my cell go off. I looked at it for a long time before looking back at the kids.

"Sir, I can't believe you!" One of the whinny kids said from the back.

"Yeah come on Mr. Moore."

"Guys, I gotta take this…" They all groaned then took out their cells and started doing whatever they did. I rolled my eyes as I took out my cell from my bag. "You all got 2 minutes then all the cells are going back in your bags until the end of class." I ordered and they all waved me off.

"Okay sir, just pick up the phone, your ring is annoying."

"What? No it's not.. it's Asia." Everyone loves this song… well at least I do.

"I don't care if it's europe, it's annoying sir." I rolled my eyes again opening my phone, seeing the ID was Dean I clicked accept.

"What do you got?" I looked around, everyone was busy with there own thing.

"We got some weather changes in Cold Oak." Did I hear that correctly?

"South Dakota? That's where you think they are?"

"You gotta better place?" I sighed knowing I didn't. "I told a hunter buddy to check it out who lives closer to there. Once we know for sure that they might be there, we'll go. I just wanted to keep you posted. Ryan's going to school in the afternoon, something about some project due today." I nodded. "Just call if anything else comes up okay?" He agreed and I hung up. I looked back at the class, everyone was talking and being busy doing everything but what they were supposed to. Great.

Ryan POV

Must stay awake, can't sleep, Jenn's somewhere and I'm gonna find her. She's gotta be in Cold Oaks. That's the only place for demonic activity, and because it's been abandoned for 100 years so no one would be there to stop anyone from doing anything. I was in my room pacing shaking my wet hair a little. The shower I had helped but I was still tired and worried. I need to get to Cold Oaks to see if she's there, I just have too.

"Ry?" I heard my sister ask carefully from the door. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"The girl I like and was going to go out with is missing. I don't know where she is and I don't even know if she's alive. How do you think I feel." I snapped at her. I know I shouldn't but I just can't help it. She bowed her head down and looked at the floor.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see if you were okay." She was acting different. Not her usual stubborn ass, snarky self she normally is. I looked at her as she started to walk away.

"Rach, I'm sor-" But she didn't hear me. I don't think she wanted to hear my apology… hell I wouldn't either. I sighed walking to my closet and getting a clean shirt. I'll just say sorry later, she's fine. I shook my wet hair again then walked out towards the stairs to the kitchen to get something to drink. My dad was at the table reading the newspaper with a pen in his mouth. I went to the fridge getting some water.

"Did your friend call back?" He looked up a bit startled. He shook his head and shrugged taking the pen out of his mouth.

"It's been only an hour. He has to check weather reports there, watch the bugs and every other omen there is." I nodded walking away from him. He didn't give me the answer I was looking for. "Ryan." I stopped and looked at him. "What the hell's your problem. When you came home this morning… hell even before then you turned into… Rachael, it's not like you, what's going on?" I just shook my head and walked away. I could hear my father sigh as I walked into the family room. I took the remote and turned on the tv to the news channel. I saw 3 spirit hunts, 1 striga, 2 werewolves. It's not like they blunt out said it but just by the way they talked, the information, those were the hunts. There were also Demonic omens, There was an electrical storm in Texas, Acaida's everywhere in Baltimore, and then you got the crop failure in Florida, with there damn oranges. We now have 4 places they could be, I'm still hoping it's Cold Oaks, smaller place for them to hide.

I was watching TV for another hour and a half before it was time for me to go to school and fail miserably in art. I only took the damn course so I could graduate, which is only in a few months anyway. God, I just finished mailing my applications anyway. I know I'm late with that but hell, if it gets Sam off my back, I don't care. I walked out into the warm February day and walked towards the school. People from my school were walking back too from lunch. When I got there I saw Tyler with Aaron and Peter. I sighed as I walked towards them.

"Hey dude, where've you been?" Aaron asked.

"At home, slept in." They nodded.

"Rach too, I bet."

"Yeah she was up all night, her baby was kicking the crap outta her, so she needed the rest." They laughed a little.

"Oh dude, I finished your project. I still don't understand why the hell you took this course but whatever." He took it out of his backpack and gave it to me. I smiled taking it graciously, looking at it. it was amazing, the dude had a gift.

"Oh yeah, we were thinkin' about doin' a sorta party for Rach and the kid. It's been a while since we've planned a party and, it might not be a wild ass party but thought it would be cool." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sure." The bell rung and we all left to class. I'm only going to Art just to give in this damn thing then I'm going. I have more important things than school right now. I went all the way to the third floor and into my stupid class. As I sat down the teacher came over so I could hand my assignment in. I did not exactly looking at her, just taking out my cell just in case. I waited for class to begin and just sat, listening to the teacher.

"Okay guys. Since you all got the self portraits done last night we're going to go on and do something different. It's sort of your pre- culminating activity. It'll take about a month to do. What it is, is you're going to draw, paint, mould, do whatever that's creative related to this course that you feel best represents what you feel about anything, it's your subject. Just do. Now For the class I'm gonna let you think of ideas, talk with each other, gain knowledge of things, something might inspire you." I knew what to do. Something that represents my life, and my family, just how the hell am I going to show it, without showing what were all about.. Hrm.

Rachael POV

What the hell was that? He totally just bit my head off. I've been contemplating what the hell is wrong with Ryan for a half an hour. Sitting in my room, listening to Alexz Johnson thinking about where Charlie and Jenn are. I mean it's not like I'm suddenly friends with Jenn, but Ry is hurt and I gotta push them feelings of hate aside and help her to help my brother. I got up from my bed and walked downstairs to go see what was going on with my dad. When I got down the stairs he was sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked over and sat on his lap. He smiled at me then shifted me over so we could get comfy.

"What's up?" He asked turning his attention to the tv. Something about cars and chicks on them… totally perverted but whatever.

"Nothing much. Trying to figure out why Ryan has turned into a jack ass."

"He's just worried about his girlfriend."

"There not even going out yet! He just asked her out on friday."

"Doesn't that classify them as 'Going out'?"

"Ugh, I don't even know anymore. But it's like ever since this happened he's gone from….. Bambi to Godzilla in a matter of a few hours!" He laughed as did I a little, but it was true. It was like something inside of him cracked and now Tokyo has to take cover!

"Once we find Charlie and Jenn, They'll go back to being the Bambi and Thumper team they always are." I smiled.

"If their Bambi and Thumper then what does that make us?"

"Batman and Robin." My eyebrow raised.

"Batman and Robin? I'm Batman right?" I smiled wide.

"HA! No way chicky poo, I'm batman." I pouted.

"But I don't wanna be Robin…." He scoffed and shook his head.

"Okay then, you can be the Joker." I just blinked at him. "Okay genius what are we then…"

"Pinky and the Brain." I shrugged like it was obvious.

"What? yeah right!" He laughed as did I.

"It's true. Your pinky cause your tall and I'm the brain cause I'm smarter than you." I smiled before getting off of him, or at least trying to. He grabbed my legs and waist and kept me there.

"What are you saying Gilmore," Just cause I talk fast, am witty AND I got preggers at 16 does not make me Loralei Gilmore… does it? "Are you calling me stupid?" He said with a hint of a smile.

"No…. just that your tall and…. Comical." I smiled more.

"Sure." He said in a monotone.

"It's true, your very funny, and everybody loves Pinky, just like everyone loves you. I mean your very likable."

"Sucking up to your old man now aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Is it working?" He thought for a minute.

"Add in you making me your famous pasta and it worked." He grinned before getting off the couch with me and walking to the kitchen.

"I guess I can't say no since you chose my answer for me didn't you."

"Yes I did." He laughed setting my feet down on the ground in front of the stove.

"You know I'm not your bitch right?"

"No, your my daughter that happens to make great pasta, which I'm craving."

"And I thought I was the one pregnant." I smiled as I started getting out the pots to make it. I stopped and looked at him. "You know it's 8:30 in the morning right?" He smiled and nodded.

"I'm aware. When you didn't have dinner last night and stayed up the whole time… You get hungry for dinner." I just nodded as I put the water in and started to heat it up. I looked in the empty cupboards and found a bag half full of pasta noodles, I took it and set it down on the counter.

"So how was work last night?" I asked getting the sauce. I looked over at him and he had this smile that told me everything. "You met a girl."

"No I didn't meet a girl."

"You met a girl that, even though she's totally idiotic about cars you don't care cause she's totally and completely hot and your willing to look past that little fact just to date her. Am I right?" He shook his head, I knew I was right.

"No, I just think she's hot, it's nothing. I fixed her….. amazing car and that's it… maybe a date…. or two, nothing major." He grinned.

"Just please, don't forget your first borns' when you get married to her and have little babies again." I asked pleadingly. He smiled walking towards me.

"I'll never forget my first borns' especially my Brain." He laughed a little, hugging me tight.

"Good." I hugged him back with a smile. "So when are you going to go see her again." He pulled away a little and looked at the clock.

"I'd say in a at least in a half hour…"

"Oh damn." I walked over and put the pasta in the boiling water. "So what's her name? Lexie?" I did this whole, Porn star thing, looking all slutty walking towards him, kinda shaking my butt. He laughed and shook his head.

"Her name's Dakota." I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. I was glad he found someone he actually wants to go out on a date with someone.

"Ooh, even better."

"Yep. Now, will you please make my pasta."

"I'm sure Dakota will love how demanding you are." I released his neck and walked over to the stove.

"I'm sure she will." He said all cocky like. I turned around swiftly with an uncooked noodle in my hand and hit him right in the side of the head. I turned around and snickered a little. I stirred the pasta then I felt something sharp hit the back of my head. I turned around and saw my dad try and act like nothing happened with an innocent smile and him scratching the back of his head looking away. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Your such a 5 year old." He laughed.

"You started it."

"And I'm-" I threw some more noodles at him. "Ending it."

"Don't think so." He picked something up and threw it at me. I looked over at him shocked.

"Ow. Dad! What the hell!" I said through a stifled laugh.

"Oh come on. That didn't hurt."

"Yeah, Well it could have…. if it was about 10 pounds heavier." I moved my head to the side as I stirred the pasta.

"Your such a wuss." I took a half cooked noodle out of the water by a wooden spoon and threw it over my shoulder and it hit my dad right in the back of his head with a wet thud. I laughed a little as I took the water off the stove and started to drain it.

"How long you got?"

"Um… 10 minutes before I'm astronomically late." I quickly put the pasta in a bowl and up on the sauce for a few seconds, adding in the spices I always put in. I took it off and put it in the bowl. I handed it to him and he greatly took it and started to wolf it down.

"You wanna slow down before you chock?" He stopped looking at me for a split second before he shrugged and kept going. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the kitchen towards the TV. We had over a thousand channels… there has to be ONE that has good tv on it. I heard my dad put the bowel in the sink and grab his keys, racing towards the front door. "Have fun." He smiled.

"I'm just going to give back a car, nothing special."

"Well, what if you get a date out of it, it is special." He laughed a little.

"Yeah, sure."

"It's just… I have to meet her before you guys go out."

"Why you have to approve of her or something?"

"Yeah of course."

"Okay, MOM." I stuck my tongue out and smiled.

"Get out outta here." He laughed a little more as he walked out of the door.

Dean POV

I drove as quickly as I could towards the garage. I was now 5 minutes late and I was still hungry. Rach was right about the whole pigging out thing. I rounded the corner and saw that no one was there, except for maybe Mark. I parked my car and got out running inside. The car was still there along with the keys.

"Hey. Who's car is that?" Mark asked, his mouth full of lucky charms. I sighed taking the keys off the hook. She's gotta be late, she looks like the late type. "Dude! Earth to Dean."

"Huh? Oh it's this chicks that came in last night." He nodded.

"She hot?" He looked totally ridiculous asking that question with his face full of cereal.

"Yeah she is." I grinned. He gave me a look then returned to the office. I waited for her, even checking things over just to make sure the car was running smoothly.

It was around 11 when I decided to go home. I was tired and she was obviously held up with something. I stuck the keys back on the hook and walked towards my car. I sighed getting in and starting the car. Oh well, time for sleep and some more of that amazing pasta. When I got back home, and into the house, Rachael was past out on the couch watching MTV2. I turned off the tv and picked her up, carrying her up to her bed where she would be more comfortable. I got her onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. I kissed the top of her head then walked downstairs. I opened the fridge as soon as I got into the kitchen and took out a water and some of the pasta Rach made. I got a fork and went to the family room. I took the phone from the charger and dialed Bobby's number as I started eating.

"Hey Bobby, it's me."

"Hey Dean, good to hear from you."

"Same here. Look, you've probably heard from your friends that Jenn Delmore is missing."

"Yeah, Owen told me. He also told me about Sam's girl?" I laughed at that.

"Yeah, Charlie. She's a good person. Look I just wanted to know if you knew anything. Were all kinda freaking out here and we really want to find them."

"I don't got anything new but I'll call you if I do alright?"

"Thanks Bobby."

"Just look out for your family."

"I will. Thanks again." He hung up, as did I and I threw the phone onto the couch next to me. I rubbed my eyes and sat back in the couch. This was a pretty comfortable couch. I turned on the TV to the news and slowly let my eyes close.

It was a few hours later and I heard the door slam which got me up quickly. I looked over and saw Sam and Ryan just getting in from school.

"Hey, how was school?"

"Horrible!" Ryan said as he stalked off to his room.

"OKay, that's one guy that really needs to get laid…What about you?"

"What do you care." He snapped walking towards the kitchen.

"And there's the second that needs to get laid." He followed Sam. "Dude, what's going on?"

"You wanna know what's going on? we have two missing people out there and all were doing is sitting on our asses sleeping." I rolled my eyes.

"we have the top hunters on the case, we have Bobby on look out and after my little nap I was going to go back on the computer and look up more info on any demonic activity."

"Yeah and when were you planning on finishing your nap, next week?!"

"What the hells wrong with you?" Sam sighed and sat down at the table.

"I just- I can't let this be like the Jessica thing again. I just can't. I gotta do everything I can, to get them home safe." I looked down and nodded.

"Okay." Sam looked at me.

"Okay what?"

"Okay, were going to make sure that this isn't going to turn into the Jessica thing." Sam smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Dean."

"No problem. Now I have to go see what's up Ryan's butt before he goes Homicidal." I turned around and walked up the stairs towards Ryan's room. He was blasting Flyleaf which I could clearly hear from the stairs. He only blasted it when he was sad about something, or feeling extremely emo, as the kids call it.

"Can I come in?" I asked from the door. Ryan just shrugged and laid on his bed. I walked in and sat on his chair. "What's going on with you?" He shrugged again.

"I dunno… what do you think?" I sighed swung around in his chair a bit.

"We'll find her, we'll find both of them okay?"

"How can you be so sure. We could very well be too late."

"Well that's the biggest defeatist attitude if I've ever heard. Normally that's Rachael's job. How would she feel if she found out you stole her thunder." He just looked at me before he looked back at the ceiling. "Okay, not in the mood." He sighed, annoyed at me.

"Can I just be alone, please." I got up from the chair and walked out. As I got to the door I looked over at him. He looked depressed. I mean, I get why he's depressed, he missed her and was scared that he was going to lose her. But why won't he try and figure it out and help them! I shook my head as I walked out of there altogether. I walked towards the stairs and as I did that I heard something fall hard onto the floor. I turned to the noise and saw Rachael on the floor holding her head in pain. I rushed towards her calling her name.

"Rach!" I fell to my knees next to her and Grabbed her shoulders. Some tears escaped her as she sat there in pain. "Rach, come on baby, what's wrong." She grabbed onto my arm, squeezing hard. "Rachael, talk to me, What's going on." I tried to be calm but she was freaking me out. I guess Sam and Ryan heard what was going on and walked into her room.

"What's going on with her?" Ryan asked panicked.

"I don't know. It looks like she's having a vision," Sam said. "Looks like what I went through before, when yellow eyes was here before. Now that he's back, maybe Rachael's getting it too." I just held onto Rachael till she felt better. She started to loosen her grip on my arm and she started moving more. She looked up at me, looking pale and shaking a bit. I helped her up onto her bed and she sat down. I looked at her, brushing the hair out of her face, Sam went and got her some water.

"Rach, What the hell was that?" Ryan asked. I looked over at him with a 'Not Now' look. He looked down and patted her on the back lightly.

"I- I don't know." She said shakily, holding her stomach. I rubbed her back slowly, trying to calm her down. "I was just getting some homework done and when I got up to get something, there was this sharp pain in my head like a migraine but a thousand times worse."

"Did you see anything?" Sam asked when he walked in with a glass of water. She took it and gulped half of it back. She looked at us and then at Ryan.

"I gotta tell you something." She looked at us nervously.

"What is it?" Ryan asked impatiently.

"I had a dream, last night when I fell asleep on your bed. I was looking through mom's stuff and I sorta drifted off to sleep. The dream itself…. that pissed me off and I'm gonna haunt each an everyone of you that hurts my kid," Confusion took over when I looked at her. "That's not important now. It's the person that was in my dream and what she said. It was mom and she told me that I have a power and that I should use it. I wanted to forget why I was going to hell in the first place but now I have to use this thing that I got- that we got," She looked over at Ryan.

"What does this have to-"

"I know where they now." We all stopped and looked at her. Just staring at her, not moving, waiting for something to happen.

"You- you know where they are? But how?"

"I had a vision. There in this warehouse, somewhere in Wyoming. Close to a cemetery with a huge Crypt in the middle of it." I instantly knew where they were.

"We gotta go." Sam said starting to walk out of the room.

"Wait." We all turned to her. She looked like she had more to say. "Um, Never mind." We looked at her a little more before we started to leave.

"Go pack, One bag, plus the guns, I'll make lunch." I said before walking out of Rachael's room, leaving Ryan with Rachael. I walked downstairs and stared lunch, thinking about how where going to get there and get the girls, alive. This is going to be hard.

Ryan POV

"So this vision. How were they? Alive at least right?" She nodded. Finally I got answers, even though it's from my sister who didn't want to help.

"I saw them in the warehouse, in cages. They were tied up." She looked sad as she said this. "Jenn was trying to get out of her binds but it was too tight."

"Okay. Please.." She stopped and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"You really like her, don't you." I just nodded. I really did. She was smart, funny, amazing. I couldn't not like her, there was just something about her that I really liked. "Well, just don't forget about me when you hang out with her more than me, which you do now, so… Never mind then. Just, don't be a dick towards her please." I looked at her confused. I don't hang out with Jenn more than Rach, I mean there are times when I do hang out with Jenn a lot but I mean, Rach is with Jensen a lot too! I shook my head and started to head towards my room to pack. "Ry?" I turned around and faced Rachael. "We'll find her. She'll be fine." She smiled a little then turned around and started to pack. I looked down and walked towards my room. I hoped we found them safely, it was killing me and Sammy. I got to my room and packed enough to last me a few days.

It took us a few minutes and by the time I was done and downstairs dad had made, what was left of the food into lunch. I sat down at my chair and started to eat my sandwich. Rachael wasn't too far behind and she started to eat as well.

"So were gonna leave right after this. I saw we'd be in Wyoming by 9 tonight." My dad instructed, We all nodded. "There are only three warehouses near the cemetery Rachael described so it won't be that bad if we split up. I'll go with Rachael just in case." Rachael sighed, rolled her eyes and nodded. We ate the rest of our food and within the hour we were on the way to Wyoming. The car ride was annoyingly long, we slept for most of it. I did my homework for a bit, but I couldn't concentrate. I was thinking about Jenn instead and how I just wanted her back. I should have told her how I felt earlier, that was so stupid of me. I'm an idiot!

"Ryan?" I heard a sleepy Rachael ask beside me. I turned my glance from the passing state towards my sister. "Sorry for hating Jenn. I don't mean it… well not really." In Rachael's twisted head, that was an apology. I nodded and looked back at the scenery. She sighed and went back to sleep, I should be too but I couldn't, I was thinking too much.

Dad was right, we were there by 9 at night. We got a motel close to where we think they are and set up shop. We checked and rechecked the guns, came up with a plan and were all ready to look for them by 10. Sam took the far south Warehouse, I took the east and my dad and Rachael took the north. I walked in and instantly wanted to walk out. It was nasty and I'm pretty sure it was going to fall over if the slightest breeze came. I turned on the flashlight and scanned the room for anything. There wasn't much in there to begin with, but it was pretty big anyway. I listen for anyone that could lead me to them. I was getting anxious and I really wanted to shoot the Mo-fo that took them. I walked along the dirt floor walking from room to room, there was nothing to show they were there and I was starting to give up on this warehouse. I might as well look upstairs. Even though it looks like I'm gonna kill myself going up there. I walked up the creaky stairs, up onto the platform of the upstairs. I looked around with the flashlight pointed towards me, sighing deeply feeling like giving up. There was no use, they weren't here. I shook my head walking back to the stairs. I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out. My dad was calling, probably telling me they weren't there at all!

"Got anything?" He asked as soon as I clicked talk.

"Nope. Let me guess, same to you guys."

"You don't have to be psychic to know that much." I got off the stairs and was heading back to the motel. This was getting pointless and Rach was probably trying to get us to go on a wild goose chase. What a bitch!

"Alright well I'm heading back to the-" I heard a moan. It was a muffled moan, like they were being gagged.

"Ry?" I walked closer to the noise. Where was that coming from? I checked everywhere, but there not… anywhere. I walked into the last room there was nothing there. I thought I was hearing noises till I heard it again, right under my feet. I looked down and started searching for a latch to a door. It took some time but I found a small door in the floor, probably an old cellar type thing. I opened the door and saw more stairs. "RYAN!" His voice broke through the silence.

"What?!" I asked sharply, not intending too. "Sorry."

"What the hell is going on over there." I looked around without the flashlight down in the cellar.

"I don't know. I think I found… someone. I just don't know if it's the right person."

"Stay there, were heading over now." I heard the click and I closed my phone. I walked down the stairs, turning off the light. I could barley see anything but a small light off in the distance. I walked towards it carefully, I looked around but I couldn't see anything. I could hear the muffles but they were closer and more loud. I walked towards them praying it was Jenn and that she was alright. I walked closer to the light but was stopped by something metal related. I touched the object in front of me. It was huge. I turned on my flashlight quickly and saw that it was a metal cage. I looked around the cage and saw what was a woman tied up. She looked like she hadn't been there long. Fresh wounds, and minimal bruising. I rattled the cage a bit then looked around. I saw the super heavy duty lock on the door and looked at it. I held the flashlight with my jaw and collarbone while I fished into my pockets and came up with my lock pick.

"Don't worry I'm gonna get you out of here." She just nodded and waited as I started to pick the lock. It wasn't easy and it took longer than normal but I got into it and unlocked it, dropping the lock on the ground and swinging the door open. I went inside and untied the women's hands then took the gag out.

"God. How did you find me?" I just shrugged.

"I'm looking for someone… two people actually." She nodded before looking behind me. Her face froze on a certain spot and the fear in her eyes was clear.

"Looking for these two?" I heard a guys voice ring out. I turned around slowly shinning the light towards them. My heart stopped.

"Jenn." I looked at her, she was beaten badly. blood from her nose and at the side of her eye. I could barley see it by the way she hung her head, almost like she didn't want me to see her. I looked on the other side of him, Charlie was standing there, looking the same as Jenn, Bleeding and worn. I turned my flashlight to see this guys face before I started swinging. He looked like Johnny Depp… the Pirate version of Johnny Depp. I cocked my head to the side, I swear I know this guy.

"I'm guessing you know this one." She threw her down to the ground. I dropped to the floor right after her and picked her up.

"What the hell is wrong with you." It was his grin that pissed me off. His stupid side grin that I could tell he was up to something.

"I'm guessing you want this one too right?" He threw her to the ground as well. He laughed as she moaned in pain. I put Jenn to the side and got up.

"Your sick you know that?"

"No… I'm a Demon." The light from the flashlight showed his evil hazel eyes go pure black.

"Ry?" I heard Rachael call. No, not now.

"Oh look, it's your incredibly hot, super stupid sister." His eyes went back to normal and his grin was slapped on his face.

"Rachael, Don't come down here." I yelled up. She was at the stairs. I heard footsteps. "Rachael STOP!" They were heavy footsteps that I knew, even though she was pregnant, she's not that heavy. I saw my dad's face come from the darkness.

"Ry- Who the hell are you."

"Your worst nightmare." He threw my dad towards the wall of the cage. There was a huge clank and a groan in pain.

"Dean?" Sam's voice rang out.

"No Sam don't-" But it was too late, He was flung as soon as his feet felt the floor of the cellar.

"You son of a bitch!" Sam yelled when he saw Charlie. "When I get down I'll-"

"You'll what? Tear me apart? good luck, your girlfriend will probably think you really are a killer and won't want to date you. What about yours Dean." He walked over to the woman and picked her up, pulling on her hair and pushed her towards Dean.

"Missed her?"

"Who?" One of his eyebrows went up. He looked at her and instantly knew who she was. "Dakota? What? No. She's not my girlfriend. She's just someone I met last night! You kind actually sunk to that level?"

"We were always at that level. Besides, She's pretty. What you wouldn't want to date her at all?"

"Yes.. No. I mean, Yes I would but-"

"Guys, I'm not feeling being up here… what's going on?"

"Ah, and the main attraction. At least to me she is." His grin grew and so did my hatred towards him.

"Don't fucking touch her." I growled at him.

"Ooh tough man. And what are you gonna do about it." He pushed me towards the wall and looked at Rachael. "Long time no see eh Rachie poo?" She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him. Her face had fear, anger and sadness in it all at once.

"It's you!?" was all I heard from her, apparently, she knew him.

**A/N: Please Review. I love the reviews, Thanks to Chicki Babie, Maggie loves Jensen, WinchesterAngel3389, Samndeanhots78, Noname32 and Benny (In no particular order P) Thanks guys for the reviews, I've been meaning to say that for a while but I kept forgetting to write it, SORRY! And I also want to say thank you to my best friend for helping me write 'The future is in the past' Chapter, I had total writters block and she couldn't stand my complaining about it so she wrote most of that chapter! LOVE YOU KAYLA! Again Please Review love the feedback, and trying to make it better!**

**Love you all for reading it! Your making me have faith in this story.**

**-Lauren**


	9. Were Coming But So Are They

**Rachael POV**

It's him! Him, the asshole who- Why did it have to be him? I looked at him and then at my family, then too Charlie and Jenn. They looked like shit.

"How are you? Missed you so much. Why did you leave? We were having a fun time weren't we?"

"NO! are you joking me? You were having the time of your life with me, while I screamed for you too-" I stopped trying to blink away the tears.

"Well when I mean We I really meant I." He shrugged. I just shook my head, What a dick.

"I can't believe you. Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I can get you, and I have a little fun with a few of your family's little… pets."

"There not pets!" Ryan yelled. Jack turned to Ry and threw him to the ground before picking him up and chocking him.

"Did I ask you to talk? No I didn't."

"Let him go!" I screamed at him. His face turned to me and shook his head. I started to walk up to him before he stopped me.

"You wouldn't want to do that you know."

"Why the fuck not?" His grin grew. I just looked at him, my anger rising.

"How far along are you by now?" I had to step back a little.

"None of your business." He let go of Ryan and he fell with a huge thud by Jenn. I backed up as he walked towards me.

"Who's the father?" He placed a cold hand on my stomach. I tried to push it away but he pushed on my stomach so I stopped.

"My boyfriend. Please, stop." He had some pressure on my stomach, but I couldn't go anywhere to get away.

"A little 17 year old skank, pregnant. surprise, surprise. I'm glad you ran away from us. Why would I want a slut for an adoptive daughter." I saw from over his shoulder my dad freaking out.

"This is the asshole who took you from the center, and broke your arm? Ooh I'm gonna kill you."

"I don't think so." He said looking at my dad. He clenched his jaw together trying to get off the wall. "So are you sure it's his? I mean, 5 months ago which you look like, you were with me, and Jason. Maybe it's ours instead." I shook my head.

"I never fucked your son." I said cooly. He was pissing me off, and I had a good reason to be pissed.

"Yeah but you fucked me." His grin grew wider. I saw all my families eyes grow big, now even more pissed.

"I didn't have sex with you! YOU-" I couldn't say it. I could barley look at him.

"I what?" I couldn't stand here and listen to him deny anything.

"You fucking raped me!" I screamed. I stared at him furiously.

"You fucking bastard, I'm gonna tear you apart." My dad screamed. Jack just laughed at him. He turned his body and walked over to him.

"Really? Your gonna tear me apart? How are you gonna do that when your stuck against a wall?" I cocked his head to the side. I my dad had the death glare on him, which in this case was comforting, a little at least. I looked around, seeing Ryan trying to get the binds off of Jenn without getting caught, Charlie sitting there, thinking were totally nuts, this chick I have no idea who she is, My uncle freaking out cause he has no clue what to do, and my dad freaking out cause he's looking at the person that hurt me. They were all hurt by this asshole, possessed or not, he was bad and going to get what he deserves. I felt around my back and found the cold handle of my .45, equipped with bullets with Holy water in them.

"He might not be able to do anything, But I can." He turned around swiftly and I shot him in the right shoulder. He stopped in shock as the bullet splintered in his body and the water seeped out. He convulsed a little as the water took affect on the demon. Dad and Sam dropped to the wall with a thud. He glared at me with black eyes. He snarled at me, the water was still in him but he was still able to walk. He walked painfully over to me quickly. I tried to shoot at him again but as the Winchester luck continues, my gun jammed. "Fuck." I fumbled with it trying to get it to work, but he was getting closer. I couldn't see where I was, or if anything was in my way. I could only see his face, and the faces of my family and the girls. I couldn't go anywhere, the only way out, was the way Jack was, heading towards me, quicker. I held my stomach, protecting it as much as possible as he got to me. I was ready for anything he was going to do but nothing happened. I looked down and saw my dad. He had tackled Jack down and as he sat on top of him, he started throwing punches. I could have said something, like 'He's not worth it' Or just stop altogether, but I didn't, I wanted my dad to do that. I wanted the real Jack to feel hurt, but not be able to tell him to stop, Like what happened to me. My dad kept punching him like there was no tomorrow.

"You will never, touch my daughter, or anyone else ever again." He said though punches. Sam Got up and walked behind him.

"Dean stop. Come on. He's done. Let's exorcize him already." Dad looked at him for a moment then turned around and punched Jack one more time before getting up.

"Fine." He barked. I just looked at Jack before I walked over to get in on the action. "I just- he did that to Rachael, can't you just let me get in a little vent-" He stopped when he heard Jack groan in pain as my foot connected with his ribs. "Rachael! Get away from him."

"Yeah, get away from me, before I do something your not going to like." I kicked him in the ribs again.

"Don't fucking talk to me." I spat at him as I walked away towards Jenn to help Ryan. He was untying her quickly when I got there. He was having trouble untying her when I got there. I started untying her gag looking over at my uncle and dad. They had Jack pinned to the ground as they started the exorcism.

"Hey, Are you okay?" I asked Jenn. She nodded as I finally got the knot undone. She took out the cloth and moved her mouth around to get it more comfortable.

"Yeah, I just gotta get the hell outta here." I laughed a little. Ryan looked at me for a second before helping Jenn up. "Thanks." I got up and looked around. I could hear my uncle recite the exorcism and the demon scream in pain. I watched as the demon squirmed trying to get my dad off of him so he could make a get away. My uncle was almost done, but the damn thing wouldn't get out of him. I walked over to Charlie to help out of her binds.

"Charlie. Are you okay?" She didn't say anything which scared me more. Crap. I untied her and got up. I looked over and saw my dad punch him more. "Dad, what are you doing."

"The damn things still inside of him." I shook my head and went to the unknown chick. "Well could you hurry up!" I untied the other chick and got her up. "You okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah, just peachy." I saw her smile. "But we gotta get the other girls out of here." I just looked at her. Why was she bossing me around. "Do you want them to bleed to death, let's go! Your dad and uncle can handle it." How did she know Sam was my uncle? I was about to ask her about everything but she walked away from me towards Jenn and Charlie and started talking to them. Ryan was helping my dad hold him down and taking a few punches on Jack.

"Rachael, Come on." I heard Charlie say from the other side of them. I watched as they tried to find the seal that was probably locking the demon inside of him. I walked up the stairs following Jenn. They raced outside towards the car and watched the warehouse hoping the boys would have followed us.

"You guys stay here, I'm gonna see what's going on." The unknown chick said. I just looked at her.

"No, we should just stay out here. They have it taken care of." She nodded and waited.

"Do you have at least a med kit so we can help stop their bleeding?" Why was she bossing me around! I don't take order from anyone but my dad, uncle, bobby and another older hunter. I opened the car door and searched around the floor of the back seat. I found it and gave it too her with a skeptical look. She took it and started to work on getting Jenn's wounds to stop.

"Rachael, are you okay?" I looked at Charlie. She had a gash on her forehead and a split lip and bruises. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm great. Don't worry about me so much as you and Jenn."

"I'm your social worker, I'm supposed to worry about you more." She looked down.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just, Does Ellen know? About all of this? what your dad and uncle…. do?" I looked at her for a long time trying to come up with an answer. I could lie to her and say no, denying anything she said, but then I'd be a hypocrite since I hate when people do that to me. Telling the truth, as much as it might hurt our family and potentially tear it apart, she needs to know, and what she's getting into.

"Yeah, she knows. She helps us sometimes." I looked at Jenn and the unknown girl before turning back to Charlie.

"She owns a bar and helps you on the side?"

"Not just us," I looked down when I said it. "There are ore of us. More than you know." I said quietly so no one else could hear.

"Ellen, as in Ellen Harvelle?" Jenn popped up, spooking me a bit. I turned around and nodded.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"My dad is good friends with her." I stopped. Her dad?

"Your dad is good friends with who? Ellen?"

"Yeah she helps us too." That's when it clicked. Jenn, the mysterious Jenn is a hunter with her dad. Wow, never actually saw that one coming. I turned back to Charlie.

"So what are you gonna do with your new found information?" She didn't talk for a long time.

"I'm thinking about it." I gulped. She was thinking. What the hell does that mean? Are we going to be taken away again! Is Jenn?

"Oh… Okay." I turned around and looked at Jenn. She didn't seemed overly concerned at all about any of this. The unknown chick was almost done fixing Jenn's wounds.

"It's not perfect, but it will stop you from bleeding till your dead. We just need you to get to the hospital where they can fix you up better." She smiled and Jenn smiled back.

"Thanks."

"Question?" I asked the unknown girl. "What's your name?"

"Dakota." She said with a smile.

"And what's with the-' I was about to finish my sentence but we heard my dad and Sam come out of the warehouse quickly carrying Ryan. "What the fuck happened to him?" I said as I watched them get him into the car. He was all cut up and bleeding like there was no tomorrow. "Dad, what happ-"

"There's more of them." Was all he said before he pushed me towards the car. I had to go into the front next to Sammy and him. I heard dad talking to Charlie and the newly named chick Dakota really quickly then them getting into the back seat with Ryan. He was unconscious and not moving. I looked over at him, thankfully I saw him breathing. My dad got into the drivers seat and started up the car.

"So there are more of what? Demons?"

"Not just demons." I looked at my dad.

"What are you talking about."

"There are demons, then there's shapeshifters."

"What?" I turned to Sam for more clarification.

"When you guys left, this other… Jack came out of the darkness and attacked us. We didn't know who was who after that. We almost had it under control until more of them came, literally 80 of them all, demons and the shifters that looked like them. I've never seen anything like this, neither has your dad."

"What happened to Ryan!"

"Most of them attacked him. It's pretty bad." I looked back at him.

"Oh my god." I whispered to myself. My dad was driving fast towards the nearest hospital. It was pretty quiet on the ride. Ryan didn't stir at all and Jenn was getting a huge headache, I could tell.

We finally got to the hospital and my dad got Ryan out of the car. I helped Jenn out who was getting really dizzy and we walked her into the emergency room.

"You think your okay now?" She looked at me and smiled.

"I don't think so anymore." She laughed a little as I helped her sit down. "Um you can call your dad if you want." I took out my cell and gave it to her.

"That might be a good idea. I probably gave him a hernia already." I shook my head with a little smile. "I'm gonna go see what's going on with Ryan. You want anything?"

"I'm okay, thanks." I smiled a little before walking over to my dad. Yeah, I'm being nice to Jenn, I can't exactly be mean to her when she looks like that. I walked over to my dad and uncle. Ryan was just admitted and they were waiting.

"You think he's going to be okay?" I asked sadly looking at my dad.

"I don't know. He looks really bad." He looked down. "I never saw anything like this. It's new, and it's big Rachael, and it's not going to be pretty." I looked down. What the hell is going on. I can't leave the world like this. I can't let my family sink in whatever this is going to be. All I could do was nod. "I'm gonna go see if Dakota is okay." My dad left to go see the chick.

"Yeah, I'm gonna see if Charlie is okay too." I nodded as Sam left. And here I stand all alone, I guess I could wait with Jenn, maybe at least…. try to be friends with her, or maybe acquaintances.

**Dean POV**

I walked into Exam room 3 where Dakota was sitting. The doctor had walked out and that left her alone. She was just getting off the table and finished putting on her shirt.

"Hey Dakota." I smiled a little. "Are you okay?" She smiled at me and nodded.

"Yeah of course. Just a few stitches. It's no big deal." She waved it off. How is she so calm and fine with the whole situation.

"Right, just stitches." She walked towards me a little.

"Dean. It's fine. Nothing I can't handle, I'm a big girl."

"Oh no I know, I was just-" She looked at her watch.

"Look I should go. I've been here for far too long and you all are safe now." She smiled once more before she walked out of the room. I followed her thinking about what she was saying.

"Dakota wait. What do you mean?" She was mysterious and confusing.

"You'll figure it out. Your smart… I hope." She turned around and started walking out.

"Well what are you gonna do? How are you gonna get home."

"That's why they invented public transit Dean." I looked down and smiled. "Hey, when you get back, give me a call okay?" She walked over too me stealing a pen from a doctor and wrote her number on my hand. I thanked her and she started to walk away with a smile. I looked at the number and smiled more. Hey, I got a number, that's pretty cool. My mind finally snapped back into place.

"Hey do you want a ride to the bus-" I stopped when I realized she wasn't even there. I walked out to go see if she wanted a ride but when I looked around, she wasn't even there. The second time. What the hell. I walked back into the hospital and looked at the waiting room where Jenn and Rachael were talking. Wait, what? They were actually talking? Is the world finally gone to pot? I had to shake my head and walk away, I wouldn't want to ruin that moment, even though I really wanted to know what the hell they were talking about. I walked over to the nurses station.

"Hey, Could you tell me if Dr. Johnston is done working on my son? His name is Ryan Jacobs." The nurse, who was actually pretty hot looked at her log and shook her head.

"Not yet sir. Sorry." I just sighed, thanked her and walked away towards the cafe. Cafe food sucks, but when you eat it a lot, you get used to it. As I sat at the table drinking my barley hot coffee I was thinking of the first time Ryan was admitted to the hospital for a hunt related injury. I don't know why, I just was.

_It was back in 2015, when Ryan and Rachael were 8. They had begged and begged to be on this hunt. It was a Wendigo but so after careful consideration I decided to let them on the hunt, there was going to be other hunters there as well so I knew they were at least a little more safe than with just us. We were on it's trail, and we were feeling pretty good about it. Rachael was with Bobby and Ryan was with Sam and I. I taught Ryan what to do, and to never hesitate. I thought he was ready, but when he finally faced it, it wasn't pretty. I could hear him scream from behind me. When I turned around Sam had been thrown to the ground, hitting his head in the process. The thing Grabbed Ryan by the neck and tore off into the woods. It all happened so fast I didn't have time to do anything about it. I helped up Sam and we ran after it wondering if my boy was okay, wondering if Rachael was taken as well. We were in a dead zone so cell phones were useless. As we raced around trying to find it's den it became a bigger blur. All I could think of was I need to find Ryan before something happened. I promised Sarah that was going to take care of the twins. Nothing was going to happen to them, and I was starting to break my promise. I heard another scream and we dashed off that way. It was a horrible scream and I will never forget it at all. We found the den, as a hole in the ground. I was the first to go down, only waiting till Sam got down with me. We walked deeper into the hole. The smell of rotting flesh was horrible but we knew we were going the right way. I heard the Wendigo wail, I couldn't tell if it was in pain or happy it has it's food. We got our guns ready and walked quieter. We saw it attack Ryan more which broke my heart. I was getting angrier and I walked out of hiding not being able to take it. In one move I had that thing right where I needed it to be. I aimed my gun and shot out hitting it right in it's chest. In seconds it burst into flames and I had my chance to help Ryan down and get him the hell out of there. _

_We raced out of the woods the moment Ry was in my arms. He wasn't moving and bleeding a lot. We saw Bobby's truck still there but we couldn't wait. The other hunters stayed back to tell Bobby and Sam and I tore off to take him to the hospital. The doctor was with him for hours, stopping the bleeding. When the doctor came out he told me that Ryan had internal bleeding, and way to much blood loss. _

_"I'm sorry Mr. Plant. Were watching your son all night, but, we don't know if he's going to get better, He might even get Sepsis," In laymen's terms… blood poisoning. "It's already showing signs of infection. We'll keep you up to date, but we should prepare you for the worst. Almost everyone doesn't survive sepsis." That's all I heard for the next day. He could die, and I was the one that did this to him, I let him on the stupid hunt. God._

"Dean...Jacob's?" I heard someone call my fake last name. I looked up at this nurse that was standing there. She had on a small smile which kinda pissed me off.

"Yeah?" I drank the rest of my now cold coffee and got up.

"The doctor is ready to talk to you." Great. Now I get to hear what a horrible father I am. I followed the nurse to the waiting room where I saw the doctor look at some files. His head moved up when the nurse called his name.

"Mr. Jacob's. How are you?"

"Better question, how is my son?" He nodded taking out Ry's file.

"Well-" He stopped and looked behind me. I turned around and saw Rachael and Jenn standing right behind me.

"Well, get on with it man." Rachael said nervously.

"What's your relation?"

"Sisters to Ryan. Now can you please-" She said waving him to continue. I put my arm around Rachael to help calm her down.

"Well he's sleeping right now. He's has a concussion, and a fractured ankle. He has a few cuts but we cleaned them up and there all stitched. Were gonna have to keep him over night for observation just in case anything else shows up we didn't see before." I nodded and sighed. It's not as bad but, damn, I hate when he gets hurt, the rare times he does.

"Can we go see him?" Rachael asked looking at Jenn then at the doctor.

"If your quiet. Your brother is still sleeping and need his rest." They nodded eager to see him. "He's in room 401" The girls walked away towards his room and I stayed there.

"What else do you think could be wrong with him."

"Well with a concussion you won't know till he wakes up." I nodded. His pager beeped and he excused himself. I sighed walking over to Ryan room, stopping where Sam was standing.

"Hey dude what's up?"

"Charlie's gone." He said sadly. I just looked at him.

"She's what?" He nodded.

"She was supposed to be here for observation but she signed herself out and left. I don't know how long ago but she did. Didn't say anything to me. What if she takes the kids away."

"That's not going to happen," I hoped. "She's not like that, she's more laid back."

"You can only be so laid back Dean, before bad things start happening. We shouldn't risk it." I nodded, scared he was right. I have to just pray that he was wrong and nothing bad will happen. "Did you talk to the doctor?"

"Yeah. Concussion and a fractured ankle. They don't know if he has anything else so there keeping here for the night."

"Okay. I'm gonna go get a coffee." He said before he turned around and left. Poor dude. He really likes Charlie too, sucks to be him. I walked the rest of the way to Ryan's room. As soon as I walked in I saw Rachael and Jenn shut up and looked at me.

"Sorry did I interrupt anything?"

"No." Rachael shook her head. I eyed her suspiciously then took a seat next to Ryan.

"I'm um, gonna see if my dad is here yet." Jenn said before getting up.

"Your dad is coming?" I instantly shot up my head.

"Yeah, I called him earlier. He was actually close to here so he's on his way." I nodded then looked back at Ryan, God he looks horrible.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Y'all rock! Thanks to Benny, Supernaturalobbsessed, Tori and Klogger524 for the reviews of Chapter 8, glad you liked it. Oh and Tori Hoped you like the Hurt Ryan, thanks for that idea, it was fun... well not the hurting Ryan part cause that made me sad but I just came up with a new idea for the story when you suggested it, THANK YOU! ) **

**xox**

**- Lauren **


	10. What is family for right?

**Sam POV**

We've been here all night and Ryan hasn't woken up. It's now 10 in the morning and everyone is a little on edge. Jenn's dad came and got her examined a few hours ago. We were all sitting around his room waiting for him to wake up, if he'll wake up. Rachael was sitting on the chair laying her head on his bed. Dean was in and out of the room talking to doctors, making sure they were doing everything they could. I was just sitting down thinking about Charlie. What am I going to say to her, am I ever going to talk to her again? God I hope so. I really like her, I never thought I would ever say that again. There was silence through the whole room till we heard someone groan. I looked up and Ryan stirred.

"Ryan?" I asked in a whisper. He moaned a little and I shut up. Rachael woke up instantly and looked at him.

"Hey Ry." She smiled holding his hand.

"Where's Jenn? Where's Charlie?" He said in a panicked tone. Rachael hushed him and calmed him down.

"Jenn's here. Don't worry."

"I'll um… go get her okay?" He nodded a little but stopped obviously hurting him. I walked out of the room walking over to Jenn and her dad. She had a few stitches but generally she looked okay.

"Hey, Ryan's awake. He-" She didn't even wait for me to finish she just went. I sighed as I sat in the once occupied seat and ran my fingers through my hair.

"So it's going that bad?" Owen said next to me. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, that bad." I shook my head and groaned. This may have royally screwed up our relationship. How could it go from great to crap in under a day. I got up from the seat and walked out into the cool March day. I took out my cell and dialed Charlie's number that was programed into my phone. It took a few rings till she picked up.

"What do you want Sam." Her tone was weird. It sounded a bit confused.

"I wanted to see how I was doing." She laughed a little.

"You wanna know how I'm doing? Really horrible Sam. I thought, I thought I picked a real good family but really, I don't know what to believe. I thought you two were innocent, I really did, but now I'm not so sure… of anything anymore. I thought you were smart, really funny at times, but I get kidnapped by some creep with black eyes, telling me that your family hunts things like him. Things I've never even dreamt about? When they wrote you guys were insane and were brain washed by your father, I did think maybe that could have happened, but, after looking at your file closer, I changed my mind. But now, after last night, after everything I've seen, heard, I think I changed my mind again. I'm sorry Sam. Your a really great guy, but, I just don't think that I should be your family's social worker anymore. I'm truly sorry." She sounded like she was crying a little at the end, I was too in a way. I was scared of what she was going to do when she got back to Salem. I heard her hang up and I just listened to the dial tone for a little while. I finally hung up and headed back inside, feeling like crap. I looked up and saw my brother look at me.

"What's going on?" He asked looking concerned.

"Nothing." I walked past him towards the cafe. I needed coffee, hell I might just need an irish coffee. As I walked in I couldn't help but think about Charlie. God this sucks.

**Ryan POV**

My head is killing me, and the sun isn't helping any. But the plus side, Jenn is here, and she looks relatively fine. I mean I can tell she was masking some sort of pain but I just let it slide, for now at least.

"I'm so glad your up finally, it's been boring not being able to talk to you." Jenn said with a smile.

"Ouch." Rachael said not looking up from her book she got from the shop downstairs.

"You know what I mean," Jenn said turning around slightly. "I meant, it's nice to see your up." I smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'm a fan of being awake." Jenn smiled her amazing smile and held my hand. I loved how she stayed here, She didn't have too, but she did.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat.. you guess want anything?" Rachael asked putting her book down and looking at us. We both said No and with a shrug she up and left to go get herself food, That left Jenn and I alone.

"So, How soon do you think till I'm out?" Jenn shrugged a little.

"I think a few days… the end of the week at least." Great. I have to be in here for a week? I'd rather poke tooth picks in my eyes.

"Well how about when I get out of here we could go to the-" I heard someone come into the room. I looked at the door and dad was standing there.

"God, your awake." He breathed. Yay, I have to deal with worried dad all day long.

"Yep. Awake and talking to someone right now." I said in a pissed tone, but hid it.

"Ry, Your dad saved your life… give him some sort of thanks." Jenn smiled a little.

"Thanks for saving my life dad." He laughed.

"No problem." He walked further into my room and sat down. "So what are you guys talking about?" I had to roll my eyes. COME ON! It's so freakin obvious that I was trying to talk to her in private, can't he take the freakin hint?

"Nothing really." I said sarcastically.

"Ooh, got the message, loud and clear." He got up quickly and left without another word. Thank God.

"As I was saying.. Maybe we should go-" I was about to finish when the doctor came in.

"Ahh Ryan. Your awake. Good. Good time to get a few tests done. Mind if I steal him for a little bit?" Jenn smiled and shook her head.

"No, go ahead. I'll be in the waiting room." Another chance… gone. She got up and walked right out of the room, leaving me and the doctor.

"So that was quite the fall you took. Do you remember what happened." Totally. Some asshole demon tried to attack us but we held him down till about 30 other demons/ Shapeshifters walked into our path and started to attack us. That's all I remember till I blacked out.

"Nope. Not at all."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Wyoming."

"Do you know your name?" Crap. What did my dad use? Rogers? Jones? Brown? Hell we have so many cards, I don't know what my name is in any state!

"Ryan Sheckler." Where the hell did that come from?! The doctor gave me a weird look, so I'm guessing that's not the last name.

"Do you know your fathers name is?" What's with these freakin name questions!

"Dean." I said plainly. He took out his flashlight and made me follow it. He looked at my eyes and then wrote something down.He moved to my ankle, Ooh if he hurts it I'mma- GOD DAMN IT! He twisted it around a little! Mother Fu-

"Dean What?" I sighed trying not to go haywire and strangle him.

"Sheckler?" I'm stuck now.

"Okay Ryan I think that's enough." Crap. "I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you." He smiled then started to walk out.

"But I-" But it was too late. He walked out leaving me alone in the room thinking about why I chose the name Sheckler. I mean Ryan is my favorite skater… in the younger years. They still play Life of Ryan on MTV and we all watch it all the time.

A few minutes later Jenn came back with a huge smile on her face. Apperently, she heard who I called myself.

"Hey Ryan Sheckler." She laughed a little. "If your Ryan Sheckler… does that make me Taylor?" Hopefully more like Kayla.

"Um… that's kinda something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Life of Ryan?" She laughed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, I mean, um… Jenn Do you think that maybe, once I'm out of here we could-"

"Why Sheckler, Couldn't have you picked a better name?" My dad said coming into the room. AGAIN! Another moment ruined.

"DAD! God!" I rubbed my face a little then looked at him. "Kinda busy!" I was getting pissed.

"Fine. But, once your…. unbusy, we gotta talk." I rolled my eyes.

"Can you go now?" Jenn just looked at me with a 'What the hell' look. my dad looked at me then walked away leaving me to finally get to ask her what I wanted to ask.

"Jenn Do you want to-"

"Hey Ry I got you something to eat just-"

"Rachael can you fuck off!" I snapped at her. I saw her face which suddenly went from her smile which I love on her to this sad frown. I instantly regretted snapping at her.

"Sorry." She dipped out before I could apologize.

"Ryan what the hell is wrong with you?" She looked a little mad.

"Look, for over a half an hour I've been trying to ask you something but each time I try to I get intrupted." She looked around.

"There no one here now." I sighed.

"Jenn, when I get out of here do you want to go out with me?" I asked quickly to FINALLY get it out. She just looked at me, blinking a few times.

"You've been trying to ask me that for over a half an hour?" I nodded. She laughed hysterically.

"Glad you find that hilarious." I said with a slight laugh. It was kinda funny actually. When she finally stopped laughing she looked at me.

"Sure Ry. I'll go out with you. How can I say no when you've been trying to ask me for THAT long." I smiled, thankful that she said yes. I sighed in relief. "Now that that's done… I think you have a few people to say sorry too." Again, another sigh escaped me.

**Dean POV**

What the hell is up Ryan's skirt lately. What does he HAVE to talk to Jenn about? I sat in the waiting room till Ryan was done doing what he was doing. I saw Rachael walk towards me with a frown. Her head was down and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Rach, what's going on?" I asked getting up from my chair and hugging her.

"Nothing. I just- I think I should go home. I have a few things I have to do… school. I have exams I have to do online."

"But what about Ryan. Don't you want to be here for him?" She looked up at me.

"Ryan doesn't need me. He's got you guys and… and he has Jenn."

"I don't think that's a good idea. How are you going to get home."

"The bus leaves in 20 minutes. I still have time to get a ticket. I have the keys to get in and, please?" I got what she meant. She was by his side the whole time he was asleep and then now, she was tossed aside for Jenn.

"Sure. Do you want me to drive you over there?" She shook her head and pulled away from my hug.

"No, It's a 5 minute walk. I think I can handle it." She smiled slightly. "Oh and can you give these to Ryan?" She asked pulling out a huge pack of peanut M&M's. "I thought he might want it if he gets hungry."

"Sure thing kiddo. Call me when you get home okay?" She nodded and started to walk away. "I'll have Ellen stop by." She nodded as she walked away. I turned around and headed right for Ryan's room. "Ryan. We have to talk." Jenn looked up startled a little then smiled. She quickly got up and walked out leaving me and my son.

"What?" I sighed walking more into the room.

"Ryan. What has gotten into you today? First you go all weird then you call yourself… Ryan Sheckler, then you yell at not only me, that I can deal with but Rachael as well! She did nothing to deserve that." He looked down sadly.

"I know and I'm sorry about that."

"I'm not the one you need to say sorry too." He sighed and nodded. "What was with the Sheckler thing?"

"Well it's not like you told me who I was this time so I made something up."

"Well that means a few more days here, not unless you start saying your actual name."

"Which would be?"

"Jacobs." He looked at me trying to find some smart ass comment.

"Jacobs? What are we? Amish?" I cocked my head to the side.

"What? No. Look it doesn't matter. Your attitude sucks, you gotta fix it and fast." He didn't say anything but nodded at me. "Good start with Rachael cause she didn't deserve you yelling at her, she was the one that didn't leave your side once when you were asleep." He looked down. "And here," I threw him the bag of peanut M&M's. "Rachael thought you might be hungry later. and being a good sister, she got the jumbo pack for you."

"Where is she?" I sighed.

"She left."

"What do you mean she left? Like she left the hospital or-"

"She went home." He looked shocked. He should be.

"Crap." He breathed. I laughed a little, but it wasn't a happy laugh.

"You can say that again." I turned around swiftly and walked out of the room to go see if the doctor can tell me when exactly I can get Dr.Jekyll and Mr. Hyde out of the hospital. The doctor… don't remember his name at all but he was standing at the nurses station reading a file. "Umm hi. I have a question about Ryan." He looked up at me and smiled. "I was just wondering when would be a good time to take Ryan home. I know he thinks he's Ryan Sheckler but maybe going home would help him recover faster." The doctor nodded and took out Ryan's file.

"Well with this amnesia and his ankle I say he should be here for another few days, but if you want you can take him home, Maybe not tonight but surely tomorrow afternoon sometime." I smiled a thank you and walked towards the waiting room where I saw Owen sitting there looking a little bored.

"Hey. How's Jenn?"

"She's fine. a few stitches and possible concussion, but she won't let them test her. But if she does have it, it should be minor at least." He smiled a little.

"Well that's good. So I guess your gonna stay with Jenn?"

"And she's gonna stay with Ryan. So Im here." I laughed.

"Why don't I just drive her home instead if you got things to do."

"No, I'm sure they can handle work without me."

"Alright. Were probably going to be taking him home tomorrow anyway."

"You think that's a wise decision?" I shrugged sitting down next to him.

"If it will snap Ryan out of his… what ever it is that gave him this attitude change then I'll do it."

**Rachael POV **

Sitting in the bus driving all the way back to Salem. I've been on this bus for 10 hours already, and now I'm waiting for the bus to get ready for the next 10 hours. I couldn't stay here for one more minute, I just wanted to go home right now. I decided going on a plane is much better than bussing it the whole way. The Lincoln airport was close so I'd rather go there. I got up from my chair and started walking to the airport, pulling out my cell phone. It was 8 at night, so in Salem it will be 10. Jense is still awake thank god. I speed dialed him and waited.

"Hey Rach, where are you?" I instantly smiled hearing his voice.

"I'm in Lincoln Nebraska."

"Your where?"

"You know how Jenn wasn't at school a few days ago? Well we found her."

"Really? And she was?"

"In a basement, locked up." I walked into the airport entrance and went to get a ticket. "Anyway that's not really why I called. Um, I'm here trying to get home and this bus ride is a little too long. Now I'm going to get on a plane and come home…. but," I checked the board. "I looks like the only place they land is in Boston."

"Say no more. When are you getting home?" I looked at it and sighed.

"Not till 3 your time."

"I'll be up, and I'll be there okay?" I laughed a little.

"Okay, thanks babe."

"It's totally fine. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up and went to the booth to get a ticket. It's good to always carry your purse with a passport and a black card. I bought a ticket and within a half hour I was on the plane. I can't believe Ryan just ditched me for Jenn, just like that. Wouldn't talk to me, didn't want to see me. Fine, if he doesn't want to see me, he doesn't have to see me. In fact it might just be better if I move out all together so he won't have to deal with me ever! No that's stupid. I'm just exaggerating things, I hope. I walked towards the right Gate. It was a small airport but it was good enough for me. When I finally reached the gate, I sat down waiting for the damn plane to load. I don't think I've ever taken a plane by myself before. I mean, I have flown more than once, but only with Sammy, and my dad and Ryan once before.

"All Loading First class and Business." The woman called from the Gate entrance a few minutes later. I got up from the hard seat and walked towards the woman with the really happy looking face. I gave her the ticket and passport with no words exchanged then walked on through. The plane was small too and smelled like cheap beer. I saw the person I was going to be sitting next too, he was kinda cool looking. Skater and a little older than me. If it wasn't for the stomach I wouldn't feel like a total loser. I sat down not looking around or anything. The seats were actually pretty comfortable and spacious. Thank god for the black card! I had a few minutes before take off so I took out my cell and dialed my dad.

"Rach? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm totally cool. I just wanted to say I will be home a little faster than normal."

"What did you do?" He had that 'you did something didn't you, and don't lie to me' voice.

"Oh yeah, I stole a car and now am running from the cops for a speeding violation 3 states over." The guy beside me laughed a little.

"Rachael Michelle."

"What? No. Dad I'm on a plane."

"Your on a what!? I don't think I heard you correctly, I thought I heard you were on a-"

"Plane." I finished for him. "Yep. Your daughter is going to be transported over 7 states, at an altitude of 24,000."

"Not funny Rachael. Get your pregnant ass off that plane now!" He was freaking.

"Why you trippin balls son?" I asked in a gangster way, he sighed aggrivated.

"I have a son in the hospital I don't need a daughter in a different one…. or worse, 6 feet under!"

"I'm gonna be there anyway, what's a few less months right?"

"Rachael I'm not asking you again, Get off-"

"Sorry dad there about to take off, gotta Jet." I laughed a little. "Love you."

"Rachael-" I ended the call. I know that wasn't the greatest thing to do but what am I to do right? He's the dad that let me leave. I looked over at the guy and smiled, He was still laughing.

"What?" I asked smiling at him, laughing a little myself.

"Nothing." He straightened up and looked out the window. I got more comfortable and set my head back, closing my eyes. In only a few hours I would be home and with Jensen. "So your going home alone?" His voice rang out after a bit.

"Huh? Oh yeah." I smiled looking at him. "What about you?"

"Same. Just coming home from visiting my mom." I nodded.

"How'd that go? If you don't mind me asking." He shook his head.

"It was alright. I only get to see her a few times a year."

"That sucks." At least he gets to see her, that's a good thing.

The rest of the flight it was just me and him, his name is Jackson by the way. We talked about everything. He's a laid back dude, kinda reminds me of a non stressed out Ryan. The plane finally landed and I took his phone and put my number in his. Apparently, he doesn't live that far away from Salem. We said our goodbyes and I got off that plane with a smile. I walked into the crowded terminal and went and got my stuff. I looked around frantically trying to find Jensen, but with all these freaking people walking around, it was like trying to find Waldo! I sucked at these books and thought they were fun, yet pointless. Another reason why I should have paid attention to certain things when I didn't. Damn Waldo. Damn terminal. DAMN people! I was walking around frantically. I hated being stuck crowded around with people. I was constantly on my tippy toes trying to look around when I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned around swiftly ready to knock someone out when I faced Jensen. He gave me this warm smile and I returned it. He picked me up in his arms and hugged me close. He just leaned in and kissed me. God, I missed those lips. We weren't one for PDA, but when we were there, it was like everyone else never exsisted. They were just blurs of thoughts, pointless figures, and they meant nothing. Once we separated he took my bags and held onto my hand with his free one.

"Have a good trip?" He asked with that smile again. Damn, I love that smile.

"It wasn't that bad, but I'm really tired and I just need my bed."

"I know how that feels…" We laughed a little as we headed to his car. He threw my stuff in the trunk as I got into the passenger seat. He came around and got in. He looked over at me and at my huge stomach. He put his hand on it before bending over and kissing it gently. My smile just grew. How did I get so lucky with him? I didn't get it.

"I might be pissed scared to be a dad…but I'm really excited Rach."

"That makes two of us."

The rest of the trip was just full of music, smiles, and laughs. I was explaining the whole situation about Jenn and how she was a hunter and how I couldn't see her as one. In a sense, I grew a slight bit of respect for her. So far, she wasn't half bad. I mean, we were talking, but the fact that I was ditched by my own brother for her, only made the current status I held against her…fall. Finally! We rolled down my street and he pulled the car up in the driveway. I smiled when I saw my Camaro as I got out of the car. I pulled out my keys as Jensen grabbed my bags, unlocking it, I walked in. The familiar smell of home hit me and I just took it in. I loved the smell of our house; it reminded me of my mom. I don't know how but every time I walk in here…it was like she was walking around still wearing my dads favorite perfume. I stumbled up the stairs and straight to my room plopping on my bed with my eyes closed. It felt like hours but I felI felt Jensen slip in beside me. He pulled me up and pulled the blankets over me and I just turned and snuggled in closer to him. The warmth of his body made me relax; his smell intoxicating me as it put me in a daze, falling deeper into sleep.

**Ryan POV**

I felt so horrible when my dad told me Rachael left. I did push her away so I could be with Jenn. I wanted to ask her out so bad but I kept getting inturpted. Everyone was either in the waiting room, at a motel or sleeping beside me, like Jenn was doing. She never left my side since I woke up which was really cool. She was passed out beside me and I was debating wether to call Rachael or not. I did owe her an apology. I picked up the phone and dialed her cell. After a few rings I got her answering machine so I put the phone back. Jenn stirred and woke up.

"You okay?" She asked opening her eyes slightly. I nodded and settled back down.

"I'm fine, I was calling Rach but she didn't pick up." She looked at the clock and laughed slightly.

"It's 4 in the morning there, she's probably asleep." She shrugged. I just nodded and sighed.

"I just feel so bad, yelling at her because all I wanted to do was ask you out and everyone was interpting me. The only thing I don't get was why Rachael left, I mean she knows I really didn't mean to yell right?"

"You ditch her almost everyday, except for when your with your family on the road trips, which I know for a fact are hunts-"

"How'd you-" okay, that's strange.

"Dude, your so clueless. Did you not hear your sister and I talking? we were talking about how I was a hunter."

"I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Like how you don't pay attention to your sister anymore?"

"Okay not true."

"She was talking to me about how she wanted to spend more time with you her last year here and how you don't exactly talk to her anymore. No wonder she doesn't like me very much! I'm the chick who is stealing her brother away from her!"

"Again not true."

"That's how she thinks it." I never actually thought about that. Okay so I spent a lot of time with Jenn. But that was only because I never got to back in the fall when we got taken! and maybe I do ignore her a little when she wants to talk to me, but she never really makes an exact effort on that.

"So that's why she's pissed? Because I'm always with you?"

"Not just with me, You talk about me a lot, which is cool and all but I think there is just so much Jenn Delmore talk one person can take. I think Rachael has reached her limit a while ago." I sighed and leaned my head back. I am an idiot for doing that to her! "Look don't worry about it too much. She still knows you love her. Just relax and when we get home you'll just say sorry to her okay?" I nodded. God, I'm an idiot. That was basically the last thing I thought before I passed out.

Early in the morning I heard Jenn wake up and get shooed out of the room by a nurse and doctor as the checked things. I opened my eyes slightly to see what was going on.

"Morning Ryan. How's everything?" The nurse asked with a smile. I just shrugged.

"I'm still in the hospital aren't I?" She laughed a little.

"Yes you are. Do you know what day it is today?"

"March 11th?" She nodded. "2027" She smiled.

"Good job." The doctor came over and started playing around with my ankle. Don't you fuck- GOD that hurts! He lifted it up to inspect it.

"Looks like it's healing. You ready to go home today?" I noddded with relief.

"Yeah, you have no idea."

"Do you know what your name is?" His eyebrow raised.

"Ryan Jacobs." I stumbled out. The doctor's head shot up, looking surprised.

"Very good." He wrote something down then kept going. It took him a few minutes before he finally walked out. I sighed and waited for someone to come in, I wished it was Rachael, but I knew she was already back home. I looked at the phone before picking up, almost about to dial when my dad came in and looked at me.

"Hey, you almost ready to get out of here?" He asked as I put the phone down and looked at him.

"Yeah, when are you getting me out of here?"

"Soon, in the afternoon, as soon as they get you into a cast, we'll be good to go." I just nodded. Stupid fractured ankle.

"Dad? What about the whole… army of those things? There still out there."

"We got Bobby on it, and a lot of other hunters too. They'll watch out for these things and figure out how to kill em' But right now, we gotta get you out of here, okay?" I sighed sitting up in the bed. I really needed to get out of here. "You want anything from the cafe?"

"Peanut M&Ms." I smiled as I lifted the empty bag Rachael got for me. My dad shook his head and started walking out.

"Your just like me."

"I hope that was a complement." I said rather loudly as my dad just walked out. I looked over at the table and saw the remote for the TV. Some good ol TV is jsut what I need to pass the time. I started flipping, but all I could come up with was soaps, Passions, Days of Our Lives, stuff like that. It really pissed me off. I turned it too the disney channel and stopped when the show came on. Disney's The Weekenders came on and I instantly smiled. Rach and I always watched this show after school when we were younger, till they canclled the airing altogether. It didn't even matter that we had seen all the episodes, we just loved the show.

_"Ryan, come on, were gonna miss it!" Rachael said as she stood on the steps that led into the house. We were about 6 at the time and our dad would walk us home, well more like we ran while he walked, talking to the other mom's that were around. I never really understood why. We just ditched my dad who was deep in conversation with a woman and we hurried home. I was a little reluctant about leaving dad there but Rachael insisted or else we would have missed it. I ran up the steps and Rachael tried to open the door. "Shoot, it's locked. Where's the key." She asked holding out her hand._

_"How would I know? Dad normally unlocks it." _

_"Crap," She turned around for a second before turning back, she had on her 'I have a plan' look that made me a little freaked. "The window."_

_"Rachael, no." I pleaded, She was gonna go through the window and unlock the door. "Let's just go back to school and wait for dad."_

_"He's gonna talk to the blonde for so long and were gonna miss it." I sighed and looked around for a moment._

_"Were gonna get in trouble. Dad hates when we disobey him."_

_"I'll take the fall as long as I get to see my show!" I shook my head. "Can you help me over here." She walked over to the window and set her bag down. I walked over to her and helped her open the window, shaking my head slightly. We got the window up almost half way so Rachael could climb through when we heard our names being called._

_"Guys!" I turned around and saw my dad coming towards us. I dropped the window and it almost landed on Rachael's hand. I cringed when it landed, saying a quick sorry to her. "What the heck was that? You know you don't just up and leave when ever you want!" We both gulped at the same time. Crap. _

_"Sorry." I said sadly looking down._

_"Dad, it was my fault. I just wanted to come home, but you were off talking to some bimbo and I know we shouldn't talk to you when you talk to them." He sighed and looked at us. Yeah, we got in trouble for wanting to watch our favorite TV show._

I laughed a little, not because the show was funny, because Rachael was an idiot for wanting to come home and watch it so bad. I shook my head and continued to watch it. Jenn came in moments later and looked at me.

"The Weekenders? You know your strange right?" I smiled a little.

"It's a long story." She walked over to my bed and sat down. "So are you gonna leave with your dad soon?" She nodded.

"It's bonding time with the father unit. Sounds like so much fun doesn't it." She rolled her eyes a bit.

"Hey, you never know it could be fun." She laughed a little, I smiled when she laughed, she was cute.

"Your hilarious! I guess I'll see you when you get home then. PLease stay out of trouble for now? No need for you to be in a different hospital anytime soon." I nodded, pulling her in a little.

"Deal." She smiled as she leaned in and kissed me. I was caught off guard but didn't mind it at all. I couldn't tell you how long we were there for all I know is that it was amazing and I was waiting for that kiss for a while.

"See you later Winchester." She said softly getting up from the bed and walking out of the room.

"Bye." I said when my brain finally started working. I looked down with a little laugh, I am a dork.

**A/N: Okay guys hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to ya'll for keeping with this story, I can't believe it's gone this far! I'm glad though. Thanks to all the reviewers, you all know who you are, either the one time reviewers or the on going ones, either way, THANK YOU! **

**Love,**

**Lauren**


	11. It's practically Canadian!

Ryan POV

I've been at home for two days and still haven't said sorry to Rachael. I told Jenn I have, but that so she won't be on my case. Rachael has been at Jensen's since I came home, I barely see her. I'm sitting in my room typing on the new laptop I finally got today, curtisy of my dad, listening to music and talking to the miniscule amount of people that were online. It was a pretty nice day actually. It was warm and not a cloud in the sky, perfect for skateboarding, but alas my stupid ankle is not letting me get to do the things I want to do. I was about to log off when Jenn came online which was strange.

_Jennthewonderchild: Hey Cripple. What's going on?_

_RyRy4life: Nothing much. Why aren't you out skating?_

_Jennthewonderchild: I was but I couldn't shake cause someone was missing._

_RyRy4life: Who would that be?_

_Jennthewonderchild: You, you dork! _

_RyRy4life: Oh. Well don't I feel special._

_Jennthewonderchild: You should, you are the crippled one._

_RyRy4life: I'm walking impaired right now. _

_Jennthewonderchild: Same thing. So have you talked to your sister lately?_

_RyRy4life: It matters why?_

_Jennthewonderchild: Because, I hate when you guys fight! It's like your the perfect pair and if your fucked, the whole world is fucked._

_RyRy4life: Now that sounds ridiculous! We fight like cats and dogs!_

_Jennthewonderchild: When was the last time you had a fight?_

I stopped for a second and thought, when WAS the last time we had a fight? Damn this was a hard one, but I wasn't going to let her know that. I typed something in, then erased, I typed something else, then erased it again. Crap, this was hard.

_Jennthewonderchild: RYAN! See, I knew it was a hard question. Look just say sorry to her!_

_RyRy4life: I told you I already did._

_Jennthewonderchild: You told me you did, you didn't exactly go ahead and DO it._

_RyRy4life: How did you know?_

_Jennthewonderchild: Because, I have my ways. )_

_RyRy4life: You talked to Rachael didn't you!_

_Jennthewonderchild: Now why would I do that when she's the one that hates my guts?_

_RyRy4life: She doesn't hate your guts, she's just not into the whole Chicks for friends scene._

_Jennthewonderchild: Whatever dude. Look, I gotta go, Some of the guys want to go shopping for the baby shower today. Just don't let Rachael get anything till after okay?_

_RyRy4life: Your going baby shopping?_

_Jennthewonderchild: They begged me too._

_RyRy4life: So if I begged you to do something then you would say yes?_

_Jennthewonderchild: Maybe I want to do this too? Ever thought of that genius? P_

_ RyRy4life: Wait, woah woah! You WANTED to do this? Has the word gone to pot or something here!_

_Jennthewonderchild: Huh?_

_RyRy4life: Never mind. Fine, go have a good time. I have an exam in 5 minutes anyway. _

_Jennthewonderchild: Shitty. Good luck on it though. I'll call you when i get back. _

_RyRy4life: Okay. BYE!_

_Jennthewonderchild: Bye xoxo._

_**Jennthewonderchild has Logged off.**_

Jenn wanted to do something nice for Rachael? Yeah this world is cracked. I put my lap top down and got up taking my crutches with me as I attempted to go down the stairs. Dad just left for work, and Sammy hasn't even gotten home yet from school, Staff meeting… not fun. The house was quiet as I hopped down the stairs. It pissed me off how quiet it was that I had to start singing something. I know I don't have the best voice in the world, but when it's only you in the house, you'd rather have that then nothing at all. I was singing the first song that came to mind; Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas. A classic, that was always stuck in my head for some reason. I think it was cause my dad always used to sing it in the car when we were younger. I smiled as I got myself a drink. I realized half way pouring a glass of orange juice that I will be fucked trying to get back upstairs. I sighed as I looked at the glass. "Now what am I gonna do?" I said to the glass like it was real. "Great, now I'm talking to an inanimate object." I heard the door open and close. My head shot up and looked at who was coming. There were steps that sounded like they were trying to be quiet but wasn't working.

"Shit!" Rachael said as she came around the corner and looked at me. "What the hell are you doing home?"

"An exam in 3 minutes. What about you?"She shrugged and looked down. I didn't even notice she was carrying something, something that was moving."Rachael, your coat is moving." She smiled a little then when she looked up her smile faded.

"I know. Don't tell dad okay?" I looked at her with an 'I don't even know what's there to tell him about' stare and she lifted the coat up.

"Rachael no! No, we can't keep it." I looked at this mangy thing and shook my head. It just looked at me with these yellow-green eyes. "Fuck, Rachael No!" I left the glass and walked over to her. "We can't, we have enough to worry about with the baby coming, we can't have a cat on top of it too!" She just looked at me.

"It's not going to be your responsibility, it'll be mine. I would have taken it to Jensen's but his building doesn't let animals in. It doesn't have a home anyway! I can't just tell her to go find someone else. She found me and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Yes there is. You can give it to the pound-"

"She'll get euthanized!"

"You can put up found cat posters."

"She looks like she has been out in the world for months, she probably doesn't have a home!" I sighed, why am I even treating her like she's my daughter, I shook my head.

"Talk to dad about it. He'll flip thought."

"This is me not caring." She looked at me with a blank stare. She turned around and walked upstairs to her room.

"Rach-" She didn't wait and just walked up. I guess she's still pissed about me yelling at her. I looked at the glass then back to the stairs. Crap I was gonna be late.

Sam POV

Stupid Staff meeting, I hate them, there pointless and it goes nowhere! Id it;s not for the bad coffee it's the teachers. Now I understand why Rach and Ryan bitch about school all the time. I defiantly got to get out of here. It was 5 in the afternoon and the meeting wasn't even over with. I kept checking my cell every 10 minutes, no one called. Man, I would even take a phone call from Charlie, calling to yell at me for something I did that she hated. It's only been a few days since the secret had slipped and still nothing from Charlie. It pissed me off that I couldn't call her, or see her, she was still mad and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Sam!" I looked up to see Cassandra standing in front of me, looking sluttier than ever. "The meeting is over." I nodded and put my cell away and a few papers. I stood up, my knee's popping a bit. "Sounds healthy." She laughed a little laugh that sounded so fake. I put on a smile and shrugged.

"Yeah, well, that's me." Was all I could say. I really just wanted to get out of there. I needed to get home and just relax in front of the tv or the newspaper, hell helping Ryan pass his exam would be relaxing for me!

"So what are you doing tonight?" She asked walking with me out of the staff room. I just shrugged walking towards the doors that led to the science hallway.

"Probably just go home and help Ryan and Rach with there homework." I walked towards the main hallway. It was a long walk, Cassandra talking non-stop. I don't know what she was talking about, and I really don't care.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could go out to dinner tonight? You know, just as friends." Oh boy. I sighed stopping and turning towards her.

"Cassandra, I really don't think that's a good idea. I just, I'm not sure I'm in the right state of mind to be going out right now. I'm sorry." I turned a little and kept walking towards the doors to leave.

Once I got out of the school and onto the street, it was dark and cold. Perfect for the way I felt. I walked the way home thinking about Charlie and if she would ever talk to me again. As I walked I kept my head down not paying attention. As I turned onto my street I bumped into someone hard. Papers went flying as we fell.

"Crap, I am so sorry." I said as I got up getting the papers.

"It's fine really-" I knew the voice. I looked up and right in front of me was Charlie. My breath hitched as I looked into her eyes.

"Charlie. Hi." I was speechless.

"Sam. I knew this place was small but I thought you would have gone home by now." Her voice was cool, trying to be warm but it was hard.

"I had a staff meeting." I handed back the papers and she took them gratefully.

"Thanks."

"So-"

"I should go. It's nice to see you… so soon." She started to walk away. I turned the way she was going. I waved a little, and sighed. Great, just great. I turned back around, more sad then I was before. I hated feeling like this, I really like Charlie, I just want to go on that date.

Dean POV

I haven't seen Dakota around lately, and I still have her car. She would have been home by now. I should give her a call, now, that seems too lame, no I should just bring it over too her, no then she might think I'm a stalker. Why am I having such a tough time with this. I haven't been this nervous around a girl since… well since Sarah. Crap, that's a long time. I should just call her and tell her that I'm bringing the car over, that would be good. I walked over to the office and started to dial Dakota's number which was on a post-it. It started ringing and my leg started to bounce. I remember my leg bouncing the first time I called Sarah too. There are a lot of similarities to this situation, was that a good sign?

"Hello?" Her voice rang out through the phone. I stopped for a moment, what the hell do I say! "Umm… Hello?"

"Dakota." I finally spurted out. Great. "It's- it's Dean…. Moore."

"Oh hey, what's up?" She sounded cheery. I smiled and loosened up.

"Nothing much, just at work. Ah, your car is still here and it's finished." She laughed a little.

"That's right, I knew I was forgetting something. Um, I can be over in a few minutes okay?"

"Oh well I can bring it over too you, it's no big deal."

"Well I have to walk my dog anyway so I think I'll just come over, Maybe then he'll shut up." I laughed a little.

"Alright then I guess I'll see you soon." I smiled at nothing.

"I guess you will. Bye Dean." She sounded nice, I liked her voice. She hung up as did I. I sat there for a second thinking.

"What's with the goofy face?" Tate said as he walked into the office. He was a good friend. I knew I could trust him, just not with so much.

"What goofy face?" I looked up at him. "Shut up dude!" My smile faded as I got up from the chair. "Nothing, just, Dakota is coming by to pick up her car."

"The classic that's been sitting in the garage for days?" I nodded. "Dakota sounds like a stripper name."

"Your basically the second person to say that."

"Basically?"

"Rachael thought it was a porn star name." Tate laughed.

"She's a smart kid." I shook my head.

"Yeah yeah, don't you have a car to fix?" He shook his head.

"Just finished. So I got nothing to do for 2 hours."

"So bothering me is the next task?"

"Pretty much." I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the office. I walked over to the classic, marveling in the beauty waiting for Dakota. It was pretty dark outside so I couldn't see much. I walked around the car, looking over everything, making sure it was perfect. I looked up and saw a few of the mechanics stare at me, I stopped and looked at them as well.

"What?"

"Nothing." One of them said before they all dispersed. I rolled my eyes and looked it over one more time.

It was at lest an hour and I was starting to get worried. I paced a little waiting, a few guys giving me looks before going on with their lives.

"Dean, hey." I heard a female voice right out. I turned around and there standing a few feet from me was Dakota. Her hair was perfect, in this unperfect way, like she's was just sitting at home watching a movie or something. She had no make up on, I could tell, but she never needed it anyway.

"Hey Dakota, I didn't- Wow. That is a big dog." I looked down a bit. I didn't need to look far. It was this huge dog, one I've never seen.

"This is Toby, the love of my life." She made him sit, and I swear to god, he's up to her shoulder, and she's a tall person.

"He's… huge." She laughed a little.

"Yeah he is. He's a pretty big dong for a 5 year old. Getting on now though I'm afraid." She looked down at him, as he looked up, looking like he knew what she was saying.

"He's a freakin bear. Is he aggressive?"

"Oh yeah, He'll tear you apart." I looked at the thing. "Toby, sick em." She let go of the leash and he got up walking over too me. I stepped back a few steps but he caught up. He looked at me once more before he jumped on my and licked my face. "Aggressive dog, isn't he."

"A regular Freddy Krueger." Dakota laughed as she snapped her fingers and her dog got off of me. That thing is the size of a freak elephant I swear!

"So how was my baby?"

"What baby?" I thought for a moment as she pointed to the car. "Oh right, the car. Um, she was good, No problems here. She was a good sport about everything." She smiled and nodded a little.

"Good. I'd hate to have to ground her for a week." She walked over to the car and opened the door as Toby jumped in.

"So how are you? I mean after the whole-"

"I'm fine, Why wouldn't I be?" She ran her fingers down the side of the hood.

"I don't know I mean you were-"

"Dean, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. The thing had it coming. You did kill it… and the others?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, there was just to many of them and-"

"They could get loose and terrorize the rest of the states!" She looked a little concerned.

"Well we couldn't I mean-"

"It's fine. I'm sure things will turn for the better." I was starting to question if she was a regular civilian.

"Dakota, do you know-"

"Ah finally the owner of the car has finally come to claim it." Tate said walking towards us. I sighed stopping what I was going to say.

"Yeah, I've been a little tied up and this was the only time I could come and pick her up." SHe said with this smile that I couldn't help but looking at.

"She is a classic, not many like her."

"That's for damn sure. And if it wasn't for Dean, I don't know what I would do. I thought I was going to have to leave her at the side of the road."

"That would be a bad thing then."

"I guess it would." She looked at her watch. "Shoot, I gotta go. I've got a date with Jensen Ackles." my smile fade as I looked at her.

"Isn't that an actor?" She laughed.

"Yep, were in an on again off again relationship. Right now it's on, and tonight were going to a sandwich shop called 'Beach City Grill' in Santa Cruz." She smiled. Tate blinked a little in confusion but I just laughed.

"Pick me up a Ten Inch Hero please." She was talking about the movie Ten Inch Hero, one of Rachael's movies that I will never watch, talking about this guy Jensen Ackles who she's had a crush on for a while, I mean it's cute and all but she's 17 and he's what…. my age! That's kinda nasty. Dakota seemed impressed though by how well I knew what she was talking about.

"I think I will, any preference on what kind?"

"Spicy Italian." She smiled that perfect smile of hers and nodded.

"Coming right up." She walked over to me, retrieving the keys that were in my hand then walked to the car and started to get in. "Call me anytime for that Ten inch." She winked then turned on the car. Tate just looked at her as she backed out of the garage.

"I would tell you to marry that girl, but it seems she's already taken." my thoughts were interrupted as I looked over at him, who was fixated on the car.

"Dude." I shook my head and started to walk away.

"What?" He finally said after a couple of minutes then following me towards the coffee, I desperately need it.

Ryan POV

Man that exam was brutal. Why couldn't they make an easy exam and let everyone pass, come on. I had passed out right after the exam and didn't wake up till 8 the next morning, only giving me a half hour to get ready and get to school before I was late. I got up from my bed, hopping to my dresser to grab whatever clean shirt that was there. I randomly picked up a Slipknot t-shirt, I was to late so I didn't even care that I was wearing sweat pants. As I took of my old shirt I got my crutches from the side of my bed. Crap how the hell am I gonna get to school on time. I held my shirt in my hands as I hobbled towards my door and towards my dad's room to get a ride. His door was closed and I could hear him snoring loudly. I rolled my eyes opening the door and hobbling in.

"Dad?" I asked in a normal voice, nothing. "Dad!" I said it a little louder, nothing, god damn it. "DAD!" I yelled at him but he was out. For crying out loud! I walked out of his room slamming the door going towards Rachael's room to see if she's still at home to give me a ride. Her door was closed so that cat was still there. I opened it a little, checking to see if it was near the door before opening it fully. She wasn't there, but the cat was sprawled out across her bed like it owned the place. I sighed closing the door and going back to my room to get my cell to call Jenn. Once I made it to my room and got my cell, I wasted 5 minutes, I could have already been out the door. I dialed her number and waited for an answer.

"Hey." She said in a cheery voice that I loved. "Where are you?"

"Still at home. I just got up and-"

"You need me to come and pick you up?" She laughed a little. "Say no more, as long as you can get over to my place, haven't even left yet." I laughed a little too and start heading towards the front door, siding one of my crutches down the stairs. I held onto one railing, then let my other crutch go before getting down the stairs.

"Why haven't you left yet? Normally your there before I am."

"Late night dude. Was with the guys trying to plan this party."

"Late nights never stopped you before." I got down the stairs and I picked up my crutches.

"Yeah well, I woke up this morning and decided to get a little creative with a few banner for the thing. I just got a little side tracked."

"Bad for you. Good for me." I walked over to the door, picking up my backpack and leaving the house. It was warmer than the others so Jacket, not needed. I saw her walk out and I closed my phone. She smiled at me as I walked over to her, it had this amazing quality about it that I couldn't stop staring at.

"Hey Gimpy." I rolled my eyes walking across the street. I got to the car and she unlocked it.

"Not funny."

"It's a little funny." She laughed as she got into the drivers seat. I got into the passengers seat and put my bag on the floor. It was her favorite car, a nice, 2028 Ford F-150. It looks like the old 2008 one but was more technological and well better looking. You could defiantly tell it was a hunter's truck of 2028. It had GPS, Ipod dock,Tracking systems for storms, damn it would take an hour to just say them all. She turned on the car but stopped and looked at me. "Let's go somewhere." I just looked at her confused.

"Like where?"

"Anywhere. Let's just not go to school." I smiled a little.

"Okay."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." I looked in her eyes, she had something planned.

"Perfect." Jenn put it in drive and floored it out of there. Oh yeah she defiantly had something in mind.

Four hours later and 20 times I've asked where were going I finally decided to stop asking and let her go where ever she had in mind.

"So, what did your say when you got home?" She laughed a little changing the song on her ipod.

"Nothing really. He just wanted to know what happened. Nothing big. I just told him what was going on and so now he's getting a little freaked and wants to know where I am every 5 minutes. It's ridiculous, I hate when he goes into over protective mode." I nodded.

"Well, I mean you were kidnapped. He's just freaked, give him time. I would probably do the same if it was my kid." She laughed a little.

"I guess. But still. I hate when he does that." She shrugged. I looked out the window and a sign passed by '227 miles to Niagara falls, Ontario.'

"Ontario? Isn't that in…. Canada?" Jenn just cocked her head to the side and laughed a little.

"Very good, you were paying attention in geography."

"Your taking me to Canada?" She just turned her attention back on the road. "Canada, that's another country practically. It's cold there, I don't have a jacket!"

"Have you ever been to Canada?" I looked down and shook my head. I don't think I've ever been out of the states.

"No. I must say I've only been to 48 states." Jenn burst out laughing. "Glad you find that funny."

"No, no it's not really," She said through laughter. "Just that… only 48 states. You really gotta get out of the country kid." I just looked at her before I started to laugh as well.

"Yeah I really should."

"Well, it's a good thing you have me in your life." She was defiantly right.

So after that I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes, listening to the music that was blaring from the huge speakers she put in. I bet the other cars could hear the music, it was really loud. I guess I had fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was I was being woken up by a very excited girlfriend, would she be considered my girlfriend? I guess so.

"Ry. Come on, get up." She said as she shook me awake. I opened my eyes slowly, at first I saw her smile then I saw her eyes. They glistened in the light of the sun.

"Where are we?" I said groggily. She leaned down and kissed me, laughing a little before pulling away.

"Niagara."

"New York I hope?" She nodded.

"Yes, now let's go." She opened her door and got out quickly. I looked at her then got out on my side, taking my crutches and closed the door. She was over on my side and walked with me.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She walked with me, directing me towards somewhere. I just shook my head letting her do what she wanted to do. I couldn't help but loose myself in her smile. She had this glow on her that I couldn't look away from. She just seemed so care free like she didn't care what happened to herself. She took me over toward this brick wall ledge and I looked out and saw the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The falls. I was actually watching the falls for the first time in my life. I had never been there before and I couldn't take my eyes away from them. They were amazing! The biggest waterfall just rushing like mad, making this loud rushing noise that really made me have to go. Usually the sound of water never does, but something this huge, oh yeah; I was busting a gut but didn't want to move from my spot. I couldn't believe that Jenn had actually taken me this whole way here just to show me a part of her life, the place I have never been to before in my life as well. I just looked over at her after finally tearing my gaze from those falls. She was looking at me with those eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked with that smile that I loved so much.

"Its gorgeous. I love it."

"Good." She leaned in slowly and kissed me again. Her lips were soft and so was the kiss. I deepened the kiss a little as we stood there. I just loved the feeling I had when I was with her. As I went to wrap my arm around her neck, I dropped my crutch letting it fall to the pavement making a noise and that made the both of us jump a little as he separated. We looked down before looking at each other and bursting out laughing. Jenn bent down and picked it up handing it right to me. I took it and returned the silly grin she had on her face. We sat on the ledge and she just rested her head upon my shoulder. It was so nice here, and to believe that Canada was just across that long, paved and packed bridge. I took in the crisp air, it was different and it had a better smell. The smell of the water and the little mist that breezed in from the falls kissed my cheeks dancing on them like a little symphony. I closed my eyes for a second taking it all in. I had a feeling that this was going to be an amazing day.

We had sat there for a little while before Jenn wanted to show me around more. She took out her camera and took a few pics of us and of the falls and such before we started to walk the strip. Well, for me, cripple the strip. It's just what Jenn calls it now that I can't walk. If I can't get anyway, it's called cripple the street or cripple the strip. Either way it worked and she wasn't going to let me live it down either. She had her arm wrapped around mine as she was pointing out different things. We walked into the Ripley Believe It Or Not Centre and it was amazing! I totally forgot my wallet in the truck but she didn't care and paid for it; it was a pricey place to say the least. We walked through it, my mind just pondering over all the wicked stuff that was there. We were having a little competition to see who would win if the stuff in there was real or not. So far, she was kicking my ass 4-2. I made a quick catch up and we were nothing but smiles as we walked through there. I was getting a little hungry so the two of us decided to get some pizza at the little pizzeria that was on the corner. Luckily, I had a 10 in my pocket as I got us some. We sat down and began to eat, I was loving this day like there was no tomorrow and I was just glad that I was here with her.

"Thanks." I said after my pizza was finished. She looked up at me with a confused look on her face.

"What did I do?" She set down her pizza and took her water.

"For helping me be normal for the day. Not having to talk about hunting, or collage, or school or anything. Just being here, acting like normal teenagers, missing school to go to, Niagara falls." She laughed a little.

"Were far from being over anyway." I looked at her curiously. What did she have in mind? "Just never mind and follow me. You got your drivers license right?" I raised an eyebrow but nodded slowly.

"Why? Were not going to do anything illegal are we? Cause if we are, could you tell me now."

"Nothing illegal, well maybe a little but the officers won't know if I do it right." She got up from her seat and looked at me. "You coming or what Winchester." I shrugged getting up and hobbling to try and catch up to her.

"Jenn, seriously, what are you gonna do?" She wouldn't say anything just kept walking, me trying to catch up to her as best as I could.

She got to her car and got into the drivers seat, I got into the passengers seat and looked at her.

"Okay, seriously what-"

"Where is you driver's license?" I looked at her once more before taking my wallet from the middle cup holder and took out my license. She took it and started to do something. I didn't even want to know what she was doing so I just looked out the window. I could see, off in the distance, the one place I haven't gone yet. "Done." She said a few minutes later. She handed me back my license plus a black passport with a Canadian stamp on it. I flipped through it and saw my picture, the one from my license with a twist. I knew I could hear the laptop turn on.

"What are you gonna do." She just grinned.

"Your gonna like it. I know it." I sighed not knowing what to say, or do. I just sat there as she turned on the car and started to drive, passing the falls along the way. I said my silent goodbyes to it as we drove passed, driving faster towards the northern part. It hit me the moment I saw the sign for Ontario, She's a sneaky one.

Dean POV

It was a quiet day today. No one bugged me, the phone didn't ring, and I got to finally sleep in till 4 like I've wanted to do since the twins were born, actually that was a lie, a few times when they were younger we all slept in till 3, especially when they were sick, and they got sick at the same time a lot. I yawned as I turned over to check the time, It was 4:07. I laid there for a couple of minutes just getting ready to get out of bed. It was slightly dark outside so it made it look later than it was. I finally got out of bed and walked slowly towards my bedroom door. I really didn't want to wake up but I knew I had to to make dinner. I opened the door and light flooded my room. I closed my eyes slightly walking out into the hallway. I looked both ways before settling my eyes on Rachael's closed door. Her light was on, so I knew she wasn't asleep. I walked towards her room before knocking on it lightly.

"Yeah, Um, just a minute." There was nothing from her for a few minutes before she finally opened the door. Her hair was a bit messy and so where her clothes. my eye brow raised looking at her.

"You okay in there?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine why?" And she sounds breathless, oh god.

"Can you tell Jensen it's time to go home?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure." She seemed guilty of something, I looked grossed out.

"You did not do what I think you did while I was asleep. Cause if you did that would be just really gross."

"Huh?" She looked a little confused. "Oh, no, no dad that didn't happen. Trust me."

"Yeah, and look where that got you," She looked down. "Shit, Rach. I'm sorry that was out of line."

"Only slightly." She opened the door wider and she walked towards her bed.

"Rachael, I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have said that, it just-"

"What? Slipped out." I looked around the room. Jensen was no where to be found.

"Yeah it did."

"Normally when things slip out there's some truth to it." I sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired and," I sighed, that was a dick move. "That was no excuse. I'm truly sorry about that." She just shrugged.

"I don't care. You said what you said and you can't take it back. I'm over it." I walked over and sat on her overly comfortable bed.

"I'm still really sorry." I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her into a hug. She wasn't really into the hug till she wrapped her arms around me tightly. I tried to get out of the hug but she just kept hugging.

"I love you dad." I smiled and kept hugging her.

"I love you too sweet pea." God I haven't called her that since she was 5. I heard the door open to the bathroom and I tried to get out of the hug to see, but she kept hugging, something was defiantly up. "Hun, is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing. I just wanted to hug you."

"Okay." I said skeptically. She finally released from the hug and she smiled at me.

"Well I'm gonna go downstairs and start dinner." She started to get up and walk out quickly.

"I'll help you."

"NO!" She screeched turning around quickly and stopping me before getting up. "I mean, No, you've had a long week and you should just relax, don't worry, Jensen will help me."

"So he is here?"

"Of course, he was just in the bathroom. Now just go back to your room, watch some tv, or read a book and I'll come upstairs with your dinner and eat with you okay?" I eyed her suspiciously but nodded.

"Okay, weirdly Mcweirdington." She cocked her head to one side looking at me confused before it finally clicked in her head. She laughed a little in an awkward way.

"Oh god dad." She rolled her eyes before walking out of her room. I followed her before she stopped me at my room. "Now, go relax okay?" I sighed and nodded. I walked into my room and she closed the door, leaving me in complete darkness again.

I was in there for almost an hour and a half. I just finished watching Ellen Degeneres dance the whole show and now I'm watching Tyra Banks. I was debating wether to go see if they needed any help or not, I was just getting into the show when I heard a loud bang and a few things fall. I got up quickly from my bed, grabbing the gun under my pillow just in case. I opened the door and walked down the stairs quickly and quietly only to stop when I heard Jensen say something.

"Crap, where'd she go? I just saw her under the couch."

"She's freakin Catwoman."

"You couldn't have come up with anything better?" There was silence. "Never mind."

"There she is." I heard something else crash.

"Got her." Rachael sighed.

"Thank god. My dad would have a shit fit if we couldn't find her." I got more interested. I walked down the rest of the stairs and looked at them.

"What would I have a shit fit over?" Rachael looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hey dad." She smiled guiltily at me. "What you doing down here?"

"It sounded like you were having WWF tryouts down here, and I don't think that would be good for one of you." I looked more at Jensen than anyone. Jensen looked like he was hiding something. "What's that behind you?"

"Nothin'" He said shaking his head lightly. I eyed him for a moment. "Ow." he hissed dropping something. I heard some scampering feet before I saw something dart from the couch.

"Rachael." I said in a warning tone. Oh yeah, she's defiantly up to something.

"Yeah dad?" Her guilty smile turned into a normal smile.

"What was that, that just ran away from Jensen?"

"Your imagination? I think you better go catch it… or hell, I'll do it for you, just go back-"

"Nope. Not going upstairs. What the hell was that, that just ran away from you two?" She just shrugged. I looked at them a little longer before walking the way to go find the thing. I walked towards the basement door that was open a crack, it seemed like a good place to start since the door is always closed. I opened it more and turned on the light, walking down the creaky stairs. I heard another crash and more scampering feet. I looked around and saw the DVD rack down on the ground. That's gonna be a bitch to clean. I got down the rest of the stairs and walked around to the weights area. I saw something run to the bathroom and I instantly walked towards it to cut it off from leaving. I stopped at the door and looked around but saw nothing. I was about to walk away but I felt something slam into my leg. I looked down and there staring up at me was this little orange and white cat, with yellow demon eyes. I sighed picking it up before it ran off and looked at it face to face.

"What the hell are you doing in here." It just meowed at me and pawed a little at my face. I smiled a little, I don't know why. I put it in my arms and walked up the stairs, shaking my head. It just kept meowing at me a little in this pathetically cute way. I closed the door and looked at Rachael and Jensen who were just looking guilty. "I think this belongs to you." Rachael tried to get it back from me but I didn't let her. "When did you get this cat?"

"I found her in an old house that looked like it hadn't been used in years."

"Were not keeping her." Rachael's eyes went wide.

"Dad, no please. She's all alone, where is she going to go?"

"Back where she came from, or better yet, The animal shelter." She walked closer to me taking the cat away.

"Dad, no, do you know what they'll do to her if she can't find a home!"

"She'll find a home. She's cute, it won't be a problem for her." Rachael pet the cat lightly as it snuggled into the crook of her neck.

"Dad, please. at least till she's a bit bigger, then we can give her to a home. I just don't want her to be thrown aside." I sighed looking at her.

"Since when are you a cat person. 2 years ago you said you were pissed scared of them." She cuddled with the cat a little.

"I was, but since I got pregnant I've become very loving to all living things."

"Even spiders and Clowns?" Jensen asked with a smile. She turned to him and stared at him.

"Okay, minus 2 living things." She sighed. "Dad, please I-"

"Rach, I don't think that's a good idea. What if this thing has fleas or-"

"Jenn is going to look after that. She just got a job at the animal hospital and I'll ask her to help out with that."

"Couldn't she lose her job?" Rachael just shrugged. "Make it work, or this cat is gone. Okay?" She smiled wide and walked over to me hugging me, with the cat still in her arms.

"Deal. Love you dad."

"Love you too hun." She started to walk upstairs followed by Jensen. "What about dinner?" She stopped and turned around, Jensen almost crashing into her.

"Oh, yeah.. right. Give me 5 minutes and we'll go to the store and get something to eat."

"You better get me some pie while your at it."

"When do I ever forget the pie dad?" She said with a smile, that's defiantly my daughter.

Ryan POV

How did I fall asleep so quickly, I've been asleep practically all day. As I woke up I could feel Jenn's eyes on me. I looked over at her, as she was staring at me with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" I asked groggily getting up.

"Nothing." I eyed her suspiciously before rubbing my eyes and yawning. I looked out the window and we were parked outside of a building.

"Where are we?" I looked back at her as she was getting out of the car. I looked around, there was a huge park across the street and traffic passing by on the busy street. I opened my door and got out slowly, taking the crutches with me. The air was more crisp and clean, way different from america, which only meant one thing, were not on America any more.

"So we should go get a room." She smiled helping me to the door.

"Jenn seriously where are we."

"Toronto." It was like it was nothing to her. For me, it was a big deal, another country is a big deal to me.

"Were where?" I stopped walking but she kept going. I shook my head and walked towards the door. She was already inside and talking to the dude at the desk. She turned around and walked towards me with a smile.

"Got a room." She held up the key. I stopped her as she started to head to the elevator.

"Slow your roll Jenn, what's the rush."

"There's just a lot I want to show you of Toronto. I mean, this is where I grew up and I love this place." I smiled and nodded.

"Okay then."

In a matter of 3 hours we were showered, changed and out the door ready for a night of… anything. She showed me some nice places around where we were and showed me where she used to live. As she drove back to the hotel I was checking my messages and googling places to eat. Thank you re-invented, better looking iphones. I found this awesome restaurant near the hotel called Queen's Pasta Cafe on Bloor street. I kept my crutches in the car and took of the removable cast, I hated that thing anyway. I took her hand and walked towards the restaurant.

"Where are you going Winchester."

"I want to take you somewhere." She laughed a little walking with me.

"In my city, you want to take me somewhere?" I just nodded, holding her hand as we walked. I looked over at her and she was just walking with this smile on. Her beautiful smile she always gets randomly. She doesn't mean to do it, she was just made to do it. I stopped at the restaurant and opened the door for her. She walked in and instantly laughed a little. "Seriously? Man I used to come here every friday night with my dad when I was younger." I just smiled as I told the waitress that we were for 2. She sat us down instantly and gave us the menu's. We sat there and ordered right away, more like Jenn ordered right away, she knew what was good so I had faith. "So Mr. Winchester, how did you know about this place?"

"Ever heard of this new fangled invention called an iphone."

"Ooh, I've heard of those things before. Great for trying to look like a genius and finding perfect places to take your girlfriend." Jenn just laughed and looked at me. "Your cute you know that."

"I've been told." I smirked looking down a little. She was about to say something but my phone started to ring. I groaned taking it out and looking at the ID, it was my dad, crap. I rolled my eyes as I clicked the accept button.

"Hey dad."

"Where the hell are you. I got a call saying you weren't at school today. Sam said you weren't at school, Rachael, Jensen, Tyler, Tom, Blake, Basically every single one of your friends said they never saw you today, Where are you Ryan!" Jenn cocked her head to one side and nodded to the phone. I mouthed my dad and she laughed a little.

"I'm um… so where… with someone."

"Jenn's with you isn't she?"

"It could be possible."

"I want you ass home in 5 minutes-"

"That might be kinda hard." I laughed a little. I could hear in the silence, he wasn't impressed.

"Where are you?"

"A little more northern than I should be." The food arrived and I sighed. "I'm in Toronto, on a date, so I'll talk to you later, Okay, bye." I didn't wait and I ended the call. Jenn took a noodle and bit it.

"You know your going to get in shit when you get home."

"I know. Oh well." She looked at me impressed.

"Ryan Winchester going against his father. Wow. Never would have seen the day." I laughed.

"Shut it." I started to eat the pasta, she was right, this pasta was awesome.

We ate and talked about everything from school, to Jenn's hockey, to Rachael's sea monkey. It was around 10 at night when we walked out of the restaurant. As we walked back to the hotel I stopped and pulled her off the sidewalk and towards the other side of the street. Cars going passed us, trying to avoid us. We made it to the other side and walked into the park. I saw on a large sign 'High Park'. It was one of the biggest parks in Toronto. Think Central Park in New York City but a little bit smaller. There were buds on the trees already and old leaves on the ground. The city lights from the buildings illuminated everything, the dim street lights helped us see our path. We just walked in the cool breeze, silently, letting the air speak for us. We walked around for was seemed like only a few minutes was really over 2 hours. We finally made it back to the hotel room and as we got into the room we just fell right onto the bed and crashed for the whole night. Who needs school when you had a perfect day like this.

**A/N: Hey guys. Please revieww... the little purple button, brings me joy and joyness... :D Please review, tell me what your thinking, and what you think is gonna happen... who knows maybe the thoughts will sparks some inspiration for more of the story. **

**-PS: Love yous who read the story, and kept with it since chapter one, You make me smile.**

**Love,**

**Lauren L **


	12. The Makeup's

Rachael POV

So Ryan has been off in Canada doing Jenn, ordering room service, watching TV, going out and seeing a new country for over 3 days. I've been stuck here, looking after the cat, which I don't mind but I kinda want to have an adventure before I kick the bucket. I sat in my room alone, Jensen went out to go get ice cream for me and my dad was downstairs watching tv. Aly, the cat I found was terrorizing my room, batting at the shoe string I gave her earlier. I was sitting on my bed looking at my mom's diary I stole from the box. I sighed looking at the cover, it was leather covered, with a small heart stitched on one of the corners. I traced my fingers lightly over the heart before opening it up revealing the curvy lettering of my mom's writing. I loved her writing, It was a girly boyish twist. I turned to the page I last finished, and looked at the entry after.

_August 8, 2010_

_So finally after 28 hours of labour I finally had the twins, and they were defiantly not what I expected. For one, one of them was a girl. That was a real shock, I thought Dean was going to have a heart attack. He thought raising two boys were going to be bad… a boy AND a girl, that's going to be even worse, But Dean seems to be alright, She's taken quiet a liking to him as soon as he held her, I know she'll be Daddy's little girl. Ryan is mine though. The second thing that was a shock was the twins were born sick. They had a fever and little Name To Come had a seizure after they gave her some vaccines. Dean's been pacing the room and going to the doctor for answers every 10 minutes. Ryan is in the HDU and soon to be coming out, which made Dean's stress go down a lot. I really thought Dean was going to have a seizure himself when they took the twins._

_My parents came to see the twins, but when I told them about the twins they just scoffed and said 'Well that's what you get.' I couldn't believe them. I was going to go Full Metal Jacket on their asses but I had to calm down. They walked out and I could clearly hear them talking to Dean, loudly before they left. When Dean walked in I could almost feel him tension up again. I should go talk to Dean about the name of our baby girl, right now, all she is, is X Winchester, not exactly the perfect name, but it's easy to remember and write._

I laughed when I saw my name. X Winchester. Sounds proper for me, easy to remember at least. I didn't know about being sick when I was born, that must have sucked for dad. I know he freaks when I'm sick with the flu, I guess I know why now. I skipped a couple of pages and landed on a Halloween entry.

_October 31, 2010_

_Halloween, my favorite time of year, peoples renditions of spirits, witches (They basically got that right D) and basically everything we hunt, or used to hunt. Dean is on the couch watching It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown with the twins. They're only two months old but hey, might as well let them watch tv now. _

_I have been having a strange feeling lately. I mean, I do remember the demon coming to me a few years ago… but I still have about 7 years left, so I should be okay, right? I haven't told Dean yet, nor will I, at least not so soon. Dean's asking me to come watch the movie with them. _

_November 6, 2010_

_So… how can I put this lightly. I'm pregnant again. I just took the test a few minutes ago. Stupid little pink plus sign, it's so unholy. Dean has just gotten over the whole, 'I'm dad thing' and now, I gotta tell him were having another kid? Crap. Three kids, this is going to be interesting._

I had to stop reading. I was going to be an older sister. Forget having a twin brother, I could have had a younger brother, or sister. That would have been amazing! I heard the door open and in came in Jensen with my Ben & Jerry's, my two other boyfriends. I sighed at him as he gave me the small tub and spoon.

"What are you reading?" He asked getting comfortable beside me, wrapping one arm around my shoulder and the other on my stomach.

"My mom's journal," I opened the tub and took a bite. "I wanted to know more about her. What better way then to snoop through this." I turned the page.

_November 12, 2010_

_So Dean and the kids went out to the park, leaving me in the bath for a good hour by myself, which was much needed. I told him about being a dad again and was so excited he picked me up and took me to the room, and well, Sammy had to take care of the kids for the rest of the day.-_

There was more but I couldn't read it. Just knowing I could have had a younger brother or sister pissed me off. Man I wished she was alive, I need some girl advice here. Living with guys is great, but growing up being the only girl, and having the girl problems… it's really hard.

_December 18, 2010_

_It's the Twins first Christmas and there's excited, I could tell. Dean's not really into the whole Christmas thing but he's making an effort. Sammy got himself a girlfriend last month and now he hasn't been spending much time here. He really needed someone in his life._

_My parents are coming over to visit the twins, I told them they should try to make an effort. So now they are coming over tonight just to have dinner and talk, civilly, I hope._

I stopped again looking at the page. Who the heck are these grandparents I apparently have. Dad's never mentioned them, neither has Sammy. You'd think after 17 years they would have slipped on that little fact. I looked at Jensen who was stealing some ice cream. He had this guilty look on his face, which looked cute.

"Sorry, I'm hungry," I smiled, kissing his cheek then getting up from the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta ask my dad something." I said starting to walk out.

"Could I-"

"Finish it." I opened the door and walked out, closing it tightly so Aly doesn't get out. I heard the TV on downstairs and a slight laugh from my dad. I sighed walking down the stairs and towards the family room. He looked up at me with a smile.

"What's up?" I walked cautiously towards him trying to think of the starting line.

"Did mom have any parents?" He shook his head confused and looked at me. "I mean, when Ry and I were born. Where they alive?" He smiled a shook his head.

"No, they died a few years before you guys."

"Oh. So they wouldn't have known about us… or you… or hunting?" He stared at me for a long time. "What's with the fascination about your mom's parents?" He turned off the volume to the TV.

"I read mom's journal. They didn't die before we were born. You and them just never clicked." He sighed.

"Well it wasn't like we were welcomed into the family. Your grandparents hated the idea of you guys being born. Said they didn't want the life they gave their daughter. They were right. They don't hate you, they just hate that I was the one that came along. I'm a hunter, she was a hunter, so where her parents. You come from a long line of hunters and every one of our enemies are gunning for your heads on a stick," I could tell he's been thinking about this for a while. I just let him vent, maybe something will come out of it to give me a clue about where they might be. If they didn't want to come and see me, I'll go to them. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up." He sighed."

"No it's okay, keep going. I mean you need to get this out right?"

"Yeah but no offense, your my daughter, I shouldn't be dumping my thoughts onto you, especially now. I don't want you stressed, not now."

"How would I be stressed. I just want to meet my grandparents, that's all."

"What if they say something you can't handle. I really think it would be better if you talk to them after the kid is out of you." I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you just tell me where they live, maybe I can just see them for a bit. You can even come if you don't want me to go alone. Or I could bring Jensen." I said turning around as Jensen came down the stairs. He looked at me confused.

"I'm not doing any dirty work. I don't want to go to jail any time soon."

"Aw, so you wouldn't shoot a guy in reno just to watch him die?"

"If that means me going to jail for years and I know I can't get free… nope." He walked towards the kitchen to get something.

"Now he's a keeper." my dad said pointing to Jensen. I just sighed and looked at him.

"Well he is the father of my baby." Dad just smiled a little looking down. "Dad, I really want to meet them and as crazy as it sounds, I just really want to know more about mom when she was younger." He just sighed and looked at me.

"Fine. We'll go see them. But I'm warning you, they don't exactly know when to stop telling the truth. It might hurt." I nodded and smiled a little.

"I just want to know a little bit about her." He walked over to me and hugged me tight.

"I know you do." I took in his smell. I loved it. It was a mix of this garage smell he could never get rid of with this Sean John stuff that could not smell better. It's amazing and when ever I smell it at school I would either think it was dad come to bust me for something, or I would just smile. Either way, that was a smell that comforted me. "How about we go tomorrow. After school." I nodded.

"You think Ryan would want to go with us?"

"Who knows. But, he'll be to busy to be able to come." I smiled, I knew that was going to come.

"Finally, Ryan gets grounded, that hasn't happened since the weed incident of 2025."

"I believe you were also involved in that." I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I closed my mouth then stuck my tongue out before walking towards the kitchen.

"Very grown up Rachael… really. Your going to make a terrific mom." I grabbed Jensen's water bottle from him, closing it tightly before walking over to the door frame and chucking it at him.

"And your going to make a terrific Grandpa." I grinned as I walked back into the kitchen. Jensen looked at me with a raised eye brow. "What?"

"Your evil you know that?" I just smiled.

"But isn't that why you love me?" He smiled back and walked over, pulling me into him, kissing me lightly.

"I love you because your awesome."

"I am awesome, aren't I."

"And a cocky little shit too." I laughed a little as I leaned up and kissed him.

Ryan POV

Wow, these last few days has been awesome. We went all around Toronto looking at the CN Tower which freaked me out, We went to see the Toronto Maple Leafs play, they kinda suck but she loves the team so I wasn't about to complain. We went to the Eaton's Center Mall which was huge. We never even made it to the other end. There were so many Skate shops, Music stores, and also a Wiccan store which I got some more Goofer Dust, a few books on Demons and protection necklaces for everyone. One for Rachael should help protect her from the hell hounds… at least for a little while till we figure it out. After that little mall trip she drove me to her old neighborhood of…. Mississauga, yeah I know, weird name. We also went to a beach called Wasaga, It was still cold to swim, but it was really amazing to see. As we were driving home I couldn't help but to remember this one memory, I don't think I will ever forget.

We sitting on the beach watching the sun set. It was freezing cold thanks to the climate change, being close to the freakin arctic. My arms were wrapped around Jenn keeping her warm. I don't know what the hell came over me, but it I couldn't help it. It's the way I felt, and now I know-

"Jenn?" She looked up at me as I looked at her, sighing a little I just had to say it.

"What?" She smiled a little. I leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Ry are you okay?" I nodded and smiled back at her.

"Jenn. I love you." She looked at me. I did it. I said it and we haven't been dating that long… I mean… I've liked her since I came to salem. She laughed a little, leaned up and kissed me.

"I love you too." And there it was. We said it. She kissed me again and I knew it was real. We stayed there on the beach for hours till the moon was out on a clear night. It was an awesome moment.

"You okay there space Cadet?" I looked at Jenn and shook my head.

"Huh?" she just laughed. I looked down and laughed a little.

"Sorry, I'm having a moment."

"Do you need me to go to a gas station for you to have this moment?" Her smile made me smile more.

"What? NO! no, it's not that kind of moment." She couldn't stop laughing.

"Sure, what ever you say Winchester." I just shook my head. That's embarrassing. I was about to say something but my phone started ringing. I took it out and looked at the ID.

"Hey dad," I said cautiously. I haven't talked to him since I told him where I was. "What's going on?"

"Oh you know. Work, Taking care of your sister, worrying when the hell your coming home?"

"Were just heading into the States now. You have nothing to-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. I have a LOT to worry about." I sighed looking at Jenn.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go. It just happened and I had an awesome time." He sighed.

"Your so grounded when you get home."

"Grounded like-"

"Weapon's cleaning, oh and were going to your grandparents house tomorrow. You better be home by then."

"You do know that my grandparents are dead right?"

"No there not. My parents are, but not your mom's so were going to see them." I was going to say something but I more looked like a gapping fish.

"But- you always said they hated us."

"I did, but your sister wants to meet them so we are."

"Rachael wants to meet them why?"

"She wants to know more about your mom alright? look, your coming rather you like it or not, so just get home by today." I sighed.

"Fine, were on our way okay? I'll see you in a few hours!" I hung up. Why to hell does she want to see them. From what I heard from dad, they hate us. Why does she want to meet someone who hates us!? I looked at Jenn and smiled a little.

"Sounded like a very nice chat."

"Oh yeah, gotta love when your dad demands things from you. We have to go meet my grandparents." She just smiled.

"It's not going to be that bad."

"Have you met any of your grandparents knowing they hated you?"

"Wish I could have. They died when I was 5. It's only my dad and me now." I looked down.

"Sorry." I said silently. She waved me off and smiled.

"It's fine. I like it, just having my dad with me is great. I mean we get to play hockey, go to movies, watch the hockey game and football. Were a normal family." I nodded and smiled.

"Seems like you have a load of fun."

"Oh yeah, he's like my best friend, especially when hunting. He's completely chilled."

"Man I wish my dad was like that. He's like a military officer." Jenn laughed nodding.

"Let's not talk about or parental units. we don't have to see them for another few hours." She turned up the music in the car, Dragula by Rob Zombie played loudly. I just smiled looking at Jenn as she drove the car, being in her own little world.

We stopped off at a dinner a few hours later. We had just got to Boston and needed some food. There was this small dinner just off the highway that looked okay to eat at. We got some burgers and cokes sitting in the very back booth. As we ate we just talked about the party being thrown for Rachael's baby.

"So what did you end up getting her?" She shook her head

"Not telling you. Your just going to have to wait a few more weeks." She smiled a little.

"Oh come on, I still haven't gotten anything for her and we have 3 weeks left until the party. Did Tyler even plan out more of it?"

"Yeah he did, It'll be at your house, right after her nap. He has Blake and James on music duty, Tyler and Peter are on food duty, Tom and Aaron are on handling the gifts. Shane is off in London for the rest of the school year for some art thing and Jensen is making sure she goes for her nap at the time she needs too."

"What about me?" I took a few fires and ate them.

"You can just hang out with your sister like you should be." I just looked at her.

"What does that mean?"

"When was the last time you hung out with her? I mean hell, she's gone in a few months-"

"How do you know about that?"

"She told me. When you were asleep. We were talking and she told me about her deal. She also asked me something else and I said I would."

"What would that be?" She looked down.

"We should get the bill." She sighed finishing her coke and getting the waiters attention to get the bill. "Jenn what did she ask?"

"It's not important. Look, what we were talking about was between your sister and me. She asked me to keep it secret, so I will. If she was in trouble, of course I would tell you, but she's not. She just needed some girl talk okay?" I sat back in my seat and looked at her. I couldn't believe it, they had a… girl moment. That would be a first for Rachael… and I think Jenn as well.

"You guys had a girl talk… I never thought I would hear the day when my girlfriend and my sister talk like their friends." I laughed a little. She looked at me for a moment.

"We found out that we do have a few things in common." She smiled. "It took some time but we talked."

"Did you talk about me?" I grinned. Sometimes, I really want to know what girls are talking about.

"Girls don't talk about girl talk to a guy. It's an unwritten rule in the girls conduct code." One of my eyebrows raised looking at her.

"A girls conduct code?"

"Or GCC. Simple rules for girls to follow so guys don't know what girls are thinking or so we don't back stab each other. Only a select few girls know about the code." I just laughed. The dude came with the bill and I took it, taking out my wallet and taking out a twenty.

"let's go, you can tell me more about the code." I slid out of my seat and we started walking out.

"I can't tell you about the code. I've already told you too much. You can't say a word about it, or the Woman's society of secrecy will find you and kill you. Trust me, they may look sweet but they can snap you like a twig with just their eyes."

"Have you ever thought that maybe the Women's Society of Secrecy is something supernatural?" She laughed.

"Not a chance, They save all the girls from evil men who want to take advantage of them, or want to know the secret of Girl." I rolled my eyes and laughed a little.

"Alright, alright, I won't ask anymore about it."

"good, cause I kinda like having you as my boyfriend. I don't want anything to happen to you." She smiled wrapping her arms around my stomach as I wrapped my arm around her walking out with her towards the car.

Dean POV

Sitting on the couch waiting for Ryan to get home is really pissing me off. I was watching tv not really knowing what was going on. I think it was Ellen Degeneres but I couldn't tell exactly. Maybe it was even Oprah. It was around 8 at night and I couldn't handle staying around. Sammy was in the kitchen grading more papers so I knew bugging him was out of the question, and Rachael was with Jensen, Tyler, Blake and Tom. I was about to get up and go to the bar when the phone rang. I instantly got up, almost tripping over a few pillows to get the phone. I took the phone off the hook and clicked the TALK button.

"Hello?!" I seemed a little too anxious. I cleared my throat. "Hello?"

"Hey Dean." I heard that voice that I loved. She laughed a little.

"Dakota. Hey, what's um… what's going on?" I smacked my head and moved my hand down my face. I'm such a dork.

"Nothing much. You wanna do something tonight?" I looked around. Sammy was way to into his work. This was defiantly going to be a boring night if I didn't go.

"Sure. What were you thinking?" Wait… what am I? A 12 year old! She just laughed.

"Well I got some movies that need to be watched and I'd rather have company watching them." I grinned as I started to clean up the family room. Rather not have Sam bitch and complain when I get home.

"Yeah sure."

"Good. You can come over anytime." I threw all the pillows on the couch and started for the door.

"I'll be over shortly… Umm-"

"312 Cottage Street. It's close… like everything in this place." I laughed a little before putting on my jacket.

"I know where that is. I'll see you soon."

"Good. See you soon." She hung up and so did I. Wow. She asked me out on a date, Sweet. I took the keys out of my pocket as I closed the door not even telling Sam where I was going, no need to bum him out more than he already is. I unlocked the car door and hopped in. I was excited for the first time in a while about a date. It's not like I didn't want to, it's just I've never found someone that made me as happy as Sarah did. I remember when Ryan and Rachael wanted me to go out on dates so they would try and set me up with one of their friends single mom's, it was cute, but they weren't right for me. But Dakota. Wow the moment I met her, it was like meeting Sarah all over again, but this time, I was ready for it to come.

_Sam was invited to one of his old buddies Party. We just finished a hunt near there and I was feeling pretty good about it. Sam decided to go and bring me along since clearly I would have just gone to a bar by myself and as he put it, he didn't want to feel bad about leaving me for the night. I wouldn't have mind anyway, collage chicks are pretty good company. When we got to the house where the party was being held Sam looked around for someone he recognized. A tall guy with brown shaggy hair like Sam came along and brought beers._

_"Hey sam, nice of you to actually show your face." He handed a beer to sam and I._

_"I've been really busy." He smiled grateful for the beer. _

_"Yeah with the connecting with your brother again and family business." The dude chugged some beer back. I turned to Sam for the answers._

_"Um, Yeah, the whole connecting thing, and after my dad died, the family business just kinda fell into our hands."_

_"I still can't believe you went from the best Pre-Law student Stanford had ever seen too…. an insurance agent." My eye brow raised looking at him with the 'what the hell did you tell them' look. _

_"Far stretch I know but, when you gotta help your family-" Oh we are defiantly having a talk after- Wow. And there she was, in the background sitting by the fire talking to her friends. Her smile was the first thing that caught my eye. She looked over at me for only a second before turning back to her friends. That has never happened before. Maybe she didn't see me. I excused myself from who ever that dude was and Sam to go talk to this really hot chick. I stopped just short of her. Her friends looked up at me and smiled the smile I know all to well. They were cool and all, but defiantly not the one I wanted._

_"Umm… ah-" Wow, why can't I talk. This hasn't happened either._

_"Yeah?" She had an attitude in her voice that I wasn't liking too much._

_"Um… Do you, maybe, wanna-" I was now rambling. I gotta stop hanging out with Sam. "Maybe go get another drink." I finally spat out. I was mentally smacking myself repeatedly till I was bleeding from the head. She looked down at her drink and shrugged._

_"I guess so." She got up and looked at her friends who were smiling wide. She walked with me towards the keg. "So do you always have problems speaking to girls?" She looked up at me, I could see in her eyes, she didn't mean it in a mean way._

_"No. I'm pretty good at talking to them…" For some reason, that came out as shy. Now I really know how Sammy feels. _

_"And your cocky too." She took the beer I handed too her. I looked down with a slight smile._

_"Maybe, is that a bad thing?" She looked right at me with a slight smile._

_"Not always." _

_From then on, the whole night we were talking and laughing and having an awesome time. We probably had most of the beer in that keg and she took me to her room. It didn't take me long to find where the bedroom was, since she was leading me there, kissing me the whole way. We fell onto the bed and laughed a bit at the clumsiness. She looked at me with that smile and it couldn't stop me from kissing her again._

That night was the best night I've ever had, and that was not a lie. It may have been a mistake not to have a condom, but hell, I got 2 great kids, and for over a year, I was the most happy I've ever been with a chick. Dakota shows me the happiness I lost the day Sarah died, I'm glad to have it back.

I got to her house and sighed nervously before getting out of the car. I locked it and nervously walked to the door. I was about to knock on the door but she opened it forcefully and her huge dog ran out the door almost bowling me over. Dakota looked at me for a moment before laughing.

"Sorry. Toby was bugging me to take him out." She walked out and down the step. I followed her watching Toby play with a leaf on the ground. "Toby, is that all you wanted to go out for, is to play with your damn leaf?" The dog looked at her before picking up the leaf, trotting over to us and looked at me. His big brown eyes were soft and looked like he was smiling at me. I leaned down and petted him. He set the leaf down by my feet. I picked it up and smiled.

"Thanks." Toby playful went off to go do his business. I looked at Dakota and she smiled back.

"He approves of you. I think I might just be able to bring you into the house."

"What if he didn't approve?" I looked at the leaf before putting it in my pocket.

"Then he would rip you to shit and then I'd have to burry another body in the backyard." I laughed a little as did she. "Toby, come on sweetie, you want your treat?" You couldn't see him but he poked his head out of a bush and looked at Dakota. He bounded out of the bush and ran to her. "Your a dork you know that? huh?" She rubbed his ears and patted his head. She looked up at me with the biggest smile on her face, it was the kind that you couldn't help but smile too. "Ready to go watch a movie or something?" I nodded and we walked inside, Toby running inside just for Dakota to get his treat.

Once Toby was all settled, sitting on the ground where Dakota was we were ready to start watching movies. She had the movie in the DVD player and had it all set up. She wouldn't tell me what it was, just that I would love it and that it was an under-rated movie of 2008. When she said that my eye brow raised. She patted the seat next to her and I sat down, Toby following me with his eyes. The movie started to play as soon as I sat down, and through the speakers of her rather awesome surround sound was one of my favorite songs, Back in Black by AC/DC, I think I'm going to like this movie.

"Is it true that you went 12 for 12 with last years Maxim magazines cover models?" One of the army officers asked this guy in the back. He had this mustache and suit… wait… I know who that is. God, it's another one of Rachael's school girl crushes, Robert Downey Jr.

"That' is an excellent question. Yes and No, March and I had scheduling conflicts but fortunately the christmas cover was twins." I laughed looking over at D with a huge smile on her face.

"What is this movie?" I had to ask. She looked over at me when Robert was off the screen.

"Iron Man. As in the comic turned movie."

"They made a movie on the comic?" She laughed a little and shook her head.

"Of course, they have 3 of them, like Spiderman, Superman, The Hulk, X-Men…. anything?" I just shook my head.

"Your not one of them comic junkies are you?" She just laughed and nodded slightly.

"My brothers were into them and since I looked up to them- I had a very interesting childhood. I have all of the movies." I laughed a little with her. She scooted over to me. "I think we have some movies to watch tonight." She smiled, returning to the movie.

She wouldn't let me talk at all, said it would ruin the movie flow. I actually really liked the movie. fast pace, interesting plot, characters were funny, and I'm starting to talk like Rachael when she's in movie critic mode.

"So?" She asked getting up to get the movie out. She was bobbing her head to the song that was playing, Ironman.

"I actually really liked it. Surprising."

"Wow. wait till you see the other ones." She turned to me and smiled with a devilish look in her eyes, I liked it."

Sam POV

Rachael leaves, Ryan leaves, Dean leaves, and Me. I'm all alone in this crap house, grading crap papers, drinking stale crap coffee. I can not see the upside to anything right now. It's 9 at night and Dean left an hour ago. I just finished grading the last of the papers on 'Did the Jury make the right decision on the Hanson case'. I got some pretty messed up papers. I looked at me empty mug of coffee before getting up and getting some more crap coffee. I could hear the door open from the front but I didn't move.

"Dad? I'm home!" Ryan shouted. I set down the coffee and walked out of the kitchen. Ryan had the biggest smile on his face as did Jenn.

"He's out with Dakota probably… last time I heard he was talking to her about going out."

"Oh. Well- Okay. How was your week." I stared at him for a moment.

"Fan-Freakin-Tastic." I walked back to the kitchen. I heard footsteps behind me and voices.

"What did we miss in school?" He asked.

"Well, you would have to ask me that question if you were there."

"This is my fault Mr.-Moor- Winchest-"

"Sam." Ryan just said to make it easier. I didn't mind actually, it probably is confusing for her anyway.

"Sam. I thought maybe it would be fun to go on a road trip and I know that was completely irresponsible but I just… I don't know. Please don't be mad at Ryan." I just took my cup of coffee off the counter and looked at the two. Ryan was behind her with his chin on her shoulder. My eyebrow raised. I walked back to my seat and kept working.

"It's fine. Jenn you should really go home though."

"Her dad is out-"

"So?" I looked up. I really just did not want to see them like that, all… together.

"Maybe I should go anyway." She turned to Ryan who looked at her with MY puppy dog eyes!

"Just for a little bit?" I rolled my eyes.

"Just go upstairs already!" I looked down and sighed. The two looked at me before shrugging. "And DON'T even think about doing anything." The turned back around and looked at me confused.

"Come on Sammy were not going to-"

"Just don't. Go." They started to turn around and I swore I heard Ryan say something. "What's up his ass tonight?" Jenn shrugged and they left. Thank god.

I was almost done my work when I heard the door open again. Rachael and Jensen had come in with Tyler, Tom and Blake. They were really loud and obnoxious, Blake, I couldn't even figure out what he was saying he was so drunk, And Rachael was laughing at something. I moaned in annoyance as Rachael came in with Jensen.

"Hey Sammy, Did someone go shopping this week?"

"Yeah your dad did a few days ago. Why?" I looked up at her. Clearly this day sucks more than many I've had.

"Oh well, Were all hungry and-"

"I wanna burger." Tyler said coming into the room. The smell of pot hit me hard. He could hardly keep his eyes opened and when he looked at me his eyes were pure red.

"Tyler how much did you smoke?" He shrugged lazily. I shook my head and looked back down.

"Ty, nothing is open. pick something else." Rachael sighed as she went to the fridge.

"I'll make him a burger if he wants it." Jensen said coming behind her and kissing her neck. I shook my head and returned to my computer.

"Nah, your drunk, you'll probably kill us all," He laughed a little. "Why don't you guys go downstairs to the basement and get a movie to watch or something." She turned around and closed the fridge, Jensen still kept his hands on her. I got up from the chair to get out of there but then I realized all but Rachael is in my classes and all their makes are in the computer. Now I have to shut it down. As I was I looked up. Big mistake.

"I love you, you know that right? And I really don't want to lose you-" She silenced him by kissing him and I looked at Tyler.

"Tyler. Go downstairs with Blake and Tom." God he was to stoned to move, no wonder his last name is Stoner.

"Ty, you okay?" Rachael looked at him worriedly.

"huh?" She shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take you home."

"No no… I can't my mom would flip if she catches me high again." Rachael shook her head.

"You can sleep here tonight. The spare bedroom is open, and the couches are open for the other guys, you too Jense." I smiled.

"Nah, I think I'll just sleep with Rachael," My smile faded as I looked at him. "What, She's already pregnant. What else can we get into right?" Rach tugged on his arm and shook her head.

"Not Helping Jense." She kind of pushed him out. before grabbing the unopened bag of chips. She took Tyler's hand and they left. I sat back down and sighed. This was defiantly not the house to be in when everyone in your family is in love and one person screwed it up for himself. God, I have to get out of here. I need to get out of here. To many people in here. As I was walking outside I heard the Impala roll up. Oh good god. It stopped just short of hitting me and Dean quickly got out.

"Hey Sammy, where you off too." He seemed extremely happy. I don't want to hear it.

"Out for a walk."

"Don't you want to hear about my night?" I walked away from him.

"NO!" I kept walking, not knowing where I was going, just knowing I had to go. I kept my head down, just watching the rhythm of my feet hitting the pavement. As I turned, the lights got dimmer and I couldn't see my feet anymore. I looked up and realized I walked to the park. I shrugged walking towards the other exit. I heard some dogs barking and someone laughing off in the distance. As I walked, the dogs got closer. I saw one that I thought I recognized. He was a border collie/ Aussie mix running around with a stick in his mouth. As I got closer I saw a German Shepard and what looks like a freakin horse.

"Tucker, come here." It was the voice that tipped me off about who the dog was. I couldn't see her before, but as I looked harder I saw her playing with her dogs. She looked good. I didn't know she had more than one. I guess she just got them. I wanted to say hi, but the last time we talked, it wasn't good. I walked more towards her, not sure what to do. She looked up at me from her dog and stopped, as did I actually. No one moved for a time till the German shepard ran to me. "Kruger. No, come back here." He ran up and jumped on me. I smiled a little as he licked my face. "Sorry. Kruger get-" She stopped looking at her dog. "He doesn't do that to… anyone but me." I just shrugged putting him down.

"Hey." I said sadly.

"Hey." I looked at her. She had a slight smile on her face. That would be a first in two weeks. "How've you been?"

"Uh, good… okay I guess. What about you?" She nodded.

"Same. I um… I got 2 new dogs. They were at a home that took away a little boy and they needed to take away them too. I just took them in." She smiled looking down.

"Charlie I-" At the same time she said, "Sam I-"

"You go." I offered. I really wanted to know what she wanted to say.

"I- um.. I just wanted to say that I'm not mad at you. I was but. I realized, you do help people, even though a few people don't make it out. I looked up what you do, talked to Ellen and she confirmed. I just- I wanted to say sorry that I was mad and I shouldn't have." She looked down and sighed.

"It's okay. It's basically the response we get when we tell anyone. I get where your coming from. I just-" She closed the gap between us and kissed me. I could believe it, it was something I never would have suspected.

"You still owe me that date." She smiled. Does that mean were done not talking?

"Ye- yeah, still that date owe." My brain wasn't working. Her kiss, it was refreshing, amazing, there isn't many adverbs I could use to describe this kiss. I heard a dog barking that pulled me out of the thought. Charlie was laughing as she was trying to silence Kruger.

"So what do you say?" Her smile was beautiful. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Date… um… next saturday?" She nodded.

"Sounds good. Just, you don't leave me this time please." I laughed a little and nodded.

"I won't leave this time." She touched my arm and my heart beat went faster, the sensations grew bigger and I just smiled.

"Good. Well, I should go. I gotta get these guys there medication and get them to relax." She looked down at the three dogs. "This one, you've met, This one that just violated you, Kruger, and the shy one right there is Jersey." The horse has a name.

"What is he?" She laughed.

"He's cute. And a Great Dane." I nodded and looked at him.

"Hey buddy." He kind of hid behind Charlie's leg.

"That's going to take some time. I'll see you on Wensday." I looked at her.

"Your over-due on the inspection." I nodded. Dean is going to love that.

"I'll see you Wensday." She kissed my cheek and started to walk off, calling her dogs to come with her. They all ran to her as she walked away towards her house. I blinked making sure this was real, till I kept on my way around the block walking towards the house. Maybe this day turned out pretty well.

**A/n: Yes Chapter 12! Thanks for the reviews Mary621, Lindsch and Benny! Thanks guys. I love the reviews you give me all of you. I'm so happy to see that people are reading this story. SOOO just a heads up, I'm almost done this part of the story, YIKES! I'm writing the third story in this Trilogy soon, Hope you guys stick with it. There's gonna be some surprises along the way!**

**Anyway, must go get writing on the 13th chapter... woooo! And in case I don't update before Halloween. HAPPY HALLOWEEN AND GET LOADS OF CANDY. Don't forget, you can NEVER be too old to go trick or treating. It's just the rule to go out on that night and have fun then go into a sugar coma! Have fun guys.**

**Love you all!**

**Lauren. xox.**


	13. She's Just A Plain Whore

Sam POV

Thursday afternoon, second last class and I couldn't be more happy, the only problem is that the stupid school decided to get a few bully prevention people in here to talk to the classes about how bullying is wrong. My class is a bunch of Grade 12's how bad can they be. As I sat at my desk waiting for this stupid person to come in to talk to the class I picked up my cell to check my messages. I looked at the text messages. One from Rachael telling me she wanted a ride home, one from Ryan telling me he was going to be late to class thanks to Mrs. Darius being a 'Douche packer' As he called her. Dean texted me twice telling me to pick up stuff from the store and finally, I got one from Charlie. She couldn't wait till Saturday. I couldn't wait for saturday. I wanted this day to be saturday.

The bell rung for the end of lunch and I was just waiting for my students. I looked at Charlie's message one more time before I put it away and sat up more as I heard footsteps into the room. I looked at the door and a tall brunette came walking in. She looked familiar. But he couldn't put a name to her face. She had this flawless face with these blue eyes, I know I know her-

"Hey Sam," She smiled, Okay, I do know her.

"Um, Hey," I got up and shook my head trying to figure her out. "Um…"

"It's Dakota." She laughed a little. "I thought Dean told you I was coming?"

"Not at all. Sorry, I was just- I haven't seen you in 2 weeks and that was the first time and it was dim light and-"

"Sam, Your rambling, are you okay?" I smiled and shut up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." So this is Dean's…. I really don't know what she is to him. Friend I guess is the safe bet. "So your the Bully prevention person they sent?" She smiled and looked down.

"Working at the YMCA has it's perks." she said sarcastically. I laughed a little as I watched some of the kids walk in. The guys took one look at Dakota and started to whistle. She was wearing a plain white long sleeve shirt and nice dark blue jeans… but I wasn't checking her out at all, that's Dean's department.

"Mr. Moore who is this amazing woman?" Jordan said with this…. guy look he had on, the 'I just want her right here, right now' look. Oh boy this is going to be fun.

"Just sit down." Jordan and a few other guys raised an eyebrow.

"I'm intrigued."

"I'm sure you are. Now sit." They did what they were told and sat at their normal seats. The rest of the group came in and sat down, not exactly paying attention and of course Ryan was late, oh and look Jenn wasn't with him either.

"Mr. Moore, who is this fine chick?" Derek asked.

"I'm Dakota Walker and I'm from the YMCA." There were some moans. "I know I know, that was my response too. But since your all graduating and should know to be nice to everyone why don't we just talk. So what's on everyone's mind?" No one raised their hands. "Come on guys. You can't all honestly tell me you don't have anything on your mind. What, school sucked out all your original thoughts?"

"Basically." Jenn said as she walked in.

"Nice of you to actually show Jenn." I said with a smile.

"No problemo, Mr.M."

"Okay, so at least Jenn is honest." She said with a smile. "Anyone else?"

"Law class is boring." Ryan said walking in and sitting down next to Jenn and Tyler.

"Thank you Ryan. Anyone else want to be honest?" I asked. Again no one. Dakota sighed and walked around.

"OKay, then how do you feel about school… Maybe your friends? You guys like your friends?" They all nodded. "Okay, What do you feel about your friends friends, the ones that you know but don't know to well."

"I hate the slut of the school." Some dude said from the back.

"Okay, we got some process here. Why do you hate her so much? What makes her a so called slut?"

"You can tell she's a whore. I'm surprised her boyfriend is still with her, what's his name, starts with a J… Anyway. You all know who I'm talking about. I can't believe you guys are actually friends with her." Mackenzie said looking at Tyler, Ryan and Jenn. "I feel sorry for you dude, your related to her. Sorry Mr. Moore but Rachael's a plain whore." Not only I stopped but Ryan, Jenn, Tyler and Dakota all just stared at him.

"Excuse me?" Ryan asked getting up. "Your not just accusing my sister of being a whore."

"I am. Sorry dude but she got pregnant, I hear she doesn't even know who the father is. I bet- crap what's his face-"

"Jensen." Jenn said pissed getting up herself.

"Yeah that's his name. I bet it's not even his."

"It is." I said jumping in. "Rachael is not a whore."

"Now, guys." Dakota tried to interject from having a fight happen, but of course-

"Why are you calling Rachael a whore, your girlfriend, what's her name, Candy, Lexxie, what's her stripper name of the week again?" Jenn asked walking closer to him.

"Her name is Nikki-"

"Oh yeah cause that's so much better." Mackenzie got up and looked at her.

"Why are you even defending her, you don't even like the chick."

"Guys, can you sit down?" Dakota tried again.

"I wasn't to fond of her no, but that was before I didn't know her. You know I don't play well with other girls."

"Okay, Jenn sit down."

"Bottom line she's a slut and you know it, you guys know it," He looked at Ry and I then to the rest of the class. "Who's with me on this?" I few hands were raised from the chicks.

"She's a bitch too. I mean, the way she talks to people, like she's better than anyone else? How could you be friends with her." Heather said. A few of her friends agreed with her. "I really just want to punch her out."

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" Dakota yelled before I could. "She doesn't deserve this, and if you guys actually got to know her maybe you would change her mind."

"Maybe you should talk to them about bullying, since obviously they don't know the first think about what bullying is!" I yelled at them.

"I was just speaking my mind." Jenn looked up at Mackenzie and laughed a little.

"You know what I'm thinking?" He looked at her like he didn't care. In one motion she punched Mackenzie square in the face she stumbled back and fell into his seat. I didn't stop her, I should have but I knew he deserved it. Dakota sighed and walked to Mackenzie.

"Alright. Jenn go sit down. You, I can't believe you. I thought this class could handle it but I over estimated you guys."

"Mac, go to the office."

"What about Jenn?!" I sighed.

"I'll deal with her later. I will be down stairs in a few minutes, you better be in the office when I get there." I said pissed. Jenn sat down next to Ryan and sighed looking at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I looked at Ryan. He had the Winchester pissed off look as he watched Mac get up from his seat and walk out. "Does anyone else have anything to say about Rachael?" I asked with a warning tone. No one talked and I finally sighed in relief that they shut up. Dakota just looked at me with a sorry look then turned back to the class.

"I think this is a perfect time to talk about bullying, and name calling." She was at the front of the class looking rather defensive against everyone who was against Rachael, it made me smile on the inside that at least some people were supportive of Rachael. It was just the other people I was pissed at.

Ryan POV

Rachael isn't a whore, she's not a slut. She's my twin sister and I would do anything for her. Mackenzie was pissing me off more than normal. I had an issue with him before, but now, it's personal. We sat through Dakota's speech about bullying, planning on how we're going to beat the shit out of Mac. We texted back and forth between us three figuring it out. We decided we were just going to kill him after school today. When Dakota was done and the bell rung we booked it out of there. Sam wasn't back yet so I wasn't going to wait for him. Jenn and I walked to our next class, which had Rachael in it.. and unfortunately, most of the kids that were just in my law class, and the ones that called Rach a whore. We walked into the class and sat down waiting for Rach.

"Do we tell her?" I asked looking at Jenn sighing, I took out my binder and pen.

"I don't know. I know we should, but she's sensitive right now and I don't want her to have to worry and stress out about people talking about her." I nodded

"Maybe I should tell her, maybe it won't be-"

"Isn't she still mad at you?" I sighed and nodded slowly.

"She's got to get over it shouldn't she?"

"Talk to her before class. I'm sure she's over it, she just wants you to apologize."

"Fine, I'll talk to her." I looked up and saw her walking in. I sighed as I got up to go talk to her. This is going to be interesting. She was about to sit down beside one of the bitches that said she was going to punch her and I took her arm.

"Okay, ow. What's your issue?" She asked as I pulled her out of the room.

"I need to talk to you." She looked at me to proceed. "Look I'm sorry for yelling at you last week. I know, I'm a sucky brother and leaving for a week wasn't the smartest thing to do. I was going to talk to you last night but-"

"You were too caught up with Jenn. I get it and I'm over it. It wasn't like I could talk to you anyway. I had enough issues with Tyler the stoner boy and Blake, Tom and Jensen all drunk. It's fine. I'm not mad." She looked down and then back at me.

"I can tell you still are."

"No, I'm just- thinking about tonight okay? Meeting grandparents that don't exactly like you, you start thinking things." I sighed, clearly she's not over it, I wouldn't be either. I have been a shitty brother, leaving her all the time for Jenn especially when Rachael is so close to dying. I sighed sticking my hands in my pockets.

"Do you want me to go with you? Having just dad there isn't enough." She shrugged.

"You can do what you want. I'll be fine with just him." I sighed.

"Well I want to come with you." She just nodded as the bell rung.

"Okay, were leaving at 4." She turned around and was about to sit next to the chick again.

"Rach, come sit with us, please!" I took her arm lightly this time stopping her. I looked at the chick who was giving Rachael the evil eye.

"You really gotta stop doing that." She sighed then finally nodded walking with me to where Jenn was sitting. Rach took a seat next to her and the teacher started talking about something related to the media and now were watching some old news stories of 2007. There were some stupid ones and a few funny ones. But we were NOT expecting what we saw, which the teacher saved for last.

"Now this one is still in the unsolved cases. For all of you in the Law classes, You all must know about the Winchesters right?" Everyone shook their heads even the three of us.

"How could you not! The Winchesters are still out there,… or dead. They've been put in jail numerous times but always escaped, up until recently the Winchesters were found dead, at the local jail where they were being held, but new evidence suggest they escaped before the fire broke out, if you remember that news clip from a few months ago. And remember when the camera crew was at our school, claiming they were here, with their kids. But there was only one witness to claim that fact and eventually the story dropped from the radar. Now we have no idea where they are. But I have a few clips here from when they were in the news." Jenn looked at me then at Rachael. I just froze not knowing what to do or if they would recognize my dad. Apparently I look just like him when he was younger… god please just don't watch the tapes, PLEASE! First the teacher showed the one of Milwaukee Bank robbery which they claim my dad and uncle did, but I know for a fact a shapeshifter was loose in that bank robbing it blind and if it wasn't for Ronald then they wouldn't have gotten the fed's on their asses and this news footage… not like the feds were on their asses before, but now they had a location of where they were. And the teacher froze the screen, my dad's face plastered dead center. "And that would be good old Dean Winchester." God damn it, unfreeze the screen!

"Dude!" One guy shouted. "He looks so familiar." He turned around and looked at me. "Dude, that guy totally looks like you!" The rest of the class turned around. I could feel my face get hot. "He looks nothing like him." Jenn said before I could rebut back.

"Oh my god, No way," One of the prep girls said. "He does look like you… and Rachael looks like you…. it's like you guys are twins." There was a huge moan and then laughter.

"It's a good thing your pretty." Rachael said looking at her. "Other wise, you might just not make it in the world." Heather just snorted looking at Rach. "What's your problem?"

"You." She said with a slight grin. Rachael rolled her eyes and looked at me. I just shrugged and looked down. I really didn't want to hear how horrible my family is, knowing I can't defend them.

"Can we get back on track here." The commotion slowly stopped and people slowly turned around. We had to watch my dad and uncle on the tv, people bashing them. It was one of the most horrible classes I've had.

By the end of the day, I was ready to bash a few heads in. And oh what luck, Mackenzie was just walking out of the school as I was. Jenn, Rachael and I along with Tyler, Blake, Tom, James, Aaron and Peter. I veered over towards Mackenzie and Tyler followed.

"Hey, Mackenzie." He stopped and looked at me.

"What do you what?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Mac stopped and looked at me then at Rachael who was just behind me talking to Jenn.

"About what?"

"You think you can just call my sister a whore and get off scot free."

"Just speaking my mind." He grinned. I was holding my hand back from just going psycho on his ass.

"Why don't you speak your mind a little more. What else do you have to say?"

"Your sister is a whore, who fucked up her life. And I'm laughing at her because I can see her in a few years with 10 kids in a shit apartment and-" I couldn't take it anymore and I swung at him, punching him across the face.

"You got anything else to say!" I punched him again. I could hear Rachael yelling at me to stop but I couldn't. I was on automatic and I took him down to the ground kicking him repeatedly. A group of people were around up watching. Jensen came behind me from no where and pulled me away.

"Dude. Dude. He's not worth it."

"Do you know what he said? He called my sister, your girlfriend a whore, and just kept calling her that." Jensen looked at the little fucker before he lunged taking a few swings himself. Mackenzie finally got his punches in which pissed me off more. Jensen got on right in the eye, that's gonna be a good one. Mac got up and stumbled over to me getting me good right in the jaw. I was about to punch him again but Jenn jumped in and took a few shots herself. It was pretty much 3 to 1, and there were more to come.

Rachael POV

What the hell were they fighting over? First I'm talking to Jenn about something then she books it to go kick the shit out of Mac. I saw Jensen fall back out of the fight so I went to see what was going on. I was almost there when someone cut me off to talk to him first.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" I heard some preppy chick say. I looked at the back of her head.

"Yeah I'm fine Heather. It's not like I got it bad."

"It must have hurt," She moved closer and touched his arm. "What possessed you to fight Mac?" Jensen sighed and looked at her.

"He was talking about my girlfriend."

"Who's your girlfriend? I thought you were single," She touched his face where he got punched. It was like he forgot I was there or something. He smiled at her as I backed up. "Ooh that's gonna be a nasty one."

"It'll be okay. Don't worry about me." "But I do." She giggled in this prissy way, which made him smile, and me vomit in my mouth. "Here, I can help you, so it won't look so bad tomorrow."

"Thanks but I-"

"Please?" I could tell she had the flirty face on. He just smiled and nodded. And it wasn't the 'I'll be nice to you' face either. It was the same one he had on the first time he talked to me. I could never forget the smile he gave me, or the laugh, just like the one he gave Heather. I walked backwards watching him flirt with her. What the hell was going on here? First a fight with Mac, where- holy shit everyone is getting into it now. Blake, Tom, Ryan, Jenn, Tyler, Peter, Aaron, James…. then all of his friends joined in. I shook my head. What where they all fighting over? I couldn't watch it… it was a blood bath. I turned around to start walking home when I almost ran into at least 6 prep chicks, the posse of Heather.

"What do you want?"

"Ooh, looks like Jensen is really into Heather. Did you guys break up?" One of them said.

"No. And why am I talking to you?" I tried to avoid them but it was like the plague, sooner or later, it was gonna get'cha. I tried to walk through but it looked like it wasn't gonna happen.

"It's too bad that, not even getting pregnant can keep your boyfriend to stay with you. He must really not want to be in a relationship with you, I mean if he's over there flirting with her."

"Your just trying to get in my head. And it's not working." I smiled before trying to get away from them, but they moved over. "Okay, what, are we 9 again? Get out of my way."

"Were helping you."

"Helping me what, learn to dance? I think I already know." They sighed and looked at me.

"I don't think it's going to work out with you and him. You might as well just dump him right now."

"And what become a single mom, while the head slut of your whore brigade goes and bangs my boyfriend. I don't think so. If he wants out, It'll be his decision. Not unless your little friend sticks her fangs in him and infect him with the skank disease." I looked back, they were still flirting. I looked over at the retreating fight. Seems as though the teachers were tipped off, Sammy was there, and the coaches of the wrestling team and football team. Jenn had walked off before she could get caught as well as Ryan. Everyone else wasn't so lucky. Jenn looked at Jensen who was in his own little world then started to walk to towards me.

"Well well, if it isn't the brainless bunch. What are you guys doing? Tormenting people who shouldn't be again?"

"None of your business Delmore." Heather said from behind her. "Oh Rachael, how are you- wow, you've gotten really big for 3 months, packing on the extra pounds are we?"

"I'm 7 months pregnant, you kind of get a little fat when that happens." I shrugged.

"Your more than a little. It's like your growing a planet in there."

"Well at least I know I won't have a deformed baby with complications like your crack baby will be."

"She doesn't do crack, She does coke, get it right?" One of the chicks said in this really air head way.

"Shut up Amy."

"Looks like I'll be taking care of your boyfriend tonight. I hear your going to see your long lost Grand-losers. I also heard they didn't want your existence either. I congratulate you on being the most unwanted slut in the world. How does that make you feel?"

"Like I want to rip your fucking face off." I cocked my head to one side and smiled at her. My fingers twitching waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"Now now, no need to get all violent." She smiled her fake smile and that was all I needed.

"That's it!" I was about to lunge for her but Jenn stopped me.

"Rach, calm down. Her plan is working if you mess with her fugly face," Jenn said holding onto my arm. "You punch her, Jensen will freak. I can just see it now." I nodded looking right at her, down right pissed.

"Hey Heather, you mind if I come over and work on the English Project? I'm crappy at English." Jensen said walking over.

"No your not. You got a freakin 90 last year!" I said before I sighed. I looked down just enough to see Jensen's hand on Heather's waist. "Whatever. Do what you want." I looked at Jenn before I backed up turning around and started my way home. What the hell was up with him. That's not like him at all, I heard my name being called but I wasn't about to turn around to find out who was calling.

"Rach, come on." I felt a tug on my arm and I turned around. I was face to face with Jensen.

"What."

"What's up with you?" I laughed a little.

"What's up with me? Well, you defended me over something I'm not to sure what about yet. You start flirting with Heather right in front of me, great skills by the way, I think that's how you got me into bed with you in the first place, oh and you lied to her to work on an english assignment. What are you planning on getting her pregnant too?"

"Rachael, Jesus, your taking this all out of proportion! I didn't mean to flirt, I was just talking to her."

"Yeah cause that little hand to waist thing you did in front of me was not a flirty thing."

"No Rachael, I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean any of it."

"Your really doing a lot things you didn't mean to do."

"What does that mean?" He looked at me confused. I pointed to the every growing 'Planet' and shook my head. He sighed and looked down. "Of course I didn't mean to do that. It's not like we both planned on it. But that may be the best mistake I've made. You have no idea how excited I am to be a dad." I shook my head a little more.

"From what I just saw, I didn't see it. I really didn't." I turned around and started to walk home. The thing is, Not only was Jensen following me, Heather was too. It's great to know your enemy lives just down the street from you.

I rounded to corner of our street and kept walking. I heard Heather laugh and then Jensen. Something was defiantly up. He doesn't just do what he did. it's hard to explain.

When I got home it was about 3, only an hour till we leave. I walked upstairs to go feed Aly and change her litter then get ready. I was nervous, I knew they didn't want us but, they did agree when my dad talked to them last night. They only live in Boston which is convenient. When I opened the door Ally tried to burst out but hit my legs instead. I picked her up and petted her, laughing a little.

"Your getting bad at the whole running away thing." I closed the door and set her down, walking to my closet to get the food. I looked down and noticed that I have gotten big, like, really big for my month. I mean 5 and a half months, I should not look like this… I look like I'm 9 months instead. Come on how can that happen? I picked up the bag and got out a bit of food for her before putting it back down and putting the food into her bowl. I replaced her water and litter then got ready, trying to look night and make a good impression for my grandparents, even though, the whomping stomach isn't really a good impression. I heard a knock on the door as I was looking for something to wear. The door opened and my dad walked through it, with a smile on his face.

"So how was your day?" I raised an eye brow looking at him, he seemed happy about something, which made me suspicious of him.

"Fine. How was yours?" I blinked changing the subject.

"oh you know, just sat around, watched tv. You know what was really interesting. I saw this fight on the news just now. And guess who was fleeing the scene?"

"I can't guess." I turned around and started to riffle through my things.

"Ryan, Jenn and you. Care to explain?" I sighed looking down.

"You have to talk to Ryan about that. All I know is that it had something to do with me."

"Why are you always in the middle of fights?" He walked more into my room and wrapped his arms around my shoulders hugging me.

"Don't look at me, I didn't know jack till the end of school when Ryan started yelling at Mackenzie."

"What was he yelling about?" He turned me around so I could look at him.

"I don't know I wasn't paying attention. Ask him. He should be home soon, he's coming with us to see the Grandparents."

"He is? I thought-"

"He changed his mind. Now can I get changed please… and could you-" I looked at the door, he kept it open. Aw crap. "Ally's out." He looked at the door.

"Crap. I'll find her, you just get changed okay?" I nodded before turning back to change. If only I could find something to wear. I stopped as I thought about the news my dad watched, then the news we watched in school.

"Dad. Wait," I sighed turning around. "We saw you on the news today. I mean you… 19 years ago when you were framed for murder. We also watched the news clip of you and uncle Sam when they thought you robbed the bank." He looked at me nervously. "Some of the kids saw that we looked like you guys." I sighed again.

"Wow." He looked down. "Does Sammy know?" I shook my head.

"No. I haven't seen him since the morning."

"Great. Okay. We'll tell him when we get back, were going to be late if we wait for him, and your grandparents really don't like people being late." He rolled his eyes as he turned around. Great. The only thing the Winchesters and great at doing really REALLY well, being late. I heard the front door open and people laughing. I could hear Ryan of course and Jenn. I sighed as I turned back and looked I took out my Led Zeppelin Maternity shirt dress thing. It looks like my dad's T-shirt only it's a stretchy dress. Jo got it for me when she went to the mall a few weeks ago. I put it on as well as a Beige jacket with a grey hoodie on it. I brushed out my hair before walking down the stairs ready to go. I saw my brother, dad and Jenn sitting on the couch talking. Once I made it down the stairs they all looked up with smiles.

"What?" I looked at all of their faces. Oh yeah, their up to something.

"Nothing. You look pretty." He had Aly in his hands. "Here. um, Just put her in the basement, there's nothing for her to kill, and nothing to kill her." I nodded My dad said getting up. He helped me down the last few steps. I quickly put her downstairs and kissed the top of her head. I set her down, walking up the stairs quickly, and walked with my dad, towards the door. Jenn and Ryan followed laughing a little more. I looked over at them, Ryan had a forming black eye and Jenn had a bit of a split lip, which happened because of me… I still don't know how! As soon as I felt the cold air brush my cheeks I closed my eyes thinking about my mom. I never knew her, but soon, I was going to know a lot more than before. I blinked walking out to the car. I looked around waiting for my dad to lock the door of the house. I stopped when I saw two familiar faces. The tall blonde was standing on the porch and the the brunette was just coming out of the house. The tall blonde moved his face towards mine and I knew it was Jensen. He looked away towards the brunette, Heather. She jumped into his arms and kiss him, and it wasn't the lips to cheek. It was full on, hardcore kind. I looked down, tears forming in my eyes. I knew what I saw, he didn't move away from her, he moved INTO her. I turned my head to my dad, pissed he wasn't walking fast enough.

"Can we go please!" I said a little more pissed off then intended. My dad looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright." He said slowly. Jenn looked at me before where I was looking originally and nodded slowly, understanding but didn't say anything. I felt her hand on my back sympathetically as she walked passed me to the back of the car. My dad unlocked the door and I got in quickly. The rest followed and my dad finally got the car started.

"You know were still not done talking about the fight." My dad said more towards the back of the car.

"Dad, just drop it. It's done and over with." I muttered looking down as we passed to two, still connected by the mouth. My dad was to busy looking at me to notice.

"What's with the sudden attitude change?"

"Never mind. I'm just tired or something." I leaned on the door waiting get passed our street and passed Jensen with the slut. That's just not like him at all, something's up.


	14. Family Fights On A Tuesday Night

Ryan POV

Why did I chose to go with my dad and sister? I could be hanging with my friends, Jenn, just not going to this family thing which I know is going to be filled with fights. I sat in the back with Jenn, who I dragged to this thing, she seemed a little quiet. I took her hand and smiled at her.

"You okay?" I asked quietly. She nodded and looked over at the back of Rachael's head. I sighed looking down keeping my fingers intertwined with hers. My dad turned down a street and sighed.

"Here we are. You guys sure you want to do this? I mean we can turn back and-"

"We came a half an hour out of our way. Can we just get this over with please?" I asked with a sigh. My dad nodded with a slight head shake and parked the car in the driveway of some really apple pie looking house. "This is where they live? Oh god." I moaned before opening the door getting out and then helping Jenn out.

"You still want to-"

"Dad." Rachael stopped him before starting to walk towards the house. I took Jenn's hand then we followed her. The walk was long, up the steps to who ever was waiting for this to end. As Rachael knocked I started to bob my leg nervously which pissed Jenn off cause she squeezed my hand. The door opened and a tall man was reveled. He was baled with a grey-ish white beard and a strong frame. He looked really mean but had this off tone that was happy we were here. His intense blue eyes were piercing, like he was looking right through you to figure you right out. The man wore a black T-shirt like my dad only he had on a classic rock band on it, from the looks of it… Motor Head?

"Dean. Nice to see you." His voice was gruff and harsh like he never meant it, but obviously trying to be nice.

"Walter. Good to see you too." At least you could tell my dad had a sarcastic tone about him.

"I thought you had two kids?" His eye brows knitted together looking at Jenn. I gripped her hand harder, this guy was defiantly intimidating.

"This is Owen Delmore's kid Jenn." He leaned his head back slightly looking at her and sighed.

"Haven't seen Owen in over 20 years." He finally moved out of the way so we can go inside. As we got in and he closed the door a tall thin woman came out from the kitchen into the hall we were standing in. She had on a slight smile as she approached.

"Ryan. I know that face from anywhere. You look just like your dad." The last part was a little bit of sadness but I just waved it off. "And you must be Rachael." She said looking at Jenn before giving her a hug. "You look absolutely beautiful-"

"Abigail. That's Owen Delmore's kid… This is… Rachael." Walter said, trying to hide the disgusted look on his face. That really pissed me off.

"Oh, I am so sorry." She turned to Rachael and stopped, obviously not seeing the huge stomach Rachael was packing. "Rachael. How did I not see you there. You look- Just like your mother." She smiled clearing her throat a bit. Rachael just smiled back, not hearing the sarcasm in her voice. Abigail walked over to her and hugged her a little. "Well, how um, how far along are you?"

"About 6 or 7 months. I know I look big." She laughed a little.

"Your mother looked like what when she was pregnant with you two." She led us into the family room and asked us to sit down. I sat with Jenn on the couch and jiggled my leg again. Jenn put her hand on my knee and sighed looking at me.

"Sorry." I mouthed to her and she smiled a bit.

"So, Ryan and Rachael we haven't seen you since-"

"We were born." I muttered looking at Walter, cutting him off.

"Right, since you were born. So tell us about yourselves. How's school going?"

"Great. Great friends, good classes." God this is awkward, why are they talking to me? Rachael is the one that wants to talk to them more!

"What are you taking?" Abigail asked intrigued.

"Math, English, Auto and Drama last semester and now ISAP, Art, Media studies and Law." I smiled a little.

"Respectable. Are you getting good marks?" I shifted into my seat a little nodded.

"Yeah actually. I mean I'm pretty good at school, art not so much, but at least I try." Walter laughed a little.

"Well you defiantly got the Peter's gene. The only artsy thing we could ever do was dance." Abigail said. Rachael was about to pipe in but Walter started talking.

"So are you into any sports?"

"Yeah, I used to be into Football and lacrosse back in Kansas but since I moved and it was my last year, I kind of wanted the grades to go to collage." That made Walter smile a little.

"Now were a football family. What team do you like?"

"Dallas Cowboys." I said without a beat. We've always been into that team. My dad got us jerseys with Romo's name on the back when we were 5. I loved it so much I always wore it. Walter's eye brow raised and he nodded.

"Big fan."

"Same here." Rachael popped in. Walter only nodded but didn't look at her.

"So You and-"

"Jenn." She said with a small smile.

"Jenn, how long have you been dating for?" I looked over at Jenn then at Rachael who was just looking down.

"A about a week…"

"It really depends on how you look at it. I mean, I think we've kind of been dating for a few months now." She smiled putting her hand on my knee again. I couldn't help but smile. "It was more unofficial, there were never really words, but, It did feel like we were together." Abigail laughed a little.

"I remember when we were like that. We were about your age too. I know how it is." She looked over at Rachael and sighed.

"So is the father of this… child there to help you thought this?" She asked trying to smile but there was no go.

"Yes, but he couldn't make it, he had a project to finish." Rachael smiled sadly. They both nodded and sighed.

"And your keeping the child right? Or are you putting it up for adoption?"

"I want to keep her. I know I'm still young and this was a mistake, but I know I can make it work." They didn't say anything for a moment.

"So Ryan, Has have you been on any hunts by yourself?" I nodded and looked at Rachael.

"Yes, Rachael and I both were when there was a shape shifter. It took over Rachael's boyfriend and it kidnapped Rach. She called me but by the time I got to her, she already killed the thing. There were a few times like that. With Vamp's after Rachael too, she's a really good hunter." I smiled, proud of Rachael for it.

"Really. So you were quite the hunter."

"Winchester/ Peter's genes I guess." She looked down smiling sadly. Abigail and Walter turned their attention to my dad.

"So you taught them how to hunt. Told them the way of the world." My dad nodded.

"What else was I supposed to do. They can't just live in the dark." They both sighed before Abigail got up.

"Do you all want something to drink or eat?" We nodded before she left. Rachael looked at Walter and sighed.

"What was our mom like?" Walter just looked at Rachael. You could tell there was a bit of a fire in his eyes. He really did not want to go where Rachael wanted to go. He looked away from her like she didn't as anything and scratched his head.

"She was foolish. Not when she was younger that's for sure. She was smart, smarter than most hunters I've seen, but when she went to collage everything changed. She became slower, hunting wasn't as important and all she could talk about was being normal. She wanted to be a dancer and forget her past. She was too foolish to think that she could run away and that getting pregnant was the answer to save her. It killed her, and it's going to kill you too. We already know about your deal, and that is selfish. Your just like your mother. You don't need to ask us about her, all you have to do is look back at your past."

"How would you know? You were never there."

"We talk to Ellen constantly about you. We know about your past like we were there." My dad stood up and sighed.

"I thought you said you were going to be nice this time around." Abigail came out of the kitchen and sighed.

"That was before we knew about Rachael's little problem. We talk to Ellen but she never told us about that. Rachael is going to end up like her mother, either from her deal, or a fire, or hell just being to careless. We can tell right away, we knew the second we saw her all those years ago. She looks exactly like her mother, and it killed us to see her. We wanted her to have those two boys, but instead-"

"Okay, enough," my dad yelled cutting off Abigail from continuing. "Rachael doesn't deserve that. Yes she's messed up, but I love how she looks like Sarah, she reminds me of her and I'm glad. Maybe you should stop looking at the negatives of Rachael and focus on the positives." They both shut up. Rachael had gotten up and walked away, out the door, slamming it loudly. Jenn who was silent for the whole thing got up, letting go of my knee and followed Rachael. I didn't know what to do, but I decided to stay, my dad needed back up.

Rachael POV

Why did I want to come. I should never have asked to be here, my dad was right. I opened the door to the impala and closed it gently, no needing my dad to get pissed at me too. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I can still see Jensen with that slut, I can see Walter's face when I asked him that question. This was turing out to be the shittiest day of my life. I could feel myself crying. The tears falling down my cheeks, but I didn't know I was. It was just something that happened. I let it happen, it needed to just be let out. I hadn't cried since Ryan yelled at me. But that was stupid, this on the other hand, was big. I heard the door open beside me, and close gently. The smell of calvin klein perfume came into the car and I knew who it was.

"What do you want Jenn?" I sighed not opening my eyes.

"I wanted to see how you were." I just nodded.

"Thanks." I sniffed. Jenn shifted over more to me and hugged me. It was unexpected and a jumped a bit. "What are you doing?"

"No questions... just hug." I slowly lifted my arms and hugged her back. I slowly started to smile. She wasn't a bad person and I was glad she cared so much, even after I was a huge bitch to her. She let go and smiled. "I saw what Jensen did. I'm sorry about that to. I know how much you want to kick the crap out of him. Personally so do I. That was a shitty thing to do and I-"

"Drop it. It's fine. I just- I just want to go home right now. Watch a crappy movie and laugh at it mercilessly. I don't want to be here anymore, this was a dumb idea."

"No it wasn't. It was a good idea, their the dumb ones. It's cool to want to know about your mom. What I would kill to know about mine."

"You don't talk about her do you?" I asked now curious about Jenn's life.

"What's their to talk about? I don't know anything about her and the only thing my dad knows was that she was a hunter too. She wasn't one to stick around for a long period of time and when I popped out, she left. It was just me and my dad. I don't need to know about her, I would like too, but I don't think of her as my mom, she's just the incubator." Jenn shrugged. I felt bad about that. Her mom shouldn't have done that. "I don't mind really. I like how my life turned out, and if she had stayed, I don't think I ever would have met you. I'd still be in Canada."

"You think meeting me was a good thing?" I laughed a little looking at her. She just smiled and looked down.

"Well when you get passed the whole hating me thing, yeah, your not so bad." I looked down as well and smiled.

"Well, I don't play well with girls. I normally just burn the heads off their barbie dolls." Jenn burst out laughing.

"I thought I was the only one that did that. Nice to know there's another one that knows what barbie's are really supposed to be used for." I started laughing too. Okay, she's not bad at all. I looked over at the window into the family room. My dad was still talking to Abigail. I sighed and turned back to Jenn.

"So you and my brother... You really like him don't you." She nodded. "What happened on that trip anyway?" She grinned wide and laughed a little.

"What happens in Canada-"

"You know if this whole friendship thing is going to work out, you gotta give me something better than that. Just nothing dirty, Don't need to know how big my brother is.." I shuttered at that.

"Don't worry, nothing happened. We were to busy, I was showing him around Toronto."

"What is that code for something?" She shook her head and smiled.

"It's not like that. I was actually showing him Toronto. It's not a sexual innuendo or anything, don't worry. Hey look, why don't we go back inside and talk to them more, I'll be your buffer if you need it and then we can go home and watch some crappy movie." I nodded with a slight smile.

"Okay." After a few seconds I finally opened my door. This was going to be interesting. I closed the door and looked at the house. It was a real apple pie house, what the hell was up with that anyway. Jenn came around to my side and took my arm.

"It's not going to be that bad." With a quick nod we walked back into the house. I heard talking from the family room but when we poked our heads in it all stopped. Walter and Abigail got up and walked towards me.

"Look, Rachael. Were sorry for saying the things we said, we really didn't mean it." I could tell they really didn't want to say it, my dad just told them too. I took their shitty apology and walked back to the chair I was sitting on.

As the night progressed I was still getting ignored. Ryan getting questions asked and answered, my staying as silent as possible. Was this what actual families do with their grandparents? If so, I really don't want to have a family, or at least a normal one at that.

"So next year what are you all planning on doing?" Walter asked before sipping his beer.

_Being 6 feet under in the cold ground._

"Collage, hopefully. I mean I applied to schools but I don't know if I'll get in."

"Well if your grades are good you should be just fine. What schools did you apply too?"

_None, I'm a dead girl in a few months._

"Well, Boston, Yale, Florida, Carlton, Algonquin-"

"Wait, the last two are Canadian schools." Jenn said looking at me. Ryan nodded and looked down. He really wants to go all the way to Canada?

"Yeah, They have some good courses." This was obviously news to my dad cause he looked down right shocked. I mean so was I, he never told me, and he tells me everything… or so I thought.

"Wow, I didn't know you wanted to go that far to get an education." My dad said looking at Ryan.

"Well I mean I just applied, it's not like I'm actually going to go to Canada for university. I couldn't do that too you."

"Personally I didn't even know you applied."

"Of course he should apply. I mean why not. There's even a university for hunters. Maybe you could go there too. It's in Wyoming, Devil's Gate collage. It's for all the hunter kids. Great way to learn more about hunting if you chose or you could work in Demonology or mythology."

"I've never heard of anything like that?" My dad said looking even more confused than he was, Poor dad.

"It's new. We just heard about it from one of our old friends. He's a professor their for history. You should really check it out if your interested." Ryan sighed and nodded.

"That might be a good idea. Maybe get more in site on the world." Walter just smiled. It was a weird smile, more like he's up to something, rather than trying to be a grandparent. What are you up to Peter's? I looked around the room. Ryan looked pleased he actually has grandparents, Jenn looked a little uncomfortable being there and my dad looked the most confused out of everyone there. My Grandparents, if you could call them that just yet were looking suspicious though. They obviously had a plan for something but you just couldn't tell what. I just sat back in the chair seeing if anyone would like to change the subject. "So this school? How new is it exactly?" Ryan asked more intrigued than ever. No, he's going into their trap of something, Ryan don't do it!

"In the mainstream, it's very new, a few years at the most, but it has being going on under a different name so they could verify all the graduates. When the devils gate opened, and all the demons were let out, it was like a calling for everyone. People started getting more involved, more possessions were taking place, it was a regular blood bath. Many hunters don't exactly know about it since they're all to busy with their own lives," Walter looked at my dad was wasn't looking as confused as he was. "But it was big. Devils gates were opening up everywhere, and they still are. Maybe believe Lilith has come out to play."

"Wait woah, one minute. Who's Lilith?" Jenn asked leaning in to hear this amazing explanation of who this person/ demon thing is.

"She's a demon. A very powerful one at that. You all know about Azazel right? The one who Rachael made a deal with? Well he's not exactly the toughest demon out there. Lilith was once Adam's wife. She was beautiful and graceful, but she turned and became what she is today, and evil demon in the form of a little girl. Along with her children she wreaks havoc on us now. We believe that she came out of the devils gate in wyoming, thus this is why she is in america." Thank you Bill Moyers on that excellent Mythology lesson.

"So she's out to get us?"

"She's out to get everyone, her and her damn children called Lilln." Abigail said with a sigh. "Sometimes it makes you just want to retire and wait for the little bastards to come and get you." Dad scoffed and looked down. I know his place in that battle, he was sure as hell not going to stop hunting. If he was going to die, he was going to die swinging, protecting his family. We sat in silence for a few minutes just soaking in everything they had said. Now there was a new kid in town and she wasn't exactly the nice one of the bunch. Her children are out for a little fun and Walter wants to take over Ryan's life and put him into a Hunter's collage? Wow, what a great family get together. I looked at the time on the grandfather clock. No wonder I was getting hungry, it's 6:15 at night. The sun had gone down not to long ago and my stomach was begging for food again. I nudged my dad a little to look at the time. He sighed and nodded.

"We should get going, it's almost time for dinner, and I know Rachael is getting a little hungry." And a little antsy to get the fuck out of there. Walter nodded and Abigail shot up.

"Well it was nice to see you all. And nice to meet you Jenn." She smiled at her. I just got a half smile half pathetic attempt at a smile. We simply got up and started heading for the door, hoping for no idle chit chat. We stopped and turned swiftly all at the same time.

"Ryan, if you ever need to talk about the hunter's collage, feel free to give us a call. At any time." Walter smiled wide. Ryan had on his smile and nodded.

"I think I will." They shook hands and Abigail hugged Jenn. "I was good to meet you and maybe if you want, you could come over. The-" She looked at me only for a split second. "The three of you would like, come over, any time." I rolled my eyes in secret turning around.

"Yeah, sure of course, any time." I just said my quick goodbye and walked outside. I waited for the rest to get out, which took the longest time. I tapped my fingers on the door just waiting for them to get their asses in gear. I finally heard the door open and voices saying goodbye. I looked up from my fingers and smiled knowing the torture was almost over. My dad was the first in the car, followed by Ryan and Jenn. Once we were on the road home, Ryan started talking. I really wish he didn't.

"So that hunter school sounds pretty good." Dad sighed and looked back at Ryan who was holding Jenn's hand. I looked at them too. Jenn wrinkled her forehead and shook her head.

"I really don't think that's such a good idea Ry. I mean, I've never heard of that school and my dad would have told me. He's was so keen on me going to that Hunter High school back in Canada. I think he would have wanted me to go to the Hunter's collage."

"Well it is an underground collage. So chances are your dad doesn't know about it either." Jenn rolled her eyes and sighed. I looked at Ryan for a moment. "What?"

"Nothing. You just surprise me that's all."

"Why do I surprise you? That I actually want to have a future after high school and not waste away." Okay where the hell did that come from. I turned back around without another word and didn't talk. I looked out the window and sighed.

"Dad can we get some McDicks or something?" I heard Ryan sigh but I didn't care.

"Ah, yeah sure, I guess so. Ryan?"

"She's the pregnant one." My dad turned around for a split second before he kept driving. "Jenn do you want to have McCraps?"

"Sounds good to me. It goes good with crap movies." I smiled a little to Jenn, but my face was hidden so no one couldn't see. My dad turned off towards the roadside McDicks and ordered what he always gets, me, I get a Big Mac, No pickle (Hate them with a passion!), A large strawberry shake and of course, 2 apple pies. Ryan ordered his same Cheeseburger, chocolate shake and Jenn got the same thing as him, but she doubled the cheeseburgers. When we got what we ordered we hit to road for home, not eating it till we got there. I kind of like food that was sitting out for a good… 20 minutes. It gives it more flavor. Dad made sure we got home quickly so he could eat his food and watch some football. Jenn, Ryan and I had other plans. I was going to call Jensen for him to come over, but I was still pissed at him for what he did. Time to watch good old Saw 1-8.

Dean POV

Well that was an interesting trip. Didn't know family bonding time could be some great. Remind me to NEVER go their again. I really hate them, and what was up with he whole Hunter's Collage thing. I mean come on, there has got to be something fishy about that. As I turned into the driveway, we saw all the lights were on and the TV was on. Sammy was home, maybe I should have brought him something… Oh well.

"You guys going to-" They didn't wait and all rushed out of the car as soon as I stopped it and booked it inside the house. "Okay then." I sighed turning off the car and getting out myself. I could hear a bark from the distance coming closer. It was a deep bark, one I've heard before.

"Toby NO!" And theirs the familiar voice. I turned around to see what was going on when Toby came running up to me and punched right on me. Dakota rushed after him and laughed. "Now I know why he was running towards you."

"My charm and good looks."

"Food. I was running to you for your charm and good looks." She smiled before dragging the horse off of me.

"So I'm guessing he likes McCraps?" She nodded trying to contain Toby.

"Especially fond of the double big mac your packing away there." She raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know?" I looked at the slobbery bag, thanks to Toby.

"It's the only thing he likes to eat from there, that and their fries but who could blame him right?" That was pretty true, the fries are the best part. "I should go. I got a few things to do. Oh and could you tell Sam that I'm coming back to his class on monday?" She smiled her perfect smile and I nodded, I swear, with her smile, she could make me do anything.

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you later then." She started to leave with Toby.

"Wait," She turned her head towards me and I sighed. "Um, the kids are watching really bad movies tonight, if you want to join us." She laughed a little.

"Why not, I'm up for really especially bad movies." She turned around, Toby got extremely confused and wrapped his leash around her legs and as she tried to walk she tripped. I caught her just in time for her to fall to the ground. She looked up at me and started laughing, Thank you Toby. "Thanks." Her smile was amazing, I was having a hard time trying not to kiss her.

"No problem." I just smiled back as I helped her to her feet. She held onto my shoulders even after I let go. She was looking right into my eyes and, I really don't know what came over me. It was this weird feeling, one that I only felt with Sarah. I leaned in and kissed her lightly. I didn't expect her to kiss me back, but she did and it felt good. I brought her closer to me, deepening the kiss. Dakota wrapped her arms around my neck, playing with my hair a little. I guess she let go of the leash because the next thing I heard was a lot of scratching coming from the door to the house. She moved away from me, only a little to see where Toby was, which he was sitting by the door to the house impatiently.

"Tob, come on you little snoop." She laughed a little before looking back at me. "Sorry, Toby isn't one to keep his nose out of peoples house's."

"It's alright. We should head in, if we want to catch the first part of the movie."

"I guess so." She dropped her hands from my neck. They slid down the sides of my arms and stopped at my hands, holding them in hers. She dropped one of them but held my other as she walked towards the house. She opened the door and dragged me inside, Toby dashing inside towards Rachael who was sitting on the floor in front of the TV. I closed the door and looked at the television which had a Saw movie playing. Toby was intrigued with the tiny cat in Rachael's arms. He moved his head around, looking at the orange and white fluff ball. She batted at Tob's large head and poked it a few times. Dakota just kept holding my hand as she watched Toby and Ally investigate each other.

"You guys gonna sit down any time in the near future, your kinda makin me anxious." Rachael said looking up at us. Dakota walked over to the couch, me following and she sat down on the corner, getting comfy. I sat next to her, my arm wrapped around her as she laid her head down on my shoulder. "Thank you." Rach said sighing turning her attention at her cat. I could tell she was getting attached to her, great, now I can't get rid of it.


	15. DrAsshole Vs DrHottie

Rachael POV

It's friday afternoon, Hanging out with my friends at lunch, being dorks and skating around. Well everyone is skating but me, but I really don't care much, I like watching them skate. I'm sitting on the curb, Tyler popping a few ollies, Tom, Blake and Peter trying to teach James how to pop a Triple kickflip. Aaron was out with his new girlfriend and I was sitting all alone like a little loner. Ryan and Jenn were off getting food and should be back soon. Tyler skated over to me and stopped sitting right next to me.

"Hey loner. Why so down?" I smiled a little and shrugged.

"I'm fine, watching you guys skate it's funny to me." I looked over and saw James go down right on his ass. "See, it's funny." James slowly got up and tried again. I turned over to Tyler who was just smiling. "What?"

"Nothing. So when's your next doctor's appointment?"

"Today, right after school, ain't that great?" I rolled my eyes. "I just want this damn kid out of me, 7 months is enough, it shouldn't take this long, I mean come on-"

 "Rach. Calm down." He laughed a little. "Your fine. you only have what 3 months-"

"2 months-"

 "2 months left. It's not that bad. Your more than half way done." I smiled and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me and made me lean on him. "So where's the lovely Jensen today?" I shrugged. I saw him before school with that slut Heather, but that's about it. I tried to find him at lunch but after 10 minutes I decided to give up.

"Probably working on English with Heather."

"What he tutoring her or something?"

"More like he's getting tutored." Ty looked at me confused. "Don't ask." I looked down for a moment before looking at him. "Chances are he's not going to the appointment with me." I thought for a moment then bit my lip. "Hey, why don't you come with me?"

"I would love to but, I don't know if Jensen would want me too. I mean I'll go if you really want me too but I really think you should get Jensen to go instead. Does he even know?" I shrugged again.

"I don't know. Maybe. Ey, don't worry about it, I'll just go myself."

"Why don't you have your dad to take you?"

"Cause, I just- I dunno. He's gone to everyone of the appointments, and it's not like it's a major appointment anyway." He nodded and looked down.

"If you really want me to go I-"

"Tyler!" I heard a screechy voice call out from behind us. We turned around and saw one of Heather's friends. "Oh my god. I didn't know you skated." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Uh yeah, I've been known to skate around here."

"Really? That's so cool. I've wanted to know how to skate for so long."

"Well, I could teach you. It's not a problem." He got up, nearly sending me to the ground without a warning. He picked up his skateboard and without another word from him and walked off with the chick. I sighed rolling my eyes, turning around to look back at James. I didn't expect the slut brigade to jump on all my friends.

"I just- it's only been 5 freakin seconds! This is ridiculous!" All the guys had at least one chick talking to them. I moaned getting up walking into the school. I am NOT going just sit there and watch my friends get STD's all on them. That's just nasty! When I walked into the school I saw Heather right away. She was all alone but she had a grin on her face. She walked up to me as I was trying to walk away from her.

"What do you want?" I sighed looking right at her pissed. 

"I just wanted you to know that your little boyfriend, isn't really your boyfriend anymore." I sighed and looked away for a split second.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"That you and him are done, finito, you- him- not happening anymore, God, it's like the pregnancy has gone to your brain and made you stupider."

"You know stupider isn't a word right?" I sighed trying to get passed her but she stepped in front of me, basically checking me. Her Boney shoulder hit mine and it made me flinch. "Could you move your fat ass?" Now I just really needed to punch this chick out.

"I could be saying the same thing to you right about now Moore. You look like your an elephant with that huge stomach of yours."

"Yeah well at least I'm not on suicide watch." I said looking down at her. She looks like the walking dead, with her boniness. I should really be talking since I used to look like her, but still!

"Maybe you should be, Or at least your kid should be, cause when it finds out your the mother, it'll want to jump off the highest building."

"You know, I'm going to feel so sorry for your kids one day. That is if you even make it through the pregnancy, the STD's will probably kill you first. I already feel sorry for your parents, having the worlds ugliest walking STD factory for a daughter? How do they write that on a coffee mug? Or did you have to custom order it?" By this time a whole crowd came rushing around us. Some teachers and I think I saw the vice principal's shiny bald head bob up and down to weave through the crowd. "You know, it didn't bug me when you kissed Jensen, or when you tried to act all flirtatious towards him. But now, you, and your little skank brigade are really pissing me off." I closed my fists into a ball and was just about to swing, I could tell she was about to do the same thing. I don't know why I said it, she was just really pissing me off. "So are you going to make the first move, or shall I show you how it's done?" She laughed a little before decking me right in the face. It didn't hurt at all, just a slight pang of pain in my jaw as my head was thrown to the side. I moved my head slightly, the bones in my neck cracked as I looked at her more pissed than I ever have. It was like this over welming feeling came over me before this sense of calm. I don't know what it was, but I've felt it before. Right before I cut Gordon's head off in september. It was an awesome feeling, I kept thinking about cutting off Gordon's head, and then just killing Heather. I closed my eyes and in that instant my mother came to me, and the dream I had.

_"Rach, you have a power, you should use it. I know you've forgotten about it… hell you've just blocked it out of your mind since it's the damn thing that put you in this position in the first place, but hun, make it right, use it. Use it to help people, your going to need it really soon."_

I remember her saying that distinctly. Was this what she meant? I opened my eyes ready to lunge at her. It was like an out of body experience. I could see exactly what I looked like. Man I looked like one freaky ass chick. My hands relaxed as I walked over to her before gripping her neck tight. I could hear people cheering me on, people screaming for me to stop. I felt hands on my shoulders gripping me tight to let go. I gripped onto her neck tighter. She wasn't human, I can feel it. She had this sense about her that screamed something supernatural. I couldn't say what exactly, but I knew she had to be finished off. I could hear my name from a distance being called, with more tugging of my shoulders. Finally the power I set myself up for stopped unexpectedly. I dropped to the floor breathing hard. Heather did the same only she passed right out. I didn't care if she died, she needed to.  

"Rachael. God damn it." I heard my uncle breath from right next to me. I turned my head slowly, some dizziness is setting in.

 "Is she dead?" My uncle looked down and shook his head. A few people ran over to Heather to help her, I just sighed. 

"Rachael Moore. In my office, NOW!" I heard my Vice Principal say. Sammy helped me up and walk towards the VP's office.

"What possessed you to do that Rachael?" He asked sternly. I shook my head before laying it on his shoulder. He didn't say anything after, just helped me sit in the chair. I waited for the stupid, short, bald man to come in and yell at me for doing the right- well in the eyes of everyone, the wrong thing. Sam was sitting next to me silently waiting.  

"Sam you don't have to be here with me." 

"Your my niece I should be here with you." He sighed before looking at me. "How are you feeling?" I shrugged. 

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"You are the pregnant one." I sighed looking down. I rather not be pregnant. 

"Moore," The dude said with a disappointing sigh, and the fun is about to begin. I sat up more in my seat and looked at him. My dizziness was getting worse but I hid it well.

"Sir, I know this was wrong of Rachael to do, but I was there in the beginning and Heather was the one that started the confrontation." 

"Yes, she might have started it but she wasn't the one that tried to kill someone. Rachael, I know this is a hard time for you." 

"Why have you been pregnant before? Cause I really don't think you will ever know what it's like for a girl in high school to be pregnant." I said shaking my head. 

"We that's true but still. You can't just go ahead and chock someone. Now I going to blame this whole incident on stress, but I will have to suspend you for a very long time." I sighed, this isn't going to be good. 

"How long is very long?" Sam asked now super concerned, I just leaned back in my chair now. 

"About a month. Look I could go tougher and actually expel you for this, and since your record isn't the most squeaky clean, I really should expel you. I can still do that, but I need the principal's approval. After the month I think a review is in need. I don't want to expel you since you are so close to graduation, but- you are a much different case indeed." Sam sighed and looked down while I just looked right at the VP. "I want you to get your stuff from you locker and go home. Take a nap or something. There's a little bit more of lunch left so Sam why do you take her home." 

"Fine." Sam shook his head before getting up. I got up after and followed him out not saying a word. And again Rachael Winchester really messes up. Sam took out his cell and started to dial someone. 

"Who are you calling?" Sam did answer but I knew who it was anyway. 

"Dean, hey, yeah it's me. Look um, You think you could get off work early? Yeah, Rachael got into some sort of fight and well now she's-" He moved away from my earshot for a moment. "Yeah she is. One sec." He handed me the phone before walking away towards his car. I followed slowly behind. 

"Hey dad." 

"What did you do this time?" I gulped looking at Sam who just shrugged getting in the car. 

"Nothing. I was just minding my own business when Heather came up to talk to me. She was the one that started it not me." 

"Doesn't matter Rachael. Trying to kill someone that-" 

"She's not human." He stopped for a long time. 

"How do you know?" 

"I just know. She has this thing about her that screams… Not human!" He sighed and so did I. I couldn't understand why they were all on her side.  

"Look, I'll be home in an hour or so alright? Then were talking." I just had to roll my eyes. I closed the phone and got into the car and Sam peeled out of the driveway of the school. I looked at the group of people outside. All my friends were getting STD's on them from the skank Brigade, Ryan and Jenn were in their own little world. And Heather was all over Jensen. The world is going to hell in a hand basket.

After Sam dropped me off at home then booked it back to school. I was left with Ally and the TV. I let her roam around the house, but she seemed more interested in being on the couch with me.  "I gotta get you some toys chicky poo. You must be severely bored in my room." I said looking down at her. She looked up at me with these amazing eyes and she meowed at me. "Alright. I get your point. I'll go get you some toys." I turned off the TV and got off the couch, picking her up and walking her to my room. "Any preferences on toys?" She just meowed and nuzzled into me. I sighed opening my door and set her down on the floor. I took my wallet from my dresser and left, making sure she had water and food. I closed the door and walked down the stairs quickly. Dad shouldn't be home for another hour or so, so I had time. I locked the door to the outside and walked towards the middle of town. Honestly, anywhere you go, all you have to make is 2 rights and your in the center of town. I got to the center of town and started walking towards the pet store. I knew exactly what I needed to get… Everything. Luckily I still had my black card from when we lived in Kansas, which I could only use under certain circumstances. It's not like I'm gonna use it again after this, I have no point… but I am straped for cash right now. Maybe I should get a job? But why work for only a few months, while I have a kid? Wait... Oh Jesus. I'm having a kid! Oh fuck, hell no! I can't have a kid, nu-uh. This relization JUST hit me. Oh good god. I looked down at my stomach and started to breath hard. I'm having a kid. I never thought I would be having a kid now. Oh lord no, This kid is going to be fucked up, she's going to end up just like me. No way can I keep this kid, I don't want her to turn out like me. And with Jensen off god knows where with that skank, She'll have no one, my dad can't take care of her. Hell, half the time he can't take care of himself without Sammy help. And Sam is going to have a life of his own and Ryan is going off to some fucking collage!

I sat down on the nearest bench and tried to slow my breathing, but when your thinking WAY to much about having a kid at 17, it gets to you. Shit, I'm only 17, only living till I'm 18. Oh good god! "Miss? Are you okay?" Some guy asked. He had this really amazing Australian accent. I just kept my gaze at my stomach, a constent reminder at how I messed everything. "Miss?" I finally looked up, Man he was hot. He had Uncle Sammy's hair kind of but it had more blonde in it. his face was so defined and pretty. He looked like that doctor on that really old TV show from 2008 or something like that.  

"What? Oh um, yeah I'm fine." The guy laughed and looked down for a moment.

"Do you know what Fine stands for? Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic and-" 

"Emotional. The Italian Job. Good movie." I smiled a little. He sat down next to me and sighed. 

"So are you sure your okay? Cause panic attacks aren't exactly good for a girl in her what? 9th month?" 

"5 and a half actually." He just nodded. "Yeah I know, I'm a planet. I've watched Juno, I know all the names you could call a pregnant girl."  

"You should be excited then, To be a mother." I shook my head a little. 

"Not really. I mean there's just some stuff that- I don't think I can raise a kid with the way my life is going." 

"I'm sure it will get better." His beeper went off and he looked at it. "Shoot, I've got to get back to work. It was nice meeting you-" 

"Rachael." 

"Robert." He helped me off the bench and smiled this really gorgeous smile. "I'm sure I'll see you around town." 

"It's a small town, your bound to see me eventually." He laughed a little before walking off towards god knows where. I watched him for a bit before looking down at pluto. "At least you brought me some luck today." I said to her before walking towards the pet store, trying to not think about the little panic attack I had back there.

I didn't spend much time getting the stuff for Ally, just a few toys, a collar with a bell so I know where the little bugger is if she gets out of my room. It was pretty cool too, Black with these purple flames on it. I also got a new litter box and bed for her to sleep on so she doesn't have to use the floor. As I walked out with the stuff heading home I walked passed a book store. I shrugged before going inside to look, maybe get some new books on pregnancy, my mom's old ones are really… old. I picked up a few that looked promising and looked through them. After a couple of minutes I got a few and paid for them. I was getting tired and I wanted to rest before I had to go to the doctor's. I still didn't have anyone to go with and I hate going to the doctor's alone. As I walked down the street towards my house I noticed Jenn on the opposite side walking the same way. She had on her headphones, bobbing her head to the music. I looked at the time on my watch, it was 1:48. She was on spare right now. I crossed the not so busy street and over towards her.  

"Jenn. Hey, Jenn." I tapped her shoulder and she jumped about a mile high. 

"Jesus. You scared the crap out of me." She took off her headphones. You could clearly hear Smashing Pumpkins playing. 

"Sorry. I noticed you were walking alone and-" 

"Hey, you need help with your bags?" She laughed a little before taking the heavy ones not even waiting for my reply. 

"Thanks. Hey, um, is it alright if you come with me tonight?" 

"To your appointment? Yeah sure. It's not like I had anything- Crap, I promised Ry I would help him with his Law project." 

"Oh okay, no problem then." I smiled. Great my last resort, gone, I guess I have to take dad. 

"Nah, it's okay. It's just Ryan right? He won't mind if I ditch him for a bit." We walked towards our houses. It was a nice walk, it was a pretty warm day.  

"Thanks. Um, it's at 4 so if you want to come over around 3:30 or-" 

"How about now? Then I can see Ally again." She smiled. I nodded as we continued to walk. "So what did you get for this poor cat?" She asked looking into the bags. I shrugged a little and smiled. 

"Just some stuff to keep her busy while were not there, a new litter box, just the usual." We kept walking. We turned the corner onto our street, it wasn't busy at all, which was nice but I kind of miss my old house, where we lived on a busy street and heard cars rushing by.  

"And the books?" She nudged her head towards my bags. I looked at them before opening one and taking out a book.  

"Just some books on this whole pregnancy thing, more like the ending of this whole aggrivating experiance. Who ever said child bearing was a blessing, obviously has never been pregnant." Jenn laughed and nodded. "I can't wait for this to be over."

"It can't be that bad, I mean besides the whole growth thing and the whole hormonal imbalance it's not that bad-" 

"The involutary hair growth, weird ass craving, morning sickness, the looks, the comments. Shall I go on?"  

"Enough said." She sighed. "But still. Your going to have a kid. That's a big deal for a lot of people. I mean, look at all the women who can't have kids. Their apart of you, and that's something no one can take away." I looked down and nodded, Jenn was right. I don't think anyone could ever take away the fact that you have a human being that you physically created, with the best sex of your life might I add, and will be able to teach them everything you know, and they can do the same for you. When you put it like that, having a kid isn't as scary as I thought. Now I have no idea why I was freaking. "I'm glad your doing this and not giving up. Many girls, who really shouldn't be mothers to begin with, are giving them up or killing them off. I know you'll do great Rach." She smiled and so did I. It was strange, we were actually starting to... bond. Have a real bonding moment. I don't think anyone would ever think this would happen, I think we would give people heart attacks.

We got to my house and I unlocked the door. I didn't see my dad's car yet which was good. We ran upstairs to my room and walked in. Ally bounced onto the dresser than onto Jenn purring as she pet her.

"You look way better than when Rach found you."

"She's doing a lot better too. At least now she's eating more and looking like an actual cat." Jenn laughed as she walked over to my bed and sat down. I started to unload the stuff and set everything up.

"Hey, here I'll do that, you should rest."

"No way, you just play with Ally. It's not that much anyway." As I set down the litter box, a wave of dizziness took me. I stopped for a second trying to blink it away but it wasn't going anywhere.

"Rach, are you okay?" Was all I heard. This white noise took me and my vision was getting blurry. I felt something hand hit my knees and I realized I fell to the ground. I felt a farmiliar hand on my shoulder, and when I looked up I saw my mother there. She wore this white long dress you see in the movies, but only she had black nail polish on. I couldn't help but smile, that's my mom.

"Hun, I'm sorry I couldn't help you out today."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her confused. This sense of calm took me in and made me feel warm.

"Today, When you were trying to kill Heather. I couldn't help you as much as I would have liked. She's too strong."

"What is she?" I got up from the ground slowly. We weren't in my room anymore we were somewhere else. A white room it looked like, like an operating room. She walked over to the table that was in the middle of the room and hopped up on it.

"I don't know. But she's dangerous. She's a crossbreed, harder to kill. Like the Demon/ Shape shifters in Wyoming, but this one is much different. We think that she is part Succubi but also something else. This is why it's hard for us to figure out her next move. Her friends-"

"Wait woah, woah, Who's the 'We'?" She smiled and patted the seat beside her. I sighed walking over and sitting beside her. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my head. It felt warm, the tingle from the kiss felt farmiliar, like I've felt it all my life.

"The 'We' I'm referring to is your grandfather and mother." I cocked my head to one side and looked at her.

"I just met them and they weren't exactly nice so why-"

"Not my parents, though I'd like to haunt them for what they said. But your other grandparents. Your dad's side, John and Mary. They want to help as much as possible, and this is one time where they really want to help and it's crucial they do. If we don't figure out what these things are, they won't just take over your friends, they'll attack the whole town. Were sure they have a connection between the Demon's in wyoming and they're all planning something." I looked down. I knew it. Jensen was going to go have sex with a succubi and die. I knew it wasn't really him talking.

"Mom, what can I do?" She sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing just yet. Were investigating her little group. Just try and get your friends away from them as much as possible. You don't want them to end up dead." She smiled a little, in a worried way.

"You think Ryan is going to get hit by the skank brigade?" She just shrugged and sighed.

"I'm not a fortune teller hun. All I know is that you have to be careful. We don't know what this thing is and we can't afford to lose you or your brother at all."

"You know it's to late, I'm already knocking on hell's door." She nodded slowly and pulled me into her more.

"Were trying to work on that too, but were not getting much help from upstairs."

"I'm to sinful for them to even concider helping me." I rolled my eyes putting my head on her shoulder.

"Don't be so sure hun." She kissed the top of my head before the dizziness took over me again. I closed my eyes to try and stop the world from spinning. I leaned back onto the table, landing softly on something. I opened my eyes slowly, revealing my dad looking down at me concerned.

"Rachael. Jesus, are you alright?" I sat up and nodded. Jenn was no where to be found and as I looked for her the dizziness started up again. God mom has to look for a better way to talk to me.

"Yeah dad I'm fine. When did you come home?"

"About 5 minutes ago. What the hell happened?" You wouldn't believe me if I tried.

"I just got really dizzy, no big deal. It's supossed to happen anyway. Something about the hormonal imbalance or something?" I don't know if that's true or not but it's worth a shot.

"Rach, I-"

"Here I got her, oh thank god your awake. I got you some water." I took it from her greatfully and sipped it.

"Thanks." 

"Okay, that's it, I'm going with you to that doctors appointment." I sighed and looked at him. 

"Dad no, I'm fine. I have Jenn with me so it will be fine." He sat on the bed next to me. 

"Rach. I know you, your not going to say the important things and it's going to kill you. Please. I want to be there for you. It's important to me." I smiled a little and hugged him.  

"I love you." 

"I love you too, that's why I want to be there." I sighed out loud and finally nodded. 

"Fine. But please, could you wait outside. You can ask the doctor everything you want but I just want to be there with Jenn." My family makes me nervous. I mean I love them with me, don't get me wrong, it's just, I don't know what it is, Winchester's are very impaitent people and want to know things right when they happen.

"Fine. As long as I can ask any question I want."

"Just nothing gross please." He laughed a little hugging me more.

"Deal, nothing gross." He let go of me and got up from the bed. "Are you sure your okay?" 

"Yeah, it's probably cause I didn't eat anything. I could use a nice burger.... with fries... and a shake?" he groaned and nodded.

"Okay. But when I get back, were talking about your suspention." I slumped down in my bed and nodded.

"Gezz, you try and kill a person because she's a total skank and the world is after you. I was doing the world a favor."

"She's a human and weather you like it or not, people do like her."

"She's not human. I know she's not." He rolled his eyes walking out of my room. "Dad, you gotta believe me."

"Were talking when I get back. Jenn do you want anything?" Jenn sat on the bed beside me and smiled.

"Burger, fries, shake and... Apple pie."

"Crap, how could I have forgotten the pie!" My dad and I yelled at the same time. Jenn looked at me and then burst out laughing. "What?" I asked looking back at her. She kept laughing, not being able to talk before she fell to the floor still laughing. I just sighed before sitting back on my bed and watching in amusement at her laughing for no reason. I heard the door close and not before long I heard my dad's car go. Jenn slowly stopped laughing and got back onto the bed. She whipped away the tear that was in her eye and finally looked back at me. "You done?"

"Yeah, I'm done." She straighted out and let her back crack. "So, what were you talking about when you said Heather and her Skank pack wasn't human?"

"I don't know. I just know she's not human. I have this feeling and now I know why. She's got to be a succubi. I mean come on. No one can just change a person from loving one person to the next in a minute. The only thing I know that could do that is a succubi right?" She nodded slowly and looked down.

"So you think these chicks are succubi?" I nodded as well.

"Yeah. Can't you see it?"

"I don't know, I mean I've lived here for a long time and they've been here longer. I don't think they would just be striking now."

"Well, they maybe... ugh I don't know. But they have to be stopped. They can't kill our friends. They have everyone of the guys in their grasp and- What about Ryan?"

"He's not with any of them I'm sure. I mean, he's in class now so I have no idea but I'm sure he's fine."

"Don't be so sure anymore." I got off the bed to grab my laptop. "They're a crossbreed, that's why I couldn't tell if they were really succubi or not."

"Rach, you should really calm down about this, maybe just take a nap."

"No, No nap, just research." I turned it on as I took it from the desk and walked back to my bed. Jenn sighed as Ally jumped on her. She pet Ally and looked at my computer, this is going to be interesting.

An hour and a half later, my burger was done and fries half finished. Jenn was passed out beside me, she missed her last class but I don't think she would mind. My dad saw me research so I got to avoid the talk with him when he got home. I had virtually no answers to what Heather was. I finally looked at the time. I only had 10 minutes to get to the hospital. "Shit." I said as I put my laptop down. "Jenn, yo, get up." I smoked her head with a fry and she woke up. I grabbed my sweater from my bed post and put it on quickly.

"What time is it?"

"We got 10 minutes." She booked it off the bed and helped me rush down the stairs. We walked passed my dad towards the door and Jenn stopped.

"You think we should wake him up?" It's just like him to be sleeping in front of the TV.

"Nah, he's dead asleep. Were too late as it is." We walked out the door and headed to Jenn's car, Mine was out of gas thanks to Ryan and Sammy. We hopped in and she turned it on and peeled out quickly towards the hospital. I kind of felt bad leaving my dad there, so I picked up my cell and started to dial the house. I heard the click and someone breath a deep sigh.

"Hello?" My dad asked groggily.

"Hey dad. Um look, sorry we didn't wake you but were running a bit late. And I know it takes you a while to get up fully so we kind of left you. It should take about a half hour if you want to come during the end of it." He sighed a little.

"Yeah sure. Guess I'll see you soon. Call if you need me there earlier alright?"

"Yeah sure dad. No problem."

"See you soon." He hung up and so did I then I looked at Jenn and smiled. It won't take that long to get there, but it was at least 20 minutes away. She turned on the radio to see what was on. 'Let It Rock' by Kevin Rudolf was on. It was an old song I know but it was a pretty awesome song at that. Jenn started to dance a little in her seat along with the song, I couldn't help myself and started to do the same.

When the song had started to end we looked at each other and started to laugh. We looked rediculous, but we really did not care. A few more really good songs played back to back and as the last song played, She turned the corner and we could see a large building with the letter H on it. I sighed as I bit my lip hard trying not to just take the wheel and make an illigal U-Turn and go back home. I freakin' hate doctors.

"It'll be fine, don't worry about it." I just nodded as she continued to drive into the parking lot. Once parked I just sat there. "Are you sure it'll be fine?" 

"Yes. No neddles, no probing. nothing." I nodded again. "Okay." We finally got out of the car. Only 20 steps to the building, 15 more to the clinic, 14- 28 to any room in the clinic. I'm just guessing here but I'm pretty sure I'm correct. Jenn helped me to the door, pushing me a little. Remind me again why I asked her to come? The walk was a long one and brutal at that. No one cares if your pregnant or not, they'll plow right through like you don't exsist, Bastards! As we walked into the building, I looked around trying to find an exit out of there. My eyes stopped at a person in particular. He was tall, a bit lanky; It was Robert. Wow, I knew I was going to see him sooner or later. Jenn led me towards the clinic, as my feet were trying to walk over to Robert. 

"Rachael, come on let's go." I looked at her sadly. 

"But I wanna-" I turned my head back and pouted. "Where'd he go?" 

"Where'd who go?" Jenn stopped and looked around before sighing. "Rachael, your seeing things." I sighed after her and looked down letting her walk me to the clinic. I sat down for only a minute before my name was called by the nurse. I got back up walking to the exam room, Jenn following shortly behind. Once we were inside she closed the door and I waited... and waited... and waited.... god damn it I hate freakin waiting! I was about to get back up and leave when the door opened. In walked in someone I thought I'd never see again. The jack ass from California, who was pretty cool to bicker with. 

"Rachael Mo-" He stopped when he looked at me. He looked back at the chart then at me. "I swear I know you from somewhere."

"Nope, never met you in my life." 

"No. I think- Right... your name was Brewer." He walked closer. "I knew it." 

"Yes, I used my mom's name okay? I changed it when I moved here, you gotta problem with that?" I snapped a little looking at him. 

"No, not a problem at all." He looked back at his chart. "So, the last time you were here was... last month." I nodded. He threw the file down. "Yeah I really shouldn't be here but I am, so let's just sit back and- " The door opened and in walked in a girl. 

"House. Leave this poor girl alone. I'll deal with her, you go deal with your case, please." 

"I was just getting to know miss... Brewer? Or Moore?" 

"Moore." I said sharply. 

"Miss. Moore. I was just about to do her physical." The short Blonde girl shook her head. 

"House, your paient is on death's door, Cuddy gave you clinic duty next week. This is my paient, go back upstairs." He sighed looking at her. 

"Shouldn't you be on break right now?" 

"That was until I found out I have a paient; until you took her." 

"Is this going to take very long? I'm kinda getting hungry over here and, I'm not to fond of hospitals to begin with." I said cutting them off from the little bickering session they were having. 

"House leave." 

"I think your going to need help. I see she's not to fond of hospitals, what if she goes mental and take a needle from you and jab you repeatedly." 

"I'll probably jab you first with it." I said under my breath. 

"It's not going to happen." She sighed looking at me. "I am so sorry, House is a little stubborn." 

"I already knew that. And he's a real dick too." 

"What did you say to her?" She asked in a pissed off voice. 

"Nothing... that I can remember." 

"I'm sure. Maybe your cane traveled from your ass to your brain." I rolled my eyes looking at him. 

"You still haven't lost your attitude have you?" 

"Nope, it just got more sarcastic." I finally cracked a smile. I looked at Jenn who was looking on at the fight between gimpy and the blonde. It was turning into a stand-off and it looked to be a close fight.  

"House, please. I have this. Just-" 

"You were complaining 4 hours ago that you were on call for 30 hours straight, I'm giving you a break and now your not taking it?" She moaned and rolled her eyes. 

"I think she would feel more comfortable with me wouldn't you?" She asked turning towards me. 

"I really could careless at this point, I just want to get the hell out of here." 

"See she said it herself, she doesn't care, and since I was her doctor a while ago I should do the exam." You could just see the steam coming off of her head. I sighed and looked down. 

"Fine." Was all she said before she walked out of the room.  

"Thank god she's out. Now… let's just wait till Chase gets here and I can finally have a break." He said as he limped over to the chair and sat down.  

"Call him or something, speed this process up please?" Jenn asked impaitently. 

"I could-" I rolled my eyes and sighed, leaning back on the bed. Might as well get comfortable.

It was now getting on, At least 20 minutes later. We heard the door open and Robert walked in. I sat up quickly looking at him, House sighed and yawned. "Robert, what are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" House asked shocked. 

"She was having a panic attack in town when I spotted her on my lunch." He shrugged. "I didn't think I would be seeing you this soon." 

"Great, now I don't have to introduce you. Chase, get going. Cameron is going to be pissed when she finds out this pregnant hellion was waiting."  

"Hey, Name calling isn't necessary Dr. Asshole." He raised his eyebrow. Jenn snickered beside me. I shrugged before turning to Robert. "So I guess I better start this exam before Carmen gets back, or she'll have my ass." 

"I bet she will." House muttered taking a magazine off the desk and started to read it. Robert helped me off the table with a smile, then looked at Jenn. 

"Were going to give her a sonogram, would you like to come." I looked over at Jenn, who looked to be in a daze. My eyebrows raised and a smile creeped across my lips.  

"Ah, sure." She smiled not even looking at me. Her eyes were wide, just staring at him. I couldn't help but laugh a little watching her facial reactions as he spoke to her. Now I don't know much about Jenn, but I know that what she's doing right there is highly out of character. Maybe it was just a little ping in her head that made her do that, I know it happens to me sometimes too. They walked me over to a small room which had small tv and sonogram. I just laid down and waited as he started the sonogram. "Excited to see your little sea monkey?" Jenn asked as she took my hand and squeezed it a little. "I know I am." I laughed and looked at her. 

"I guess I am too. I only saw a little mush last time. Maybe this time it will actually look like a person." Robert laughed as he started it up. He searched for a long time before looking at me. 

"How many did you say you were having?" I looked at him, my face was a mixture of scared and worried. 

"One. Why?" He didn't answer me right away. He just kept looking at the screen. It was turned just towards him so I couldn't see what was going on. "Why?!" at this point I was freaking. I squeezed Jenn's hand more. 

"Well, no, it's nothing like that. It's just, I think we found another heart beat." I turned my head towards him. 

"Okay, wait what? Another heart beat? Yeah, me and little no name." 

"Plus one more. Look." He froze the screen and turned the tv towards us. I just stared at it. There was one head but then… there was another, which means one thing…  

"This has to be a blip on the screen. I mean, I'm supposed to have a girl, that's it." 

"I guess they missed one. It is common to miss a fetus the first time, especially when it's early in your gustation." Crap. Crap, Crap, Crap….  

"So I'm having… I'm having-"

"Twins." my body froze, shit. I thought one kid was going to be bad… having two? Jenn got on the bed with me and sat on the side. I need my daddy here.

**A/n: Hey guys,… Hehe okay. I'm here to say thanks to a lot of people. Firstly, you guys for actually reading this story. I've had some doubts but you guys are the ones to help me get over that. Secondly Kayla, my best friend for yelling at me to keep on writing and to shut up when I'm complaining about how crappy it is, and for her always helping me write a bit when I get huge Writer's block. And Last but certainly not least, BENNY! Jezz hun, You are awesome, and thank you for the amazing idea that is putting the Winchesters' through a roller coaster ride of epicness in the later chapters. Thanks for your encouraging words and long reviews, I'm always excited to read them. Not that I'm not excited to read everyone else's, cause all of the reviews make my day, especially when I see I have a new review in my inbox when I'm at school. Anyway. I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! and… I LOVE YOU GUYS!Review please! **

**Love,**

**Lauren.**


	16. The Cheater and The Lover

Dean POV

I couldn't take it any longer. I needed to see what the hell was going on at that appointment. I got into my car and turned it on, making sure I had some music on to calm myself down. Metalica's 'Enter Sandman' Started up and I sighed deep before peeing out of the driveway. As I drove down the street I saw Ryan walking home from school. I was about to stop and give him a ride when I noticed another chick with him. I slowed to see who this random chick was. She was A tall, skinny blonde bombshell, laughing at something Ry said. I slowed more, stopping right in front of him. I pulled my window down and looked at him.

"Hey, Ry. You want to come with me to Rachael's appointment?" He looked at me shocked that I was actually there. 

"Oh um. No. I'm gonna help Belle here with English." She laughed a little and all I could do was smile a little weirdly. Belle. Now that's a worse stripper name than Dakota! And Ryan sucks at English, He always asked Rachael to do his assignments for him! "I'll just see her later. Besides it's not that important. She's just pregnant, not terminal." One of my eyes brows shot up, pissed at what he had just said.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that. You have fun with Belle. I'll tell Rachael you said that and Jenn that you say hi."

"Whatever floats your boat dude." He turned around and the two left. I had to shake my head for a moment before starting to drive, what the fuck was that about! He's never like that, EVER! I groaned as I floored it to the hospital. I couldn't think about it right now, first Rachael, then we'll deal with the PMSing one.

I got to the hospital a little after that. By now it was a half hour, like Rachael suggested, so she couldn't be mad at me. I parked near the entrance and saw Jenn's truck as I started walking inside. It was a furry of people walking around, bleeding from the head, sick, dying. It was really busy today. I walked into the clinic and to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for my daughter, Rachael Moore? She came in about half an hour ago with a shorter girl." The nurse smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I remember her. Room 16. I'll take you to her." She said in this flirty way as she walked out from behind the desk and walk with me to the room. "She's a really nice kid." She stopped right in front of the door and turned to me. "Here you go. If you need anything else, just come talk to me alright?" She smiled wide before looking at me up and down.

"Thanks." She opened the door and poked her head in.

"She's still in there." I nodded walking into the room, closing the door and looking at Rachael. She looked extremely freaked and Jenn looked worried. Rach looked up at me before getting off the table and walked over to hug me. She gripped me tight and I just hugged back, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hun, are you alright?" I nodded a little and sniffed, I just kept a grip on her as I looked at tone of the two doctors, wait I knew that guy. Old, cranky, dude with the cane. He was in California 2 months ago.

"Seems like Miss. Moore is carrying around more than she thought." I looked down at her, but she never looked up.

"How many is she having?"

"Twins." Jenn blurted out. I sighed deeply. Twins, again. We having another set of twins in this family. Great.

"And since Rachael told us about her fainting, were suggesting she takes a month of bed rest. No unnecessary moving, lifting, nothing. Just sitting at home and resting." This guy said with an Australian accent.

"What am I gonna do for a month of no moving?" Rachael finally asked looking at the doctors.

"Watch movies, do homework. The simple exorcizes we want you to try. There is a lot you can do, you just need to figure it out." Rachael let out a huge groan. "Is there anyone that can take care of you during the day?"

"I can."

"Dad, no aren't you working days again?" She finally looked up at me. Her eyes were glassy, ready to cry at any moment.

"It doesn't matter. I can switch back."

"No, your job pays better now. It's fine I'll be fine on my own."

"I can get Dakota to take care of you then. I'm not leaving you alone." She sighed. I couldn't have her all alone, god knows what she would do.

"I can take care-" 

"Don't finish that sentence. I can't have you by yourself." She finally nodded after a while and looked down. The doctor wrote down something then tore the paper off the pad.

"Here, Take these vitamins to help." She took the paper put it in her pocket before wrapping her arms around me again. I did the same and looked over at Jenn. She got off the table wanting to go home as much as I did.

"Thanks uh ... doc." Rachael basically pushed me out the door, nearly slamming me into people. when the door to the outside opened and we walked out to the warm April air she burst into tears. 

"I am a horrible person!" She exclaimed hanging her head low. My arms wrapped around her and I kissed the top of her head. 

"What are you talking about. Your not a horrible person at all." She didn't say anything just cried. "Hun, woah, what's going on? Why are you crying? Twins are great to have, I should know." 

"But I won't! It's bad enough I was leaving one kid and you guys behind, but twins! No, I can't do it. I won't. Get them out of me. Just, I was an abortion!" 

"Hun, you can't. Your to late for that. Besides, I know you don't mean it. It's going to be fine, You'll be a great mom for-" 

"Only 3 months! Dad, that's not right." She finally looked up at me. Her eyes were red and her face blotchy. I kissed the top of her head longer trying to clam her down. She hugged me tight and just kept crying. I can see where she's coming from with that, She doesn't want to go to hell when everything is happening up here all of a sudden. I knew how she felt. Going to hell sucks and I know what it does to people, hell sometimes I still have nightmares about what happened there. The twins don't know much, I don't think they know anything about it. I won't tell them anything, it would freak them out too much. I just held onto Rachael tight, scared for her. I know what Ryan said, he was going to find a way to get her out. I didn't have the heart to tell him he can't. Maybe there is something out there, the charm he gave her when he went to Canada meant a lot, I could tell. She never takes it off. I breathed a deep sigh before moving away from the hug, becoming the strong dad again.  

"Okay. Here's what were going to do. I'm taking you home, your going right to bed, no moving. I'm making you dinner and bringing up the TV. I know the school is going to bring over a tutor for you to keep up with school and I'll ask Dakota to take care of you during the day." She sighed biting her lip from saying anything. "While your in bed we'll get you anything you want, it doesn't matter. And so help me god, if you get up from that bed to go anywhere but the bathroom I'm going to kick your pregnant white ass." She nodded biting her lip harder. I know she hates when I tell her she has to play helpless little girl. She likes being the difficult one and do things her way. "Jenn, do you want to stay over for dinner?" 

"Wish I could sir. Hockey game in 2 hours and I gotta get ready. The team will KILL me if I don't show this time." I eyed her for a moment. She plays hockey? I never knew. I mean I knew she loves hockey, like her dad, that damn team what's their faces.... Toronto maple Leafs? Maple Laughs is more like it. Apparently they're not doing so hot this year, So said Ryan when he came home. I swear I was going to beat him when I heard him talk about hockey for over a week.  

"Oh, alright. I guess we'll see you later then." She laughed as she started to walk away. 

"I'm sure you will. I'll come over after the game if you want and I can be your bitch service for the night." She said looking at Rachael. She just shrugged. Knowing Jenn, she was coming over regardless on what Rachael said. We watched her get into her truck, freakin nice Ford F-150, and started the car. Some dance music was playing and she started to dance to it as best she could sitting down as she started to drive away. I helped Rachael to my car, I could sense she didn't want my help but, she was getting it anyway.  

"So What do you want for dinner?" I Asked as I started the car. 

"Anything." She shrugged. Oh yeah, she's going to be difficult. 

Over 3 hours later, I finally got Rachael to calm the fuck down, resting peacefully in bed, with all her books, DVD's she likes, her computer, basically, she has the whole house inside her room. I gave her the remote for the TV and looked around, Even I would want to be in this room for a month. 

"Anything else?" I asked with a smile on my face as I sat on the edge of her bed. She shook her head and put the remote next to her. "Okay then, just call if you need anything." I started getting up but she put her hand on mine.  

"Dad? Question. Okay well a few, about this whole ... pregnancy thing. You were with mom the whole time right so you should know some stuff at least." 

"I'm sure I know something. What's your question?" I sat back down ready to listen.  

"Just um… what were we like when we were brought home from the hospital." I laughed a little.

"You were cute. A little annoying at times, you and your brother would take turns crying." I looked down for a moment, remembering the very long nights Sarah and I shared those years ago. 

_"Dean you get them, please." Sarah asked plopping on the bed. She hadn't slept in days. She wanted me ready for work and hunting so she made me go back to bed every time, except this, and I was happy too. It's been just over a month since they've been home and already they had a system. Someone cries, they get taken care of, 10 minutes later, someone else cries and the process starts all over. Then both cries at the same time for the same thing and it's ridiculous. But they were smart. They knew how to play that card, and the cute card too. Once you look right into they're bright green eyes and you would do anything for them. I could distinctly know whose cries were who's. Ryan cried the most thought, but this time, it was Rachael. I got up from the bed, kissing Sarah before the cries got louder. I opened the door, walking quickly down the hallway towards the twins' room. I opened the door carefully before walking over to the purple crib. Sarah always thought it was cheesy to have pink for a girl and blue for a boy so she made up her own. Purple for a girl and green for a boy. It worked out pretty well actually, for her. Me, I was the one to paint the damn room. I saw little Rachael squirming around, trying to get out of the blankets and pull a Houdini act. She was crying still but once her eyes opened and looked at me, she instantly stopped. I picked her up and held her close, kissing the top of her head lightly. _

_"Why are you still up baby?" I asked, not even caring for a reply but I got one in a yawn. She swung her arms around my neck as to hug me as best she could. She's a smart kid. I patted her back softly before rubbing my hand rhythmically in small circles. I walked over to sit on the rocking chair getting her back to sleep. I started, subconsciously singing Steppenwolf's Born To Be Wild. I have no idea why I was singing that song, it was an awesome song though. I could hear her breathing steady, as she was starting to sleep. I smiled hearing her small breaths, in and out. She still held my neck as she slept, and every time I moved, her small grip would tighten a little. I just kept sitting in the chair rocking back and forth, closing my eyes, slowly falling asleep. _

"So I was cute and Annoying. Great qualities in a baby." She sighed. 

"Well you had more than just that. You and your brother were little hellions. Loved to throw things around, like each other. I swear I was going to have to send you to Kick boxing class." 

"Were we any good at all?" I nodded and smiled. 

"Of course, Ryan was quiet, once he got out of the crying needy stage and learned to get things himself. You were always the go to girl, doing everything herself, never sitting down. Very witty comments to people, and to us on occasion with some downfalls. You learned to walk before Ryan, Which was hilarious to watch cause you always kept falling." She nodded a little and smiled. "Ryan was jealous that you learned a lot before him. But you taught him a lot too." A small smile spread across her face. She didn't say anything else, she seemed tired so I got up from the bed. "You should rest, I'll start on dinner and I'll bring it up to you okay?" She nodded, shifting slightly getting comfortable. I walked out closing the door silently walking towards the stairs. I walked passed Ryan's room, which had his door sealed. That is defiantly not like him. I knocked on the door to see what was up and I heard a loud thud. 

"Shit." Was all I heard before the door opened a few seconds later. "Jesus, what?!" his arm was on the door, hiding whoever was in the room. 

"I was just about to make dinner." 

"Great. Have fun." He was about to close the door but I stopped him. "What?" 

"Who's in the room?" He sighed looking down. 

"No one." He sighed.  

"Bull shit. Who's in the room?" I pulled open the door to reveal the bombshell sitting on the bed with super messed up hair. I looked over at Ryan then at Belle. I never would have suspected this. Ryan.... And another girl. The OTHER girl. I shook my head looking at him. "Nice job Ryan." I turned around not wanting to hear his attitude or excuses. As I walked down the stairs hearing some laughter coming from them I saw the front door open and two people walk inside. Sam laughed a little at something Dakota said before looking at me. 

"Hey dude." I said before walking over to him and Dakota. I nodded once before looking over at Dakota who wrapped her arms around me. I did the same and sighed. "So what were you guys talking about?" 

"How were going to run away together and move to a small town in the middle of Yemen." Dakota said quickly.  

"Oh yeah? Were you going to tell me?" 

"Well we would probably send you a postcard when we get settled." She laughed a little before looking at Sam then me. 

"I feel so loved." I sighed releasing from the hug to go start dinner. Dakota took my hand and walked with me to the kitchen. 

"Sam wouldn't want to do that to you." 

"Or Charlie." Sam piped in. Dakota nodded before hopping onto the counter. I stopped and looked at them then back at the fridge. 

"We have no food." I finally stated realizing it. 

"Dean I just bought a whole shit load of food!" 

"Well, now it's all gone. I forgot to tell you yesterday." 

"I'll grab some food from my house. I bought to much anyway." Dakota offered. 

"No it's fine-" 

"Dean! SHH. It's fine, don't worry at all. It'll only take me a few minutes then we can start dinner." She got off the counter and started to walk out. 

"She's a pretty cool girl, Dean."

"I know." I said with a huge smile.

Ryan POV 

I don't know what it was. Belle made me forget a lot. Forget my family, my problems, Rachael's problems… and Jenn. I knew I knew I shouldn't have kissed her, Belle started it, I just followed. Something about her kiss made me wipe away all my thoughts, only focusing on her, like she was the only one in the world. As I lay there with her, it just felt right. Jenn didn't exist; my family, she was mine. 

"Hey Ry?" She looked at me, her head propped up by her arm. "Do you love Jenn?" I looked at her right in the eyes. Did I? What am I saying, of course I do! 

"Why?" 

"I want you to dump her" I blinked, what did she just say? "I like you Ryan, But you have to dump Jenn. It's the only way." I didn't want to be with Belle. Jenn is the one I want.

 "No." I got up off the bed and looked at her "No, I like Jenn, No, I love her!" She got up to my height and kissed me again. Like what I said was like it never happened. "Okay. I will." She smiled this infectious smile and kissed me hard again, pulling me down on the bed. I followed her moves, laying on top of her. My brain was on automatic, putting my hands under her shirt. I moved my what down to her neck, as my hands on their own way up. Belle started unbuckling my pants and flipped me to pull my pants down when I heard a knock on the door. Bell shot right up and fell onto the floor. 

"Shit." I said as I helped her up and put her on the bed and started to do up my pants. "Jesus, what?!" I said when I opened the door, putting my hand on it so I blocked Belle. 

"I was just about to make dinner." 

"Great. Have fun." I tried to close the door but he stopped me. "What?" 

"Who's in the room?" I sighed looking down, great now what is he going to say? 

"No one." I sighed again, breathing an annoyed breath at him.

"Bull shit. Who's in the room?" He pulled open the door seeing Belle sitting on the bed. Shit. This does not look good. Well, it really wasn't good cause I cheated on Jenn, that's going to be hard to explain. He walked out not saying anything. I closed the door and sighed looking over at Belle. I looked down, walking towards my desk, sitting down and opening my notebook. 

"We should really work on English." I cleared my throat and started on the English assignment. 

"What? Just cause your dad nearly walked in on us, you decided to do homework?" 

"That's why you're here isn't it?" She got up from the bed, walking over and sat on my lap. Her arm wrapped around my neck and her hand played with the back of my head, running her fingers through my hair. 

"Or, I could be here for something else." Her free hand went smoothly down my chest towards my pants again. She slid off my lap, her other hand did the same thing. She was about to unbuckle my pants yet again, but I rolled away not getting pissed. 

"No, just, No Belle. I think were done for the day." She rolled her eyes, getting up and straightening her shirt. 

"Okay, How about tomorrow then?" I just nodded looking into her eyes. She got her bag and kissed my cheek. "See you tomorrow." I got up off my chair to see her way out. She opened the door and bumped into Jenn. Belle scrunched up her hair before looking at me. "This was fun. Let's do it again sometime." She winked before walking away. Jenn just looked at me and I sighed. 

"Jenn. This is not what it looks like." 

"It's fine." She kept walking to Rachael's room but I followed. 

"No Jenn, it's not. I didn't do what you think I did." 

"I hope not." Was all she said before opening the door and closed it in my face. I debated to go in after her, and thinking for a minute I decided to go in. 

"Jenn, say something, hell say anything?" Jenn walked up to me and sighed. 

"Do you mind, your sister is trying to sleep." 

"She's dead when she sleeps. Not even a fog horn can wake that kid. Just talk to me. I was just helping her with English." 

"You suck at English. Why would she want you as a tutor." She sighed. "Whatever. I'm not even mad about that." 

"But you are mad." 

"What day is it today Ry?" 

"Friday…." 

"The what?" 

"The second…" 

"Of what month." 

"Jenn what does that-" And it hit me. Her tournament she was talking about a lot. Shit, I totally forgot."Oh shit, Jenn I am so sorry. I totally forgot and I have no excuse but I'm an idiot." She sighed looking down. "Did you at least win?" 

"Why would you care?" She tried to walk away but I stopped her by taking her hips, pulling her in closer. 

"I care because I'm your boyfriend." I kissed her lightly, but she didn't exactly kiss back. 

"It's fine. I just don't know how I got such an idiotic boyfriend." Wait woah! 

"Idiotic Boy-" 

"Do you know what Belle is?" I shrugged. "You're a good hunter, how can you be so dense!" 

"What are you-" 

"She's a succubi Ry. You sleep with her, you die. Plain and simple." 

"I-I knew that." 

"No you didn't." She turned around and walked towards the bed and I sighed. Okay so No, I didn't know she is. But how could she tell? She acts like every other skank at school. I watched her as she sat on the edge of the bed making sure Rach was comfortable.  

"Why is she like that anyway?" I asked wondering why in the hell she had everything under the sun around her.

"Doctor ordered bed rest for a month, and that is what she is doing." She said simply not even looking at me. "You would have known if you went with us." I shrugged. 

"She's fine. She didn't need me there." Jenn glared up at me. 

"Of course she needs you there, your her stinkin' brother. She needs you now more than ever."  

"Then why hasn't she said anything to me?" 

"She doesn't have to!" Jenn yelled. She breathed in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What has gotten into you lately. Your not the same person."  

"Of course I'm the same person-" 

"Ever since you left your grandparents house, and after Walter talked to you. He got into your head, and now your turning into him." 

"I am not turning into him." I rolled my eyes, I'm so not even close to turning into him. 

"Whatever you say." She shook her head getting more comfortable on the bed. 

"When did you get so buddy buddy with my sister anyway? I thought you two hated each other!" 

"When you were in the hospital me and Rachael were talking. Then when they were talking shit about her on Tuesday I was there to talk to her and then today I was the one at her appointment. We've gotten closer." Why did I hate the feeling my girlfriend becoming friends with my sister? It annoyed me to know end and all I really wanted to do was tell Jenn that she was making a mistake in being friends with her. I put my head down and started to walk away. As I was walking out I heard Rachael start to stir. I pressed my back against the wall beside the door to hear what they were saying. "Hey sleepy head." Jenn spoke softly.  

"Hey. Who were you just talking too?" Jenn laughed a little and sighed. 

"Your stupid brother." 

"What did he do this time?" I heard her shift herself around in the bed. I wanted just to strap her down so she could stop moving so much. 

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it. Just Ryan being Ryan."  

"Okay. Um, Jenn…. While your here. I wanted to ask you something. I don't want people to know this until the time is right. But um…" She stopped. Spill it already! "Would you be the twins Godmother?" She said like she was holding in her breath. Wait when was she having twins! News to me. I love how people tell me things in advanced. Jenn let out a small cute laugh. I could just see her face. Her smile and her blue eyes soft and beautiful.  

"Sure. I would love to be their Godmother." Why would she want that? I don't want her to be that. Then we'll have to take care of them when she's gone. What if Jensen doesn't want the kids anymore. Jenn will want to take them in and care for them and how in the hell are we going to do that. We can't?!  

"Great. I want to ask Ryan, but whenever I seem to open my mouth all he does is yell at me or make some stupid ass comment. What's up his ass anyway?" 

"I wouldn't be able to tell you if I tried." What does that supposed to mean? 

"Can someone help me? I'm getting murdered by grocery bags." I heard someone call from downstairs. I booked it down the stairs to make sure I wasn't caught eavesdropping. I saw Dakota there with about a thousand and one bags. Dad and Sam rushed over to help her as did I, leaving her with a loaf of bread to carry. "Thanks." We walked into the kitchen and started to unload the food. It was like Christmas, we've never had this much food in the Winchester house at all!

"So what do you guys want for dinner, I'll make it?" She asked looking at us as we put the food away, just wanting so much to dive into the cookies, chips and popcorn. Half the time, the goods don't even make it too their proper place in the kitchen, just the wrapper in the trash 10 minutes later after being brought home.  

"What you are doing is sitting on your ass watching TV while I make dinner. Pasta sounds good to everyone. No objections. Okay great." He said without stopping for us to answer.

"I have to sit on my ass and watch TV?" Dakota asked walking closer to my dad.

"Yes, You have too. I'm going to make you." He said with a grin. She smiled back wrapping her arms around his neck. It was good to see my dad that happy. I never have actually seen him like this with another woman before. I mean I've seen the one nighter… A lot. Since I was about seven at least, but never like this, when my dad is actually all not as touchy feely as he is with the others.

"Your going to make me? What if I want to watch you cook?" His hands were on her waist as he brought her closer to him.

"Well, then I guess that's as good as watching TV." He stated with a smile. I rolled my eyes looking down, away from their mushy thing going on.

"I'm going for a walk or something." I said walking out quickly.

Sam POV

As I watched my brother with Dakota, it made me think about Charlie's and mine date. I haven't even thought about where to go. Movies? Dinner? Something. Movies seemed a little too teenage and a little lame. A nice dinner sounded good but I still didn't know where. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the knock on the door. Dakota and Dean looked over at me and I must have looked like an idiot with the grins that crept on their faces.

"Genius; the door?" I shook my head snapping from my thought consumption but still thinking on where to take her. I just wished the two of us could be as happy as Dean and Dakota were. I was just about to open the door when it opened itself and I had to step back at who just walked in closing the door behind her. It was Charlie. I just looked at her in disbelief once she turned and looked at me. I didn't even know what to say; but why was she here? Our date wasn't until tomorrow.

"Hey Sam, look, we have a bit of a problem." I just looked at her, unable to trace my eyes away from hers that just sparkled this amazing colour blue. She had her hair tied back and she was looking like she just came off of work with these tight black pants and this white button down with black stripes; she just looked amazing. Dean and Dakota walked out from the kitchen and just looked at her.

"Charlie, hey…what brings you here? Didn't we just have an appointment on Wednesday?" He asked with his head cocked to the side and his arms around Dakota's waist.

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm here. There's a problem. Today at the office, your case came up. They had a huge meeting to discuss the security and the safety of the twins. They usually do this before they turn 18 but since the discussion, things were not looking good. Apparently there are a few flaws in some of the reports and according to some witnesses; they think that the kids are in danger with you guys. I've fought for over 4 hours with them explaining the situation and how I had been there popping up in random times and doing things that would catch you guys off guard, cause you to snap if your really that 'psychotic' as they seem to think. All I know is that there a bunch of heavy headed assholes that just don't know good people when they see them." Now, I had never heard her swear but I could tell you she was flustered. I hadn't seen her this pissed since the fight we had after her kidnapping.

"Wait…Charlie what witnesses? No one here knows who we are…Sam would have lost his job by now and the kids would be kicked from school." Dean noted stepping in and she just looked up at him.

"The hospital. Someone from the hospital called my work, and they didn't leave the info for me, they called the big boss. Apparently a nurse or something saw you guys and was making some stuff up or something…all I know is that her name is Amber something or other…look, there's a woman supposed to come by here at any time now and she's a real bitch. Watch yourselves and mind what you say." She warned before turning around and leaving out the front door I guess to greet this woman. I just glanced back at Dean and he gave me the same horrified look. I could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to loose the kids and neither did I. The three of us headed around the house tidying it up and hiding any weapons that might be out or anything else that might look bad. As I ran up the stairs, I nearly flew back down them from tripping on Ryan's skateboard. I cursed to myself picking it up and putting it in his room. I headed toward Rachael's room and I could hear some laughs coming from it. I walked over and knocked lightly before entering and both Jenn and Rachael were curled up on the bed watching a movie. I looked at the two in almost disbelief cause I thought Jenn would be out with Ryan. It wasn't until I realized that I had bumped into some chick an hour ago leaving from upstairs with a bit of messy hair that it all made sense. The two just looked at me like I was intruding before softening their glares.

"You totally ruined the movie flow dude…what do yah want?" Rachael asked as she paused the movie and I could clearly see some guy on the screen that looked like her dad almost without a shirt on. "What? Now you're into Jensen Ackles? I knew you were gay! How's Charlie taking this?" I heard Jenn laugh and I just looked at her shaking my head.

"That's just it, she's here with some…new woman and you need to behave. No comments or you and your brother are gone. So…please, behave." I warned and she just nodded a little slowly. Jenn just looked over at her and they continued the movie. Okay, that was weird. Since when do they ever hang out at all? They both hate chicks, especially Rachael. I shook my head as I headed downstairs seeing Charlie walk through the door. I couldn't help but smile but it dropped the moment I had seen the second woman walk through the door. She made me stop dead in my tracks, she even looked like a bitch. She was a short lady with shoulder length chestnut colored hair that was all curly. She was wearing a short navy blue skirt with a matching top and thick black rimmed glasses. She was holding a clipboard almost like Charlie does when she comes for her visits. I gulped as her eyes met mine and they seemed to pinch at my nerves making me even more nervous as hell.

"Charlotte McKenzie." was all she said in this nazzely voice as she reached out to shake my hand. Charlie stood beside her looking professional not smiling that smile. I just shook the woman's hand and she gave me a slight flirtatious smile. Okay...weird. She then turned to my brother and a face of disgust crossed her features as she shook his hand completely ignoring Dakota. "I'm here to inspect the household and interview the children; are they here at the moment?"

"Uhh..one of them is. The other went out." Dean replied acting normal.

"Went out where?" she asked strict and I just exchanged glances with Charlie who rolled her eyes at this woman. I could tell she wasn't a fan and she was right, this lady was a bitch.

"Ryan went out for a walk." Charlotte sighed in annoyance before pushing her hair from her face and started to walk around like she owned the place. Charlie just followed her turning slightly mouthing the word 'sorry' before turning back. She first scanned the kitchen for things, any little thing that could throw us back into the slammer and have the kids in custody. Once she finished that up she headed toward the living room and she made an effort to brush past me slightly before entering the living room. I shuttered as I headed toward the kitchen not even wanting to see any of this. All I wanted to do was take Charlie's hand, lead her out of the house and go out somewhere. I just wanted to be with her in that moment, it's all I could think about. She then began the process of heading upstairs and that's what made me have a pit in my stomach. There was so many things that she could stumble upon and I didn't want to her find. Weapons, hunts, folders...I just hoped I had put that box away. I started to grow edgy and I got up from my seat and began to follow them upstairs.

"So, this is Ryan's room?" I saw Charlie nod.

"Yup. They both have their own separate rooms and their own bathrooms as well. I've made sure of it each time I've been here." Charlotte gave Charlie a weird look before entering his room checking his stuff. Oh god I hope he didn't have any porn laying around or anything else for that matter. I glanced over his room when her back was turned to make sure that there was nothing she could find. My eyes landed on his pillow and I noticed something shining gleaming from it. I wasn't sure if it was a handle to a knife or a gun and I nearly fainted. Charlie glanced back at me and I motioned toward the pillow and she saw it to her face almost freezing in fear.

"Oh...shoot!" Charlotte turned around and faced Charlie who was looking down.

"Oh crap...I just lost my earring...how could I be so stupid...could you help me find it?" she asked looking over at her before bending to her knees feeling the carpet around her. Charlotte just sighed again and that made me want to deck her hard across the face.

"That's just who you are Charlie." She began helping her and Charlie headed toward the side of his bed. She stood up quickly grabbing the object and shoving it in her pocket.

"Found it...thanks." She smiled rising pretending to put it in her ear looking over at me. Charlotte smiled this nasty smile before heading out toward the hallway. Great. What else was she going to find. Charlie just walked over to me handing me the gun giving me a look as to say 'deal with it' before walking back with the bitch again. They walked out towards Rachael's room. The bitch didn't even knock, just barged in. Rachael is going to be pissed. Dean and I walked in after them to make sure Rachael says the right things.

"My god, why are you in bed like that?" The bitch said, her nose turned up at her a little.

"Bed rest. It happens when you have two buns in the oven instead of one." She shrugged trying not to bark at her for ruining the movie flow. She wrote something down and looked around the room. "What are you doing?" She asked watching the chick carefully. "Charlie what is she doing?"

"Inspecting your room." Charlie looked over at Rachael with a smile then turned her attention to Charlotte. "So what have your found?"

"That Rachael does not like to keep her room clean." She stated looking at the floor, the pile of clothes so high it almost reached her hip. Dean was about to defend but I had to step on his foot for him to shut up. She looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow before continuing on. "Were you planning on cleaning this up?" She sighed looked at Charlotte.

"You know I would but you see, this stomach isn't exactly fat. There's this thing called a guy who decided to show how much he loves me and a few hours later after exercising while on the bed-"

"Rachael!" Charlie hissed at her from behind Charlotte. Rach rolled her eyes crossing her arms as she looked at this woman. She did not look one ounce impressed and Jenn had a smirk on her face that faded when Charlie looked at her, she just looked down at the bed not wanting to say anything. Charlie shook her head as she watched what the bitch wrote down. "I see they have a lack of discipline, and respect!" she spat pretty much referring to Rachael being pregnant.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't exactly be completely respectable with twins inside of me at that sort of hormonal rage Ms. McKenzie." Charlie protected and the bitch just scoffed. Wait, twins?!

"Like you will ever find a man Charlie or even get pregnant for that matter; cause then I'd have to fire your ass for you even thinking about maternity leave." Charlie didn't say anything, she just looked down defeated. Wow. That really set me off. I really wanted to tell this bitch where to shove it but I couldn't because I didn't want to loose the kids. Dean was biting his lip from saying anything and I swear I could see Rachael getting ready to flip once she saw her rummaging around her desk. Jenn looked completely uncomfortable as she shifted in the bed a little. Charlotte flicked her attention to Jenn and eyed her questioningly.

"Wait. Who the hell are you?" she asked sharply adjusting her glasses.

"Umm…Jenn..ifer." she stumbled out; I could see she didn't like being put on the spot with people like her. She almost had this look in her eye that read clear that she didn't like this chick one bit and it was hurting her inside to say anything. "Why's that important? I'm just a friend." She wrote something down before looking back at her.

"So, you also befriend skanks. Is that why you became knocked up?" Rachael sighed.

"Yes, That's exactly why. Because I just don't know how to keep my legs closed. You know I realized I just absolutely love sex. I mean the way two people come together… in more ways then one. But you'll never experience that will you." Everyones face just dropped, Rachael was just blowing this. Charlotte was getting pissed you could tell. Her face was flushed and going into a shade of red I didn't know you could get too.

"It must have been your biological dad's fault you can't shut up, and your mother's fault for actually having you." Charlie turned and faced Charlotte.

"I don't think that's a fair thing to say Charlotte. Her parents are gone, you can't just say things like that." Charlotte's face turned back to normal and smiled a wicked smile.

"I can say what ever I like. It's not like you or anyone else can say anything. I have the power to remove the kids from their custody if I like, and fire you if you say anything to the board. But then again, it's your call." She turned towards us and cocked her head to one side. Dean looked like he was ready to go Kill Bill on her ass. "It was nice to meet all of you. Your report will be put in your file and maybe you'll get a call for a review from the head board. But who knows. I'll see my way out now." She swiftly passed all of us and out of the room. Charlie and Dakota walked out with her to make damn sure she wasn't doing anything funny, but we all knew she was. Dean and I looked at Rachael when the bitch was gone and sighed.

"What were you thinking?" Dean asked looking at her a little pissed. "You could have ruined everything."

"Dean, give her a break she's just acting like she usually is."

"Yeah, impulsive, she should start acting and thinking like an adult."

"She's seventeen dude."

"Yeah and a soon to be mom. She's got too-" 

"Dad!" She yelled. Rachael shook her head, looking down.

"I didn't mean to say all those things, but god damn it she pushed me. Did you not hear her? I was defending myself."

"With sarcasm?"

"Isn't that how the Winchester's do it?" She grinned a little. Dean looked down before sitting on the bed.

"You still shouldn't have said those things, god knows what she's gonna do now?"

"She's not going to do anything unless she's provoked." Charlie said walking back into the room. Dakota walked over and sat beside Rachael asking how she was doing. "Look. That was ridiculous what she did and the board won't exactly take what she said, most likely put the file in the review office, but half the time the reviews never get put into trial. We can get the file out after the next appointment hopefully." She sighed. "Guys, I am so sorry for all of this. She's the worse to talk to for 5 minutes try having her as a boss." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here and go get something to eat, you look like you need some time off from everything." I heard my mouth say. It was just a random thought, how did it get jumbled into actually talking. Charlie sighed this relived sigh and nodded. "Great." She walked over to me wrapping her arm around my waist and we walked out of Rach's room.

"Anywhere in particular you wanna go?"

"Hawaii please." I laughed a little walking downstairs. I was wracking my brain coming up with places to go. "You know what? Let's go somewhere a little bit closer. I know a place." She took my hand and walked out the door dragging me behind, quickly walking towards town. She was walking pretty quickly, with a huge smile on her face and I couldn't help but wonder where we were off to.

She walked through the center of town, onto a quiet little street I haven't seen before. The street was illuminated nicely with all the soft lights from the little shops and what not that decorated the sidewalks. We headed toward the end of the streets that seemed to have old looking houses, almost like the old Victorian style ones. We hadn't lived here in Salem for that long but I had taken a lot of walks and still had never stumbled upon this street, it was nice. She stopped at this tall old house, that had a wrap around porch with tables set up, string lights all around. 

"Where are we?" I asked looking at this house. 

"My Grandparent's Place." I looked at her for a moment, seriously? That's where we were?  

"Cool-" 

"That's what the place is called. There not actually my grandparents, though they sometimes act like it. I've known them since I was seven." She laughed a little, taking my hand, walking up the steps. She walked right in and smiled seeing this old couple. They were talking by the stairs, laughing, and generally, just looking happy being with each other. I wanted that with Charlie. She was the one I could see myself with. Now that I think about it, I couldn't see myself with anyone else, not even Jessica anymore. The older couple stopped talking and looked at us, well Charlie really. 

"Charlie." The woman shrieked walking over to her giving her a huge hug. "Who is this handsome young man." She looked up at me when she let go of Char. The old woman raised an eyebrow looking me up and down.  

"Melinda, calm yourself." Charlie laughed putting her head down for a second. "This is Sam." I could tell she didn't know what to call me, but I just smiled. 

"Hi." I stuck out my hand and she took it with a smile. 

"Well hello there. Are you Charlie's new boyfriend? Cause let me tell you, you look way better and more nicer than her old-" 

"Melinda!" She looked at her shocked before shaking her head. "Please. Can we just have dinner?" She laughed a little, embarrassed.  

"Sure. Jerry! Grab two menu's and some Jackson Triggs." She yelled. Jerry who was just behind her just nodded walking towards the kitchen. Melinda walked towards what looked like the family room. It looked just like a house, only had a lot more tables and chairs like a restaurant. She sat us down on the couch and smiled at us. "So how do you guys meet?" She asked sitting on the chair across from us. 

"Um well it's weird but um… I'm his brother's social worker for his kids." She smiled. "Long story." 

"Do I look like I'm going anywhere? I'm a 70 year old woman with nothing better to do than to serve customers."

"It's a twisted story Melinda. I don't think-" 

"Charlie, Start talking." Charlie looked at me with a 'Sorry' look and I just smiled. It was nice being here with them. Jerry came in and gave us the menu's and the wine. He sat down and Charlie started talking. It started from when the twins got taken from us then too us getting them back, (she knew it all, Ellen told her everything and she didn't care. She knew we weren't crazy, Just two people who really didn't deserve to go to jail, till she finally saw what we actually did that is. She thought of it as a joke before.) Then she started talking all the crap that happened today, Rachael's comments, made Melinda laugh, Jerry also. Charlie kept talking about our family; happy to have met us and how much she really liked me. I didn't realize how much she did till she just blank out said it. Melinda excused herself dragging Jerry along with her leaving us alone. 

"So, they're really nice people," I said with a smile. They were pretty cool. It was interesting how she knew them her whole life; them being like family to her. 

"Yeah, I love them, even though they are nosey sometimes. They mean well, that's all that matters." 

"How long did you say you've known them?" 

"Since I was seven. My grandparents were great friends with them. When they passed Melinda and Jerry kind of just became my grandparents. I love them, they're the best." I just smiled. That was like what Bobby did for us when Dean's and My dad died. He was our unofficial dad. Now he's getting really but he's still the same old sarcastic, lovable Bobby I've always known him as.

We ordered some food; Charlie got a burger and fries while I got some pasta. It was all comfort food, just like what your grandparents would make you. We stayed there talking about her work and mine. Talking about the three dogs she now has, and how she was thinking about adopting this little boy from a few cases ago. He was only 3 months old and not ready for adoption just yet but she knew she really wanted him, even if it would make her lose her job. She grew attached to him and whenever she goes to the hospital from another case she normally spends some time with him after. I couldn't help but smile at that. How caring she was for this little boy, she was going to be a great mom. She stopped talking and looked a me for a moment, she looked down about ready to ask me something and I gave her a little bit of a confused look. "Are you okay?" She nodded and smiled looking at me.

"Hey um… You know how you were talking to me about wanting to quit your job and become a lawyer?" I just nodded waiting to see where she was going with this one. "Okay well, One of our lawyers quit after this one case saying he couldn't take it anymore. I was just wondering, since you have at least some schooling in it and a teacher for law for at least what as long as the twins have been alive right? So could you… just for one case at least be my lawyer?" I just had to look at her, what was she asking me? "I know it's totally last minute and you don't have to but I'm totally strapped for a lawyer and this case is getting out of hand. I mean these parents clam we took their kid under false pretenses but we know what they really did but there doing a really good job of covering they're tracks and-"

"Charlie. Stop before you have a hernia." I laughed a little. "I'll do it." I took her hand in mine and smiled at her reassuringly. She looked up at me, leaning in and kissing me deeply. Thank god we were on a couch. I wrapped my arm around her waist having my other arm around her back, my hand running through her hair. She deepened the kiss every chance she got and I didn't mind at all. We were like that for a good ten minutes. I didn't realize till a little later that we were vertical on the couch and it wasn't until much later when we heard someone clear their throat. I jolted off of Charlie looking to see who it was. I felt like such a high schooler who was just caught. Melinda was in the door way with a smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow as she brought the food into the room. I could hear Charlie laugh as she got up from the couch fixing her hair.

"Thanks Melinda."

"No problem." She looked at me with a smile. "And Charlie, if you can't wait till you get home, you know where the spare bedroom is." She turned around walking away.

"Melinda!" She screeched now really embarrassed. She shook her head. "Oh boy." I just laughed a little as I started on the food. It was actually really amazing, better than Rachael's…. but I would never confess that to her face.

**A/N: Okay so Chapter 16 is finally up. Hope you liked it. =] PLEASE Review I love all of them no matter what. It makes my day seeing all of the reviews. I'm working on Chapter 17 right now so that will be up soon. Just remember, only a few more chapters before the end of this part of the Winchester's Tale. I still haven't found a name for the new one, Maybe you guys could help? Please suggest some, I have one already if you'd like to comment on if it's good. 'The Devil may care' . You like, you hate? Yes, no? Talk to me and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**

**Lauren [ L ]**


	17. Rumor Mill

Ryan POV

Monday Morning was slow. I mean it was all right since Belle was there but Jenn didn't want to have anything to do with me. She avoided me whenever possible and I hated it. I tried to talk to her a few times but she just shrugged or something. I knew she hated the fact that Belle was there. I knew I should do something with Belle but I just couldn't tell her to leave. The rest of the crew were all off in their own little world with the other chicks of what Rach calls the Skank Brigade, which wasn't good. During ISAP Jenn sat on the other end of the class room trying to stay focused, but every time I looked over at her she just looked dazed. I was feeling like complete shit on the inside. I can't believe I really did that to her. That's something I could see my dad doing, not me; this defiantly isn't me. I sighed looking at the board, trying to copy down something that was going to be on the exam or something. Talking about Sigmund Fraud and his redefinition of Sex Desire. Could that not hit me in the face more. I looked over at Jenn again who looked to be texting someone. I sighed looking back down, only to have Belle catch my attention with her smile. I smiled back before looking at the board. I wrote down the last of the stuff on the board before closing my notebook for the rest of class. I couldn't just sit there and pretend Jenn and I are all okay. I wished I never met Belle and that I could just go back to when Jenn and I were in Canada. That was an awesome week, having nothing but us in a city I didn't know. I missed that feeling. The bell rang for lunch and we all got up and walked out like robots. I could hear laughter and everyone having fun, but as I looked around for my friends, all of them had some chick with them by themselves. Even Jensen, wait woah. Jensen? She does not look like Rachael at all! He was talking really close with her, her hands all over him. Jensen leaning in and kissing her made me stop in the hallway dead in my tracks, some kid bumping into me; a little ninner who looked pissed scared when I looked down to see who it was.

"Sorry." Was all I said before walking away leaving the ninner alone. I walked towards Jensen and who looked like Heather and nodded towards him. "Hey Jensen, what's going on?"

"Nothing much just talking with Heather." Didn't look to much like just talking. I looked at Heather who did not look impressed at all. I ignored her and just turned my attention to Jensen. "Where's Rachael? I haven't seen her all day."

"Oh Heather didn't tell you?" I turned to her. "Why don't you fill him in on what happened, I hear you were involved in it,"

"Well, I didn't want to bring it up cause Jensen is her ex and all and I don't want him to hate her for what she did." She said playing the innocent act. After my walk, me thinking about what I did back at the house. I defiantly changed my opinion on things. She was a succubi. I thought she was just another slut like the rest of them, but now thinking about it … they all have to go. But how?

"What happened yesterday?" Jensen looked between Heather and I. She shrugged and I just rolled my eyes. My dad told me everything when I came home. About Rachael's interesting lunch, her appointment. I was to out of the loop from Belle that I didn't see any of it.

"Heather told Rachael that you and her broke up and Rachael wasn't liking that too much and then Heather started talking about her pregnancy." Jensen looked at Heather pissed.

"How could you do that too her? That was partly my fault as well."

"Whatever. She's out of your life now." "No she's not. That kid is half mine, she's going to be in my life forever."

"Kids." I stated. Obviously he was sucking to much face with her to know what was going on in his own life.

"What?" He snapped his head at me and looked totally confused. "What's with the plural," "You should have been at the appointment, then you would have known," I said looking at him in the eye. He softened his glance at me and looked down hurt.

"I shouldn't have done that." I shook my head.

"What are you talking about babe. She was the one that attacked me!" She moved closer to him. He looked up slightly. "She's insane. I mean she tried to kill me in front of the whole school!"

"You deserved it." I stated looking right at her. Her face twisted into this evil glance, her mouth twitching into a frown.

"What exactly did she do to you?"

"Tried to strangle me. I passed out because of her." Jensen shook his head more now looking more confused. He stepped back from her and looked at the both of us before walking away completely. When he was gone she looked at me with burning evil eyes.

"Stay away from us Winchester," I stepped back, she knew my last name. She said it in a low voice so no one could hear. "You and try anything, and I will personally kill not only your friends but your family as well." Her mouth had a slight playful smile in the massive frown. She turned her body around, her hair moving with her as she walked away, probably to go see her friends or something. I sighed walking away to go find someone to hang out with at lunch, maybe I'll just go home for lunch instead. I walked up to the third floor to grab my jacket and put my stuff in my small ass locker. I had my dad's old leather jacket he gave to me a long time ago. I can finally wear it without me looking like I'm swimming in it. I got down the stairs, seeing all my friends walking with their skanks, but I couldn't see Jenn at all. I dropped my head down as I walked out towards home. Maybe I could just hang out with my sister for lunch, haven't exactly done that in a while.

It was a pretty nice walk; a little cold but, in the time of global warming it was nice to know there was still a little bit of winter, even though now we were into spring. There was nothing but trees and apple pie looking houses surrounding me, keeping me into my thoughts. I couldn't help but have my thoughts swerve towards Jenn and I; our life, if we were to ever stay together. It sucked, I'm going off to collage possibly and god knows where she's going. We might end up at two separate schools doing separate things with different people. I hated that, I didn't want that at all. I shook my head trying not to think about it at all but every house I passed, I could see Jenn and I living there. A dog and a kid… Okay, what the hell am I thinking I'm only freaking 17 here give me a goddamned break! I turned the corner onto my street and basically ran the rest of the way. I need to talk to someone and help me stop thinking… period. I opened the door and basically slammed it throwing off my jacket and walking to the kitchen. I checked the cupboards for chips and cookies; found, all dressed and oreos. I went to the fridge and got two waters and milk. I picked up a cereal box and got a bowl, dumped it in as well as the milk. I went back to the cupboard, grabbed the peanut butter and the rest of the food from the counter. I should really tell Dakota how much I love her; giving us all this food. As I walked up the stairs I could hear some laughter coming from Rach's room. She should be alone, or at least have Aly with her. Dakota wouldn't be arriving till at least 12:30. I walked cautiously towards her room trying to decipher who's laugh I was hearing when it hit me. My favorite laugh; and voice. I stopped right at the doorway watching as Rachael and Jenn were talking about god knows what, laughing it up like they've known each other for years. Jenn was sprawled out on Rachael's bed, lying on her stomach looking at Rachael as she laid back talking about something. I didn't talk or move, just watched them having fun. Rachael laughed about something unknown. I heard my name so I'm sure they were talking about me, or me doing something stupid like she always talks about. She looked over and stopped laughing. 

"Hey Ry. I thought you'd be with the crew or something." 

"Oh um ... No I decided to come home and-" 

"I think I should just go." Jenn said getting up. I was about to say something but she beat me too it. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a smile to Rachael before turning to the doorway and started to walk out. 

"You don't have to leave, if you don't want to… I mean why don't we hang out or something." 

"I would rather hang out with someone a little more intelligible." She sighed before walking out completely. I turned to her retreating form. 

"Jenn come on. I'm sorry." She turned around and looked at me with a slight shake of the head. I knew she knew what I did with Belle. I could see it in her face. 

"Yeah… Me too." She turned right around and walked down the stairs. I just stayed in the hallway watching the stairs to see if she would come back up but the door to the outside confirmed that she wasn't going to come back any time soon, while I was there at least. I walked into Rachael's room and sat on the bed slowly feeling even more like crap. She was right. I should have known, and I got sucked in; Belle was good. 

"Hey." Rachael said in a low sorrowful voice. I cleared my throat and sighed as I opened the chip bag. 

"I got some food for us." I smiled trying not to think about what just happened. "So how was your day?" 

"Slept, watched some stupid soap opera and talked to Jenn. Now I'm just chillin with my brother," She smiled a little. "What did you bring me?" 

"Oreos and peanut butter with chips and water," Rachael grabbed at the cookies and peanut butter, opening the jab and diving right in. After watching the Parent Trap, she's been in love with Oreos and peanut butter. "So how was your day besides getting ignored by Jenn," I just gave her a look that said it all and she knew it too. "I see. Well you know, you can always just skip the rest of the day and be with me?" She grinned. I shook my head and ate some of my cereal. 

"Nah, Sam will rip me too shit if I don't go to his class. And I think I have a test in Media Studies." She nodded her head with a slight sigh. "But after school I'll totally hang out with you, watch a movie, do whatever you want." That made her smile a little. I realized I missed hanging out with her like we used to. Like back in Kansas when that's all we did. I mean when we were in school we didn't hang out much since she had her friends and they really hated mine. But after school it was like the Ryan and Rachael Show. We would be inseparable; Skating around, playing football, just having fun with each other. 

_"Dude, football after school right?" Rachael asked as she passed me in the hall of our old high school. It was a pretty shitty and small high school, you couldn't avoid people if you tried, but we were generally an okay bunch of people. Not too many fights.  _

_"Your getting your ass kicked again Winchester." I shouted back at her. She grinned and laughed a little. _

_"In your dreams Winchester," She winked at me as she kept walking with her friends. Her backwards walking wasn't healthy in the fact that she could easy fall and kill someone… or herself. Don't laugh it has been done before. Only she just put the guy in traction. _

_"Loser does dishes for a month." Her mouth opened shocked at what I said than she stuck her tongue out at me. _

_"Fine, Winner gets 100 bucks." She stopped just at the door to walk out of the hallway. _

_"What in the hell do you need 100 dollars for?" She grinned.  _

_"Just, never mind. Deal?" I shook my head.  _

_"You're a retard you know that?" She nodded and laughed. _

_"So are you. You are my twin." _

_"And I so dearly hoped I wasn't." She scrunched up her nose before opening the door with her butt. _

_"You're going down Ryan." _

_"And you're doing the dishes." She shook her head before walking away from me. I looked down before back at my locker. I couldn't wait till after school. Screw my friends; I'd rather be with my sister._

We sat there eating our food and watching tv. I think it was another soap... Days of our lives or something like that? They were talking about Sam and Eric Brady and how much they were alike since they were twins and how close they were I think.. or at least that's what I was thinking about. Cause all I could see was The Ryan and Rachael Show playing in my head.

_"Your it!" I yelled as I tackled Rachael down to the ground. We were playing tag for the passed 2 hours and still going. We were so bored all day and we finally figured it out. You'd think for two 8 year olds we could think of this earlier, but no, we thought about everything else but tag. It was just the two of us playing, we wanted dad to play but he was too tired from a business trip to play, and Sammy wasn't here, I think my dad said he was getting all fixed up or something. Uncle Bobby just left which left just my dad in bed and us out in the backyard playing. It was getting late but we weren't that tired. The sun was going down, which made a nice orange glow in the backyard. Rachael got up from the spot I tackled her on. I was getting so much taller than her, which was a good thing since for the past 8 years of my life she was taller than me. I got in some tackling lessons from Mason who's on his schools football team. He's a few years older than us and totally rocks, teaching me football, along with my dad of course and also teaching me how to shoot his BB gun. He said it was important but I shouldn't tell my dad so I never actually did. _

_"Your gonna get it." She shouted at my running form away from her. She looked pissed as she ran after me. I ran around the front to go hide. She was good at catching me when I ran, just kinda stupid in trying to find me when I hide. I found a perfect spot across the street at old Ms. Kelly's house. She was mean but always went to bed before 5 anyway. I started running across the street to get away from Rachael who was now running to the front as well. I only got to the middle of the road before I heard some screeching tires. I turned my head to see where it was coming from, only realizing it was headed towards me. The last thing I remember was horrible pain in my chest, arm and leg with black all around me. Rachael was screaming and crying and I think I could hear my dad rush out to see what was going on._ 

I shook my head trying to forget the screech of the car tires as I looked at Rachael, who was just staring at me. I shrugged before taking a bite of cereal only to find it was soggy and not that appetizing. I spat it out and made a face, making Rach laugh a little. I put the bowl down looking at her clock. Shit. It was 12:10. Class already started and I wasted my whole lunch hour day dreaming. Where the hell was I? "Why didn't you tell me it was 12:10?" I asked getting off the bed. I looked at the TV, the soap was over and now was onto some talk show with some random chick. 

"I tried you kept staring off into space. You said something but I couldn't exactly hear it." I shook my head thinking back to the memory I was dreaming about. 

"Shit, whatever. I'll see you later... if Mrs. Duang doesn't kill me first." She was my bitchy Media studies teacher who was always on my case about stuff. I think we have a test now which sucks cause I don't even know what it's on. I raced down the stairs, put on my coat and booked it back to school to get my stuff. By the time I got to my locker it was already 12:20 and the test was probably half over. Damn. I took my stuff, ditched my jacket, and I think I forgot to lock my locker as I raced down the stairs to get to my classroom. When I was in the door, my teacher just looked at me with a slight shake of the head. 

"Your late," 

"I know. I was with my sister waiting till my dad's friend came to be with her," Her eyebrow raised and she looked at me unimpressed. "What? It's true. My sisters on bed rest and she can't be alone." Mrs. Duang just sighed and looked down. 

"Just, sit down and get your test done." Easier said then done. I sat down at my seat and started my test coming up with nothing on the answers. I tapped my pencil on the table for a moment thinking till I started hearing murmurs. 

"Yeah, she was expelled. Poor Heather, I heard she was in the hospital all night almost dead." I heard one chick say in this really valley girl speech.  

"And I heard, this wasn't the first time little miss freak out tried to kill someone. Apparently, I heard from someone I know in Kansas that Rachael tried to kill her teacher because he wouldn't give her a better grade... and sex." She whispered the last part but I heard it. I tried so hard not to get up from my spot and kick the crap out of her, so I just sat back and listened to the rumors. 

"It's not even Jensen's... I heard it's really Ryan's. What a whore." 

"Ryan's? really?" 

"That's what they do in Kansas right?" They snickered looking at me. I shook my head looking at my page, but I could still see them from the corner of my eye. 

"Jensen couldn't break up with Rachael cause he was scared she would kill him so Heather did it and look where she ended up." Another group of girls were saying.

"I mean I can agree with Jensen, she is a scary chick. Why would he ever want to be with her in the first place?" 

"He just felt sorry for her because she was such a loner at her last school." Another said. I kept tapping my pencil trying to keep my thoughts on my test instead. 

"Heather-" 

"Jensen-" 

"Ryan-" 

"Rachael-" 

"What a whore-" Was all I could hear through out the whole class. It was like I was watching a movie and the surround sound was turned up. Everyone was talking and it was like I wasn't even there. They didn't care if I heard, they wanted me to hear it. I couldn't finish my test with everyone talking like this, it was to much. The teacher came around to collect my test, but all I wrote was my name. 'Ryan Moore'. I debated on just putting Winchester for kicks, maybe get them started on talking about something else. I was a Winchester, and a Winchester doesn't take shit from no one. I was getting pissed. Everyone was trying to worm they're way into our lives, the lives of the Moore's. If everyone really knew who we were, no one would be talking, everyone would be in fear of talking. I wanted that right now. I wanted them to stop talking about my sister like she was some whore who can't contain herself. It wasn't like she wanted this. No one wanted this, it just happened and their making a big deal about nothing. 

"Mrs.? You know how you should us footage of the Winchester's. And you said that they might have escaped, where would they go?" She sighed sitting on her desk. 

"Why don't you let Ryan tell us?" Heather said from the back of class. We all turned to her, even me. What was she doing? She had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, looking at me. 

"Why would I know?" 

"You look just like Dean Winchester, it's almost uncanny. Who knows you might actually be related to him." 

"Dean Winchester never had kids." I stated in matter-of-factly. Sure I wished I could tell people my real name and be proud, but hell no. I didn't want us to be caught. I'm still on the FBI file for hacking into their database. 

"Really? I thought he had twins. A girl and a boy." Her smirk had an evil twist too it. She kept staring at me like she was waiting for me to crack, but I wasn't about to give in to her games. "I mean, they would be about our age too, 2008, the same time he fell off the map for a good year or so, am I right Mrs. Duang?" I turned to the teacher and she nodded. Shit, this isn't good. 

"You are right Heather. But if your suggesting Ryan is the child of a Winchester then I think that is a little far fetched. The Winchesters, though stupid enough to get caught a few times, they haven't been in the media for months, and before that years. You think with having kids they would be reckless enough to get caught. Maybe jail or something to put them in the media." She stated. were not reckless... well we are, just not enough to put us in the news... except for the little brawl outside the school two days ago; but that was Ryan Moore that did that, not Winchester. 

"I still have my suspicions... And rumors." She smiled sweetly at me. I wanted to kill her, I really did, but no in front of all these people. 

"Okay. What's with everyone's fascination with the Winchesters?" 

"Were just severely interested." Heather said not even looking away from my glare. 

"Okay, well since everyone is so interested in the Winchesters... I'm going to make that a project. You can do whatever you want. Use media such as news articles, videos... anything you can find for the project." My heart stopped. What is she doing? Were fucked... no scratch that were are more fucked than that. I could feel my face getting pale as I looked over at Heather. She just kept with the smirk, growing more twistedly evil with every second. The teacher just kept going with the project, I couldn't stay here and listen to this. A project on my family... sure, I'd probably get an A, but we would get found out, and hunted down. I just sat in my seat. Not saying anything, not even moving. I couldn't, I was too scared the second I move, I was done. The rest of the hour was just listening to my name being said, over and over, more rumors, more gossip, it was like my whole world was an open book and I was the best seller. The bell rung and everyone got out of the class, talking more. I shook my head as I put my stuff in my bag and got up slowly; the last one out. I was actually glad to be going into my uncles class, there were only a few problems... I would probably be ignored by Jenn and.... Heather and the skank brigade. Great. It was a short walk to class, only a few steps and I was there. Sammy was sitting at his desk quite involved in a stupid book while we piled into class. As I feared, Jenn didn't even look up when I walked in and sat beside her, and every single one of Heather's friends were in class, sitting at the back talking. I looked over at Jenn and sighed, really wanting to talk to her about our predicament. The bell rung and Sam finally took his nose out of the book. 

"So where did we leave off last week?" I turned to Jenn tuning out my uncle. 

"Jenn, can I talk to you?" She just opened her notebook and took out her pen. I could still see the hurt in her eyes. "Jenn please." She sighed as she looked at my uncle and started to write something down.  

"Starting this week were going to be doing Mock Trials." There were a lot of chatter after that, excitement filled the room. "Alright guys now..." I tuned him out again. 

"Jenn please?" I asked a little harshly trying to get her attention, a little annoyed now. 

"No." She said simply not even looking at me. I looked down at my empty desk. 

"So I'm going to be assigning the roles of the participants in each case. Half will be the Jury while the rest of you will be assigned as either the Defense Lawyer, the Accused, The Witnesses, and Etc. I will be the Judge of each case." I looked back at Jenn with sad eyes trying to get her to talk to me. 

"Jenn please. I just- Look I'm sorry-" 

"Your sorry?" She scoffed. "Look, I don't care what the hell you were doing... it was more of what you were doing it with."  

"I know, that's why I'm saying sorry. I'm an idiot-" 

"You can say that again." She didn't even look at me just looked at my uncle. 

"I'm an idiot. I should have known, but I got sucked into it and-" 

"Ryan should be the Murder. We all know he can play the best kind." Belle said with an eyebrow raised smirking at me. Jenn looked at Belle for a split second before rolling her eyes looking back down at her page. She started tapping her pen on her page, and bouncing her leg, meaning she was pissed. I turned back to Jenn ignoring her comment all together.  

"Jenn. Please just forgive me-"  

"He can be a Winchester... cause we all know he can play that part well." Heather said in this really slutty way, a slight giggle escaped her. Jenn had enough and slammed her pen on her desk, getting up and turning around swiftly. 

"Do you know how to EVER keep your fucking mouth shut! I know it's constantly open from your work place at the Corner of Blow and Job but seriously, were in class keep it closed!" I glanced over at the front of the class to see my uncles reaction, but it was more of the Vice principals reaction I got. He was standing right in the doorway when I looked over, his round... fat figure just glaring at her. I turned to Jenn to see if she noticed; but she didn't. "It's bad enough I have to smell your STD's and see them crawling all over you, getting them everywhere, but I don't want to have to hear you at the same time." 

"Jennifer." The VP warned. 

"Did you hear what she said to me? It's was horrible. I mean first I get attacked by your crazy best friend, getting her own personal STD's on me, but now I'm getting verbally harassed by you?" 

"Wow, big words for you... and without a dictionary. Your parent's must be proud." Heather scoffed putting her hand on her hip. 

"Well at least I have them... yours just dumped you off didn't they... well at least your mother did. Your father is stuck with you, only enjoying your-" Jenn didn't even let her finish that sentence as she plowed through Heather's friends, moving her fist up to start swinging. 

"Jennifer!" The VP shouted but again... Jenn didn't hear. In that second Jenn's fist connected with Heather's jaw making an interesting cracking noise, but she didn't stop there. Jenn kept swinging punching Heather in the eye, cheek, nose, man it was an awesome sight to see. I was so into what Jenn was doing I didn't even see Sam come up behind her and pry her off of Heather. Jenn was now kicking and flailing around trying to get out of Sam's grasp. 

"Sam let me go!" She said shooting daggers at heather who lay on the floor trying to get up, but she was so used to that position, it was probably comfortable for her. 

"No." He only said taking her out of class. I walked over to the door to see what was going to happen. Everyone of Heather's friends were trying to help her, the rest of the guys were just laughing and having a grand old time, probably thinking dirty thoughts by now. I could hear the VP start freaking out yelling right in the hallway. He was so furious that I could barley comprehend but what I did was clear as day. 

"Your suspended!" there was pure silence from the class trying to hear what was going to happen. Jenn walked right into class looking right into my eyes, walking to her desk. 

"Fine. I didn't want to be in a class full of assholes anyway." She sighed getting her stuff together walking out without another word.

Sam POV 

Wow... did not see that one coming. I swear these last couple of days have been the most eventful few days I've ever had at this school. The VP walked back into class to see if Heather was okay and while he was talking to her I sat back at my desk and took my book out.... there was no way in hell I was going to get back on track with what I was going to teach. I could hear the VP's voice talking before he walked over to my desk. 

"Any other problems.... call the office next time." I shrugged still looking at my book. Man I hated that guy. He sighed walking away and I just kept my glance at my book as the class kept talking about what just happened. I was sitting there for a good 15 minutes just reading getting ready for when my class would shut up. At the corner of my eye I could see Ryan just sitting there all alone. It was sad, poor Ryan. I was about to go up to talk to him when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and noticed Dakota standing right in the doorway. She smiled at me with her smile and I nodded walking over to the doorway to talk to her. 

"What are you doing here?" She shrugged looking at the room. "I thought you were supposed to be with Rachael?"  

"I was but Jenn came over and I needed to be here anyway. She filled me in." I nodded looking around the class. Heather looked like she recovered quickly laughing it up with her friends and having a great time. "Now if you excuse me I gotta talk to Ryan." She walked into the class, getting whistles again but she ignored them walking over to Ryan. I sighed before walking back to the desk again waiting.  

It was about ready for the bell to go for everyone to get out of class. Dakota had stayed the rest of the class to talk to everyone about what had happened. As the time droned on Dakota stopped talking and the room became silent just writing or doodling, something else but talking. She sighed as she walked to my desk looking at me. 

"You know what we have to do right?" I looked up at her with a confused look, what did she mean? "About the things in your room?" I looked around, I couldn't see anything wrong. Dakota just shook her head and put her hand on her forehead. "Sam. The Things in your room that need to be taken out."  

"Dakota I-" 

"The succubi Sam." She said in a low growl so no one could hear. I just stopped thinking about what she had just stated. There were succubi in the room- Wait... She knew about Succubi?! 

"How'd you-" 

"I've been tracking them. Their all after Ryan and his friends. We need to take them out... Today." I was still in shock that she knew about them.. and that there was succubi in my room. I nodded slowly not saying a think so I wouldn't look like an idiot, even though I probably look like one now. The bell run and everyone started to leave. I got up from my chair and cleared my throat. 

"Heather, Belle, Jordan, Anna, Elisa and Ryan, could you all stay after class?" The girls heads al shot up at once and stopped what they were all doing. The rest of the class walked out leaving just us. I looked at Dakota who was just standing there. She was a hunter, how could we have missed that. Normally we can detect that the second we meet a person... but her? She was different. It was a normal person, not as apple pie than the others but now I could understand why. She just looked at the girls with this smile that didn't seem evil at all, the way she can manipulate your thoughts, Dakota was good.  

"So I just wanted to know how you are Heather. I heard about the little scuffle between you and Jenn. That was a little uncalled for don't you think?" 

"Yeah, your telling me. She was like a crazy wild thing. She should be put on a leash." Yeah and so should the girls. Dakota walked over to them and sighed. 

"But it's not like you haven't had your own share of wild moments." 

"What are you talking about?" Heather cocked her head to one side and looked at her confused, like she didn't know anything. 

"Well your comments in class, the way you wormed your way into a relationship and ripped it to shit leaving a nice girl alone to fend for herself while she's at her most vulnerable."  

"Seriously Dakota, I have no idea what your talking about." She scoffed a little looking at her friends. 

"I'm sure you don't. How's Jensen by the way? Killed him yet? Or are you waiting for the right moment to kill him." Heather laughed her wicked laugh. I looked over at Ryan who was fishing around his backpack for his gun he never leaves home without. 

"Wouldn't do that Winchester." Heather looked at Ryan squinting them a little throwing him against the wall effortlessly just by looking at him. I thought only demons did that? Please tell me were not dealing with more hybrids. We couldn't even finish off the first ones we came across.

"Now. Dakota, if you would; let us go. We kind of all have some dates were going to be late for." 

"Your not going anywhere." In one motion Dakota took out her gun from the small of her back and looked at Heather and her crew. "Your not going anywhere but hell. I'm sure they'll just love you there." She was about to shoot when one of Heather's friends took the gun out of her hand and threw it on the opposite wall.  

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind." They started walking away with smiles on their faces. Ryan struggled to get off the wall. He started to squirmed moving his arms, pushing himself off the wall before moving absolutely off. The crew just stopped and looked at them.   

"And the little prodigy finally gets his act together." She said with a grin. Ryan shook his head walking towards them, tensing up his fists.   

"I'm no prodigy. I'm just a kid with fucked up abilities." He did have a point. He was like me, he never wanted to use what he had cause all it brought was nothing but misery. It sucked but sometimes you just have to use it.  

"What are you saying, you don't want to be what we want you to be." 

"Exactly. It's stupid and it will Always escalate. It's retarded. And I really don't want to be on your side of whatever it is thats gonna come. If it's ever going to come."  

"Just wait Winchester. It's coming. After the downfall of your uncle, we needed a new leader. That's where Lilith comes in. At least she does what's right, but she's getting to weak. You easily over power her, why do you think she doesn't come after you." We didn't say anything. She could have something for us. "But you don't use your abilities so you could say bye bye to that power." She shrugged with a smirk.   

"Were not doing this to annoy you. Were doing this to tell you what's to come." Belle said stepping away from the group walking towards Ryan. I could see him roll his eyes and step away from her.  

"Don't even go there Belle you know what your doing. Hell I know what your doing. You don't want me to kill you and that's exactly what I intend to do. You made me cheat. You made my girlfriend pissed off at me. And YOU broke apart the two people who should never have been broken up in the first place." Speak of the devil... Jensen walked in knowing what was going on somehow. He just stood there looking at the succubi.

"I just want you to know I hate you all and I can't wait to kill you." He said in this calm way that kinda freaked me out.  

"Your not being very nice to the people who just gave you some really valuable information." 

"Your not people, your things who like to sell themselves for kicks. Your worse than Prostitutes cause at least they know what they're doing is wrong." Heather crossed her arms and looked at him pissed. He sighed raising his hand, a wobbly gun started to float around on the other end of the room, floating upwards. I just watched the gun floating. Dakota just looked maximum confused not knowing why the gun was floating. I watched Ryan concentrate, we needed him to focus so no one moved, well at least the good guys didn't. Belle walked towards him as Heather walked towards the gun.  

"Ryan. Come on. You can't do it. It takes a long time to learn how to levitate things."  

"Watch me." He concentrated harder. His nose started to bleed a little as the gun shot across the room into his hand. He cocked it with one motion, not even waiting and marveling over the fact that he did that. He pointed the gun at Bell and she backed up. Heather looked shocked that he could actually do that. She looked at Heather then Belle then the other skanks around. "Who's first?" He had an even eviler voice.  

"Let's talk about this. Please Ry, just put down the gun." Belle said with this shaky voice. Ryan just shook his head, squeezing on the trigger and in less than a second there was a loud bang from the gun and a body falling right to the ground. His face never changed, it was the same scary face he had on the whole time. This wasn't like Ryan at all. He could kill supernatural things but when it came to supernatural things with a human face, it just doesn't happen. He watched over Belle's body to make sure it wouldn't move. Jensen didn't think twice before taking out his gun. I looked over at Dakota who had the annoyed hunter look, yeah we defiantly stole her hunt. 

"That wasn't very nice Ryan, you should-" 

"Why don't you just shut up and the world will be a better place for at least 5 minutes. There won't be as many STD's floating around in the world." Ryan spatted back. She just glared at him unimpressed watching what exactly he would do.  

"Guys I would love for you to help me but I really got it thanks-" Dakota smiled looking at both Ryan and I, but we stayed unmoved. We didn't really know what else to do. We couldn't have Ryan start shooting at random, he'd might get a little too carried away. It was like a western movie, no one moved, or said anything but had the two guns drawn, and Dakota looking annoyed. 

"Look, were just like you, only we have an amped up sex drive. We don't want to cause harm-" 

"Yet you do, and you did." Jensen said in a low growl. He had an urge to start shooting as well. Anna sighed looking down. Knowing her fate was going to be like Belle's.  

"Please. We just want to-" 

"Anna? There you are." We heard from the door. Dakota groaned out loud slumping a little. I looked at the door and saw Tyler standing there, well more like coming into the room. Ryan and Jensen quickly put away their guns-ah shit Belle's body is laying in a pool of blood in the middle of the floor. "I've been-What the hell is Belle doing on the ground dead!" He shouted. I walked towards the door closing it quickly guarding it from anyone. 

"It's just-" 

"Tyler, oh my god, help me. Their insane. All of them, they all want to kill us. Belle was just trying to help us but they killed her!" Anna screeched putting on this whole show, What a poser. He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist.  

"What are you talking about? They wouldn't-" He looked at Jensen and Ryan who looked like they were gonna kill the chicks. "Guys what's going on?"

"First of all; Anna … isn't exactly innocent herself, are you? Your warped Ty and you got to snap out of it before it kills you."  

"Are you serious? Ryan why can't you just let other people be happy for a change. I see you with Jenn all the time and what do I get-" 

"Friends who won't kill you after they sleep with you." Jensen said with a sigh. "Tyler, your going to find someone who you actually like." 

"I did. After you broke up with her." He said looking down. Jensen just stopped and looked at him. "Who knew she was actually pregnant with your kid." 

"Look dude, I'm sorry. It's not like we meant for this to happen. I'm sure if what happened in September was changed you could have been with her, and that kinda hurts thinking about it." 

"Yeah but you were the one that got the girl, and I had to sit back for months watching you with her, and Jenn with Ryan. Finally I'm happy and-" 

"God, can we stop with this whole, poor me thing? It's getting old." Heather said sighing annoyingly at him. "Seriously Tyler your pathetic. If you really wanted to get laid that bad you should have found yourself a hooker, or fucked Anna earlier." Tyler just looked over at Heather. 

"What was that about?" 

"It's pure fact Tyler, you need us. We need you. You fuck us. We get what you give us. You die. And we get to make more of us." 

"Yeah cause your all sluts." Ryan spat out looking at her.  

"What are you even saying Heather, your making no sense." 

"He doesn't know… does he?" Heather smirked. "You don't know what we actually are, or what were capable of."  

"Heather." I warned. "Please don't."  

"Don't what? Tell him were Succubi?" She pretended to be shocked. "Oops, I think I just did." 

"Your what?" He looked so confused. "What is-" 

"Basically there skanks. They screw and screw and screw until the poor bastard they're doing is dead," Dakota looked at all of them. "They look just like us only they have the power to have sex with you until you die and the sex isn't pretty." 

"Shut up." One of the succubi said from the back. "Were freakin awesome, don't even say were not." 

"Your not." Dakota said in a monotone voice.  

"Your just-" 

"Jealous? Sorry Princess. I'm happy not being a skanky succubi." 

"But being a skanky-"  

"Just shut up. I'm not in debt anymore." She turned too me and sighed. "Sam I think this is time for-" She didn't get to finish the sentence before we heard another gun shot. We turned our attention to see Ryan have his gun raised and pointed to an empty space. I looked down and saw Jordan on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her body. "Ryan!" Dakota yelled. "Could you at least-" Again another sentence ruined as Heather started running at Ryan. Jensen blocked her jump and took her to the ground giving her a few punches which she deserved.  

"Dude what the hell! She's a girl-" Tyler yelled at him but Jensen just looked up at him with a pissed off but sad look. I wish I could have done something, there wasn't much for me to do but guard the door and hope no one hears the gun shots. Heather tried to get up but Jensen kept her down by her neck taking out his gun, shooting her right between the eyes. He got up quickly shooting her in the heart before looking at Tyler again who was now having a bit of trouble with Anna. Seems as though when Jensen pulled the trigger at Heather's dirty face Anna started freaking and attacking Tyler, pinning him down ready to do anything to him. The two other girls weren't looking too impressed either and started to go after Ryan and Jensen. Dakota didn't waste time taking her gun and pointing it at the one heading for Ryan. He had his gun pointed at her as well and both shot the little slut down to the ground right next to her leader. The pools of blood getting bigger. This was going to be a bitch to clean up. I just had to watch to make sure that all this, was just going to stay with us. Elisa was the last one and she packed a punch, literally. She was actually taking a few good swings at Jensen's face. He was taking them like a champ at least, trying to hold her back from her crazy antics. Neither Ryan nor Dakota could get a clear shot at her without shooting Jensen either in the hand, which completely sucks; I would know. Or the arm which sucks a lot more.  

"Will you shoot her already!" He shouted at them. I could see their guns move to get a good shot. Either way, he was going to get a bullet in him.  

"Fuck." I heard Ryan groan before squeezing the trigger. He did that a couple of times. Blood pouring out of Elisa's wounds and Jensen's. Elisa got it at the side of the head, and by the rib cage, while Jensen got it in the arm, ouch. He dropped Elisa onto him and he made an 'oomph' sound. Guess she wasn't as light as I thought. He kicked her off of him as Ryan and Dakota aimed for Tyler. Again, odds were not in the guys favor as anyway they tried to aim, he would get shot. Dakota sighed before stepping over the other bodies to get a better shot. Anna was flaying around, her hand wrapped around his neck, squeezing tight as the other was punching him hard. We could all see he was loosing oxygen and needed her off of him fast. Ryan and Dakota walked around till both stopped shooting in the process. In the back of Anna's head, and all the way down her back. She looked like Swiss cheese. Both Tyler and Anna lay there motionless on top of the tables. "Well doesn't that look nice." Dakota said sarcastically before kicking Anna's lifeless body off of Tyler onto the ground with her foot. She put the safety on the gun and tucked it in the small of her back.  

"How am I going to explain this one?" 

"Triple murder suicide pact? I hear their all the rage now a days amongst teens." Dakota shrugged before taking out her cell. "Were gonna need Coca-Cola." 

"Why?" Jensen asked through he pain. 

"It gets blood out from almost any sort of surface. It's what the cops use for when people get smoked by cars and get splatter everywhere." She started to dial a number while I just sat there looking at all the blood, and dead bodies. Ryan started to help Jensen up as Tyler just laid there trying to grasp what just happened. "Hey Dean? Yeah can you come to the school, there was a little bit of an accident. No, no, were fine, well Jensen was shot, but it was worth it. No not in that sense, look you'll see when you get here, but just bring some plastic bags? No, like body bags type bags. Yeah, Ryan is here. Yyyeaaaahhhh… look you'll see when you come… oh and bring the shovels and- yeah that too. Okay. See you soon." She closed her phone and smiled. "See, no problem." I looked over at Ryan, Jensen and Tyler who were talking. "No one can leave until-" 

"Hey Sam, I got off work early and-" I heard Charlie's voice say from the door. I turned around just to see her facial reaction to the blood bath. "Oh my. Looks like I came at a very wrong time."  

"No, you came at a perfect time. We need your car." Dakota said from behind me. All I could see was Charlie's eyes go wide. 

"Why?" This was going to be fun to explain.


	18. Death of the skanks

Dean POV

I get a call from Dakota to bring body bags.... Why does she need body bags? She didn't tell me anything about why, just that something happened at the school. God knows that Ryan shot up the school, oh god what if he did, this is bad this is really bad. I had to drive all the way home just to get the bags, shovels and probably the med kit for Jensen. As I ran through the doors I heard laughing from the family room. I turned my attention to the laughing instead. Rachael was laying on the couch next to Jenn laughing at something stupid happening on TV.

"What the hell are you doing down here? I told you to stay in bed?" She looked up at me, a carton of Ben and Jerry's in her hand as she shrugged.

"I got bored and migrated south for the spring where the food is." She took a big spoonful of ice cream and ate it, some of the melted ice cream dribbled down the side of her mouth before she whipped it off. "My feet were off the ground. It took an hour but we figured out a system." Jenn started laughing at it. Whatever happened, I don't want to know.

"Just, stay there till I get home. Something happened at the school and now they need-"

"Body bags I'm hoping." Jenn sighed taking a few chips from the bag beside her.

"In fact-" I was cut off by the sound of Smoke On The Water playing on my phone.

"Dad get a new ring tone. Honestly." Rachael said with a sigh. I shrugged taking it out of my pocket and opening it.

"Yeah?"

"The blood is kind of turning into a lake than a pool." Sam's voice rang out. I shook my head walking away from the girls towards the closet.

"What the hell happened over there?" I asked stopping from getting anything.

"Well you see Dakota came into my class and told me there were Succubi in my room and what do you know, she was right." He laughed nervously. I wasn't impressed.

"How the hell does she know-" "Dean she's a hunter. I thought she would have told you by now." She's a hunter? She's a- Why didn't she tell me that!

"Look we'll tell you later what's going on but you gotta hurry, if someone comes in here not only would the police will be called but the CIA, FBI and probably SWAT."

"Your school is too anal you know that?" Sam sighed an annoyed sigh.

"I know. Look just get here before the principal decides to actually waddle out of her office."

"What is she like a penguin or somet-"

"Dean! Just...please!" Sammy, always the one to ruin the fun. I inwardly sighed in annoyance before agreeing and hanging up the phone.

"Okay guys, I'll be back. Got to go help Kill Joy and the rest of the clan."

"Hey, bring us back a severed slut head please!" Rachael called out. WHAT?!

"What the hell for?!"

"Batting practice..." I could see the grin form on her face.

"Wait...no. Then you'd STD infect the bat Rach, that wont work."

"Oh...damn. Nevermind...just kick one a few times for me please...with plastic on your foot, Dakota wouldn't be to ha-"

"Good-bye Rach." I quickly turned around with a slight roll hearing a few more laughs as I closed the door. This was getting weird. My daughter and Jenn suddenly buddy buddy? I think they're just high. Yeah, just high.

The stuff in the back of the car, rolling around making some noise. Were committing another crime ... we're gonna have to move again. The blaring music was helping my thoughts calm down, thinking about what the hell happened in that classroom and what I was about to walk in on; It's probably not going to be pretty I betting. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm of The Blue Oyster Cult's 'Don't fear the reaper' Good beat and pretty good song all around. As I pulled up to the school I could see a few cars still in the parking lot but no cops thank god. I had to leave most of the stuff in the car but the med kit, keeping it hidden in my jacket. I walked in, passing the office and two of the administrational staff. I looked back for a second to see them looking back at me, One really looking at me. With the seductive eyes and little smile… This one wasn't a chick. I looked back just as quick shaking my head in shock. Do I really over compensate like Sammy said? Oh god I'm loosing it, I know I am. I could hear them talk as I walked as fast as I could up the stairs not looking at them any more. I looked at the plaques on the wall to see where the law rooms were. I walked to the right hallway and looked into each classroom. The one with the paper covering it, that's gotta be Sam's. I knocked on the door and waited. There was a very long waiting period which meant something bad was happening behind that door. I knocked again but this time I told him it was me. The instant I stopped talking the door opened and a hand took my jacket and pulled me inside.

"Ey, woah. This jacket is vintage, Watch where your putting your hands," I looked at Sam who grabbed me. He closed the door quickly behind me and just stared at me. I looked around the standardized room that brought back so many memories, only when I reached the floor it had an ocean of blood and bodies all over the damn place. "Can you say Apocalypse Now, baby?" I looked up at Sam who just shrugged.

"I had nothing to do with this." He put up his hands in defense as he looked over at the kids. Dakota was over there trying to stop Jensen's arm from bleeding as Charlie was talking to a very freaked out Tyler…. TYLER?!

"What the hell is Tyler doing here?" I whispered harshly swinging my body around to look at Sam fully.

"He just sort of popped up and now he knows that succubi are real. At least I hope he knows that they were something supernatural or else were fucked, again."

"Yeah well if that Charlotte chick has her way were already fucked, Tyler is just icing on the cake." I turned my head to look at Tyler who was pale. I shook my head as I turned my body back and walked over to some of the desks that were occupied by the living. "And what about Charlie?" I asked looking over at Charlie who was taking this little situation well.

"Well, she came here after work and sort of stumbled upon this…" I nodded now getting everything straight. I turned my body back and walked over to Dakota.

"Hey I got the med kit." Dakota took it gratefully as she took off the toilet paper covering the wound.

"Tyler cover your eyes." She said trying to block the sight. The bullet went right way through and the exit wound looked nasty.

"Why, its not like I haven't seen blood clearly so this-" He stopped when he looked at Jensen's arm. He nodded without saying a word before falling right to the ground without a warning. Charlie tried the best she could to grab him before he fell but his head still connected. Hey, maybe he hit his head hard enough to knock him out and give him amnesia! Wait that would be a bad thing to wish upon isn't it?

"Hey Dean? Mind helping me here?" Dakota asked having some trouble stopping the bleeding. I sat next to Jensen and held his arm up high. "Great it got the bone too. You my friend have a busted arm." Jensen sighed rolling his eyes a little. I looked at Dakota who was working on fixing his arm.

"So why didn't you tell me?" I asked randomly. She just looked up at me and shrugged.

"I thought you would have figured it out." I laughed a little.

"You make it a little hard to figure out." She covered his wound back up so she could take out a needle for stitching.

"Hey, you guys stole not only the hunt in Wyoming but this one too." She sighed a little. "Sorry I didn't tell you before but it doesn't exactly come in conversation a lot. Can we just talk about it later, after we get this kid in a cast and the bodies cleaned up?" I nodded and smiled a little, I can't believe I like a hunter again. Am I just a hunter magnet?

"So I haven't see you around in a while. Where've you been?" Jensen's eyes jolted right to mine then looked down a little.

"Oh um at home, I had a huge project to do." Ryan scoffed but didn't say anything.

"Rach had her appointment yesterday." He nodded slowly but never looked up, he already knew.

"Yeah. Um, Ryan told me."

"You sure your ready for twins?" He shook his head. I could tell I was defiantly missing something.

"No. Not at all. I'm not even sure I'm ready to be a dad at all."

"You'll do fine. I was just like you when I heard about Ryan and Rachael."

"Sir," he finally looked up at me. "I'm not ready because I cheated on Rachael, with Heather. These last couple of days I've spent with her not Rachael or on any project. I know you already hate because I did this to your daughter and because I'm a hunter and that's just in our nature to act and I'm sorry." I just blinked once. "I'm an idiot. I know I would never have actually done that to her but I still did it, succubi or not. Rachael doesn't deserve what I did and I completely understand if you never want me to see her again." Once he was done his little speech the whole place was silent. No one moved, said anything, or talked.

"Um... Well,. It's not like I can just tell you to stop seeing her, you are in a bit of a mess to just stop seeing her like that don't you think? I want you to apologize though. And your probably going to be doing some bitch work for her for the rest of her pregnancy. This is coming from me, I'm going light on you considering there are other people here and knowing my luck someone would come in here while I beat the crap out of you and then we'd all be fucked." I gripped his arm a little tighter. I wanted to start pounding on him. How could he do that to her? I looked up at Dakota who was starting to stitch up the entrance hole in his arm. The exit wound is going to be a bitch to take care of. I looked over at Sam who looked a little bored. "Sam… Charlie, the body bags are in the back seat. One of Rachael's bags is probably under the seat so you guys can take them in by that." They both nodded before walking out, Sam stopping slightly to tell Ryan to watch the door. He left and I looked back at Tyler who was just getting up from the ground. He grabbed his head and moaned in pain.   "God damn it. Why do they have to make floors so damn hard?"

"You okay over there squirmy?" He looked at me then at Jensen's wound. The boy just never learns does he?

"I'm Okie-Dokie, I think."

"Window is over there if your gonna puke. I ain't cleaning up after more bodily fluid." Tyler started to turn a little green.

"Dakota," I said with a slight laugh.

"What? It's not like you were thinking the same thing cause I know you were."

"Guilty."

"Once your sure your not gonna puke we'll start telling you exactly what you were going to get yourself into, to make sure you DON'T make the same mistake again, Okay?" She said with a smile. He just nodded slowly before walking over to the sink.

"D no. His dad's best friends with Hendrickson! God knows-" Ryan started but I stopped him with my hand.

"Hendrickson won't be bothering us anymore okay? He already knows."

"What?" Ryan looked confused. I sighed thinking back to the time when we were put in that god forsaken Jail where the apocalypse was basically going down. Hendrickson now knows about what's really out there and he almost seemed… accepting of it in a way. I wonder what Hendrickson is doing now anyway?

"Look it's not important. Hendrickson knows and now the world is a better place." I sighed looking at Jensen's now bandaged arm.

"Your all done, minus the exit wound but the doctors can do that. Tyler, you okay over there buddy?" Tyler gave a thumbs up as he spat out the window and looked at us. They had come back from the car and set down the stupid Finding Nemo backpack Rachael used till she was 12 then "Lost" when she bought herself a new one. Sam pulled out the body bags and started to unzip them. I dropped Jensen's arm and started to help my brother.

"So where are you putting the bodies?" Tyler asked carefully.

"In the closet till no one is in the school then we'll break in and dump the bodies in a remote location where no one can find them. Good enough plan you think?"

"I love when you take control like that." I said to Dakota who just shrugged.

"Hey, I've been on this case for over 2 months. Finally all of them skanks are in one place together. You know how impossible that is?" She was right it was hard to get a pack of them altogether in one place.

"I really shouldn't have asked should I have?" Ryan and Jensen shook their heads and he looked down.

"Can we just get this done before-" Sam was about to finish his sentence but stopped and looked at the door.

"Hey Sam can you-" Sam booked it out the door and closed it quickly before I could see who it was that was there. I looked at Ryan who looked like he'd just pissed himself.

"Fuck that bitch is scary!" He said looking at the door.

"Who was that?" I asked putting one of the bags on the ground to pick up a body.

"Ms. Sawyers. I hate her. She thinks she's some hot shit teacher. She's been all over Sammy since we got here." I thought for a moment. Cassandra. That bitch. Sam was telling me about her, yeah she's not the greatest person I would like to see my brother with. Thank god for Charlie.

Sam POV

First I have 5 bodies on the ground in my room now Cassandra is out here talking to me about something I forgot what, flipping her hair out, smiling, touching my arm; classic signs of flirting. I was looking around for an escape trying to get her to go somewhere else for her little problem, but the halls were empty. This is what happens on Monday afternoons, no one wants to be in the school to help me!

"So I was wondering if you could help me with this slight problem. You know how were supposed to send in marks for midterms this week? Well, my computer isn't doing what it's supposed to and I'm so far behind in the marks you think you could help me?" She asked with this seductive smile. It pissed me off.

"Cassandra, I really can't, I have things to do and Rachael is now on bed rest and-"

"Are you going to make your niece the excuse every time Sam? It's a few minutes out of your time and I really, Really need your help." I sighed looking down. She thought I was looking somewhere else and essentuated the little amount she had. I looked right back up and towards the door to my room where I saw Charlie stood looking shocked. My eyes went wide as she walked back into the room.

"No, Charlie!" But it was too late. Damn it.  "Who was that?"

"My um… girl…. Who's a friend." Do I really call her my girlfriend? How do I know?

"Oh, well she can wait. I need to get these done." She took my hand and forced me to go with her to her room. All I could see was the look on Charlie's eyes, damn it. Why did Cass have to ask me for something? She lead me to her room on the other end of the hallway. She was the other law teacher, we weren't the greatest school so two was all we really needed. I looked over at the door to my room a few times before ultimately walking into her room. The standard room annoyed me to walk into. Same layout, same posters on the walls, same desk every teacher has. How do they not know that kids can't learn like this, every desk in rows, it's a shitty way to learn. Cass walked over to her desk and at her laptop, opened and just waiting, like she is.

"So what's the problem again?" I asked sitting on her chair starting to type away.

"I can't get into the files for my class. I seem to get into yours instead." She giggled a bit, I just shook my head.

"Okay Then." I logged her out and started to work. I typed in a few things then got her back into her account.

"You were using my password instead, that's probably why. You just got confused. I don't really think you needed my help on that one." What a freakin idiot.

"Oh well… That's not the only reason I wanted you here," She sat on the desk by the chair and put her hand on my leg. "I wanted to ask you something. You know since you started here I've always been kind of interested in you."

"Cass, no. I already with-" "I know you have to take care of the kids with your brother and you have to deal with Rachael's little problem. But that doesn't mean that you can't have fun, right?" "Cassandra, I already have a girlfriend!" I blurted out. I shook my head and rolled the chair away from her grasp. She just sat there for a moment.

"Really? You have a girlfriend…. That chick from before right?" She slumped down and for a moment, I actually felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry Cass, you a really great person and you'll find someone… someday." She just nodded slowly. I got up from the chair and started to walk away. I almost got to the door of my room when Cass took my hand and twirled me around kissing me. I was shocked and didn't know what the fuck to do! What do you do in that situation, come on, that's never happened before in my life! And to make things worse….

"Sam? Are you-OH! I am so sorry!" Charlie's voice said from behind me. I broke from Cass's kiss and looked at Charlie.

"Charlie… This isn't-" She held up her hand and walked back into the room. I sighed looking at Cassandra for a second before walking into the room. Everyone was silent, and I knew my ass was grass. I saw Charlie off in the corner on my chair looking right at me pissed. I fucked it up, how could I fuck it up so damn fast. "Charlie, that wasn't what you thought."

"Really? Then what did I think Sam?" She asked in a loud tone. I sighed and looked down.

"Maybe it was. Char, I am so sorry, I didn't know what to do and she was asking me to help her and then she was asking me out. I told her about you but I guess she didn't care and kissed me." I looked down. I sound like I'm making excuses, Great. I could hear her sigh and as I looked up she was off the chair walking over to me, probably passed me. I sighed, waiting for her to leave when she stopped right in front of me.

"Your easily fooled Sam. I thought in your line of work you'd be good a judging when people play you." She smiled. "Just don't kiss me it'll you brush you teeth please. She looks like she went a few rounds with the VP." I shuttered at the thought. I looked at her with a smile before she laughed. "I can't believe you totally fell for that. I didn't even do much. I mean I know I can act when I need to but that was probably my most shittiest attempt at acting." She looked right at me before leaning up and kissing me with her amazing lips. I was fooled by my girlfriend and now I will never hear the end of it.

"Ye'all know how much I love sappiness but you know there's still 2 more bodies on the floor plus the blood ocean is getting bigger by the minute. You mind helping us first? I promise you can have your moment as soon as you help us, and we get to use your car." Dakota smiled, standing behind a body ready to put it in a bag. Charlie sighed, taking out her keys and throwing them at her.

"Just don't get it dirty please?"

"I promise I'll only get it semi dirty." She grinned catching it with one hand before returning to kicking the body into the bags.

"That's a comforting thought," She laughed before looking up at me. "So does your job get this… bloody?"

"Not really, but it happens, at least only a little bit of hunters blood got spilled." I looked over at Jensen who was talking to Tyler along with Ryan. They could do a better job of telling Tyler about what we do than I can.

"I will never go on any of your jobs okay?" She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest.

"Gotcha. No hunts for you." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  "So when are we going to take the bodies out of this place?"

"When no ones around. It should be dark soon. Give it a few hours. We'll go have dinner then come back and burn the bodies."

"Are you joking me?" Tyler said looking up at Dakota. "Your gonna have dinner after this? I can barley keep lunch down and your talking about dinner?" Dakota shrugged.

"Okay, then we won't have dinner till we burn the bodies." She kicked one of the hands inside the bag and zipped it up.

"Oh good God." Tyler said with a huge sigh. Poor Tyler, But at least Charlie's taking this well.

Ryan POV

Fucking succubi. I hate them all. I never knew I could do that, I mean I knew but I thought I lost whatever power I had. Sitting there with Tyler and Jensen I looked over and saw the gun laying just behind them. I raised my hand only slightly to see if I could move it again. It twitched on the table moving a little before stopping, laying there motionless. I sighed turning my attention back to my friends.

"So…. this is what you guys do? Rachael with her arm a few months ago, and when you two left for that "family Trip"? That was for….. That?" He pointed to the bodies on the floor.

"Yeah, basically. My dad and uncle are kinda in trouble with the law. Grave desecration, fraud, robbery, murder, you say it he did it. But you probably would know that from your dad's family friend, good ol' Victor Hendrickson."

"Actually we haven't talked to him since before christmas which is strange." He said shrugging.

"He's probably dead." I muttered under my breath. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "So what do you want to know about this?"

"Everything." I laughed a little as did Jensen.

"Well that's gonna take a while. But you can't tell your dad, or mom or sister for that matter. No one can know. It's bad enough some people think were crazy, and what we did here tonight, it's gonna get worse if anyone finds out. Got it?" Tyler nodded and looked pissed scared.

"Look, we should get you out of here. We'll tell you anything you want to know and then we can deal with every little freak out in privacy."

"How do you know I'm gonna freak out?" He asked looking at both of us. I just turned my attention back to the gun and tried to grab it again. This was harder than I thought.

"Cause you puked out the window already. Your gonna freak out about what were gonna show you." I didn't even look at him when he said it. I just concentrated. I held out my palm wanting the gun to come to my hand. A little twitching then nothing. Maybe I need to get pissed in order for it to work. Great. What's the use of an ability when you can only use it when your pissed at whatever?

"Just cause I freaked about…five dead bodies doesn't mean I'm gonna freak about the other stuff. I mean can handle it!" I sighed losing all concentration I had looking over at Tyler.

"He's like a little kid I swear." Jensen said shaking his head.

"What are you gonna do when it's time to tell your kids about this?" I asked looking over at him.

"There not going to know." He said seriously. I just shook my head, bad plan man.

"Your not going to tell them? What about when it's time to tell them about-" I stopped. Fuck, Rachael's deal. Six months to go with that and I haven't done Jack, Jill Or Jose about it. What is there I can do. Maybe Sam knows something, he's smart.

"I have years to figure it out." He shook his head.

"Yeah but still." I looked down sighing.

"Guys are you ready to go?" My dad asked from behind me. I nodded getting off the desk and getting the gun. We started to leave looking back Sam stayed back to clean up before the blood stained. Tyler, Jensen, my dad and I left to go get a cast on Jensen's arm and so we can finally apologize to Jenn and Rachael. I don't know what the hell I'm gonna say to her. I tried to say sorry I really did but I don't think she wants to forgive me, which really sucks.

I thought I would have a long time to think about what I wanted to say but really it felt so short. We got Jensen his stupid cast and we were on our way home. The drive was fast, I wanted to tell my dad to slow down but my dad doesn't know how to. Our driveway came much to soon and when my dad stopped the car, so did my heart. What would happen? Would she accept my apology or just tell me to fuck off? I hope it's the first one. I got out walking towards the house with the guys thinking I had more time to think, but when my dad opened the door and I heard her laugh, I extremely dead wrong. I saw both Rachael and Jenn sitting on the couch watching some stupid show, eating massive amounts of food.

"Guys were back." My dad sighed throwing his keys on the table in the foyer. He didn't stop and just proceeded to the kitchen, leaving Jensen and I awkwardly looking at the girls.

"Hey, does Jenn know about-"

"Yeah so does she." I said not taking my eyes off of her as she sat there not looking back at me.

"Alright, I can't take this anymore. I gotta talk to Rachael, I'm an asshole and have been an asshole for far too long." Jensen said quietly before walking towards Rachael. He had balls, I can tell you that. Since he started talking and Jenn got up to give them privacy, I might as well. I walked over to her as she started to head upstairs.

"Jenn can I-" She turned right around and my brain froze.

"What?"

"Look. I don't know what I have to say to make you forgive me. I found out the hard way that they were succubi and that they needed to be stopped and we stopped them. I'm sorry at what I did. I can't believe I did it and I'm not going to blame it on the succubi cause I should have known better. Jenn, I am so sorry that I hurt you and I just want so badly for you to forgive me." I looked down and sighed waiting for her to either yell at me or just walk out the door.

"I forgive you." Was what I heard first with a slight sigh. "But I want to be sure that this won't happen again. Your a hunter Ry and a damn good one at that when you don't have your head up your ass like a pure Winchester. Maybe we did take it a little fast but I do love you and I will always love you. Just promise me that your gonna be more careful." I looked up at her and nodded.

"I promise, I'll be more careful. And if not you have full permission to kick my ass." I smiled a little but serious.

"I second that one." My dad said as he walked up the stairs to his room with Dakota, apparently she had somethings to talk about as well.

"I'm prepared to do some major ass kissing for quite a while." Jenn smiled at me for the first time in a while and I loved it.

"Good." Was all she said before heading up stairs. I followed her and we ended up right in my room. I took her hand and brought her close to me, kissing her softly. I missed her kiss, it was a thousand and one times better than Belle's. I missed her so damn much.

"I'm prepared to do some major ass kissing for quite a while." Jenn smiled at me for the first time in a while and I loved it. I just couldn't take my eyes away from her as I smiled in return.

"Good." Was all she said before heading up the stairs. I followed her and we ended up right in my room. I took her hand and brought her close to me, kissing her softly. I missed her kiss; it was a thousand and one times better than Belle's. I missed her so damn much and to just have her in my arms again felt right. I knew that there was no other person that I wanted to be with in that moment because I had everything that I had ever wanted right here with me.

Rachael POV

So let me get this straight; Jensen and Ryan come home from school, after taking out the skanks of the world and instantly think they can get us back that easily? Jenn walked up the stairs with Ryan, in all smiles, so I guess so. I on the other hand was having a harder time forgiving Jensen, cast or no cast. Even though he was spilling his heart out and his amazing blue eyes were looking at me with his infectious smile, I just couldn't. He had put me through a lot during these past couple of days with the fight, the make out session; I couldn't handle it, after all I am carrying our kids that I bet he still doesn't know about.   

"Look Rach, I know I screwed up and I screwed up bad but believe me, there is no one in the world that I wanna be with. Were having a kid and-"  

"Kids." I corrected.  

"Right and-" he stopped and just sort of looked at me before looking down. "I'm sorry I missed that appointment. I should have been there and I'm sorry for that. This past couples of days has been hell and I would do anything in the world to take them back. I should have known what they were but I was to busy with my head up my ass to even think about it…just know that I would never, ever in my life cheat on you," I just looked at him; to late for that. "With an actual human, not an 'it'." He threw a slight grin and I couldn't help but crack a small smile. He gently placed his hand on my ever growing belly. 7 months and it already looked like Pluto hooked up with Saturn. "So… were having twins?" I nodded slightly and he just grew a big smile but I could tell part of it was fear. He was scared, hell, so was I. I was going to hell soon and I wasn't even going to get a chance to see my kids for long. Jensen got a little closer to me and he bent down and kissed my belly before he placed his hand back. I moved it slightly to the left and for the first time, he felt them kick. They were probably having their daily soccer playing session down there which hurt a little I will admit. Having two kids kick the shit out of you is no walk in the park. I watched his smile grow wide as he looked up at me. I still hadn't really forgiven him but how could I stay mad? I wasn't going to be around much longer and I wanted to spend more time with him and my family. I took his hand and we headed upstairs as well to my room. Luckily when we passed by Ryan's and my dads room there were no dirty sound effects…yet. The moment I opened my door, Aly ran over to me and jumped up into my arms. I smiled as I just held her plunging my nose into her soft coat. She looks like a little fluffy lion. I walked her over to my bed and sat down and Jensen was right beside me. We laid there together and Aly just curled up on my chest with her head tucked into the crook of my neck. Jensen turned to his side and placed his hand on my stomach again curling closer to me as well. I let out a deep sigh as I let the tiredness of myself get the best of me. My eyes started to slowly close and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

"_Mommy come play with us!" I looked up and noticed a little boy standing in the middle of the park looking at me with his head cocked to the side. A little girl ran up next to him and looked at me too. "Mommy, we want you to come play! Come on Mommy!" I looked around and noticed the park empty and there was nothing but the sun blaring down on us. These were my kids. These were the twins and I just couldn't help but smile. The little boy looked like my dad and Jensen; short blonde hair and these bright blue eyes. The little girl on the other hand was a spitting image of me. She also had blonde hair but it flowed down past her shoulders and her eyes were greener than her brothers. She had my smile, Jensen's small nose, and my face. They were beautiful. I got up from the park bench and walked over to them taking one of their hands in mine. We walked over to the sandpit and started to build a sand castle all smiles. Just watching them I couldn't stop smiling. I looked as the little girl who looked past me and stopped to stare._

"_What is it sweet heart?" I asked as I turned around. I stopped and just smiled when I saw Jensen standing there. Standing behind him was my dad, Ryan, and my Uncle Sam. "Jense!" I called out with a smile as I rose to my feet walking toward him. He didn't even look at me and they all just had blank expressions on.  _

"_Mommy, why doesn't daddy want us?" the little girl asked looking up at me. I stopped and turned around swiftly looking at her. "He said that were too much of a memory of you. Why doesn't he want us mommy? Why?" I just looked at her before looking back at Jensen.   _

_ "No hunny, of course he wants you. He loves you baby…" I turned back around to face my kids but they weren't there anymore; neither was the sandpit. I stopped when I saw what was right in front of me. There was a tombstone with the name 'Rachael Winchester' etched in it. It was my grave! What the hell!? And it was all dug up leaving an open hole with no casket. I looked around in a panic. What the hell was going on? No body was around my grave and no had come to see me. My heart stopped when I heard the little voices calling for me again.   "You're going to hell Mommy. Nobody wants you… nobody cares about you. You're going to die! You're going to die!" I looked around at where the voices were coming from but I didn't see my kids anywhere. My head started to spin and I turned around quickly and they were right there looking up at me only this time, they didn't have their innocent little blue and green eyes. Staring back at me were two things that were filled with hate and cold black eyes. "You're going to hell and there's nothing you can do about it!!" they shouted and the two of them shoved me back. I screamed as I flew backwards feeling my feet lift off the ground as I fell into my grave falling into an endless pit of blackness before this sharp shooting pain consumed me…  _

"Rachael!" my eyes bolted open as I flew upright sending Aly running off my chest. Jensen was leaning over me holding my shoulders. I just looked up at him with tears in my eyes and he pulled me into him. "Jesus Rach, are you alright?" he asked as he started to run his fingers through my hair. I was just trying to catch my breath as I nodded slightly letting a couple tears fall. What the hell was that? A few seconds later, my dad, Dakota, Ryan, and Jenn all bolted into my room.  

"What's going on?!" my dad asked rather loudly as he rushed to my side. I wiped away the falling tears and looked up at him.  

"Nothing…it was just a bad dream. I'm fine…really I'm okay." I lied. But I didn't need an army to be cradling me every 5 seconds. I looked over and noticed Aly in the arms of Jenn. She was purring and meowing at her and I smiled a little."She really likes you." I said trying to change the subject. Jenn gave me a little look and caught on.

"Yeah, I think we've established that. So is ogre daddy letting you keep this fuzzy little maraca?" My dad just looked back at her with a raised brow and Jenn smiled a little. "Oh come on… it's harmless…and adorable." I laughed a little at the look on my dads face. It was priceless. He shook his head and smiled just a little.  

"Yes, but as long as it doesn't start going to the bathroom all over the house and keep me up all night by meowing at me…got it?" I nodded and Jenn just smiled.  

"Did you hear that you little fart? You get to live with the Winchesters. You my friend are going to be a definite good mouser." Jenn replied with a grin. I looked over at my brother who was looking at her with the biggest smile on his face, he was so happy. Jenn then looked back over at me and I smiled. "You seriously alright though, cause it sounded like you were getting murdered." I looked down and nodded. I couldn't tell them what I had seen, there was just no way.   

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." My dad kissed the top of my head and Jenn put Aly down. She ran up over to me and curled up close to me. My dad just looked at her before petting her a little.

"I was going to make some dinner or something… you hungry?" I looked down at my stomach before looking back up into his eyes.  

"Is that a trick question? I'm starving!" he just laughed and I put Aly down before we started to walk out of the room. I walked into the kitchen and took my usual seat and Jensen sat down right next to me. I smiled as I looked over at my dad. He had his hands around Dakota as they were getting out some food. I had never seen my dad so happy before and it made me smile. I was glad he finally found someone. I looked over at Ryan and Jenn who were to busy looking at each other smiling as well that I shook my head. Wow. My brother and my dad totally dazed and totally corn. "So…where's Uncle Sam?" I asked looking over at my dad.  

"Cleaning up the mess and guarding the room with Charlie."   "Is that some sort of sexual innuendo?" Jenn and Ryan snickered a little and I just grinned.  

"No…well maybe in Sam's sick little way. But they needed to clean up before we go back tonight."   

"Sounds like they'll be cleaning up more than just that…" my dad just grinned at me shaking his head before returning to making the food with Dakota. I could instantly tell he was making pasta. Awesome! I just sat back in my chair and we started up conversation. Mostly about school and random stuff that had happened and didn't you know it. A body walked past the window and to the door and Jenn's face went white.  

"Oh shit." She rose out of her seat and started to walk towards the door. It was most certainly Owen her dad and I know for a fact that she didn't tell him about her little brawl or suspension. Ryan just looked over at her as did my dad. She opened the door and Owen stepped inside. "Hi…. dad." she said sheepishly.  

"You need to get your ass home. I just got a call from your principal…apparently you punched a chick out and got suspended." Jenn scratched the back of her head and Dean just perked up looking over at me before looking back at Jenn.  

"Oh yeah, about that. Sorry, she just needed to be reminded that she wasn't on her corner job and that she was in a classroom and needed to learn to keep her STD mouth trap closed. It wasn't even business hours!" the look on Owen's face said it all and just when I was suspecting a pissed off face, he burst out laughing.   

"Well then…we better get you to a hospital." Jenn just looked at him funny for a second as did I. "We better get that hand amputated before you start the spreading…" Jenn just punched her dad in the shoulder as my dad laughed. Owen looked over at all of us. "Sorry to interrupt and have this nuisance here bother you, I'll take her home immediately as to not be anymore of a pain to you." Ryan just got up and Owen looked him down for a moment. "Of course she doesn't bother you…" Ryan gulped a little bit and I burst out laughing. Ryan was scared of Jenn's dad!! Oh god! That's hilarious! I shook my head as I looked over at them.  

"Guess I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow?" she asked with a grin.  

"No you won't." Jenn's eyes shot up at him and Ryan's did to. "We got a little hunt. Thanks again Dean and take care." He smiled warmly as he dragged Jenn out of the house before picking her up and slinging her over his shoulders like a dead body. Jenn's body fell limp before she waved goodbye with a smile before falling dead again. I shook my head as I wrestled back into my seat. Ryan just sort of slumped into his because he didn't get to say good bye but I was sure she'd pop by before she left. My dad and Dakota finished making up the pasta and made us each a bowl. They put extra in mine and I wolfed it back so fast. I don't know why but when you're prego with two kids, you tend to over indulge just a little. I was loving this pasta like no tomorrow and I could tell Dakota added something new but I couldn't put my tongue on it. I finished my bowl before the others and sat back while I watched the rest of my family eat. I looked down at my hands. God knows how many more times I'll get to sit and eat with them before the clock ticks out. I thought about the dream and what it could all mean but I was blanking. Was it true that no one was going to care about me or even come visit my grave for that matter? Was Jensen really going to take care of the kids when I was gone? All these questions filled my head and I was starting to get a little dizzy. I hated not knowing it drove me mad. I have to be here to take care of my kids and be with my family. What was going to happen to them when I was gone? I sighed a little bit as I excused myself from the table and started to head to the door.   

"Where are you going sweetie?" my dad asked as he looked over at me.  

"I need a walk. Alone." My dad studied my face for a minute before nodding. I grabbed my jacket and put on my shoes and walked out the door. I needed to be away and alone and there was someone I needed to go visit and talk to, my mom.

**A/N: YAY! Finally this thing is up. I couldn't finish it for the life of me. But thanks to the extremely amazing best friend I have, she helped me finish it and I think I got my mojo back! Fingers crossed that I did. Anyway. I'd also like to thank all the readers and reviewers, your guys are the best people, and I love reading all of your comments. [Mary621, BENNY, JandJfan92, Detacheangel777] Please review more makes my snowy day brighter, I need to get away from all this snow Canada is producing. And again, Kayzz, LOVE YOU TO FREAKIN DEATH! XOXOXOX....**

**Love,**

**Lauren**


	19. Burn Baby Burn!

Sam POV

Well this has been one messed up day. Why did they have to have a blood bath in MY room. Why not in the privacy of our own house. Luckily Charlie is here to help out, and hopefully no one will want to come in here for any reason. Charlie was helping mopping up the blood and I was using the 6 case of coke we got to pour on the stains to get it out. Dakota was right, the blood came right out, note to self, NEVER DRINK COKE AGAIN! who knows what it does to the insides. I looked over at Charlie and smiled as she looked up at me. She blushed a little looking back down to keep going. The bucket I found under the sink was full of blood, making the room a little messier than before. Char sighed in annoyance as she looked at the bucket. I walked over to her and took the mop from her and kissed her cheek.

"You go relax, I'll finish it. It's not that bad." She turned around and hugged me around the waist.

"It's fine. If you don't get it done now, we'll never get it done and your kids are going to be a little scared of you tomorrow." I nodded.

"You just relax for a bit." I looked at the clock, it was six already, we were both pretty hungry, but blood and bodies need to be guarded. She let go of me and walked over to sit on my chair. I picked up the bucket and walked over to the sink. It helps when they used to have science on the second floor. I filled up the bucket with new water and looked over at the mess. It looked better than before, god I just want to go home. I started to clean up the last of the blood, looking over at Charlie who took a sip of coke, regardless of knowing the blood thing. "You know you don't have to stay here." She shrugged and leaned back in the chair.

"I want to. I don't want you to have to do this all by yourself." I smiled. She was amazing. Her smile, laugh, everything. I looked back down and started to mop up the last of it. She came up behind me a few minutes later to take away the stains. We were almost done, Charlie deciding to be a dork and flicking coke at me. I turned around flicking some water by accident. My mouth opened a little and laughed a little, her face was pricelessly in shock.

"I am so sorry Char." She stared at for a long time. Her blue eyes gazing at me evily. "That was a total accident. I am so-" Char stopped my little fumble with her lips, closing the space between us as I held her close.

"Just Shh." She kissed me again and I smiled against her lips. It was a pretty good moment till I heard the door open. I looked up from Charlie and looked at the slowly opening door. Shit, janitor. I walked over quickly opening the door a little looking out to see the older janitor stare at me.

"Um. Can you come back. I'm working on report cards and I need pure silence." He didn't look impressed.

"It's not going to take that long."

"I know, but I need to really finish this."

"Look, I really want to get home, and I don't want to be doing this all god damned night." He had these evil eyes. I haven't seen this guy before, but I haven't exactly stayed late here before. He growled a little before walking away from the door. He gave me this uneasy feeling but I shook it off and closed the door. Hopefully that's the only interruption. I looked over at Charlie who had a little smile. I walked over and hugged her.

"Let's get this thing over with. Dakota and Dean can finish the rest. I picked up the mop and started to finish quickly. I kept looking over at Charlie laughing a little. She kept flicking the coke at me when I laughed, which made me laugh more. I tried to keep cleaning but I really did not want to. I mean, there was really not much blood left and we were slowly running out of coke. "Hey Char, could you call Dean? Maybe get him to come here early and bring more coke?" She nodded before taking my cell and looked for his number. I just kept mopping up thinking about her smile. She was the only one that was making this clean up go by quickly.

"Hey Dean? Yeah it's Charlie. Yeah everything is going okay, One interruption but other than that it was quiet. Sam was wondering if you guys could come by earlier, like what-" She turned to me and shrugged I held up my hands for five minutes and she nodded. "About 5 minutes? Were out of coke now. No, we haven't been drinking it, well okay so I've taken sips, it's an addiction okay! Stop laughing. Just could you come and take the bodies." She kind of cringed saying that. It's gonna take her one hell of a long time for her to get used to that. Some times I'm not even used to it. "Okay thanks. Hey did you have dinner yet? With out us? You jerk. Yeah yeah just bring some over, were starving, Sam doesn't have any money. I don't have a purse. Shut it, not all women carry purses around with them, there are muggers around Salem. You can't use a purse as a weapon. It doesn't hurt that much, heels, yeah they hurt, but half the time muggers look for women who are defenseless. I know the stats, I am a social worker remember. Yeah, just remember who does the twins check ups. Yeah that's a threat," She laughed a little with that smile that I love and looked at me with a little wink. "Just get your asses over here, you now have 2 minutes cause you decided to be a jackass. Well Rachael is a grown up she can walk into the house by herself. Would you wait up for Ryan? There the same age, she's not a little girl anymore Dean," Ouch, He hates when people tell him that. There was silence from Charlie. "Fine Dean, Jesus, calm down. She'll be fine, just get your asses over here when she comes home okay? Okay. See you soon, and don't forget the pasta." She sighed as she ended the call.

"Well that sounded very … eventful." She shook her head and sat down on the desk chair.

"Talking to your brother, is extremely exhausting. How do you deal with him on a regular basis?"

"Keep the liquor cabinet stocked?" I shrugged. That was a pretty good question, people get used to it, I did… and look how I turned out. Okay a bad example. But I mean those two years away from him were pretty good, even though we never talked. Charlie laughed with a nod.

"He said he'll be there as soon as Rachael comes back from her walk."

"Okay well that could be hours. And why did he let her go walking at night? Is he insane!" I sighed and shook my head. "I bet he's gonna make us get these bodies out of here by ourselves." I muttered as I rung the mop out of the dirty water. I sloshed the mop on the ground and poured some coke on the stain, and that is the last of the acidic drink. There wasn't much left that a small can couldn't fix so I dipped into my pocket. There had to have been just enough to get one from the vending machine. I touched what I thought was a quarter, but that was about all I had. Are you joking me? I sighed as I tried to make the last of it work. I heard Charlie laugh a little so I looked up. "What's so funny?"

"You." She got up from the desk and strolled over to me. "That concerned, pissed off, annoyed face you get sometimes, especially when Dean is involved. It's cute." She looked down the second she reached me. "It's one of the things I like about you." She finally looked up at me. She stood about six inches shorter than me, which was a long stretch. I smiled a little with a side smile and she blushed a little more. I lifted her head up with my fingers and kissed her lightly.

"Thanks." I whispered. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in tight making me drop the mop. I hugged her again putting my chin on the top of her head. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I had to smile at the little moment we were having, it was one of the best moments of the day. I needed normalcy right now, this was just to much for one day. Having a whole group of succubi in the closet and a blood stain in the middle of the room after a full days work, it's exhausting. There was a huge knock on the door which broke us from our hug, scaring the crap out of us. I looked at the door for a moment before walking over to go investigate. There was another knock and I was getting worried. I opened the door slowly and poked my head out. The same janitor from about ten minutes before was staring at me.

"I'm still working away. It hasn't been a long time."

"I want to go home. So either let me come in or let me leave."

"You can leave. I don't really need my room cleaned anyway, I can do it myself." He just kept looking at me. What the hell is wrong with this janitor?

"Fine." He turned around after a minute of awkward staring and walked away towards the stairs. I shook my head before closing the door and looking at Charlie.

"That guy is seriously weird." I shook my head walking back.

"Your telling me." I picked up the mop but before I even got to full height there was another knock. This guy was pissing me off. I dropped the mop and walked over determined to get him away from us. I swung open the door like it was nothing and looked down.

"I'm not done with the-" Dakota was just staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I can come back if your having to much fun in there." She pointed away from the room and I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. Just some crazed janitor keeps knocking on the door." She looked at me like I was crazy before walking into the room.

"Dean said you guys were hungry and since he decided to wait I came by to start unloading the bodies." She set down the tub of pasta that still looked warm and two forks. "We still have two cars right?" Charlie nodded as she headed right for the food. "I'm guessing the Ford F-150 is yours then?" Again another nod as she opened the tub and took a fork. "Great, so I can get at least two skanks in the Bird. You can get the rest right?" Charlie nodded yet again, but this time with a whole shit load of pasta in her mouth, I laughed a little and when she looked up, she had a little trail of pasta sauce on her cheek, which made me laugh even harder. She squinted her eyes at me before picking up a noodle and throwing it at me. "Hey, Don't waste perfectly good food. I worked hard on that." Charlie just threw a noodle at her instead. "How mature." Dakota stuck out her tongue out at her before turning around to go get some of the bodies.

"Yeah and that was mature." I spoke out getting a fork. Dakota gave me the finger not even looking back and I snorted a little then diving into the pasta before Charlie ate it all. I don't blame her either, it was pretty good. Not Rachael good, but it had that something different.

"I'll take the lightest. Who knows if the shocks are gonna hold with these things in the back." She opened the door and took one of the handles, dropping it to the floor with a sickening thud. I looked over at Charlie who was just staring at the fallen body in shock.

"You okay over there?"

"Yeah, just … great." Char looked away as soon as the second one fell, falling on top of the first. They just hit postmortem making the bodies stiff as a boards.

"Alright, here's the directions of the place, it'll get a little confusing, but you follow the directions perfectly and don't go over the side of the cliff, you'll be all set." Dakota said with a smile as she gave me a small paper with the instructions. Charlie looked right at her then blinked. "Don't worry, the cliff side is big enough for your truck to fit. Dakota took the bags and started to drag them along the ground, making this stiff sliding noise. She opened the door with minimal trouble and looked outside to see if the coast was clear. She finally walked out sliding the bodies down the back staircase. As she turned the corner to get to the stair well all we heard were two heavy clanks just keep rolling down the stairs. Charlie looked up at me horrified as I closed the door, my back pressed against it, praying no one was there. Char walked over to me and sighed.

"Never make me go on any one of these magical mystery tours EVER again." I had to laugh at that and nodded in agreement.

"Okay."

Rachael POV

My mom always loved this place. I could agree, it was a pretty nice place. She was born and raised in Boston, went to school in California, and moved in with my dad in Kansas. Being buried here just made her journey complete, at least that's what my dad said. They never burned her bones, my dad made sure of it. I guess it was in hopes that she would come back for him, or just look out for us. I loved the stories he told us about her while she was pregnant with us. She was funny, smart, witty, basically me, but much prettier. When I finally talked to her for the first time, it felt like I had talked to her my whole life. I knew every part of her and that she was always there for everything I did, and I guess she was. Sitting in Cedar Grove Cemetery, all I could think about were the stories my dad told us about her. I sat cross legged staring at the cold stone with her name engraved in it. 'Sarah Peters'. She was much younger than my dad, about uncle Sammy's age, hell I think they were friends at one point, at least acquaintances. I sat back stretching out, feeling one of the little sea monkeys kick hard. I looked down and stuck my tongue out at him, or her. Who ever wants to be in FIFA, they have a mean ass kick.

"Could you cool it with the kicks please." There was a smaller, lighter kick. kind of girly, but had an undertone of force. I'm thinking that was Sarah saying sorry for her brother's evil kicks. There was another kick, a harder kick than Sarah's, probably saying sorry as well, or if he was going to be evil, saying he wasn't sorry and will continue to kick. As I suspected, just like a Winchester, he kicked again. "I thought I told you to cool it." I said with a laugh.

"You know they can hear you right?" My glance flicked up to see the person I didn't want to see at all. I've only met her once, when I was younger, she was nice to me a little, more so to my brother but still. With her brown hair and chocolate brown eyes staring at me she hadn't aged one bit.

"What do you want Ruby?"

"You know you sound just like your dad when you say that." I sighed looking down at my stomach where the kicking war had started.

"Thanks. I take after him. So what do you want?" I finally looked up at her, where she was sitting down next to me.

"Just to talk. What can't I not talk to the Winchester's now?" I rolled my eyes to her sarcastic tone.

"If your going to be a bitch. No." I looked away to my mom's grave. Ruby let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Sorry. I just wanted to talk."

"When people come to cemeteries alone, they normally don't want to talk. It's kind of polite if you respect that, but that wouldn't be very demonly of you now would it?"

"Fine." She got up angrily and turned around but stopped.

"What did you forget how to walk? It's one foot in front of the other."

"Rachael, where the hell did you learn to be so sarcastic." This familiar voice rang out. I turned to Ruby and finally saw why she stopped. "She may be a demon, and yeah we might not like them. But she's helpful." My mother warned. Great, I'm being disciplined by a spirit. "You need to tone down what ever vendetta you have against her."

"She tried to take Sammy away from us! She wanted him to be on her side. I won't forget that, nor forgive it." I remember perfectly. The fight my dad and her had over Sammy. She just popped out of nowhere and tried to get my uncle to use his powers again. He stopped as soon as we were born, and promised us he would never use it unless for a good reason. Ruby tried to change his mind, but now since our powers have started, I'm starting to get worried about Sammy wanting to use them again, and Ruby being here made my worries worse.

"Sorry." I mustered out. My mom sighed and stared at me.

"Now say it like you mean it." I raised my hands up, opening my mouth a little in a 'what the hell mother' expression. "Rachael Michelle!" Ooh she used the middle name.

"I'm sorry Ruby."

"Thank you. Now. Can we all just talk like normal adults?" Both Ruby and I stared at my mom with another tell all look. "Okay, so were all not exactly normal, but suck it up, you know what I meant." I stayed on the ground while Ruby and mom stayed standing.

"Lilith is back." Ruby blurted out automatically. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my stomach, growing pissed at there kicks. The distinct kicks from little baby boy was the most annoying.

"Not this character again." I finally said lifting my head. "Who is she anyway? I mean Grandpa and Grandma talked a little about her but seriously why is she more powerful that Yellow eyes."

"Who is still bopping around by the way. Azazel is now growing stronger, feeding off of Lilith and together there starting to go insane on earth. He's now possessing a teenage boy by the name of Ethan. He's posing as Lilith's brother. I don't know where they are, on shore leave probably but when I do I'll tell you. But you guys have to be careful, there going to be coming after you, especially since your spawn are about due soon. I can try and track them down but it's going to be hard, they have demons protecting them at every angle."

"Well who's Lilith possessing?" My mom asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"A ten year old by the name of Logan. I have a pretty good feeling there not in this state at least but pretty close by to keep tabs on you two."

"Yellow eyes and Lilith working together. That is a horrible combination."

"End of the world horrible." Ruby stated in monotone. We all sat there in silence for a moment before we heard the not so subtle sounds of the impala roll up. Great. Ruby looked over before back at me. "I should go before your dad thinks I'm corrupting your mind. Just be careful and watch out for Ryan, I have a feeling something is gonna go horribly wrong for him and right now, you need him the most." I just looked at my mom questioningly before back at Ruby, but what I saw was an empty space.

"Are you going to leave too?" She shook her head and smiled.

"Not yet." I stretched a little with a yawn.

"Why did you give me that middle name Michelle? I mean, I thought you were going to name me Rachael-Blaire?" She laughed softly and sat down next to me. She took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Michelle is my middle name. My mom had a Buffy fetish when she was pregnant with me and she liked the names Sarah Michelle so it stuck." I have my mom's middle name, that's pretty cool. "See you were supposed to be a guy and I thought that maybe I would have one more kid with your dad before that faithful day but I was wrong. I wanted at least one of my kids to have something from me."

"You knew you were going to die?" I heard my name being called in the distance but my gaze was still on her. She looked down and her smile faded. "Mom, what aren't you telling me?"

"Azazel gave me a choice. Either I let him do what he did to you, or he'd kill you. I thought maybe I could have saved us all, but I couldn't." I took my hand away she let him do this to us? She let him give us powers? I'm dying because she decided to let him into our house that night, give us our powers and then try and save us, doing a shit job. I gave up my life so Ryan could live a normal one? But it's not ever going to be normal. He'll still have yellow-eyes after him, Lilith too? My mom decided that fate a long ass time ago for us and I can't even stop it. I looked up at her some tears stinging my eyes.

"You should have let him kill us." I got up quickly ignoring the dizziness.

"I couldn't do that! Your father would have killed me for it. Do you know how hard of a place I was in!" She boomed getting up at eye level with me. "I did this for the both of you! It was the worst decision of my life, but look how happy you guys were."

"We weren't all that happy mom. We didn't have you to help us! Do you know how many times I crawled into bed with dad because he cried? He wanted you! Sure he would have gotten over us dying, hell we were only six months old, but losing you was probably just as bad as losing Sammy. He loved you mom! And you threw it away." I turned around to start walking but I felt my mom's hand on my shoulder.

"I know. But I didn't want to have your death on my hands. I'm sorry."

"It's a little to late for that. It already is." I didn't even turn to her I just took my shoulder back and walked away towards the calls of my name. The tears fell silently as I kept walking, I hated what she told me. I wish I never asked. I saw both my brother and Jensen walk over to me. I stopped and looked right at my brother. He instantly walked over to me and embraced me into a hug. I just broke down and cried into his shoulder as I hugged him back. He just kept me close, not saying a word. I thank him for that, I really didn't want to talk at all. I looked back a little but didn't see anyone there. No one knew I talked to my mom, all they have to know is that I couldn't take being there for a long period of time, that's my story, and I'm sticking with it, till I can come up with a better story than the truth.

"Come on, let's get you inside before you get sick." I nodded into his shoulder then walked with him slowly towards the waiting impala. My dad was standing outside of it waiting for us. He hasn't gone to see mom's grave in forever. I walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"I love you dad." Was all I whispered. He kissed the top of my head and kept me close.

"Let's get you home kiddo." He opened the door for me and I got in, Jensen on one side and my brother getting in my other side. Jensen leaned over and kissed my cheek before slipping his fingers through mine. I really didn't want my hand held but I just let him. "So, umm, we have to go to the school and take the last of the succubi's out of there. You guys want to come?" Right now, that sounds awesome. We all nodded and my dad smiled. "Let's burn some skanks." He turned around and started the car, blaring the sultry sounds of Black Sabbath. The whole car ride was in silence while Ozzy Ozborne sang out some War Pigs. I leaned on Ryan who kissed the side of my head and patted my leg, making me feel a little better, only my brother could make me feel better quickly.

My dad drove pretty damn cautiously, which would be a first. It seemed as though it took an hour to get to the school. It was weird cause I know it was only a ten minute drive. I couldn't see what speed my dad was driving but by the looks of everyones faces in the car, he was driving really slow.

"You guys wait here, I'll get the last of them and we'll leave." He smiled before getting out of the car. We waited for a long time before we spoke.

"Okay, is it me or was dad going snail speed?" I finally blurted out. Ryan nodded before shaking his head.

"It was worse than snail speed. It was like- Grandma." Jensen said looking out the window to make sure dad didn't hear, he was still scared of my dad.

"Grandma's drive faster than that. It took us 20 minutes to get here. Double the time it should have, triple from our house! He wasn't doing that when we drove to the cemetery." I looked at Ryan before I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What does he think he's going to make the kids come out faster?" I leaned my head back looking at Jensen who laughed a little.

"Who knows with your dad?" I shook my head again keeping my eyes closed. All I could see was the hurt in my mom's eyes. Ryan looks like her when he's hurt like that. Her eyes get soft and glazed, kind of a puppy dog eyes, but they were more childish, like they just witnessed a brutal murder. She had these deep blue eyes that seemed to glint a hint of violet, we only got the hint of Blue, the rest is just pure green, which I love.

We sat in a bit of silence for a while before we could hear the sound of the trunk opening and a few good thumps of dead weight in the back and then the trunk closed. I looked out the window to see my dad whipping what looked like a bit of blood off his hands and then him opening the door a little forcefully.

"You know your going to have to get a new car now." My dad looked back at me and shook his head. I just shrugged, it was true, who wants to have an STD just by sitting in a car! Ryan and Jensen snickered beside me as my dad started the car up and drove off towards the unknown.

"So where are we going on this Magical Mystery Tour?" I asked looking at my dad.

"Somewhere. Dakota gave me these directions." Again he was driving at a pace that wasn't even reading on the speedometer.

"Dad, quick question, out of curiosity, Why are you driving like a freakin grandma?" He looked back at me through the rear view mirror and looked back to the front.

"I'm not."

"Your going 12 in 37 mile zone, your going slow."

"What? can't I be a cautious driver with my daughter in the back."

"There's nothing wrong with going the speed limit. Nothing is going to jump out at you while you have your pregnant daughter in the back. That's what seat belts are for, I distinctly remember you getting them for that very reason."

"I just don't want to-" Then he dragged off into something in audible.

"What did you say?"

"Never mind. Just sit there and don't talk." He said kind of embarrassed like, I just laughed a little, what a cracker.

The trip, I couldn't tell you how long it took, we fell asleep half way there. I can't even describe how excruciating my dad's driving is now. I love him being all over-protective, he's done it my whole life, but for crying out loud, you don't have to go as slow as molasses? I don't even know where we are when we woke up. It was like the end of the world. I could see a flashlights roaming around the place and a few bodies laying there. I woke up my brother to get out, then Jensen. We got out walking a little uneasily from our jello like legs as we got to where the rest of the group was. There was a small fire set out beside a huge hole where I guess the bodies were going to be dumped.

"Is this some sort of cult initiation thing?" I asked confused it did look like it.

"It looks like it." Was all Jensen said taking my hand into his when we stopped walking towards the massive hole. One by one, the bodies were either thrown, kicked or pushed into the hole. Dakota took the gas and just poured it on all of the bodies while Charlie, voluntarily salted them. Dad had the matches and, and they were finished, lit the whole book on fire and flicked it in wanting to just get the burning over with. We stood down wind so the burning flesh wouldn't gross us out. I hate nothing more than smelling burning flesh when I'm burning a spirit or in this case skanks, to the ground. Jensen held onto me close and kissed my neck. I was starting to get a little sharp pain in my side so I discreetly got to the floor and sat down, holding my stomach a little, maybe going for that walk wasn't such a good idea after all.

Ryan POV

I watched my dad throw the matches into the hole and the burst of flames ruptured from the hole. It was a nice site to see all the skanks that caused all that trouble were finally getting their just deserts. I looked over to see Charlie and Sam talking looking so innocent and caring. It was one of the few times I've seen my uncle this happy about a girl. From the awkward first meeting at the grocery store the day we got here to now, it was a pretty interesting relationship. Charlie and our family have a weird relationship, well now it's not so weird, but before when we had to keep things a secret, it kind of sucked, she was nice and I didn't want to keep it from her, she's just so damn nice. She knows Ellen and Jo from a while back and they told her something about it but I guess it wasn't the way she thought. People get hunting mixed up with Hunting. Then you have Dakota and my dad, who were just horsing around being complete goof-balls. It was nice to see my dad with someone for more than a night. I was kinda getting sick of seeing the randoms walk out of his room on occasion. I didn't mind, I mean a guy has to have a little nookie some time, I don't think Rachael liked it though, she's to much of a daddy's little girl (Well, not so much of the preppy chick you think when you think of that. More of the loves to hang out with him and be practically a guy). But Dakota was different. Rach hadn't killed her yet and she was a totally different person than what my dad would normally go for. She was like him in every way, except chick form. She could relate to both Rach and I plus our dad which was huge, you get past us, you can be with our dad. I looked down at Rachael who was holding her stomach and watching the fire. Jensen sat right next to her wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm. I never used to like Jensen. He was the trouble maker of the school. Grade nine when we first met, all he really wanted to do was find some chicks to lay. I tried like mad to keep him away from Rachael, but then, they found each other. He was in my first period class with Rachael and we had to do a 'Get to know you' thing which was complete bull shit but I had to talk to Jensen and well we started getting more in depth with what he was really like at first.

_"So um… Siblings?" I asked reading off the sheet. I rolled my eyes and the very 'In depth' question they wrote out on the sheet._

_"One brother, off in god knows where land. Australia I think?" He asked absentmindedly. "Sister, but she's three, can't see her till I'm eighteen." He looked right at me. "Never mind. Don't ask." I sighed and shook my head, not that I want to anyway. I wrote it down on the paper. _

_"Parents-"_

_"I live with my dad who is now officially kicking me out." He said clearly getting pissed at these questions, so was I to be honest._

_"Have a girlfriend/ boyfriend?"_

_"Looking for easy lay. I don't do guys." He looked around the room, slim pickings here in Lawrence I must admit. "Like… That one." He pointed to the trashiest looking chick in the class. _

_"Wouldn't argue with you there." I sighed before looking down at the paper. I don't think Ms. Decker would like that answer, so I put No. _

_"What about you?" He asked finally looking at me. My head shoot up and looked at him questioningly. "You got a girlfriend? Or Boyfriend." _

_"No. And it would be girlfriend." he laughed a little and nodded._

_"Why not?"_

_"Just cause, why do you want to know?"_

_"Cause you ask me personal questions why can't I ask you?"_

_"Cause, I- just don't okay?" Why would I tell him I'm to damn shy to talk to girls, that's my dad's thing, defiantly not mine._

_"So your in the closet?" Why does everyone assume the Winchester men are all gay!_

_"No dude. I'm just trying to get my shit together before dating anyone. Besides with my dad and uncle gone for a few weeks … on a business trip I have to take care of my sister." I didn't know if 'Business trip' or 'Sister' got his attention more. I think it was more of the first one though, just a feeling._

_"Sister?" He asked intrigued. I sighed and pointed to the tall one with blonde scene hair with a joker T-shirt. The one from The Dark Knight, his face was huge in black and white with a thick red line for his mouth. That was the only clown she will ever like. But it was because it was really Heath Ledger underneath the makeup. She was also wearing Black and White checkered skinny jeans with black suspenders on. She had quite the scene stage during the past year. The first one to bring it back from 2008 when it was considered cool. It still was pretty cool, but not a lot of people wore stuff like that, especially in Lawrence where we were a little behind the times, but not by much. I watched his reaction for a moment. His eye brow raised as his eyes traced over her body. I was trying my oh so very hardest to not lunge at him from across the room._

_"You two are twins I take it." Oh there are so many come backs I thought of in 0.5 seconds._

_"Yes. We are." Was all that really came out. I may be taller than Rachael now, after years of being the shortest, but he was a pretty big dude._

_"Your pretty hot as a chick then." He laughed slightly looking back at Rachael. I rolled my eyes once again and looked at the paper. This was bull so I just tossed it to the side and looked around, but all I could see was Jensen staring at my sister. "You mind if I go talk to her?" My jaw clenched so I didn't say anything at first._

_"She's already got a boyfriend." I blurted out. _

_"Shit. That sucks." He scoffed. He kept looking back at her for most of the class. I shook my head just watching him to make sure he didn't go and talk to her. Fucking womanizer, he sounds just like my dad._

Man I really hated Jensen. I can't believe he was actually like that, what a change. I mean from that tough guy to what he is now? Rachael must have done something to him, I wouldn't put it past her. I sighed wanting Jenn to be there with me, kinda sucks being the only one without anyone here right now. Stupid Owen for taking Jenn on a hunt. I sighed shaking my head a little before sitting next to my sister and watched the fire burn bright.

We waited for the bones to burn fully, which took a very long time. Thank god Dakota had gotten Marshmellows. She said it was crucial for Skank fires. We found perfect sticks and started to roast them a little, dad taught us how to make the perfect golden marshmellow when we were kids, camping out when we were hunting for Wendigo's. Rachael got it all over her hand and started laughing at the complexity of getting the goo off her. I laughed a little at her struggle before helping. We all started laughing when the marshmellow goo started multiplying and it got all over us. Rachael wiped a little on my cheek and laughed.

"Somehow that made your face look better." I looked at her questioningly, cocking my head to the side and grinned. "Really." I took off some of my melted marshmellow off my stick and stuck it on her nose. I laughed a little and looked down. "Now somehow, that just made your face better." Her mouth opened slightly before laughing along with me.

"Thanks!" She shook her head and looked over at Jensen who was having a laughing fit next to us. "You really think that's a wise decision sweetie." I looked down at her for a moment. "Give me a kiss."

"Nu uh, get the goo off and then we'll talk."

"Aw come on, you don't want to kiss me?" She tried to get a kiss but he leaned back from her. "Babe come on." She whined girlishly, making me laugh a lot. It was weird to hear her sound like that. He sighed and leaned back.

"Fine, come her." He leaned in and-

"Did you just lick my cheek?" She asked confused and shocked.

"What you had food on your face." A true guy answer. She laughed shaking her head.

"Your an idiot."

"Wait I missed a spot." He joked trying to get at the marshmellow.

"No!" She laughed trying to get away from him. "Jense stop!"

"No I'm hungry, come on!" She tried to get up but his grip was strong. She sat back down and sighed annoyed.

"Fine." He laughed before kissing her cheek. She looked over at me and smiled a little. She scooted over to me and forced my arms open so she could snuggle into me. I just smiled as I let her into my arms, hugging her once she was all settled. This was probably the first time in months that we were actually together like this, just hanging out, like we used to. It was a good feeling. She leaned her head on my chest and sighed taking a look at the now dying down fire. She jumped a little and laughed taking my hand and placing it on her huge ass stomach. I felt tiny kicks, and for the first time, I felt my niece, or was it nephew, whoever it was. I finally got to meet them. I had to laugh a little as I kept my hand there just feeling them kick, it was a weird feeling knowing I was going to be an uncle while I'm just seventeen. I mean, she's my twin and the last thing I would suspect is that this would happen. I even remember the first time she told me they had sex, and drugs, same story might I add. Now talk about awkward, but she promised that wouldn't happen, guess you can't always keep that promise.

_It was one of those really slow days where there's nothing but sitting on your bed and just try and not bash your head against the wall. I got my homework done a few hours and was horribly bored now. Grade ten was pretty much easy for me, everything was all review of the past year. Math is the easiest since it's just stupid numbers and letters; not so scary. English sucks more though, all these different spellings, grammar, What the hell! The silent letters? When will you ever see silent letters in math? Never! Knife and nife, come on, it's the same thing, kick the K out and there you go! Yeah I watch to much Katt Williams on Youtube, cause I'm old school like that. Youtube has been going on since before I was born and it's still freakin popular. We got the other ones that imitate it but no one can replace a classic like Youtube. I was on it after my homework for a little bit just watching stupid people doing stupid shit. Katt Williams is one of my favorite old comedians. _

_I was sitting on my bed just listening to Flo Rida 'Right Round'. I don't even know why it was just in the background on my ipod the playlist shuffling over songs. I was mindlessly singing along to the song. It was the most mindless thing I've done in a while and I hated it. Rachael was out with that douche Jensen doing God knows what. Man, a year and a bit and I still hate that guy. What is it with her and this badass. Does she even know what the hell that guy says? I've heard the other guys talking from his middle school and they said he was the biggest punk ever, such a womanizer. Grade 8 he was with at least thirteen different girls within a month. Last year he spent exactly a month trying to get my sister to go out with him and she kept saying no, till finally I guess she got a concussion last hunt cause she actually decided to say yes to him. Now I'm not one to worry about my sister that much about the guys she dates cause if she doesn't like whatever there trying to pull all she has to do is pull some of the kick boxing moves she learned from dad and his ass is grass. But this guy, I don't know what the hell has gotten into her. She's gotten more, shall I say dangerous? Were in the same Gym class and she always love it cause she has people bigger than her she can beat up, but yesterday. Holy crap I've never seen her higher in my life! Firstly she comes in late and stumbling all over the place, Jensen right behind her, hair all messy and all laughs. They smelt horrible, Worse pot smell of my life. Rach's make up smeared a bit around her eyes and a little bit of sweat beading up on her forehead. I walked over to her and pulled her away from Jensen._

_"What the hell were you thinking."_

_"Jezz, lighten up Ryan." She rolled her eyes a bit. "It's just pot, it's not like it's E or anything."_

_"Who knows what he laced that shit with." She squinted her eyes a little at me before sighing deeply._

_"Just relax okay."_

_"Your relaxed for the both of us." _

_"That I am, RyRy." She laughed a little and looked over at Jensen holding up her finger. "Look, Just don't tell dad. He would flip if he found out his only daughter was smoking pot and having sex- and I shouldn't have told you that." She pointed her extended finger at me. _

_"Your doing what?"_

_"Oh come on Ryan. It was bound to happen eventually. I lasted longer than most of his others so why not have a little fun and God, he's amazing." She took in a deep breath and I just wanted to puke up my lunch._

_"I don't even want to-"_

_"Fine. I won't get into detail," Oh please don't! "I'll just talk to you later okay? I acme here to tell the teacher I'm not feeling well and then were going back to his place. You wanna come after? Were planning on playing the drinking game, were gonna watch Alpha Dog and whenever some one says the word Fuck we gotta take a drink. Our goal is to get though the whole movie without puking."_

_"Good luck with that. I'm going to go to class and save your ass from the wrath of dad. Just call me when your coming home." _

_"Will do my twin." She smiled before hugging me, the pot smell seeped though my clothes. She left the Gym not even talking to the teacher and with Jensen behind her I heard her shriek a little which made my eyes roll. _

_Now here I am. Never got a call from her, or text to let me know if she was alright. My nerves on edge after lying to my dad three times today, not to mention last night. The stupid story I cooked up; She went over to Megan's house for a project and just spent the night. Yeah lame I know but after an hour, I convinced him he didn't need to call Megan's house or Rachael's cell. I looked out mindlessly onto the street but didn't see her. My nerves getting more tense with each second. I'm gonna beat that little punk Jensen if it's the last thing I do. I looked up at my ceiling shaking my foot a little impatiently. Maybe I should tell dad. Then we can go out and find her and yeah she'll be pissed but she'll get over it. I got off my bed to go tell my dad when I heard my window open. I quickly turned around and saw Rachael trying to get in. I sighed walking over to her to help her into the house._

_"Hey Ryan." She said a little slurred._

_"How rocked are you?" She shrugged. Probably still drunk from the night before. _

_"I'll be okay after I sleep." She sat down on my bed and I sat next to her. _

_"So was it worth it?" She grinned and nodded._

_"He's amazing. I mean, I know he's the only guy I've ever had sex with but he's fucking amazing. He's experienced and he's the same age, it's pretty hot. He can just go on all hours of the night and I don't know where the hell he's getting all this energy! I mean you thought I was hyper active, you've never seen Jensen in bed. Were like a- a fucking freight train!"_

_"Alright, you can stop now."_

_"He's amazing and I know he can be a dick sometimes, well most of the time but I can kick his ass and he'll be okay with that. And did you know his dad kicked him out? He's got this fucking awesome apartment with these people, I think there drug dealers cause they have a shit load of money, but there pretty cool. Clyde and damn I forgot the other guys name, but they're cool."_

_"Rachael I don't like you going to his place. I mean you come home like this and-" She was turning out to be a different person, and it's right after she met Jensen._

_"Dude, I'm just having fun." _

_"This fun, it's gonna end messy I know it. I can just feel it." She sighed and crawled a little over to me, crawling onto my lap and looked at me._

_"Ry, I promise, this won't ruin anything. We'll still be as tight as we always are. I know I've gotten a little, reckless and yeah it does kinda scare me too."_

_"It's him. I know it. He changed you a lot." She laughed a little._

_"Okay, I know. I know. I guess I let him take the reins a little to much lately. I can fix it. It's not like I've done that much that I can't turn back. I promise, I'll stop, and if I don't or I get pregnant, I give you full permission to go Kill Bill on my ass." She laughed a little at that holding up her pinkie. "I pinkie promise." I took her pinkie with mine and smiled._

_"You better." I kissed the top of her head and held her close as she started to slowly fall asleep. _

She told me I could kick her ass if this would happen, but now when I look at her. I'm to excited for the kids to come to even be pissed about it. Everyone here is together with someone which is weird cause for the Winchester's were never like that. As we kept watching the fire go down our smiles grew, knowing that we had killed a whole pack of succubi. I'm pretty sure that goes in the Hunter's world record book!

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was having some issues by the end and all I could think of was the two flashbacks for Ryan. Review please! I love the comments and the people who make them. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**-Lauren**


	20. A Way Back Play Back

Dakota POV

Wow. Talking with Dean last night about everything while the fire pit of burning skank roasted in front of us was amazing. For some reason I just talked non stop about everything; laid out my life for him and all he did was listen. I had a lot to say, I don't talk to a lot of people except for my co-workers but you can't exactly tell them what you did on the weekend when your a hunter. Dean talked a little about the kids, how that happened, his life as well but I already knew a lot from other hunters. He told me about growing up with his dad which brought back way to many memories of living with my dad.

I started hunting back when Bill Clinton was president and The Green Bay Douche Packers won the Superbowl for the first time since the great year of 1967. My dad and I were on the road since the start of spring, when just four months prior my mom was killed. We think it was a spirit but there was sulfur near where her body lay. It was just my dad and I for the longest time. We were taught by the best hunters around; Bobby Singer being one of them. My dad and I would find crappy motel rooms if we couldn't find abandoned houses. And scrounge around for food, cause when your dad sucks at poker and pool, there's not many jobs hunters can get part time.

When I was sixteen my dad finally let me go out on a hunt by myself. I had spent ten years training and proving I could do it and finally he let me take a simple one. I was excited no matter what. It was one in Salem Massachusetts. Water spirit wracking havoc on the town. Apparently many people were involved in the killing of this one kid in some form or another. I hot wired a car and drove myself from the little shit shack my dad found in Kentucky to Massachusetts. I knew it all; I studied my brains out for this hunt so at least my dad would be proud. The plan was to get in and get out and meet him up in Maine.

During the week I was doing my hunt I met a lot of cool people. They were really nice and I loved the place in whole, then I met a guy. He was nineteen at the time, tall, shaggy blonde hair, amazing blue eyes and of course the smile. His name was Myles and my god did I fall hard. He worked for a landscaping company during the summer to help pay for collage. The moment I laid eyes on him, my eyes wouldn't let go.

"Can I help you?" Was the first thing he asked me. He had this deep voice that no girl could resist.

"Um yes, I was looking for Myles Coleman. I'm hear to talk about the disappearance of Sean Lukas?" His face dropped as well as his shoulders.

"Yeah. That's me. Who are you?"

"Oh! Um Hi, I'm Dakota- Burmingham." Burmingham? Nice one. "I'm an intern for The Salem News and they wanted me to do a story about the disappearances of the kids from Salem high. Your name came up and well here I am." I smiled a little sympathetically, clearly he did not want to talk about it.

"What do you want to know?" I gulped a little and got my pen ready.

"What um… what's your relation to him?"

"He's my best friend. Or was." He was a little bitter about it. I just nodded trying to stay professional.

"What do you think happened to him?"

"You read a lot about what happened right? He was a swimmer. He said he was going to go practice his butterfly and ended up not coming back. That's the last time I saw him." He looked at me with harsh eyes. "You should know that Sean was an awesome swimmer, he couldn't have just drowned like they claimed. Something else must have happened. Cause I know him, and it wouldn't have been a clear cut drowning." I nodded a little more looking down at away from his eyes. I felt bad. I mean I've never had a best friend before but I could imagine what he must be feeling. It was a few years ago but still it must still sting.

"The police reports say they couldn't find his body in the lake. You think something took him?"

"I'm up for anything at this point. Hell even if something supernatural took him, At least that would be an answer right?" My heart skipped a massive, very needed beat. My glance shot back up to him and stared at him.

"Something supernatural?" I stumbled out.

"We live in Salem, anything is possible." I let out a breath to calm my shaking nerves.

"Right. Cause, Salem, Witches…. Gotcha." I tried to write something down but my nerves got to me.

"Are you alright?" His eyebrow perked up a bit. I nodded a little fast but then slowed it down a tad.

"Yeah, Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I be? Look. I'm really sorry for your friend. It's gotta be hard." I looked down for a moment and bit my lip. "I think that's all."

"If you got anymore questions, You can always call me. Here," He took my pen and my hand, wrote down his number and smiled. "Anytime." Wow, that was the fastest I've gotten a number without trying. Yeah so that was a little cocky. I smiled back at him before walking away, or stumbling away, whatever you wanted to call it.

By the time mid week rolled around I had ask Myles to help me out with a few things. Getting information from his friends parents, neighbors, anyone that could help. We started getting pretty close; hung out after hours, he would take me out to see not just the cemeteries of Salem and the waters edge. Myles showed me his work, school, his thoughts and feelings that he hasn't shared to anyone else; he let me in. It was a scary feeling knowing someone opened up to you in that way. I on the other hand had to be careful what I said, which I hated. I had lost touch with my dad a few days after the hunt started so it was just Myles and me for the rest of the trip.

I had run out of money after the second week so Myles asked me to stay with him, as a friend, nothing more. I was about to wrap up the case anyway so why not spend a few nights there. He never asked about the case, or why I went out so much or why I needed all that information, he just watched. His brown shag and blue eyes drove me insane whenever I looked at him. His almost perfect smile kept my gaze. He made me stay, I wanted to stay, but I knew I couldn't and as soon as I left that night to go finish that hunt, I would never see him again.

"Alright. I'm going to bed early," I smiled and nodded from my spot on the couch as I turned to him from reading a book. I was wondering when he was going to bed.

"Okay," I acted casually as I dropped my eyes back on my page to finish the last part. He laughed a little and walked over to me, sitting by me brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"I thought maybe you could come with me?" My eyes flicked back to him slight confusion in my face but when I looked into his eyes I knew what he was thinking. Hell I'd been thinking it too for a little while. I was two years younger than him but in that moment it was quite insignificant. My smile grew a little as he leaned in and kissed me, his lips felt just as I would have imagined. I dropped my book to the floor but I never heard a crash as my hands moved up towards his face.

Now Dean does the same thing to me. He can make me stop and stare and smile for no reason. It's an amazing feeling just feeling him with me.

That night, after Myles fell asleep I slipped out of his bed and got ready to head out. I took my stuff just incase I have to leave quickly and I headed out to the water where the body was supposed to be. I took the shovel I stole from the backyard and walked a little ways to the waters edge. The night breeze kissed my cheeks as I dug into the ground. It didn't take very long to get the whole body uncovered. I salted a burned the bones and waited for the fire to fade before I walked away wanting to get back to Myles. I called my dad to tell him I was done the hunt and was going to head out as soon as I could but I never got an answer. The audio-mated voice told me the number was not in service at this time. I thought I dialed wrong so I kept dialing, getting that annoying robotic voice over and over. By the time I reached Myles house I had called over twenty times making me worry more. I silently got back into the house and dropped my stuff back off in the room I was staying in. I noticed a note on the bed staring at me wanting me to read it.

Dakota, It's not safe. I screwed up and you need to stay. It was a bad idea to come here but I needed to know you were safe. I'll call you as soon as I can but right now I just can't. Remember I love you.

Dad xox

I never got that call. I still don't know if he's okay. I know that if he was, he would have called. My best bet, he's dead. I can only hope that I'm wrong. As for Myles, we didn't last to long. I was to scared for his safety and he wanted to do bigger things than work at a garage. I never told him about his friend, I let his mind make up his own conclusion about that. He left to Arizona and I stayed here, hoping my dad would find me, nineteen years later; I'm still waiting.

Jenn POV

My dad and his crazy hunts to the middle of nowhere. As I sat in the passengers seat listening to my ipod to 'Sure as Hell' by This Providence I thought about my life before the Winchester, before Ryan's craziness and Rachael's snarkastic nature. It was a pretty dull life, just me and my dad doing the best he could for me. I love him for it, best dad you could ever hope for. When I was just a bit younger I would always ask what happened to my mom. He would just tell me she went away because she was needed somewhere else. It wasn't until I started hunting he told me the real story.

I was four, all of us living in Florida. My room was right across the hall and whenever I had a nightmare my mom would rush over to me. My dad told me she had a sixth sense about that. One night I was trying to get some sleep, I was pretty much better from a cold I had a week before. My mom was checking in on me when she noticed my window was open. When she rushed in to close it she was met with a shadow of an old haggard person. It was a Striga coming after me. She wouldn't let anything happen to me so she protected me the best she could. My dad said that the Striga took her by the neck and started to drain her life from her, crushing her neck a little making it harder for her to breath. He had said that when he went into my room there was really nothing he could have done to save her. The thing dropped her to the ground without a care in the world, making her skid a little into the wall. Blood dripped a little out of her mouth as she tried to catch her breath. The thing tried to get to me but my dad shot at it repeatedly making it flee away. She was still alive when my dad picked her up and cradled her like a little kid. He had told me the last thing she wanted to do was hold me, but I was too afraid to leave my bed. She was determined to get to me so she crawled the best she could to my bed side and picked me up with my dad's help. The last thing she ever did was kiss me and told me she loved me before she passed out from lack of oxygen. He knew there was nothing he could ever do for her besides finding the thing and killing it but my mom was to weak to fight that battle. He called for an ambulance telling them she had an asthma attack. She was slowly suffocating as they put her on life support but even the doctor knew she wasn't going to live. My dad took her off a week later, regretting that decision everyday of his life.

I know he still beats himself up over making that decision but we know there was nothing he could ever do that was just reasonable. I looked at my ipod and found the song had changed. 'The Shock of the Lightning' was playing and it reminded me of the years I spent on the road before settling in, in Salem.

After the death of my mom my dad was pretty much dead set on killing anything demon and evil so no one had to deal with the feeling of loss my dad felt for so long. He packed up everything worth packing and he left with me living in and out of motels and in the car. It was a pretty interesting life for a little kid. I was taught by my dad school stuff and some hunting. He was already a hunter from his past but he stopped to have a family.

"Dad?" I asked when I was Thirteen. "When can we go back home?" Yeah that was blank out but after years of being on the road and living out of the car it was getting a little out of control and I kinda just wanted to go home. There's only so much loneliness one little girl can take. He looked at me for a moment while he was driving, I think we were going to Colorado this time? He sighed and looked back at the road.

"You know we can't go back home," I looked down at my shirt and picked at it's hem for a long time. I hated that answer, I've gotten it more than once and it's really making me mad.

"Fine." I stopped talking to him for the rest of the night. I wanted to ask him why we couldn't go back home but that would bring up something that I really don't want to get into again with him. When we got to the motel I just sat on one of the beds and stared at him for a long time.

"What is it?" He asked in an annoyed tone when he looked up from the lap top. I kept staring at him for a while till I finally got my words together.

"I wanna go to school." Okay so that wasn't the best thing to blank out say but hey I meant it.

"You what?" My dad asked with a confused look on his face.  

"I want friends. I hate being alone when you go off on your hunts. I want friends my own age." He kept looking at me like I had eight heads. I sighed and fell back on the bed. "Never mind. It's not important." I kept my gaze on the ceiling. I knew that was to much to ask for and it pissed me off. I was seven, my whole life ahead of me and what my life looked like now was not what I wanted for the rest of it. The room was silent for the longest time. I felt his eyes on me. I did want to know what he was thinking, probably that I'm crazy and that my antics would pass. I could finally hear him sigh. 

"I get it, Where your coming from." I looked over at him, shocked he was actually talking to me. "what I'm doing to you isn't fair and I know that. I'm an asshole for doing this to you, excuse my language," He got up from the hard wood chair and walked over to my bed. He sat down next to me, but I kept my gaze on the ceiling still. "I'm sorry Jenn. I know this has to be hard for you. Look. I should have thought about you first before myself." Wow he just got that, what an intelligent dad. "Jenn, I promise, I can make this work out. I want to make this work out. I'm sorry." I finally looked up at him. I smiled a little instantly accepting his apology. There's one thing I just can't do, I can't be mad at my dad for any long period of time.  

"Alright. As long as you keep your promise." I held out my hand for our handshake. He took it and we laughed as we did our goofy shake. He wrapped his arm around my neck and started to give me a noogie. I started laughing more as I tried to get out of his grip. This was the most fun we've had for a while.  After that night he started looking for places to stay. He let me choose where I wanted to live, and where I wanted to go to school. He told me it was better that I choose so I couldn't complain to him that I hated the people in the classes, which he was afraid of most. I never liked to hang out with chicks and play Barbies, even when I was in diapers going to the park. I ended up liking Salem the best. Mostly it was the people that welcomed me before I even decided to stay.   

I looked back down at my ipod and clicked the next button. 'Best Friend' By Weezer started playing and I smiled. Of course it had to be this song. It brought back many memories of the crew before high school. When we all met.  

Tyler lived, or used to live beside me before his parents moved a couple of streets away. When my dad and I were looking at the house we live in now, Tyler was outside playing street hockey with Peter, Blake and James. Tyler was owning Blake and James and I was having an interesting time watching them play. I really just wanted to join in but watching was just as entertaining. I walked out of the house to enjoy a bit of the summer sun as my dad talked to the dude selling us the house. Tyler looked over at me and smiled this pretty amazing smile and I smiled back. He stopped the game to walk over to me which was something I didn't expect.   

"You wanna play?" He asked, the smile not leaving his face. I nodded slowly after a long minute. "I'm Tyler Stoner. Actual last name, not nickname like people claim. I'm not a stoner, that's my sister's job." I just stared at him not knowing what he was talking about at all. "What's your name?" I snapped out of my little daze and smiled.  "Jenn Delmore." "Are you related to Andy Delmore are you?" He asked with a slight grin.  

"I get that a lot. Some times I wish so but nah." I looked down a little.  

"Dang I wish so too. Maybe you would have had his hockey talent." My jaw dropped slightly.  

"Who says I didn't?" He passed me a stick and we started playing. I didn't even get to know the names of the other guys at first but we all caught on quick. I scored three goals while my dad was talking with the guy. We started laughing as Blake and James started playing dirty. They would just start picking up the ball and throwing it to each other. Soon they turned it into another game which was pretty fun till that game turned into pick on the midget. Even when I was smaller, I was still smaller than I should be.  

We sat on the side as my dad finalized the house and Tyler brought out some chips and such for us. Blake started throwing food at us all, me especially. All of us looked at each other before we took a handful of chips and all chucked it at him.

"Hey! Not fair!" He laughed back.  

"I expect you to eat all of those chips!" Tyler grinned. He turned over to me and gave me the bag. "So you think your going to stay here?"  

"I think I might. If my dad can get the house that is," I took some chips and ate them. He nodded and looked down.  

"We need you here. Your different from the other chicks here. Way more fun to hang out with,"  

"I'm guessing that's a good thing?"  

"That is a very good thing." I kept my gaze on his for quite a while before my dad called my attention. "Hey kiddo ready to go?" He smiled a little at all of us. "Ye-yeah sure." I got up slowly not wanting to leave just yet if we weren't going to come back. He patted my back and looked down at them with a questioning look. "I guess I'll see you guys later."  

"I hope so." Tyler said getting up, Peter, Blake and James did as well. I could tell they they were a little uncomfortable. He had on his Hunter Face, which no one could mess with. They shifted a little and I smiled a little at them. I took one last look at them before I walked with my dad to the car. When they were out of ear shot I turned to my dad.  

"I guess were going then?" I asked sadly. He laughed a little and looked down at me, his arms on my shoulders.  

"Well yeah, we have to get our stuff out of storage don't we?" He smiled. "The house is all ours. Welcome home Jenn." He turned me to the house and I smiled the most biggest smile of my life. I was finally home and it was a pretty nice feeling knowing we finally have a home. I can't wait to move in. 

Basically my life was alright, but now the Winchester's are pretty much making my life ten times as better as before. I don't think I know what I would do without them. Probably just hunt with my dad more like old times. That wasn't half bad but I like spending time with Ryan and Rachael now. I feel like there part of my small little family now, I like it like that.

Jensen POV

My dad's an asshole. He was never a family man, never liked kids so I don't know why he had them. My brother, or half brother was smart, he left when he was 17, leaving me to deal with the 'Chronic Drunk' as he calls himself. I was eight at the time, what could I really do but yell at him for beating up my mom, but then I got beat for talking back to him. When my dad was really drunk one night, pissed cause work wasn't going well for him, the hunts he was going on were going horrible, he went upstairs one night and asked to get laid, to relive stress or whatever. now I really don't care if my parents do it, just please, never when I'm sleeping. I can still remember that night clearly, it haunts me every night. 

"Babe, I'm sorry for yelling," my drunk father slurred from the hallway. My mom had locked the door to get away from him but doors were simply a small obstacle for him. "I didn't mean to say it." He was talking about how she was the worst mother ever and how much of a crappy person she was. They were never married, never intended to get married either. "Haliey please, just open the door." I shook my head from where I was in my room. She wasn't going to open the door. She probably cried herself to sleep again. I wanted to go tell him to go sleep on the couch but I really didn't want to get beat up again, I was still tending to the 8 stitch knife wound he gave me earlier that week. It was extremely late at night and I just wanted to go to bed, why couldn't he see she was never going to open the door! I could hear him sigh in annoyance as he started banging on the door loudly. Through the paper thin walls I heard her squeal in fear. He rattled the door handle before trying to kick it open. "Haley open this god damned door NOW!" He yelled. I scurried over to the other side of the room to get away from the loud noise. If I was going to be his next punching bag, I wanted to be at least five blocks before he even thought about it. "Haley, I want you to open this door in five seconds, if not, you won't like what happens next!" He shouted. I could hear myself silently beg my mom not to open the door. "Five, Four, Three-" I heard him count down. I kept praying she shouldn't until I heard the door open slowly. I could hear myself say no subconsciously as I waited to see what was going to happen. I heard a hard thump onto the floor with a forceful slam of the door. I jumped hearing that staring at the door wondering what to do. It didn't take long before I heard the horrible screams from my mom while my dad moaned. I knew what he was doing to her I just didn't know what to do, I couldn't move, just staring at the door hoping it would stop. I heard more crashes from the other room followed my more moans. My mom pleaded for him to get off her but I knew he wouldn't. I could feel myself start hyperventilating not knowing what to do. I wanted to help my mom so bad, but what the hell is an eleven year old supposed to do! I covered my ears to stop from hearing the horrible things that were happening. The pleas, screams, moans, bangs. The room started spinning around me as I stood there. The last thing I remember was the cold blackness I felt as my whole body fell to the rough ground. 

I absolutely hated my dad for what he did to my mom that night. I can still hear her some nights. It scares me shitless knowing my dad was still out there, probably searching for my mom. She left years after my little sister was born. She finally got enough courage to leave my dad, but never took me with them. She said I was too much like him and she feared that I would be like him towards my little sister. That's why I can't see her till I'm eighteen, one more week, just three and I can see her finally. I called my mom a few weeks ago to tell her what had been going on. She wasn't to thrilled with Rachael and I about the twins and now is a little weary of me seeing her but I'm determined. I need to let her know I will never be like my dad at all. I would rather die than be like him, I'm going to be different, I'm going to be the best dad in the world.

I could feel Rachael next to me shift slightly as she slept. I had been awake, not being able to fully fall asleep after remembering that night. I wondered if that night was different, and I stopped him what would have happened. Would I still be here, or would I even have a sister? I don't want to think about that. I just want all this mess to be cleaned up. I want my mom and sister back in my life. I hugged Rachael a little tighter next to me, my hand slipping around her huge stomach. A smile glided across my face as I felt slight kicks from the twins. She moaned in annoyance as she started waking up.  

"Guys, I'm gonna make your life a living hell when you get out of me if you don't stop kicking, please?" She said still half asleep. The kicks instantly stopped and I laughed slightly. "What are you laughing about?"

 "There going to be the biggest pains in our asses."  

"Pains in your ass. They like listening to me." I kissed her cheek before looking down at her stomach. 

"Your not going to be pains are you. Now be good and kick mommy." Her mouth opened slightly but nothing happened. She curled her lips into a grin and I just shook my head. "Fine so their going to be pains in my ass." She laughed before turning over to burry her head into my chest. I still hadn't told her about my sister, what would I say? I haven't seen her since she was three, that's all my parental training stops at.

The first night I had to babysit my sister was when I turned twelve. My mom finally trusted me enough to leave me alone for the night. My sister, Elizabeth turned one a few months ago and already looked like my mom. She loves throwing things at me but I don't mind cause she thinks it's a game. She doesn't exactly walk, she loves being carried instead but she still hasn't talked yet. When she's around my dad she gets to scared to do anything. My mom calls me her protector, and I gladly take that title. She's my little sister and I love her to death. I was sitting on the floor doing my homework, a joint sitting in the ash tray waiting to be smoked. My life had gone down hill since that night my dad decided to be a huge asshole and impregnate my mom in the worst way possible. He was out with his friends and my mom had to take a late night shift at her work. I was waiting till Elizabeth wanted to go to bed to smoke the thing. So far nothing in my life but my mom and sister was good. My grades sucked, my friends ditched me, so making new friends was the alternative and they turned me onto some pretty interesting stuff. Drugs, Music and of course sex. I still haven't told my mom that I lost it to some chick at a concert last month, it would probably kill her, especially that I would also have to tell her what I also did when I was there. 

Ellie was sitting next to me drawing some pictures with my pens and markers. She tried to eat them a few times but I stopped her.  

"Ellie aren't you tired at all?" She just looked at me. "bed?" I looked at the time, it was already nine at night. She looked back down and I sighed. "Ellie you need to go to bed. You'll be cranky in the morning. I know you." Her head shot up and she stared at me hard. "Come on." I picked her up but she obviously didn't want to. She started kicking me wanting down so bad but I knew I would get in shit for not getting her to bed. She still had the pen in her hand and was starting to get the idea that pens were used as a weapon. She kept it clutched in her little hand as she flailed it around. She was much stronger than she or I thought cause I felt some white hot pain in my shoulder followed by some blood on her hands. My arm got weak and She slipped out of my grip and she fell to the ground. I heard her scream in pain before the tears and cries started. Then I didn't care about my arm anymore as I fell to the ground to see if she was okay. I was about a second away from cradling her in my arms before I heard the door open and my mom walking into the house. My face fell shocked as I looked at her. "Mom what are you doing home?"  

"I'm done my shift and- What the hell happened!" She started freaking hearing the cries of Ellie. She looked up at me and shook her head before going back to Ellie to see if she was okay. I felt like shit when I saw her hold my sister, she wouldn't stop crying. I was afraid I broke something, I couldn't tell if I did or not, but if I did, I would never get to babysit her again. "Mom is she- is she okay?" She just glared at me before back at Ellie. I touched my shoulder and felt a whole lot of blood. I didn't say anything as I walked away from them to go deal with my own wound.  

Unfortunately I did break her. I broke her leg near her ankle. I stayed with her the whole entire time she was at the hospital even though she was now just as scared of me as she was to my dad. I got two jobs to help pay for her medical bill since our family isn't exactly rolling in cash. I couldn't believe what I did to her, I was a horrible brother.  Now I was fully awake not being able to close my eyes in fear of seeing the same eyes that I hurt a long time ago. Now I was wondering if I could go and see her again, Would I be able to handle it?

Charlie POV  

There always something that has to be wrong with the people I date. Sam is perfect in almost every way but the fact that he's a hunter for the supernatural. I mean I know Ellen told me about that stuff. But I thought she was just joking around, she can be a funny person. I shook my head as I looked over at Sam who was reading a book about... I'm not even sure, but what I do know, it's in Latin. Yeah! I turned back to my own book I had in my hand but I wasn't reading it. Just thinking about before Sam. Melinda and Jerry seemed to like him, much better than he liked my other boyfriend Duncan. He was an asshole much like all the others, but he was a specific asshole. The one you don't like to attract. I was never good with choosing my guys, I blame my mother. She married my dad on a whim and never looked back until I was sixteen. Those sixteen years were hell on wheels.

The night I knew I was going to end was the same night as my sixteenth birthday. My mother and father and I just finished the most awkward family dinners we've ever had, ending up in a huge fight at one of the most fanciest restaurants. I had locked myself in my room waiting for those famous words I've been hearing for three years straight. All they've been fighting about was money, drugs, anything really; they just fight. Finally my mother had had it and called for a divorce. My dad was through the roof. Chances were my mother was right about the whole affair thing. When I heard the those words out of my mom's mouth about the divorce my whole body froze. Not now, not on my birthday. I could slowly feel the wet tears slide down my face. It was not just because my family was going to be torn apart. No, my whole life was going to be torn apart. I couldn't stand the thought of living with just one parent. Even though we weren't a family to begin with, we were still all there together.  

"Oh, you want a divorce?" My dad called out after she said the words. He started laughing. I couldn't tell if it was at her, or just insanity type of laugh. "That is perfectly fine with me." 

"Yeah I bet, you can go off with your little slut on the side and have the best life possible, like you couldn't get here right? What about Charlie huh? How does she feel about all of this!" 

"Ask her about it not me." My dad said bitterly. I shook my head. It sounded like he really didn't care about his daughter. He really didn't, I'm sure. With all his screaming, it was an unimaginable scream. The level at which it penetrated, the sound he made when he got to the peak of his rage. It could scare anyone into backing down from any sort of point they were trying to make, wither or not they were the one that was right.  

"Just leave. I can't take this anymore." I could hear him sighing, and without any other words I could hear him walk up the steps towards my room, on his way to his. I was still frozen on the spot in my room. My door opened magically revealing my father standing behind it.  

"Did you hear what-" 

"Go." Was all I could spit out. "It'll wear off in a few days I know it and mom will ask you back." 

"I know." He said softly. He sighed yet again and without another word he closed the door.

That was the last time I saw my dad till the custody trial. A battle over your kid? How dignified is that? It wouldn't matter who won or lost I knew it was going to be hell earth where ever I was going to go. Since I just turned sixteen the judge asked me who I would like to go with. I had thought long and hard about where I would like to go; anywhere but one of their homes. I wouldn't be able to take it. My mom's constant cries during the night about what she did wrong, or my dad's constant leaving to go god knows where. The whole room was silent as they all looked at me. I stood there staring at the wood panels of the walls surrounding us, and the large robed man staring back at me, his bald head doing a better job at intimidating me than the face he was giving. I finally snapped out of my stare and looked at both my dad and mom, both had hopeful looks in their eyes. My sigh was deep and pained seeing them like this, trying to get me to go with them. Just another thing for them to gloat about to the other. I looked carefully back at the judge and opened my mouth: "I want to be emancipated." I could hear the shock in both my mom's and dad's gasps as their stares bore into me. I stayed staring at the judge wanting to know his reaction more. All he did was nod and lean back in his chair. 

"Well it's not uncommon for a teen to be emancipated," He looked at my parents then back at me. "If your parents agree to sign the papers, you can be legally free from them." I finally got to look at my parents. My mom had tears in her eyes and dad had defeat. I cleared my throat and nodded to the papers that were being handed out by the hot police man. My mom wouldn't sign the papers at all, wouldn't even look at them. My dad on the other hand signed right away. 

"If you want to be independent, were not going to stop you. But your gonna see, it's tough shit out there and we know you're gonna wanna come back to one of us." He grinned the wicked little grin before looking at my mom. She stared at the papers for a long time. 

"Charlie, do you really want to do this? I mean this is really tough and it's a big decision. Are you-" 

"Mom, please. I need to do this for myself. Not for you, or dad." The tears let loose on her perfect face before she nodded. 

"If this is what you truly want…" She took a pen and shakily signed her name. I grinned feeling the freedom already. She gave the papers to me to sign and I did without any hesitation at all.  

"You do have a place to stay, and a means of employment right?" I shot my head up at the judge. I had only one of the two and my job was currently sitting at $8.90 an hour. Not the greatest living expenses might I add. I nodded anyway. I'd rather live on the street then deal with the bull shit of the parents any longer. I was free and that was the end of it.

I smiled looking up from my book at how stupid I was. How I just stepped into something big without thinking it all the way through. Sam looked at me questioningly with his own smile. "What?" I asked the smile never leaving my face. "What's with the sudden smiling? Not that I don't mind it."  

"No reason, just thinking," He motioned me to keep talking. "About Melinda and Jerry." His eyebrow shot up and I continued on staring at my book. They were the best. They were the ones that took me in when I was living out on the streets for a few months. They were the ones that really got me. I remember when they first brought me in, I was a mess, thinking about going back to my parents but when they let me stay for a few nights, I never wanted to leave.

I had been walking around all night trying to find some place to stay. I had come across this little house with a lot of people in there. It had a sign on the lawn 'My grandparent's place.' It looked like a good enough place to stay, but I needed money to pay for a room which I severely lacked. I watched the people inside who were laughing and having a good time eating a cornucopias amount of food. It looked amazing. Pasta, Salad, Steak, everything just looked like it came out of one of those House And Home magazines. I could hear the laughter from outside drawing me in. It made me wish I had a family like that. The rain was beating down on me hard forcing me to head for cover, where ever cover would be. The cold wasn't helping either, making the wind blow past me every five seconds. I kept my gaze on the window of happy looking people. I shook my head as I picked up my bag of clothes, that needed to be washed desperately, and started walking away. It was too much, the jealously was starting to get to me. I wanted to be on the inside for once, but unfortunately that didn't look like it was happening. I shuffled my wet body away towards the main square to find a nice door step or even the gazebo in the middle to sleep in.

"Hey, You okay kid?" A tall man asked from the porch of the inn. He had just dropped a bag of garbage out on the step and was looking at me.  

"Umm yeah, Thanks for asking," I smiled at him polity as I kept walking. 

"Are you hungry?" He asked stopping me in my tracks. My stomach was screaming yes but my wallet, was screaming the opposite.  

"I um, I don't have any money," My voice was broken, the feeling of tears welling up inside of me.  

"That's okay. We made to much anyway and besides you look like you could use the break kid." His smile was warm and inviting. I bit my lip and nodded as I walked towards the large house of happy people. As I reached the porch I felt the warmth of love I haven't felt in a while. "What's your name?" 

"Charlie…. Carter." I looked up at him. He was around the same age as my dad, maybe a little older. He had short black hair and a small beer belly growing. He was an attractive older man, not for me of course, but he was attractive.  

"That's a cool name, I'm Jerry Mitchell and that's my wife Melinda." At the sound of her name a short blonde haired woman looked up with a smile till she saw me. Her face was twisted with concern.  

"Oh hunny, what happened? Here," She took my bag from me and led me towards the dinning room. Missed matched furniture everywhere and a few people looked over at me with smiles inviting me to sit down. She gave me a plate and let me have whatever I wanted before she left with Jerry somewhere. I looked at my food and just instantly dove into it. The food was amazing, better than any other food that I've had in such a long time. People were talking to me but I wasn't exactly listening, a few nods, brief explanations but I was really focused on feeding the starving stomach. I could feel Jerry and Melinda come back into the room and Melinda sat next to me.  

"So, Charlie. What were you doing out in the rain like that?" I swallowed a huge mouthful of food before looking at her.  

"It's a long story. Reader's digest version is that I decided that I couldn't take my parents any more and I thought I could be more independent on my own. Now I'm not so sure." I looked back down and sighed. It was a sad realization but I really wasn't as independent as I thought. They nodded their heads and looked at each other for a moment. "Well you can spend the night here if you have no where to go," Melinda said with a smile.

"I would but I have no money and you guys need the-" 

"It's fine. You need it more than we need the money. Take the room." She said. I nodded looking at my food with a small smile.  

"Thank you." I said politely and kept eating.

After that I never left. They took me in and let me stay for as long as I wanted. Personally I think Melinda never wanted me to leave. She taught me how to cook her amazing pasta and taught me how to sow and just all the things I've wanted to learn my whole life but my actual mother never knew how to. It was about a few months into my stay when Jerry came home from the store. He smiled at me as he made his way to the kitchen wanting me to follow him. Melinda was in there making food for dinner. It was in the middle of summer and the inn was packed, mostly with people wanting to experience of Salem and all it's scariness. We all knew that was a crock of shit made up by the tourism company. We had made a few additions to the house, one was the now massive family room with a roll down screen for movies, for rainy days and such. It was a pretty nice night but Jerry had another idea.  

"We are going to have a moviethon." He announced holding up a huge bag of what I'm guessing were all movies. Melinda looked at him questioningly putting down the spoon used to mix the sauce.  

"What made you decide this?" 

"The blockbuster was having a sale on used movies and I bought a huge bunch of them." I watched Melinda's face light up like a Christmas tree. Apparently she likes movies. "All three of us are going to sit down and plow through as many as we can." I had to admit I was getting excited about this night.

Dinner went through pretty quickly. Guests coming in and out eating a bit before retiring to their room or going back out. After dinner was done and the dishes were in the dishwasher, Melinda made me go upstairs for a few hours. Since I didn't have many friends here I was left with only books and studying. I pulled out The Host by Stephanie Mayer and started reading it.  

"Charlie!" I heard coming from downstairs my head shot up from my book and looked at the door. "Come down here a minute kay?" I sighed and put my book down. I looked out the window briefly looking at the now nighttime sky that had an illumines glow from the city just a few streets over. I walked out of my room and jogged down the stairs where I met up with Melinda. "Close your eyes." I looked at her questioningly but I complied and closed them. I felt her hands on my shoulders as she directed me somewhere. "Keep them closed." I sighed and nodded. She stopped me and I heard the sounds of outside close to me. If people could see my eyes, they would see the confusion in them. What the hell was going on? I stood waiting for a few seconds before Melinda told me I could open my eyes. Once I opened them I saw the huge movie screen outside and the couch sitting on the lawn. I looked at it for a little while wondering what the hell was up. 

"I told you we were going to have a movie night." Jerry laughed. "So what shall we watch first?" He led me to the couch where a whole bunch of movies lay. "We got, Iron Man, Dazed and Confused, Crank one and two, Fight Club, House of Wax, Fool's Gold, My Bloody Valentine, Devour, Friday the 13th… the list goes on. Take your pick." I sat there for a while before I picked up Friday the 13th. Jared Padaleki could not get hotter in that movie. He laughed before putting it in the DVD player and started it up. I plopped on the couch next to Melinda. She passed me some popcorn and I took some.

During the middle of the movie, Jared Padaleki had this amazing stone face that absolutely no girl could resist. Melinda sighed the same time I did when there was a close up of his face. We turned to each other and burst out laughing.  "Oh good god. Are you both kidding me?" Jerry said with a huge sigh. He kept looking at the screen. "What the hell do you see in him?" 

"What the hell do you see in Pamela Anderson?" Melinda's eyebrow shot up quickly. Jerry was about to talk but nothing came out.  

"At least Jared Padalecki is hot." I blurted out. "And he doesn't have fake boobs," Mel bust out laughing again and nodded.  

"You are to right my friend." She smiled at me giving me a high five.  

"Yeah well- HEY! Look at that chick. Now she's what I call-" We both threw fistfuls of popcorn at him before he could finish. He looked at us before all of us just laughed out loud.

I don't even remember what happened in that movie after that. We couldn't stop laughing the rest of the movie. Even the other movies we watched we found something to laugh about and not finish the rest of any of them.

I laughed out loud remembering the faces Jerry made every time we threw popcorn at him. Sam looked up at me again and gave me a confused face. "What's so funny this time?"  "Just a funny part in the book." Again another confused face. "Your reading a tragedy."  "What can't there be funny parts in a tragedy?" He shook his head before going back to his book. I looked back down and actually started to read my book in peace. Getting back to the normal nights that are now occurring here.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Many big things happening all at once, can't concentrate on this for a long period of time. Please review, Love the reviews I get. Also, the sequel of this story The Devil May Care, is going to be a little late. Many things to come for the rest of this story. I'll try to write faster this time. But if you want to see the 'Promo' pic of it, it's on my profile. Again review…. PLEASE!

Love,

Lauren xoxo


	21. Surprise!

Rachael POV

It's been a week since we killed the little skank clan. Everything relatively went back to normal. I mean people have been a little secretive lately, blowing me off constantly. Even Jensen's been doing that too! "I mean I know I'm getting fatter but seriously, Do I have the plauge written on my forehead?" A small kick came from one of the kids. "Yeah, okay so I know you don't see it but really? Your dad too? He's turning eighteen soon. We gotta do something right? Maybe you guys can come early? Best birthday present ever." I grinned. Sitting alone in my room looking at the huge stomach protruding out of me wondering where the hell everyone went to. I looked over at my calender, April 11th. It's a perfect day outside, much like the ones we've had recently but it was much warmer and the sun was much brighter. Days like these I would have been out skating around with my friends. Maybe that's where they were. I took my phone from my bedside table and checked my messages. Nothing. I groaned as I threw my phone. I don't know how much I could take of this. Laying on my bed all day was getting aggrivating. Sundays; day of rest my ass. I got up slowly walking out of my room towards the living room, there's gotta be something going on with my dad, or at least a football game of some sort. "Hey dad," I said with a smile as I watched my dad on the couch changing the channel.

"What the hell are you doing up? I thought we told you to stay in bed," Okay so I still don't exactly like the whole bed rest idea and I've sort of gone my own path with that one. "I'm bored." I blankly stated. My dad sighed and waved me over to come sit with him. He made room for me to lay down and he wrapped his arms around me. "Is there anything on tv?"

"Surprisingly no. I was about to look for a movie. Anything in particular?" I thought for a moment before I laughed. "Moulin Rouge," my dad laughed along with me as he went to our movie collection from the Apple tv thing Uncle Sammy bought. He wanted us to be a little more in the new wave of watching tv, while the simpler of Winchester's like the old fashioned DVD version.

We didn't get to far into the movie before we started reciting lines from it. We were at the part where Satine and Christian were in that huge elephant thing talking. Satine thinks he's the Duke ready to have sex with him but he's thinking about something else. It's a quite funny scene of miscomunication.

"Um.. I'm a little nervous, it takes a while for…" My dad said in sync with Christian. "Oh!" I said when Satine did. I laughed a little and looked up at him.

"You know for insparation to come."

"Oh yes, yes, yes. Let mummy help…" My dad shook his head and put his hand in my face. "Stop looking at me." He laughed, I did the same and bit his hand to get it away from my face. "Ow." He took his hand off quickly and continued to laugh. We heard the door open and in walk in a whole crowd of people, we looked up to see who it was. Ryan, Jensen, Tyler- everyone I've been trying to get a hold of came inside. "Dad we need to talk to you about-" Tyler hit Ryan in the stomach. "um. yeah can we talk to you in the kitchen?" He smiled and nodded towards the kitchen. My dad looked at him like he was cracked before getting up.

"And I was just getting comfortable too."

"Suck it up princess." Ry said with a smile as he walked away with everyone else, but Jensen. He walked over to me and sat down where my dad was. "So how was your day?" He asked with a smile.

"Would be better if someone learns to answer his cell," He sighed and stroked my face lightly.

"I would. But I've been up to something." He grinned. I kept my gaze on his and watched him curiously. "And that would be?" He didn't say anything just looked up at the screen then back down at me. "So what? We're watching Moulin Rouge."

"Your a massive dork, I hope you know that," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So really what are you guys doing?"

"Planning the eighteenth birthday, what else?"

"Oh I don't know. House burning parties, robberies, gang fights, you know the usual." I shrugged turning back to the movie.

"You know we don't do that without our number one thug."

"And two and three," I placed his hand on my stomach making them kick hard. I was kinda getting used to the whole kicking thing, till it hurts. "Your number four." Jense laughed a little. "Hey, What are we doing for your eighteenth?"

"You are staying in bed and I am going to be your little slave,"

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" He laughed more.

"Not for today," He grinned a knowing smile. What the hell is with everyone today! I huffed crossing my arms turning my attention back to the movie. I lost all movie flow so it was basicially useless to keep watching it.

"Why is everyone being all, if I tell you then I'd have to kill you today? I mean seriously what is going on?" I asked not being able to take it. Jensen kissed the top of my head and grinned.

"No reason."

"Alright. I'm going upstairs. I much rather be with a cat then people right now." I got up slowly, having quite a few difficulty from the two kids kicking me, wanting to stay. As I waddled my ass back I could hear murmers from the kitchen while eight guys stood there. I didn't care at that point what the hell was going on.

When I opened the door to my room, I felt a light tap on my leg. Looking around the bump I saw a tail wagging as the small form of Aly backed up. I laughed a little walking around to my bed. My lap top, school books, cell, and food littered it making it hard to lay down. Aly jumped up and stepped around the objects towards me. I had cleared a spot and sat down crossing my legs.

"Your the best cat in the world. You seem the be the only one that wants to be with me right now." I slight meow came from her as she sat right in front of me. "Well Jensen does want to be with me but there's just something about him right now that screams suspicious." Another meow and a head tilt. "Like- I don't know like he's up to something that might involve murder…" She sneezed at that. "Shh you. I have my ways of knowing." She purred a little as she batted at my stomach. A small kick followed, another bat followed closely by another kick. Man, who ever has the stronger kick is gonna be great at kickboxing when time comes for it. Aly got up, walking a little closer to me and rubbed against my stomach, purring. "Your gonna be an awesome guard cat when they come out." She purred and kept rubbing sending little kicks to come from the kids. I just sat there, taking the kicks and the purrs. I could still hear the guys talking downstairs but I couldn't tell what they were talking about. They laughed loudly sending Aly into a spaztic state. She ran from the bed towards the closet before just running around in general. I sighed leaning back, listening to her crash into things. That's gonna be a bitch to clean up.

Ryan POV

So far everything was going smoothly. the crew and I were almost finished decorating before adding any final touches. I felt retarded doing this. Five guys blowing up balloons, both pink and blue and pinning up posters. We might as well have slipped into our PJ's, sat in the living room and played the Ouiji board, Honestly! My eyes were constantly gazing across the street. Jenn was supposed to be home yesterday night and two days ago was the last reply I got from her phone. My mind was already racing as I worried for her safety. Ever since that night that both her and Charlie went missing, it's always in the back of my mind that she might not make it back home. I shook my head, I couldn't think of that. I grabbed the tape and helped Jensen tape up the large banner Jenn and I worked on.

"You think Rach will like this? She's not one for surprises." jensen asked looking over at me, adjusting his collar. We were all dressed in suits, minus the jacket. Rach always loved Jensen dressed like that, his idea, not mine. My tie was bugging the hell out of me though.

"Oh, ah yeah. For sure. Now we'll all be hanging out with her, it's what she wants. She hates bed rest anyway." Jensen grinned and I just smiled. Rachael's face would be priceless. At least she couldn't hit me, she's grown to soft. The loud roar of a truck speeding by yanked my attention. It was a red avalanche. Damn, Not Jenn. I walked away from the crew and pulled out my cell. I quickly dialed her number but it quickly went to her voice mail. I groaned in annoyance before the sound of her voice made me smile. God I miss her. The moment her voice ended, panic struck me again.

"Worried about your girlfriend I see." I jumped, startled by the sound of my dads voice.

"Yeah. Her cells off, which is rare. She was supposed to be home yesterday." My dad rested his hand on my shoulder and just sighed.

"This is what happens when your girlfriends a hunter. Trust her. It's what I did when you went to Canada."

"You didn't trust me."

"You're a Winchester, of course I'm not going to trust you, are you kidding me! The second I do, it's not going to be Jenn who comes here and tells us the good news of another little one running around here." I gulped. Jenn's dad is a scary brut. My dad laughed a little, apparently scaring the crap out of your kids is entertainment enough for parents. "So are you excited for this?" He asked changing the subject so smoothly. I smiled and nodded I really was. "Man I can't wait to see Rachael's face." I looked over at the rest of the crew, it looked like everyone was feeling the same way. "You guys almost ready?" Everything was almost perfect. The guys had gotten the baby gifts which was put into a huge heap by the tv. It's been a secret that was so hard to keep for the longest time. Since Jenn had heard about Rachael she'd been thinking it up. Tyler was the worst at trying to keep it secret. His car was the one that had most of the gifts, no one wants to drive in that thing anyway, perfect place. "Dad, do you wanna get her? I think the cat hates me," My dad laughed and nodded. It's not my fault the thing has a grudge against me. I never even did anything to it!

My dad walked away still laughing at me as he went up the stairs. I shook my head and sat on the couch waiting. I looked around the room smiling at how much it looks awesome. Peter was by the food eating quickly, grabbing a handful and chucked it in his mouth. My dad better get her down here before his fat ass eats it all. We sat and waited for a few good 5 minutes before we finally heard Rachael stir slightly. We could hear her muffle something in annoyance as the mattress squeaked under her weight. She was probably pulling the blankets over her head like she did when someone woke her up. I always did it when I was younger, it pissed her off so much, and then she would chase me around the house with something hard to whip me with. Most of the time it was her hair straightener. I miss those times, it's all been changed now. I could hear her muffled voice to tell dad to fuck off as my dad laughed a little. Finally the floor creaked letting us know she was coming down. She finally made her way down the stairs, wearing a shirt which said: "Sex Ed, It's a hands on class." Jensen walked over to the stairs and smiled.

"Okay…how high are you guys. What is going on?" She asked looking at all of us before looking at dad for conformation that we were for real. He motioned her to keep going down the stairs. She looked back at Jensen who grabbed her hand to help her down the last steps.

"You know I love you right?" He said as he pulled her in closer hugging her.

"I think I might be aware. But seriously guys-"

"I love you and this is all for you, you deserve it." He led her to the living room with his hands over her eyes.

"If this is some sick clown prank I won't have a second thought about kicking your-" He uncovered her eyes when they reached the room.

"Surprise." whispered kissing her cheek. She looked around before at us then read the sign in disbelief.

"You're kidding right? A baby shower?" She laughed as I walked over to her.

"You're welcome." I said before hugging her. She finally hugged me back after a little while.

"Thank you Ry, I love you." She said back to me. I hugged her tighter, hearing those words.

"I love you too. Enjoy yourself alright? before my niece and nephew make you look 40 at 18." She pulled away and playfully punched my arm, I was corrected with her being soft.

The baby shower was going well and it had been going on for only 3 hours. Jensen and Rach were on the couch being all…. together. They sat there as she opened the gifts, some were pretty funny. Peter went to Costco and got a huge box of diapers I've ever seen.

"If your kids are going to be anything like you two shit disturbers, these might not last very long." He said as he stuffed his face with more food.

"Thanks ass-butt." Rach said as she threw over the box. It rolled a couple of times before it stopped at Jensen's feet, not making it very far. Rach just laughed as she watched the box. Her smile could not be erased. As I watched Rach open more of the gifts, my eyes darted towards the window every so often hoping to catch Jenn's truck in the driveway. I was getting more worried about her with each moment passing. Where the hell was she? I prayed nothing happened to her, I just wanted to know she was alright. I finally excused myself as I walked into the kitchen to grab my jacket. I was heading over there to see if I may have missed her. Who knows, she maybe at home missing this party cause she was in pain, or sick, or she forgot altogether. That was the best scenario running in my head. I finally got my jacket ready for the door when I heard it open. I looked over at the door and saw the short blonde I've been freaking out about. She stood there taking off her shoes, that didn't match what she was wearing at all. This nice black dress with a very plummeting neck line. I stood there looking like an idiot as I watched her walk into the living room. I snapped out of it to follow her, almost catching her but she ran to Rachael before I could. She past over a small box for her and hugged her tight. There were a few whistles coming from the other guys and my dad couldn't stop staring at her either.

"Your girlfriend is hot." He blatantly stated as he stood there next to me. I looked up at him, not that far but enough to look at him directly in the eye. "What she is.. If I was you-" I pointed to Jenn with a Winchester wink. I sighed and looked over at her. I knew she was still pissed about the whole succubus thing. I shouldn't have fallen into that trap, and I did. She looked at me as I looked over at her and she smiled getting up. she walked over and pressed up against me. The kiss was amazing, I don't know how it started but I know when it ended, I really didn't want it too. She took my hand and led me up the stairs to my room. She threw me onto my bed and closed the door. I looked at her a little confused. What was she doing?

"Relax, nothings going to happen. I just wanted a little privacy." She said with a smile as she got on the bed and flopped on top of me. She took my hand and held it tight. "I missed you." She said before kissing me again.

"Why didn't you pick up? I called like a million times. I didn't know if you were-"

"Hey, hey. Shh." She said kissing me again. "I'm fine. Okay, I'm right here. My cell just died and the hunt lasted a little longer than we thought, thats all. So you can stop having a heart attack." She laughed a little looking at me. She laid her head on my chest and moved closer to me. This was what I called a perfect moment…life, please don't ruin it.

Dean POV

I hate cleaning…especially if it's after a party. Never liked doing it, always got Sam to do it with his OCD for clean. Jensen had helped Rach back up to bed so she could rest before coming back down to help. I watched him for a moment as he walked down towards the pile of gifts. He looked at the cribs they got and sighed thinking about how much of a bitch it was going to put together. I looked back at the massive pile of plates that were going to need to be done and I dropped the garbage bag and walked away. Fuck this, I'm done. Ryan can clean it up…or Jensen. I don't care, I'm not doing it. As I walked to the kitchen to get a beer I heard the door open.

"Woah, did I miss a tornado or something? What the hell happened?" Dakota asked looking around at the empty beer bottles, food everywhere, paper…even more everywhere.

"Ryan and his stupid ideas happened. Party-"

"I can see that." She said with a laugh as she walked over to me. "And you gave in the towel what like 5 minutes into it?"

"6 actually."

"Oh okay." Another laugh escaped her as she crossed her arms. "So your just going to let it all sit here."

"Well, I'm not about to go help."

"You are the best father in the world, you know that." She said shaking her head as she walked into the kitchen.

"I try. Grab me a beer-" She looked at me with the 'your such a lazy ass' look before grabbing me one from the fridge.

"Shall I make you a sandwich as well?" I grinned but she didn't.

"Just the beer is fine." Her eyebrows flicked up for a second as she walked over towards me. I took the beer with a thank you and she sat on a chair. "So, What brings you here, to this wonderful mess of a house?" I asked scooting over towards her. She shrugged and sipped her beer. There was something on her mind, I could tell. She has this intense pensive look, similar to Sam's but more intimidating. She shook her head one more time before taking another drink.

"I just wanted to come over, what is that a crime?" She asked, her face calming to her normal relaxed self.

"Not unless you want something, cause as you can tell we have nothing."

"I don't want anything." Maybe not in material objects. Well there goes my mind into the wild dirty yonder. "My house, is slightly... going up for sale."

"Slightly as in... You're leaving?" My heart sunk a little. Why would she leave? "Why? I mean I know you've been thinking about going for a while but-" I didn't want her to go. I was loving getting to know her. She was like Lisa, only; dare I say it, better?

"There's not a lot of money in working for the YMCA. I'm pretty much kicked out of my own home. Fancy that huh? Oh well. I guess it's a sign to move on right?" She looked down biting her lip before taking another drink. "I just wanted to tell you that." Well that was awesome news. What the hell was that about?

"When are you leaving?"

"After this beer. The sign is up and my days are well, more than over."

"That's not fair." I said standing up looking over at her, annoyed. "You can't just come in here and tell me that your leaving after you come into my life and make me-" I had to stop. There was no way I was going to say what I was thinking.

"I know it's not fair, life's not fair Dean but, I can't help it, you can't either." She got up as well setting down her beer. She shook her head quickly before looking up at me.

"How long did you know about it?"

"Almost a month ago. It was after I met you and I thought I could find an apartment but nothing. I'm thinking about going back on the road... maybe finding my dad, or probably what's left of him."

"And leave me?" She looked at me oddly. I scrambled for words to clear up what I meant but really, that was exactly what I meant.

"Look Dean I just-" I took her arm and pulled her into me, something told me to, so I did. I leaned down and kissed her to stop her from talking. She was slightly surprised, I could feel herself tense up, before finally relaxing to the kiss. I didn't let her go, I couldn't, the kiss was just to good. She finally moved in closer, closing the gap between us, moving her hands up towards my face as mine, laid on her hips. If this wasn't the kitchen with kids around, this might have gotten X-rated in 0.3 pushed me towards the wall, taking control. Her hands were slowly falling from my face towards my pants when something slid across the counter. We stopped kissing and separated like oil and water. Looking over at the sound I see one of the little assholes I helped create take another beer as he put an empty away. He was in a hurry, which was odd. He shouldn't be in a hurry to clean up.

"I didn't know you needed beer to clean the house?" I said startling him. He turned around, he looked pretty messy.

"Uh, huh?" He looked at me weirdly, not understanding what I was talking about. "Yeah. Totally." My eyes involuntarily rolled. "What?"

"I'm not cleaning up after your mess. I did that for 4 years when you didn't want to learn how to use the toilet like a normal kid. Pay back sucks. Jenn can wait." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sorry bud. Get your groove on later." He made this face before walking away. Dakota laughed a little before moving her beer around on the table.

"More than I really wanted to know about Ryan." She looked at me for a moment before back down.

"Don't go. I don't want you to go." I said looking at her intensely. If that kiss wasn't obvious I might have to go to drastic measures.

"What am I going to do, sleep in my car?"

"Sleep here. I mean, we don't exactly have the spare room but there is-"

"Your bed." She finished off. I moved my head from side to side, agreeing with her but I didn't want to look like an eager 15 year old. "Don't you think thats a little fast there Winchester?" Her eyebrow lifted. I shrugged and looked down.

"It was just a thought."

"I don't know Dean-"

"Can you say yes please? It would make not only my dad happy, it'll make me happy." Rachael's voice rang out. Does she not understand the whole bed rest idea?

"Hey, What did I say?"

"It depends on what lecture your going to refer to cause I have a lot stored up here," She said poking at her head. "I just wanted something to drink, Jensen fell asleep." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the other side of the table to sit her down before getting her something to drink. "Anyway. I say you stay. Your not like any other girl my dad normally goes for. You have substance for one. And I need more females around here. If I have to hear one more little whine about getting kicked in the balls is the worst pain in the world, I might flip a bitch." Dakota laughed sitting down on the other side of the table and took a sip of beer.

"How many times do they really talk about that?"

"I dunno, whenever their training or wrestling. It's a real sausage fest." Another eyebrow raise as she looked up at me.

"What? Shit happens." I gave Rachael some water and kissed the top of her head.

"That's your excuse? Oh boy. Didn't you teach them?" Dakota asked looking at Rachael. I like how they get along, but I have a slight feeling their conspiring against me.

"I tried. Nothing seems to get through to these guys. That's why I need you. Everyones happy." Dakota scratched her head and sighed.

"I don't know- I just-" Rachael gave her the puppy dog eyes and I think I was doing the same thing too. Dakota just looked at us for the longest time before growling a little under her breath. "You guys suck. We can give it a try but if I find an apartment or this whole thing doesn't work out-"

"Yes, I got another female presence here." She got up slowly drink in her hand walking away from us, hopefully upstairs.

"You better stay upstairs this time!" I called out before I walked over towards Dakota. She let out a big sigh, letting the tension in her shoulders fall off. This was kinda a big thing. Number one rule set in the house; never let chicks stay over longer than a night. But she was well um… I guess mine. My hands found their way to her shoulders and I helped her relieve her stress. This maybe a starting of a new adventure. I hope she likes Darwinism.

A/N: This is a what? No… you're not serious? A new chapter? Wait. This maybe a heart attack…. You're not joking. She actually posted a new chapter? She wasn't dead… she wasn't in some strange drug enduced state where her mind had gone to mush… she actually wrote a new chapter for this story? It's true. I wrote it.. I actually started writing this thing back in I think november? I couldn't tell you. All I know is my horrible horrible case of Writers block has started to lift. It's summer- and with all my time that I need to fill- There might be more coming soon! I know I have a lot of stories without endings but this one is going to have one I promise!

This is probably going to be the quote I live by for the rest of my life- so true to writers, so true for me.

"Any chapped ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can, the fans are always gonna bitch, there's always going to be holes, and since it's the ending it's all supposed to add up to something, I'm telling you their a raging pain in the ass. No doubt endings are hard, but then again, nothing ever really ends." - Chuck

Now brought up a good point. What point is that you may ask, there were many that he brought up. But the one I'm refering to is "there's always going to be holes' Which is probably the most true of the whole thing. Holes are a pet peeve of mine and for serious I wish they die a huge death, but that would be my fault. So! I have made a new account which I might possibly just have to put a new revamped version of this story on there. This account is amazing and I will put all my chapters and stories that I love on here, but there may be new things coming soon. Cross-overs I'm going to try, new styles of writing I may look into. It's going to be YOUR job to like them… or hate them, I choose either, but I want you to tell me about it… like you do with this one, cause really I love your reviews they make my day so bright! :D

This is probably the longest author's note in the history of the world so I'm going to shut up. New chapter for this story already in the works, going to make it fluff, going to make it funny, going to make it awesome… The ending is still in the works, changing it up slightly, BUT- there will be one because I'm going to destroy this bitch. It will end- or well start a new beginning. Story 3 WILL- I mean WILL be around when season 6 arrives. I'm gonna maybe make a Youtube channel to start bitching about how massive a project I'm working on is going to be, if you wanna hear a rant- or maybe some spoilers about what's to come- questions you wanna ask- wanna see… who the F knows… I'm just feeling like this is going to be a huge creative break for me this summer. OKAY! So I said I was going to shut up and this is me shutting up… Okay! BYEEEE xoxox

:D


	22. Invitations and Unexpected Guests

Rachael POV

Time flew by as I sat on my ass doing pretty much nothing but eating. I caught up on my much needed movie watching; Prince of Persia, all three Iron Man, Kick Ass, and you can't forget the true classics like Fight Club, Scarface, you name it, I watched it. But today I can finally walk out of my house and back to school. How I actually missed it. After a long month of hanging out with Jenn we both could finally walk through the doors of Salem High and torment the gross slut bags that roamed the halls. This morning was the first day I was getting ready. After yesterday at the hospital with the surly Dr. House, I finally got the OK to get up. The twins were okay as they were going to be and, as long as I took it super easy for the next two months all three of us were going to be fine.

I felt a kick as I started to walk out the door of my room. I had an apple in my mouth as my eyes and hands were fixated on my phone. I was looking up simple hunts that, I wasn't exactly going to go on but I'd at least track them. Walking past everyones room, down the stairs, and towards the front door, still looking at my phone, still thinking about the hunts that I wanted to go on the first chance I get, still hoping that I could at least go on one more hunt.

"HEY!" I heard being yelled at me. "Am I invisible to you here?" I turned around lifting my head from my phone to see who it was. Ryan was walking towards me from the kitchen, holding a coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other, as his bag was balanced on one shoulder.

"Sorry," I said taking the apple out as I returned to my phone. Over the past couple of weeks he'd been trying to hang out with me more. We talked a lot about how he'd been a slight asshole that he was. He also apologized for not keeping his word when he said he was going to find a way to help me get over this looming deal I made. It was so stupid. I knew it was, but I was so sure that guy was right. I thought he was really going to hurt my family. And as time passed, my deal getting closer, I realized, we could have taken him. I could have stopped him from talking, or doing anything. Lilith was a sneaky bitch, working with the yellow eyed demon. God knows what they want with us. I wanted to know their plan for us, so at least I know how to thwart it.

"What are you doing?" He asked biting into his bagel. The apple in my mouth stopped me from talking. He took the apple out with the hand holding the bagel and looked down at my phone.

"I was just looking at hunts that people, anyone, we could go on." I smiled a little looking up slightly seeing his reaction. It wasn't to impressed.

"Why can't you just relax for a couple of months. Be normal, didn't you used to bitch about wanting to be normal?"

"Yeah when I was eleven. Now I would kill to have a hunt. And how normal can I be with this beach ball strapped to me?" I moved my hands out of the way for a moment before going back to my phone. I opened my mouth for my brother to stick back in the apple.

"You need to take a chill pill. Your going to have plenty of time for hunts later." Did he not understand the idea of kid raising? It's like getting a new puppy… Only twenty times harder.

"You guys going to school?" My dad asked as he walked out of the kitchen with a coffee.

"No, I think were gonna run away today. What do you think?" I said looking back at him as I walked out the door. "See you."

"Cute. Watch out for her today." I could hear him say as he pushed Ryan out of the house. Ryan's eyes rolled as he walked off the porch. "I mean it. I don't want that last month repeated."

"Got it." We both said, walking away quickly. As we walked through the park. It was one of the warm days that all you do is want to die of the heat. It was already at 70 degrees at 7 in the morning! It was pretty silent as we walked, eating slowly as I worked on a hunt and Ryan was texting Jenn. Walking out of the park, the loud rumble of a Ford F-150. It skidded to a halt in front of us and the window rolled down.

"You guys look excited to go to school." Jenn said with a grin. Her grin was slightly to cheery for my liking but Ryan was already getting in the car. "Nuhuh. Get in the back. Pregnant woman up front."

"Sometimes I hate that you and my sister are so buddy-buddy now." He stated as he got demoted to the back of the truck. He hopped in, giving Jenn a little kiss before I lugged my ass up to the mammoth cab.

"Sometimes I hate how much of a dick you are to her." She smiled, driving off towards the school. "So, How was your night?" I shrugged as my eyes were still on my screen.

"How was yours? Get lucky?" I asked unconsciously. I could feel eyes on me so I finally looked up. "What? You're happy, could only mean one thing."

"No. Ryan's virginity is still intact."

"Doesn't mean a thing…" Ryan made a noise in the back to get us to acknowledge his existence. "I don't understand how you can wait. I would have gone a while ago."

"How did this end up you guys talking about my virginity and leaving me?" He asked poking his head in between us. I could see Jenn lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you because of that. You're K-fed look, Now that I might have to leave you for." I snorted. He did have a slight, 2008- just left Brittany Spears look to him.

"Dad hasn't done the laundry in a week and a half. Ever since Dakota came every thing's all-"

"You do know you can do your own laundry right?"

"He's never done it." I interjected.

"Rachael. What the hell!"

"What? She's gotta know what she's dealing with."

"Never done it as in, Like-"

"When Sam tried to teach him he nearly flooded the house with bubbles."

"Alright, how about you just drop me off here and I'll walk while you guys bash talk me the whole ride there." He said slumping back in his seat, the look of sadness washed across his face.

"Oh Ryan, were just messing. There's nothing wrong with not knowing how to do laundry. I'll teach you."

"See Ry I got you a date. Maybe you'll get laid on a washer or something." I said going back to my phone. A laugh escaped Jenn as she turned into the school parking lot.

"So why are you a happy camper today Jenn. You normally… aren't. Especially on a school day." Ryan said after a little while.

"That's just it. I am a happy camper." Jenn wasn't making much sense at all. "I'm going camping, and so are you- and you." She said looking at both of us. From the corner of my eye I could see this glimmer in her eye, she had something up her sleeve. "It'll be the last thing we all do as a group before well, someone becomes a momma. So, you know, just a friendly little weekend, the four of us."

"Where is this coming from?" Ryan asked getting out of the car, along with Jenn. She walked around to the front as I opened the door and got out slowly. Ryan took my hand, steadying me as I jumped.

"Well, I was talking with my dad about how much fun him and I had fun camping when I was younger and I thought, why not do it again with you guys while we still can." Her smile was wide. She was serious about this. Ryan was laughing hysterically at this point. "What? You hate the idea don't you?"

"I don't hate it. I just find it funny. Do you honestly see Rachael in the middle of the woods, roughing it? Her idea of that would be the cable out and her cell dead." My arm swung, punching him right in the shoulder.

"That's not cool. I've camped before."

"You've been in the woods for a hunt for a max of four hours. You've never actually slept in a tent in the middle of nowhere."

"I slept in the middle of the yard before in a tent. Still counts." I proudly stated. Jenn just rolled her eyes as she started to walk away.

"I'm gonna take it that you guys don't want to go." Ryan walked away from my quickly to get to Jenn. As I started walking towards my first class slowly as everyone watched me. It was either that I was super fat or they couldn't believe I came back after the little incident with what's her face. I walked up the stairs to my first class, stopping to see where Sammy was. I didn't see him at all last week, knowing only that he was at Charlie's. As I rounded the corner I could hear him arguing on the phone with someone. I stopped at the doorway and stood there listening in.

"No, I'm honestly not kidding with you right now. You're going to stop calling me and were going to forget everything. Forget what happened back in the day, forget about coming to me for anything now. I'm done. You know I am. We killed you once. Don't make me do it again. If I find out that you ever talked to Rachael, or Ryan, or anyone else of my family, including Charlie or Dakota, you are done, Do you hear me?" Who could he be- "Ruby, shut up. I don't want to hear it." Ruby? I thought he was on good terms with her? I mean as good a terms as you could be with a demon. "Fine." Was all he said before he threw his phone on the table. He was pissed. I walked into the room and knocked on the door in one motion. He looked over at me like a deer caught in the headlights before loosening up.

"What are you doing here?" I walked over closer before sitting on the desk in front of his.

"What I can't come and see my favorite uncle?" my smile grew slightly. "I haven't seen you in a while. Why haven't you come home?"

"Been busy. Plus with Dakota, it just seemed crowded." I nodded. I didn't think having Dakota moving in meant I'd loose my uncle.

"Oh, yeah, but you're still living with us right?" He laughed a little and sat on his desk.

"I'm um-I'm moving in with Charlie. We talked about it and well, it just seems like time." I was slightly speechless. He has lived with us my whole life. If dad was being unreasonable, I would go to Sam. He was the one that I ran to when dad was to asleep to shoot the monsters in the face when I was really young. Now he was moving in with Charlie the social worker of all people! The one that helped us get back to our family, the one that convinced the people that my dad wasn't actually my dad and that Ellen was going to be my grandma instead… really messed up couple of months.

"Does dad know?" I finally asked looking up at him. I couldn't hide my sad look as I asked. I didn't want to loose him to Charlie.

"I was gonna tell him tonight at dinner. He shouldn't care though. He has Dakota now."

"Yeah but your his brother. Of course he's going to care."

"I've lived with him for far to long and before you know it, it's going to get ten times more insane. I think it's better for everyone if I go." I nodded. This sucked. I thought Sam was going to live with us forever. I never knew he wanted to get away from us. "It's not like I'm never going to see you. I'm here everyday and you can come over anytime, I'll be over there a lot. It'll be like I never left." I nodded one more time before getting up. The bell rung for first period.

"I'm gonna be late. I'll see you tonight then." I forced a smile then walked out towards my first period. Did I really want to go? Like I really needed school. After this year I wasn't going back, what would be the point. I go for about a week then I die? Yep. That would make a shit load of sense.

I walked into the classroom and took my respected seat. It was weird sitting back in a class after a month of being away. I did all the homework and looked over all the notes the teachers gave me but I still wasn't so caught up, I was a procrastinator! Jenn sat down on the other side of me still talking about camping. Sounded like Ryan said yes to it.

"So Rach, you going to come with us or are we going to have to kidnap you in the middle of the night." I just looked at her like she had a third eye before rolling my eyes.

"There's really no way out of it is there?" She shook her head proudly with a huge smile. Ryan was sitting next to her looking in disbelief that he signed up for it. "Well, I really don't want to miss seeing Ryan camping, him and his K-fed-ness. So I'm in."

"How many times do I have to say I have no clothes!" Ryan chimed in. Jenn just scoffed and laughed again at his clothes.

"I wonder how long it will take before be becomes desperate enough to wear my clothes," I whispered to Jenn. The gleam in her eye said it all. I guess were doing everything possible for him to not clean his clothes. The second bell rung for class to officially start. Everyone was talking and staring at us the whole time. It wasn't until the teacher started talking when all the kids eyes averted away from us.

Sam POV

Lunch couldn't come sooner. I really should remind myself that I can't assign an essay to one grade and a project to another due on the same day. I sat back in my chair and sighed looking at the stacks of papers and projects I was going to be reading over for the next week and a half. Last paper I gave to the wonderful grade 11's ended up being way more than I bargained for. Maybe Tyler will finally learn how to spell Importance instead of Impotence. I took out the lunch Charlie made for me and started attacking it with a hungry force, as I started to look over some of the pages. Tyler's paper was the first thing I picked up, it looked like a third grader wrote it. I sighed already using the red pen in my hand to correct the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.

It was quiet enough for me to get through about two papers before there was a hand covering my eyes. I could smell a strange perfume that I haven't smelt before. As I looked up wondering who it was, the familiar face of Ruby stood in my gaze.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked harshly as I got up from my seat. I turned around to see her somewhat grin set on her face. "I told you to stop coming around. What part of that don't you understand."

"What part of, I'm trying to help you do you not understand."

"Help? The last time you helped I lost Dean. Things got fucked up and you turned out to be the bad guy!"

"Yeah well, you know my story. You know I wasn't the most beloved demon around after I let out lucifer-" "Yeah cause you lost."

"Look. I just wanted to come by and say hi. And that there's a new plan." I stood my ground, not wanting to believe her-but with those eyes, it was easy for me to believe anything. I shook my head and look down away from her face. "I don't know what it is but, even with lilith and azazel teaming up together, they changed direction. I don't know why-or what they're planning, I just heard things." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared me down.

"And what do you want me to do about it? Go dark side again cause I'm not-"

"I didn't ask you too. But maybe with your powers you could-"

"Just stop! I'm not doing it and you can't make me!" Slightly childish but it got my point across. Her sigh was a long one, she was irritated at me, but I didn't give two shits. The silence weighed heavy on us as we just watched each other. She walked a step in front of me taking my arm lightly.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm just-annoyed that I can't help you out as much as I thought I could, and your attitude sets me off. I just want things to go back to the way they were with us."

"What me drinking your blood like a vampire? I don't think so-"

"No! I mean with the way you used to like me, and I used to like you…" She took another step closer, my personal space was now invaded.

"I have someone else now. Someone who isn't something I hunt." She looked down, a little hurt, but I couldn't let it affect me.

"I see." She said standing back away from me. She finally pulled her gaze up towards mine and before I knew it she was walking towards me quickly. A knock on the door stopped her, and I from what we both knew was about to happen. Charlie walked in with a big smile on her face till she saw Ruby. Her face slightly dropped as she looked at me then at Ruby.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked slightly annoyed. I walked away from Ruby towards Charlie taking my arm and slipped it around her back.

"No not at all actually." I said with a huge smile. "So R-r-r-becca, do you get the assignment now?" I asked with a look of-get the fuck out of here.

"This is your-girlfriend?" She asked with a slight grin. "I didn't know you had one. You never told me." Her grin was just so dangerous. I tensed up my face and glared at her. "Yeah, you don't have to worry. I'll get that assignment into you the second I'm done." She shook her head before walking out. I sighed and shook my head for a while turning to Charlie. My face grew a smile looking at her. She looked at me for an explanation.

"What?" She shook her head not letting it get to her before her face went back to the super happy smile I saw before.

"I did something you may or may not like." Her smile never left so I was assuming she did something out of the goodness of her heart.

"It's not another puppy is it?" I laughed. She shook her head. I bit my lip walking back to the desk. The smell of Ruby still lingered around it. I picked up my sandwich and bit into it, looking at her for an answer why she was so happy.

"Well, you know how I'm a social worker right?" I nodded.

"I kinda already knew that." Her smiled turned sheepish. I blinked, then again. Then putting down my sandwich I stood up again.

"You got a kid?" I asked taking a stab at it. She nodded at me and walked over putting down a file.

"Well, it's not like we got a kid. We're going to take care of him. You and I. He needs a lot of love and affection, which we both can give him. It's not going to be permanent, just till he can find a good foster home, but Sam, from the moment I met him I fell in love." I took the file from her and looked at it carefully.

"Name, Austin. He's 4. He was complaining of headaches?"

"Yeah and his mom went AWOL for a month after that. Came back-she was never the same. He told me that she used to be sweet, and loved him a lot, as soon as she came back-started going ape shit. Beat him sometimes. It was really sad. I couldn't talk to the mom since she was going off to the mental hospital but I'll be getting to go in a few days."

"What were the headaches about?"

"I don't know. They started when his mom came back and didn't let him do a lot of things, like go out to play, have toys, stuff like that. I think he was probably not used to the whole confinement so he worked himself up." She said with a shrug. "But he's the nicest little boy you will ever meet and Sam, you would love him. He's really smart and caring and-"

"Are you trying to sell me this kid?" I had to laugh. She was like a little girl that brought home a stray from school.

"The toddler years are almost done, you won't have to worry about much jam hands." Her smile never left her face as she spoke about Austin. I couldn't say no, he made her happy and if he made her happy and he was everything she said he was, I was happy too. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her. Taking a look at the little boy I had to agree, he looked sweet, And slightly looked like Charlie.

"So when do I get to meet this little guy?" I asked kissing the side of her head. She picked up the folder and looked over at me.

"Well, it could possibly be tonight?" She walked towards the door, I noticed the time, lunch was almost over anyway.

"We were going to go to Dean's remember?" She cringed a little. "I mean, we could bring him. He'll have to meet them eventually, right?" She nodded with a smile.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go pick him up and you just-finish your day." She was so excited, I haven't seen her like this, ever. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you after work." She just said a short goodbye before walking out of the room. I sat down to start grading more papers, eating the sandwich that was never eaten all before the bell.

The day couldn't go fast enough. More projects, more papers before finally that final bell rung and all the kids left for the day. Sounds of laughter, and cars filled the air as all the kids rushed to get the hell out of dodge. I was putting the papers away into folders and the projects into my back pack before walking out to rush home. I prayed no one stopped me in the halls but of course the principal stopped me to talk about the possibility of me chaperoning some stupid event for the kids. I reluctantly said yes to it and trudged my way to his office to get the stuff I was going to need for the night. He handed me over papers with a smile. I looked at it and in big bold letters I saw the word PROM. Ah crap. I should have paid more attention to what he was saying. I looked it over as I rushed out to the car. I took out my cell from my pants and started to dial Dean's cell as I got into the car, setting down everything.

"Hey dude. Long time no talk. What do you want?" He asked as soon as he picked up.

"Um. I'm coming over for dinner-"

"Okay. Where having burgers."

"Perfect. Can you get a few more for Charlie- and Austin?" There was silence on the phone. "It's a long story but you'll find out everything when we get there."

"Okay." He sounded unsure saying it. I laughed and started the car. "So when are you getting the rest of your stuff?" It sounded weird for him to be saying it. I never really told him, but he was smart, he knew. By the way it sounded he didn't like it very much but he was realistic.

"I'll um-I'll do most of it tonight I guess." There was more silence, him probably doing his little nod.

"Okay Sammy. See you at seven." I sighed a little and said bye before hanging up.

I drove like a maniac to get home to see this little guy. I was excited to meet him. I could see them in the window of the house looking out for me, Charlie hopping slightly when she saw the car. As I got out with my things the door opened and a little boy stood there-one hand in his mouth and one blue blanket in another. He had blonde hair, kinda like Charlie's. Getting closer I could see he had these bright blue eyes and this sly look to him like he was knew what was going on. I smiled at him, his blanket slammed into his face, protecting himself from whatever it was. He hugged Charlie's leg for more protection. She crouched down and whispered something in his ear before looking over at me. He looked up for a long time before slowing walking over to me and hugged my leg tight.

"Hi." He said quickly, looking up again. I smiled and said hi. He kept a hold of my leg as I tried walking. He found it slightly amusing that I could swing him along on my leg. I kissed Charlie on the cheek, walking into the house and setting down my bag. I walked into the living room where there was already a mountain of toys.

"So were gonna go over to Dean's tonight for dinner. He's having burgers and well, might as well have break from cooking right?"

"Good. Cause I was gonna make you cook tonight. Austin, let Sammy have his leg back and go get your truck okay?"

"Kay!" He said before rushing off to get it. I sat on the couch watching him zoom around to look for it. Charlie sat next to me with a huge sigh.

"So how was it this afternoon?"

"Well, He was shy for the first five minutes- then he saw the dogs. Kruger and Tucker were not to happy about the tail pulling but Rambo was just happy to have someone as rambunctious as him to play with."

"And the toys?" She just shrugged and smiled.

"He's four. He needs some sort of mental stimulation."

"That's just a fancy way of saying he gets bored easily." She laid her head on my shoulder and we just watched as Austin tried to find his toy, getting distracted by many of the other things laying around. His hair was in a fo-hawk, looking slightly better then Dean's. It was weird to have this little guy zooming around the house, he fit in nicely.

We were watching him for a few good hours, playing games with him like hide and seek, and tag. Time flew by playing with him, remembering when the twins were that old and having so much fun, being so innocent. When it was time to go to Dean's Austin was in the middle of taking over Tokyo with his Godzilla toy and a bunch of cars. Charlie picked him up, taking his blanket with him and started to head out. I stopped her for a moment, just looking at her with Austin and how happy she was just to have him stay with us. It was a nice feeling seeing us be kinda like a family. I never realized how much I wanted it for my own, I've always been for the twins. But seeing Charlie, watching her play with Austin like that, I wanted a family life of my own.

"Where we goin'?" He asked looking at Charlie.

"We are going to Sammy's brother's house for dinner." He nodded, not really understanding what was happening but going along with it. Charlie walked out of the house to go put him in the car, I followed along to lock the door. Kruger stood in the window standing guard of the house like always Tucker kinda just laid on the couch ready for anything. Rambo was ... somewhere. He wasn't to much of the brightest dog in the world. I hurried along to the car passing over the keys to Charlie so she could drive. Never trusted my driving skills, and sometimes, I don't trust hers.

We got to Dean's in one piece, Austin asking a million and one questions about where we were going. When he saw the house he marveled in the basketball net that Ryan set up recently. He just kept looking at it like it was the first time he ever saw a basketball net and when we took him out of the car and away from it he started getting sad.

"What's up bud?" Charlie asked looking at him. His sad eyes weld up with some tears.

"I wanna play!" He said pointing up to the net. I smiled and walked up the stairs to open the door for them.

"Well, if you finish all your dinner, I bet someone will be more than happy to play with you. Okay?" He just nodded, still looking at it before they walked into the house. For once the house looked decent and cleaned. No random beer bottles or old dishes that were never put away. Dakota either whipped them into shape or ... she really likes cleaning. I'm gonna go for the ass kicking. We could hear people in the back as they talked super loudly, splashes made by the pool as people jumped in it, music playing in the background. Walking into the backyard, there was a lot more people in the back then expected. Tyler, Blake, Jensen, Aaron, Peter, Jenn, Dakota and then of course Dean and the twins. I looked at Dean who was cooking on the barbecue. He finally noticed us and walked over.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"These guys caught wind of the burger smell and came over. It's like they all know when people are having a barbecue." He said with a shrug. "So this must be Austin." He said pointing to him. He shied away and put his head on Charlie's shoulder. "Hey buddy." He said with a smile. Austin smiled back and took the blanket away from his face. "Okay well there's food, everywhere. Help yourselves." I looked at Dean for a second before nodding my head to inside. "Sam, help me with something downstairs?" He said excusing both of us. We walked quickly into the house and went into the basement. Closing the door he turned around. "All right. What's with the face?"

"Ruby came to the school today. She says there's a new plan for Rachael's deal." He squinted his eyes for a split second in confusion.

"What was she doing at the school?"

"I don't know. She called me earlier in the day probably to tell me the same thing but I refused. Should we believe her?"

"We believed her before and look what happened. I think she's trying to worm her way back, she did crawl outta hell for you dude."

"She just crawled out of hell, it wasn't for me. She hasn't bugged us for a while. But there's something that-"

"She wants you." I sighed sitting on one of the workout benches. "Does Charlie know about this little encounter with Ruby?"

"No, she was to excited about Austin, I couldn't tell her that Ruby- the one that turned me into a blood guzzling freak-is back in my life? Yeah, I really don't want to have her freak out."

"That's a great way to build a relationship." He stated sarcastically. "I say tell her cause what if Ruby comes after her, talks to her. She could tell her everything about you and you might loose Charlie for good."

"Yeah but if I tell her everything too she might get freaked and leave."

"What's worse, Ruby telling her or you?" I sighed looking at him. He was right. I needed to tell her everything or else who knows what will happen. I sat there for a moment weighing my options, Neither was good. I finally got up from my seat, looked at my brother and was about to say something when I felt a tug on my pants. I looked down and Asher stared up at me.

"Can you come upstaiws and pway wif me pwease?" He asked holding up one of Ryan's old toys. Someone must have found it from the box in the garage. I half smiled with a little laugh and nod.

"Sure buddy. Give me one sec?" He nodded quickly, turned to Dean and shied away from his apparent scariness. He started walking upstairs with slight troubles but it was funny to watch.

"So are you?" Dean asked when Austin was out of earshot.

"I'm gonna have to." Was all I said before I started to walk to the stairs, helping Austin finish.


	23. Well, Hello Old Friend

Ryan POV

Growing up we never had barbecues like this. Everyone looked like an ad for the summer time, or at least Cialis. Dad and Dakota were all over each other per usual and Sam and Charlie were showing this little guy some flowers. I completely forgot his name, so I'll just stick with little guy. Jenn was taking down the guys in football, I was working on homework and Rachael was laying in the sun to get 'de- pastified.' Her words not mine. English was going to be the death of me. I couldn't understand why people needed to use that stupid little semi- colon, which I apparently lacked the use of. If you can understand the idea, why do you need punctuation like that? I put down my binder and sighed getting up for a beer. It was pointless to even think I could do that on my own. As I went to the cooler Jenn walked over and hugged me from behind.

"What's with the poop face?" I think she's been hanging around my dad for far to long.

"Just thinking." She nodded grabbing a beer for herself.

"So I was thinking of the camping trip this weekend, you still wanting to go?" She had the biggest smile on her face. If it got me away from my dad and Dakota having sex all weekend, I am all for it.

"Of course! I'd never leave you to your own devices in the woods." Jenn furrowed her brow and stared at me. I grinned shrugging my shoulders and walking away.

"Hey! I can rough it better then you can!" She walked over to me and sat down.

"I know. But you alone is dangerous in its self. You could possibly die." She sighed, rolling her eyes and taking a sip of beer.

"So have you thought about it?" She asked looking down. I had no idea what she was talking about but her face said it was serious. "You know, dying?" I squinted my eyes and watched her for a minute.

"What are you trying to say Jenn?" I leaned in closer watching her shift around.

"Nothing. It's just- how can you be so calm when one of the most important person in your life is on the chopping block?" Where was this coming from? I just stared as she looked around uncomfortably. "I've been thinking about it for a little while. I mean how can I not when your always with me and Rachael always left doing her own thing. I just feel resposible for your lack of trying."

"Trying to do what Jenn? Save her? No one can. A deals a deal. You make one with a demon thats your own fault. She did it because she felt trapped, alone. He threatened her family and like a Winchester she took the bait and did what she was thought was right. I've come to terms with the fact that she's dying, but that's not for months. We still have the rest of school, and summer to say goodbye. You had nothing to do with my lack of trying, I wanted to distance myself because I didn't want to be at home and feel sad all the time. This trip will be the final goodbye. Don't feel bad about that okay?" Jenn nodded but didn't say anything after that. The burgers were done for the army and everyone crowded in so they could get theirs. I sat next to Jenn and Rachael as they ate and I seldomly picked at my dinner. Jenn was right, I never did try, and I know that, but it still hurts that I choose not to. Did I do the right thing by that? I sat there thinking as I heard laughter all around me, people goofing around, talking about sports. Like one big happy fucking family.

When dinner was done and my friends left before clean up it was only the nine of us left to clean. Charlie and Austin, who I now know his name, went up to Sam's old room for him to sleep. One down. Rachael only did so much before she felt tired and had to go upstairs to bed, Jensen following to help her. Three down. Sam helped till he realized he had papers to grade and Charlie had files to organize. Five down. Dad and Dakota finished up the backyard and brought everything in before they left to go have fun. Seven down. Jenn and I were left to clean the rest of the house by ourselves. The dishes still needed to be done and the garbage was spilling out.

"I gotta go, dad's going to wonder where I am," She said putting the plates on the counter.

"Seriously? You're going to leave me to all of this?" I asked actually pissed off. She laughed shaking her head and kissing my cheek.

"No. I just wanted to see your reaction. Apparently it's not a nice one." She started to load the dishes in the dishwasher as I got started on the bigger things. We worked quickly and got everything done in an hour. When it was finished we flopped on the couch and turned on the tv. There was nothing particularly on. Either vampires, zombies, medical dramas or stupid sitcoms. "Maybe I should just head home. Get some rest before the long day of planning."

"Your not going to school?" I asked wrapping my arm around her and pulled her in.

"Nope. I need to get food and booze for us. We're leaving right after school tomorrow, for those of us who have a mid term tomorrow." I sighed forgetting all about it. Like I care about science anyway. I leaned my head back and groaned as she got up. "I'll pick you guys up at 3 okay? Then it's right off to the camp ground." She pulled me up and I kissed her cheek.

"Fine, I'll see you at three." Another kiss and she was out the door running across the street to her house. I started for my room but I heard a few noises making me think twice. I walked down to the kitchen instead and got a drink with some left overs and went to the basement to have some privacy to study.

I heard the door open a few hours later. I had ditched the books and started watching a movie on the computer. The sound of heavy feet hit the stairs as they walked down the steps. I looked over to see my dad in sweats coming down. He nodded to me and walked over confused as to why I was down there.

"You okay?" He asked sitting down on the chair beside me. I nodded and paused the movie, looking back over with a stretch.

"Studying," I yawned. He laughed and looked at my movie. It was during a sex scene and the pause screen wasn't the most appropriate of images. "Well, taking a break."

"I can see," He couldn't stop grinning. I rolled my eyes and slumped in my chair looking over at him. "So Jenn talked to me earlier. Said you're being kidnapped?"

"Something like that. Camping. Just for the weekend."

"Right, well I don't think thats the best idea. At least not for Rachael."

"We'll look out for her. What you don't trust us?"

"I trust you. But it's camping out no where with god knows what and you know her, if trouble doesn't find her she finds it," I had to laugh, it was true. She liked causing shit if it wasn't already there. "I just think she's better here and you three go."

"She'd hate you if you did that."

"I can deal with the hate as long as she's safe." I sat up and closed the computer screen.

"Dad. She's going to pull the whole, 'I'm already dying whats the point,' BS and I think you should just let her do it. We'll stick her in a circle of salt and Wendigo traps."

"What if they're-"

"Jefferson Starships?" He looked at me confused. I remember when I was little and we didn't have a name for the hybrids my dad called them Jefferson starships. I don't know why he stopped, I guess it just stopped being so funny. He laughed and put his head down.

"If anything happens to either of you, you're all dead, do you hear me?" He said looking at me serious. I nodded and smiled a little.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to her."

"Promise me nothing is going to happen to you either. I can't have either one of you dying on me before your time." I nodded once more, promising him nothing bad would happen. He patted me on the knee before getting up. "You going to bed soon?"

"After the movie." His face said it all. "It's not porn." He nodded as if he was playing along but with a grin. "It's not!" He didn't say anything as he went upstairs, closing the door behind him. I rolled my eyes returning to the movie and finished it. After the movie, when I knew everyone was asleep I went upstairs myself going to bed. As I lay there I thought about the fact that I have yet to get laid. It was pathetic. I'm a Winchester and I still haven't gotten any! That needed to change. This weekend I was going to. I had too. Jenn probably thinks I'm some sort of freak cause I haven't wanted to with her. I mean I wanted it with that stupid succubi but I don't with Jenn. What is wrong with this picture? This weekend I'm going to get laid and there will be no more virgins in this family.

Dean POV

I hate mornings. Firstly you have to get up. Secondly... you have to get up. I'd rather sit in bed all day and watch tv, or sleep. Either way I didn't want to get up. Fridays are always the worst days: Oil check here, new breaks there. People, do it yourselves! I shouldn't complain, I get their money and they pay for my house and the garage. But I'm the damn boss I should be going to work whenever! I still got up. It would be unfair and the guys would most likely be slacking if I wasn't. Dakota was already up and downstairs doing something weird. There was coffee I could smell and something that sounded like breakfast. I stumbled down the stairs and looked at her for a moment. She was already dressed and ready for the day.

"You need to learn to sleep in," I mumbled out sitting down. She passed me over a coffee and toast without a word. I didn't say anything either since she's never one to be doing anything like this. "Are you feeling okay? I mean-"

"I have to go to work. I'll be home late so fend for yourself?" She gave me a kiss and started to walk away. There was something fishy about her and I wasn't liking it. "I think there's stuff to make chili if you want it, but I'm not cleaning it up. Nor doing the dishes when I get home." There she was. I smiled nodding my head. "And Ryan really needs to start doing his laundry cause I can smell him from here."

"I'm sure he'll get right on that. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I have to impress the boss with all my charitable work so hopefully he gives me a raise, and more money for the programs since we are severely lacking everything." She walked over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Good luck with that. And if I find out thats a lie and you hunted without me I'll kill you."

"Never! Why would you think something like-" I pulled the map out of her jacket pocket. She was so easy to read. Dakota shrugged taking it back putting it in her bag and kissed my cheek. "It's for a friend." She grinned before walking away.

"Take me with you!" She looked back and winked. "Please?"

"Only if your a good boy." And with that she was out the door. What was that supposed to mean if I was a good boy? Guess I better start doing the dishes.

By the time I was at work it was already mid day and there was a back log of cars that needed to be done. I looked around and people were just half assing everything. I set down my bag and walked into the garage. People were acting really lazy and no one was doing what they were supposed to. I slammed the horn on one of the cars and looked at everyone as they looked around for the source of noise.

"The hell does everyone think their doing?" I asked walking around picking up tools that were just laying around. I sighed wanting to bash everyones head in. A few of the young guns were looking at me petrified I was going to start going ape shit and I walked away, "Get your shit in gear in the next two minutes or I'm firing each and every one of you." I yelled before going to the office to get things sorted out. Idiots! Pure and simple idiots. This is what you get for hiring the ones right out of school.

"Dean," I heard from behind me. I ignored the voice, thinking it was just one of the guys trying to give me an excuse as to why nothing was getting done. "Dean!" I turned around and was face to face with the angel himself that hasn't shown his face in years.

"Woah! Cas? What are you doing here?" I got up from the chair and looked at his stiff form. I hadn't seen him in a long time. After the whole 'I'm your new God' power trip I thought it was best he didn't have anything to do with my family. I've heard some things from people about him, but nothing that proved he was back to his awesome self.

"There's something wrong," He said in his husky voice. I just looked at him for a while registering his voice. What was that supposed to mean?

'Well, you're God, fix it." I jabbed at him. He sighed just staring, there definitely wasn't something right with him.

"I can't. I'm not - God anymore." My eyebrow shot up. Well this is news to me! He walked past me and stared out at the garage looking at all the slacked off individuals that were about to get fired. "I have decided that I was never right for the job. I know that now. You showed me that I am just a simple angel that should never have had all that power. But this is not why I'm coming to you. I've watched you with your twins, raising them, caring for them. I know you never needed me there for that. I knew when you needed me I would come, but this is why I'm here. Rachael made a deal, and it's not going through." I squinted my eyes watching him as he turned to face me. "I've heard things. Many things about this deal. Azazel feels that her soul isn't enough, but I don't know what that means. I've searched for anyone with the answer but no one is talking."

"So you think Azazel is going to throw something out of left field?"

"That's precisely what I'm saying. Knowing what is going to take time and I may not find out. She needs to be careful."

"Do you have any leads?" My mind was now in hunter mode. That sneaky little bastard is going to go back on his deal and up the stakes. Not on my watch he isn't.

"None so far. I'm having some of my contacts find out some things. For now-"

"You have contacts?"

"It's been fourteen years, Dean. I've learned a lot." Naturally an angel would have contacts. I sat down rubbing my face in my palm sighing. I think I was going to actually throw up in a minute. The reality of Rachael dying was slowly sinking in. She was just like her mother; stubborn, spontaneous, and reckless. She had a date looming over her head and we all could see it.

"Can't you do something Cas? I mean you took me out, Sam too! There has to be something!" Cas walked over and patted my shoulder. That wasn't what I was talking about. He looked at me as I looked up.

"Until I know for certain what is going to happen. I can't do anything. No one can do anything. There needs to be a soul, or a body to get out and if they're planning something, knowing the demons their not going to make it easy to find her, if there is anything to find." That just shut me down. What if there wasn't anything left. They could do anything they wanted, take her soul, burn her body, leave her in hell without any way out. They could even keep her hostage, take everything and turn her into a slave. Maybe not that far, but my mind was racing with thoughts of her in the worst possible situations. "I'll do all I can to keep her from them, but I can't make any promises."

"Thanks Cas." I took in a breath before letting it out slowly. "I - I'm glad your back to yourself." He just stared at me with his blank expression that also told a lot, then vanished into thin air. I sat there for the rest of the hour just sitting in my thoughts of Rachael dying.

A/N: Well this is a short one... I totally forgot where I was going with this chapter! Anyway, here it is, in all it's late glory. I sowie. Hope you enjoyed it! Off to start the next chapter! If I don't pass out. :P


End file.
